VOLVER A ENCONTRARNOS
by Curum
Summary: La historia de The 100 justo desde donde la dejamos en la serie. Clarke hará algo que la llevará a encontrarse con Lexa, de una forma muy diferente a como nunca hubiese imaginado.
1. Choque de realidad

¡Buenas, buenas! Hacía mil años que no subía una historia (esta es la segunda...), y he pensado, o mejor dicho, sentido, que este era el momento. Con todo el revuelo de The100, un montón de ideas vinieron a mi mente. Todos sabemos cómo fue la trágica historia de Lexa y Clarke, y creo que a todos nos hubiese gustado algo diferente. Sin embargo, la historia que os traigo no es algo alternativo a lo que vimos ni en un universo alternativo ni nada, es exactamente la continuación de la 3ª temporada, o sea, donde la serie acabó empieza esta historia. No sé vosotros, pero hay cosas que me faltaron por ver de Lexa, y cosas que me gustaría que pasasen en la 4ª temporada y que obviamente no van a pasar. Así que esta historia es como un alivio para nuestros corazones :D Porque sí, aunque esté muerta la Comandante, volverá a salir, já!

Así que aquí os dejo este primer capi :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen aunque deberían.

VOLVER A ENCONTRARNOS

CHOQUE DE REALIDAD

Clarke respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de recomponer toda la información que había llegado como una estampida a su cabeza. Lo que ALIE acababa de revelarle le martilleaba todas sus neuronas, y ellas, por más que intentasen trabajar a un ritmo frenético, no lograban asimilar correctamente la información. Bellamy la miraba a su derecha con cara de alarma debido a lo que Octavia acababa de hacer, y la poca capacidad de reacción que había vislumbrado en la rubia ante el acontecimiento.

-Clarke, ¿qué ocurre? - Preguntó Abby con extrañeza al llegar hasta ella – Se acabó, lo lograste. Podemos descansar y ocuparnos tranquilamente del asunto del nuevo Comandante.

\- No, mamá. No ha acabado nada.

Clarke se resistió a explicar nada hasta que volvieron a Arkadia, donde todos se encontraban ya entre excitados y nerviosos por las noticias que la "Comandante de la Muerte" les fuese a traer. No se hizo esperar, y los reunió a todos en una de las salas del antiguo Arca, ya no aguantaba más con esa verdad absoluta y terminal dentro.

\- Hemos librado una gran batalla, pero estamos lejos de haber ganado la guerra. Voy a ser directa. – Clarke resopló y cogió fuerza -. Todo el asunto de la Ciudad de la Luz y todos los planes de ALIE tenían un por qué, no era simple malignidad – miró a Jaha -. Creo que ni tú fuiste consciente del verdadero por qué de la creación de esa...especie de realidad virtual. El trasfondo de sus planes no era malo – se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que era consciente de lo que ella misma decía -, era altruista. Lo que ella verdaderamente quería era salvar el mundo, pero salvarlo en una versión mejorada, una versión en la que no existiesen el dolor ni el sufrimiento.

\- Ahora resulta que los malos somos nosotros, ¿o qué? - Dijo Raven poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

\- No. Pero tampoco hemos sido nunca los buenos. Quiero decir, nosotros actuamos según nuestros intereses, para protegernos entre nosotros y a nosotros mismos, y eso nos parece el bien. Pero sólo desde nuestro punto de vista. Cada uno tiene su propia versión de lo que es el bien según sus propias circunstancias -

Los pensamientos de Clarke se remitieron inevitablemente a aquella conversación que tuvo con Lexa después de la lucha con Roan. Ella le había enseñado a abrir la mente de aquella forma tan versátil, a aprender a entender las razones de los otros sin dejar que las nuestras propias se entrometieran, a comprender por qué tomamos las decisiones que tomamos. Cuanto había aprendido de ella...

Cambió su foco de visión y se concentró en su madre, lo que la ayudó a repeler la tristeza que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella desde el día en el que perdió a Lexa.

"No, ahora no".

Abby vio alzarse una vez más a su hija, la grandeza que constituía, todo lo que había aprendido durante el camino.

\- El mundo va a desaparecer por completo, las centrales nucleares que quedaron en pie tras las bombas, están entrando en fusión. Lo que quiere decir, que la radiación está aumentando a niveles que ni siquiera nosotros podremos resistir. ALIE me lo confirmó justo antes de que acabara con la Ciudad de la Luz, me advirtió que si lo hacía, la alternativa era que encontrásemos una forma, casi imposible, de sacar el mundo adelante. En ese momento de decisión confié en nosotros, confié en que lograremos encontrar el modo de solucionar esto. Sé que lo haremos. Sólo debemos encontrar la forma.

El silencio y los resoplidos se hicieron eco en la sala del Arca. Posturas inquietas, miradas intranquilas, silencio.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que ocurrirá eso? - Preguntó Octavia con indiferencia, desde una esquina apartada del grupo donde parecía estar rumiando su odio y desesperación.

\- En seis meses.

Los suspiros de asombro entraron en escena.

\- Clarke, no tenemos tiempo – advirtió Raven -. No podemos encontrar una forma de salvar el planeta en seis meses, ¡ni siquiera podemos desplazarnos a donde quieran que estén esas centrales nucleares!

\- Es una locura...- aportó Kane masajeándose nerviosamente la barbilla.

\- Mirad, lo siento, es lo que sé. Podemos dejar que el tiempo nos alcance o podemos enfrentarnos al problema como sea.

\- Esto es...es demasiado, yo no...no estamos listos para esto. No contéis conmigo – Jasper se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

\- Buena suerte con la misión de salvar el mundo – Octavia se levantó y salió también.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo todos de la sala, todos bajo frases de "imposibles" y de agotamiento. Harper, Brian, Miller, Jackson, Raven, incluso Kane y Bellamy, que vacilaron, salieron lenta y dubitativamente de allí. Sólo quedaron Abby, Monty y Clarke.

\- Necesitan tiempo, la noticia les ha sobrepasado, nos ha sobrepasado a todos – explicó Abby pacientemente -. Hay que dejar que la digieran.

\- Lo sé.

A los pocos segundos entró Raven en la sala, con su ligera cojera.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Es una maldita locura. Sí, una jodida locura. ¿Pero sabéis qué más? No pienso quedarme seis meses de brazos cruzados esperando a que la mierda que desprende la Tierra acabe con nosotros.

Clarke sonrió ante la forma rebuscada y vulgar de Raven de decir que se unía a ellos para buscar una solución.

\- Será mejor que hoy descansemos, no vamos a salvar el mundo con la poca fuerza que nos queda – sentenció Monty.

A pesar de estar todos agotados por las emociones y el impacto de los acontecimientos recientes, aún hubo algunos rezagados que permanecieron despiertos mientras esperaban a que fuesen llegando los demás Skaikru del bosque o de Polis, sin embargo a algunos simplemente les podía el insomnio y se resistieron a irse a la cama, como era el caso de Abby, que tras pulular un rato como un ave solitaria e inquieta por los pasillos del Arca, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Clarke durmiendo de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Se acercó sigilosamente y se arrodilló en el suelo mientras le subía la manta y le tapaba los hombros con cuidado.

\- Mi pequeña, mi valiente niña – susurró, mirando con cariño la cabellera rubia que le caía por la espalda y se desordenaba sobre la almohada -. Todo lo que hemos logrado es gracias a ti.

Tras observarla en silencio con infinito amor durante unos minutos, se acercó y le besó la sien. Vaciló en su impulso de ponerse en pie cuando percibió una especie de temblor en su hija.

\- ¿Clarke?

La rubia se dio media vuelta y miró a su madre en la oscuridad, con el solo reflejo de la luna que entraba por el ventanuco.

\- Mamá, ve a dormir, anda.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Clarke? - Preguntó más alarmada al darse cuenta de que su hija había estado llorando.

\- No es nada, es simplemente la presión, todo...todo lo que llevamos a nuestras espaldas. No puedo con todo, no soy tan fuerte como parece – la cara impertérrita que solía adoptar Clarke y que la protegía de sus propias emociones empezaba a resquebrajarse.

\- Mi amor, no es algo que puedas llevar tú sola. Hasta ahora me ha sido imposible cuidar de ti porque te las has arreglado para cuidar de todos sin apenas ayuda. Pero tienes que ceder parte del peso a los de tu alrededor, este es el momento, deja que te ayudemos a sobrellevarlo, ahora estamos todos juntos en esto.

\- ¿En serio? Aparece un nuevo problema y vuelve a deshacerse todo, todo se viene abajo... - respondió con pesar.

\- Esta vez estamos juntas, lo solucionaremos, Clarke confía en mí igual que yo confío en ti – Abby compuso una cariñosa sonrisa que arrancó una más pequeña a su hija.

Por muchos peligros que Clarke hubiese enfrentado, seguía viendo en ella a aquella pequeña inquieta e independiente que había visto crecer, pues después de todo, todavía era prácticamente una niña.

Al ver que la chica no se terminaba de quedar tranquila aunque intentase fingirlo, decidió seguir indagando un poco más.

\- Si hay algo que quieras compartir, Clarke, algún momento especialmente duro, algo que no consigas superar, no dudes en compartirlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez ni siquiera quieras compartirlo conmigo, pero al menos busca a alguien de confianza con quien hacerlo – Abby soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, su hija nunca solía compartir con ella sus miedos o sus problemas en el Arca, pero creía que aquí abajo en la tierra se estaba empezando a abrir poco a poco y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Por un momento pareció que Clarke estaba dispuesta a decir algo, y seguramente algún tipo de confesión estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios hasta que el cerebro racional la frenó en su intento, dejando a Abby sedienta de la confianza que algún día esperaba recibir de su hija.

\- Buenas noches, mamá – Clarke se incorporó ligeramente y abrazó a su madre con sinceridad.

Abby disfrutó el momento intensamente. De pronto, al soltar a Clarke, se fijó en algo. Un resplandor salía de la mano de su hija, como un sutil haz de luna capturado entre sus dedos. Clarke se percató de inmediato.

\- Oh, eh...sí, igual te resulta extraño, pero ya me había acostumbrado a dormir con ella – Clarke abrió la mano.

\- La Llama – Abby miró la pequeña pieza azulada entre sorprendida y fascinada por el hecho de que su hija hubiese desarrollado un vínculo tan estrecho con ese objeto grounder. Y entonces, como si un momento de iluminación se hubiese apoderado de ella, lo comprendió definitivamente y con claridad -. Lexa...

Desde el momento en el que vio a Clarke arrodillarse ante ella supo que algo se estaba empezando a remover en las entrañas de su hija, algo que había contribuido a que se quedase allí en lugar de con su gente, que le había hecho mirar a los grounders de otro modo, algo que le había hecho permanecer junto a Lexa hasta el último momento...y por lo visto más allá. No había llegado a sospechar que esa posible "conexión" que pudiera haber tenido Clarke con la Comandante hubiese sobrepasado las meras ilusiones de dos chicas jóvenes en posiciones similares que congenian bien. Sin embargo, ver a su hija aferrada con vehemencia al rastro último de Lexa, a la única pequeña parte de ella que podía retener, le hizo comprender definitivamente que el lazo que las había unido era más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Más fuerte que la propia muerte.

Ante las cavilaciones silenciosas de su madre tras pronunciar el nombre de Lexa, Clarke asintió.

\- Me acostumbré a cargarla conmigo durante días hasta que encontrásemos a Luna o a otro posible nightblood – explicó, mirando una vez más a su minúscula compañera de viaje -, y ahora que sé lo que conlleva, no puedo deshacerme de ella.

\- Ya veo. Entiendo – Abby seguía en el proceso de asumir lo que aquello significaba -. Clarke, ¿por qué no me lo constaste? Podríamos...no sé, haberte apoyado más desde aquí, o haberte acompañado cuando aquel desgraciado accidente pasó o...qué sé yo.

\- No te culpes, mamá. Tú ya tenías bastante con todo este asunto del chip. Además, no te volví a ver después de que Lexa muriese - Clarke se quedó en silencio un momento y se recompuso enseguida -. Ahora es momento de mirar al futuro.

Abby no podía ni imaginar cómo se había sentido su hija al ver morir a su amante y al tener que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás y sin permitirse un sólo momento para dejarse llevar por la aflicción o el llanto. La conocía bien y sabía que se había tragado su profunda tristeza como un puñado de tierra por la garganta y había conseguido llegar hasta la destrucción de la Ciudad de la Luz gracias a su terquedad y determinación. Pero con toda seguridad, todavía guardaba dentro ese peso del dolor mal canalizado que le impedía liberarse de la pena y del abrazo invisible de su amor.

\- El amor es algo tan impredecible, tan poderoso. No creo que logremos llegar a controlarlo nunca – cogió despacio la mano de su hija -. Y por eso debemos compartir sus idas y venidas unos con otros – la miró a los ojos y esperó a que la rubia le devolviese la mirada -. Lexa era una persona fuerte, con una personalidad arrolladora, por lo poco que llegué a conocer de ella. Estoy segura de que alguien con las emociones tan concentradas como ella, y con esa fuerza en su corazón, llegó a amar muy fuerte...

Clarke desvió inmediatamente la mirada de los ojos de su madre, enfocándola en la manta, y luego en el techo, empezando a respirar agitadamente. Abby le acarició la mano y supo que si seguía por ahí conseguiría derrumbar las defensas de Clarke, pero a partir de ahí, dejaría en manos de su hija si quería seguir o no, y esperó pacientemente a que ella tomase la palabra.

\- Todo lo que hacía lo hacía con fuerza – Clarke tragó saliva y soltó una pequeña y nerviosa risita -. No fui lo suficientemente rápida perdonándola mamá, mi orgullo y la responsabilidad con todos vosotros me cegaron y no me abrí a ella cuando pude, cuando todavía teníamos... - cogió aire con fuerza – tiempo. Todo podría haber sido tan distinto.

En ese momento, y contra todo pronóstico, Clarke rompió a llorar como hacía tiempo que Abby no la veía, desde que se llevaron a su padre para flotarlo. Esta vez era más amargo, más lleno de culpa, con responsabilidad por esa pérdida, no era simplemente tristeza. Abby le puso la mano en la espalda y la atrajo hacia su regazo, dejándola llorar libremente entre temblores y suspiros. Notó a su hija aferrándose a ella como un bebé que busca consuelo en su madre cuando no entiende el mundo que le rodea, y notó sus emociones tan cerca que casi pudo sentir a Lexa allí mismo, consolando de forma invisible a Clarke.

De alguna manera, Abby era conciente de todo lo que la Comandante había hecho por su hija. Clarke había sido el blanco de los grounders desde lo que pasó en Mount Weather y no habían dejado de perseguirla, hasta que se mostró al público ya en Polis, donde nadie se atrevió a tocarla ni un pelo bajo la protección de Lexa, quien seguramente había arriesgado su posición, su reputación e incluso su vida con tal de mantener la de Clarke a salvo. Y todo ello a la vez que trataba de cambiar la mentalidad grounder de arriba abajo y derrotaba a enemigos como la Reina de la Nación del Hielo. Desde luego la chica había hecho todo lo que había podido, si eso no era devoción por una persona, a Abby no se le ocurría otro ejemplo.

Clarke alzó la cabeza del pecho de su madre, todavía extremadamente compungida.

\- Guarda su recuerdo en tu corazón, atesóralo – dijo Abby con dulzura -. Será una fuerza que te ayude a seguir adelante siempre, pase lo que pase.

Clarke asintió y volvió a recuperar su posición boca arriba en su cama.

\- No creo que encuentre a otra persona así, no creo que pueda querer a nadie como a ella.

\- Entonces deja que sea así – Abby sonrió y dio otro beso a su hija en la frente.

\- Vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho en lo que pensar.

\- Buenas noches, Clarke. Que descanses.

Salió de la habitación con una mezcla de sentimientos. Sentía alivio al haber conseguido esa confianza que anhelaba de su hija, pero la enturbiaba un sentimiento agridulce al ver a su hija tan conmocionada. Maldecía a la vida por negar a Clarke la felicidad que merecía, y por arrebatarle tan rápido a alguien que se había ganado a pulso el ser merecedora de ella. Pero qué iba a decir ella de la vida, que tantas alegrías y desavenidas le había dado, y que ahora la sorprendía con la posibilidad de una nueva ilusión de la mano de Marcus Kane.

Clarke volvió a abrir los ojos en la oscuridad. Le escocían los ojos de tanto llorar y el despertar de sus sentimientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. No sabía si se alegraba de haberse abierto a su madre o no, no le gustaba mostrar su vulnerabilidad a los demás, aunque fuesen su familia. Pero en este punto de su vida ya no podía soportar más dolor y pesar, y en ese sentido no se arrepentía de que al menos fuese su madre la encargada de ofrecer su hombro para dejarla llorar libremente un rato. Aun así, su dolor seguía ahí, inmutable y consistente, Lexa seguía adherida a su corazón como si ya formase parte de él.

"Con el tiempo se pasará" - pensó -. "Si es que llegamos a disponer de tiempo".

Apretó fuerte la Llama contra su pecho y se dispuso a intentar dormir, sintiendo al menos esa punzada de calor contra su piel.


	2. Tanteando posibilidades

Buenas! Segunda entrega queridas y queridos.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por dar follow :) me ha hecho muchísima ilusión! También me ha hecho ilusión ver caras conocidas por aquí (guiño para Sakura). Pues eso, que sigáis leyendo y comentando, un placer :D

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

TANTEANDO POSIBILIDADES

El despertar de Clarke fue agridulce. Por un lado, llevaba necesitando ese descanso muchas semanas, en una cama, tranquila, rodeada por su gente del Arca; y por otro, la realidad que les había tocado vivir cayó sobre ella como una roca, con el peso adicional de que no tenían ni idea de cómo afrontarla, y las manecillas del reloj no frenaban ni frenarían en los seis meses siguientes. Comió un poco de fruta para desayunar y se vistió. Por un momento dudó qué ropa ponerse, la llamada de sus raíces le decía que debía ponerse la ropa de sky people, y sin embargo su corazón reclamaba la ropa grounder. No volvería a cometer el error de ignorar a su corazón, y eligió la grounder. Los ánimos en Arkadia estaban bajo mínimos. Cuando rara vez Clarke se cruzaba con alguien, este alguien apenas la miraba y seguía su camino.

" _Me asocian con los problemas, para ellos represento el mal que está por venir. Wanheda."_ Por alguna razón ese título la perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, lo cuál podría ser pronto.

Se dirigió a la sala de mandos, donde esperaba encontrar a su madre, o por lo menos a Monty o Raven. Tuvo algo de suerte, y dio con Monty y Octavia.

¡Buenos días, Clarke! - Al menos Monty trataba de parecer animado.

Octavia por su parte, le dirigió una resentida mirada a la rubia y se marchó, pasando como un zumbido por su lado izquierdo.

No son buenos para todos, parece... - objetó Clarke, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como se alejaba la Blake -. ¿Has pensado en algo? Sé que ni siquiera te he dado tiempo, pero bueno es...esta ansiedad, ya sabes.

Oh, no, lo siento Clarke, apenas me ha dado tiempo de ponerme a trabajar – mostró una cara lastimera desde su asiento frente a las pantallas de ordenador -. Estoy esperando a Raven, espero que juntos se nos ocurra algo. Pero Clarke...

Lo sé, lo sé. No debemos tener las esperanzas muy altas. Si ya A.L.I.E. diseñó un mundo alternativo para la raza humana es que muchas alternativas no puede haber. Pero debemos intentarlo, hemos sacrificado tantas cosas y a tantas personas para llegar hasta aquí que no podemos rendirnos ahora, no podemos.

Y no lo haremos – su madre irrumpió en la sala seguida por Raven -. He estado poniendo a punto a esta chica para que se ponga a trabajar cargada de energía.

Sí, casi le he tenido que prestar mi destornillador y mi llave inglesa para que me ajustara en condiciones – dijo Raven mientras se acercaba cojeando -, por suerte todavía no soy tan cyborg, aunque voy camino de ello – se sentó aparatosamente en una silla junto a Monty - ¿Tenemos algo?

Nada todavía – respondió este -. Podemos empezar por tratar de encender todos los equipos y depurarlos de virus y demás.

No voy a malgastar mis últimas semanas de vida en actualizar tonterías en estos cacharros, encendámoslos y veremos qué podemos hacer. Venga, al lío.

Raven y Monty se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión de si merecía la pena organizar los ordenadores o no antes de usarlos plenamente o si era perder el tiempo, pues al fin y al cabo, puede que la solución ni siquiera estuviese en ellos. Abby aprovechó el momento para cruzar miradas con su hija y comprobar su estado de ánimo.

¿También me quieres hacer a mí un checkeo? - Clarke la miró seria al principio, más relajada después.

Sólo saber si has dormido bien, tienes mejor aspecto.

En realidad sí que había dormido bien, la catarata de lágrimas que había desalojado la noche anterior le había liberado de mucho peso que llevaba portando encima mucho tiempo. Su madre había sabido guiarla para que descongestionase ese atasco de una manera muy natural, a pesar de darse cuenta por primera vez de que lo que hubo entre Lexa y ella fue mucho más que un pacto de líderes. Clarke no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar ese tipo de sentimientos, pero lo agradecía, y se lo manifestó a su madre en forma de asentimiento.

Voy a dar un paseo para despejarme un poco, ¿te apetece venir? - Sugirió la rubia.

Abby no lo dudó ni un momento.

El resto del día fue igual de lúgubre que el despertar, incluso el cielo permaneció gris hasta casi el anochecer, cuando las nubes parecieron trasladarse unos kilómetros. Los pocos habitantes que quedaban en Arkadia no se dejaban ver mucho, pero de vez en cuando Clarke se los encontraba en grupos de dos o tres, hablando del futuro que les esperaba y de las probabilidades de supervivencia.

" _Poco a poco irá calando la idea de que necesitamos unirnos para pensar en algo"._

Por la noche sacaron varias mesas a modo de terraza cerca de la puerta de la nave, y un par de cajas de distintas bebidas que quedaban en la despensa. Fue Jaha quien tuvo la idea de amainar los ánimos y endulzarlos un poco con el sabor azucarado del alcohol, Kane estuvo de acuerdo, y encendió varias hogueras que caldeaban el entorno en esa noche oscura, pero que ya dejaba entrever las primeras estrellas entre las nubes. No tardaron en ver los primeros estallidos de la tormenta a lo lejos. Oyeron los fuertes truenos, que cada vez se alejaban más hacia el norte, y a su vez cada vez cobraban más fuerza. Los relámpagos centelleaban con poderío entre las nubes, dominando el horizonte ennegrecido por la noche. De repente, un fuerte viento sopló en aquella dirección uniéndose a la ya avanzada tormenta que se vislumbraba a lo lejos.

Debe de estar a la altura de Polis – comentó Kane.

La sola palabra perturbó ligeramente a Clarke, y pudo notar como sus emociones trastabillaban de nuevo en el intento de mantenerse equilibradas.

" _Polis"_. La ciudad salvaje que le había dado y quitado todo en tan poco tiempo, la ciudad donde había vivido los momentos más intensos de su vida. Ahora una terrible tormenta lloraba sobre ella. _"Y Lexa ya no está para verla"_.

" _\- No te preocupes, Clarke, es una tormenta otoñal, hay muchas por aquí en esta época"_ Le hubiese tranquilizado la Comandante. Sólo ella hubiese podido hacerlo de aquella manera tan firme y apaciguadora. Pero algo no iba bien, no era una tormenta cualquiera.

Tal vez debamos ir mañana a echar un vistazo – sugirió Jaha mirando a lo lejos.

Yo os esperaré aquí sujetando los paraguas – respondió Murphy acomodándose en su silla con su vaso de whisky en la mano.

Dejaron de contemplar la tormenta, y algunos se dedicaron a jugar a las cartas, otros simplemente a charlar. Clarke vio a Bellamy tratando de razonar algo con Octavia, pero esta enseguida se hartó y se levantó de la mesa como los rayos que cruzaban el cielo. Abby, Kane y Jaha conversaban de algo serio en una mesa más alejada, sin lugar a dudas, del futuro que les deparaba. Todos habían salido a respirar aire fresco esa noche, todos excepto Raven y Monty, que con toda seguridad seguirían intentando descifrar los entresijos de los ordenadores del Arca. Clarke no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie hasta que no tuviese algo parecido a un plan en su cabeza. Le daba vueltas a varias posibilidades, como ir a evaluar la situación de la central nuclear más cercana, o...comunicarse con el chip como fuese, pidiendo consejo. En realidad, tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. No sabía lo que encontraría o sentiría una vez puesto. Seguía devorando su cabeza con ideas cuando Raven llegó corriendo.

Clarke, necesito tu ayuda – dijo entrecortadamente por la correndida -, o más bien, necesito tu permiso.

¿De qué hablas, Raven?

Hablo de que necesito la Llama.

Clarke se quedó en silencio. Definitivamente Raven sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo a Clarke porque se quedó también en silencio, mirándola con condescendencia.

-Raven, primero tendrás que explicarme tu idea, si es que has tenido alguna, antes de ponerte a juguetear con esto – frunció el ceño -, que sé que llevas deseándolo mucho tiempo.

Raven ladeó la cabeza y posó su dedo índice en la barbilla.

No te voy a negar eso último. Y sí, voy a explicarte lo que he pensado. Puede que sea una locura, es una locura, pero, ¿qué nos queda? Simplemente probar locuras para una locura que cometimos los humanos.

Locura por locura, entonces.

Así funciona esto – Raven se sentó junto a Clarke, la cual ya tenía el chip protegido entre sus dedos. - No puedes despegarte de eso, ¿eh?

Clarke bajó la mirada y la dirigió al pequeño objeto reluciente.

Aunque pudiese no lo haría, hay algo de ella ahí, estoy segura.

Claro que lo hay, y como buena guerrera que era, sigue ahí para ayudarnos y para estar contigo.

Clarke sonrió.

Ha salvado más vidas metida en esta cosa que otros han hecho en vida.

De eso no hay duda – confirmó la morena -. Seguí vuestros pasos en la Ciudad de la Luz...

Encontrarla allí fue la mayor sorpresa de mi vida. Fue...un alivio infinito, sencillamente no podía...creer que estaba delante de mí, y que podía tocarla. Cuando crees que una persona se ha ido para siempre y de repente, en la locura de este mundo, te la encuentras de nuevo, es una sensación imposible de describir – Clarke hablaba con pasión de las sensaciones vividas en la Ciudad de la Luz, y así se reflejó en el brillo de sus ojos -. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta...

Raven le puso amigablemente la mano en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

No pude conocerla bien, pero estoy segura de que encontrarte a ti de nuevo después de muerta es el mejor regalo que la muerte le pudo dar. Me hubiese gustado conocerla más, creo que no nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien pero eso también hubiese tenido su gracia – rió.

Tenéis mentes diferentes, no hay duda.

Clarke, no puedo decir que podamos traerla de vuelta desde la Llama, pero creo que...podemos intentar que vuelvas a verla, aunque sea de lejos.

Clarke la miró con incredulidad.

¿A qué te refieres?

Digo que necesito entrar en contacto con Becca, creo que ella pudo estar desarrollando algún tipo de mecanismo en previsión a esta catástrofe nuclear. No lo sé, pero quiero comprobarlo, si pudiésemos tener una charla con ella sería estupendo.

Creo que este motivo merece que manosees la Llama.

Entraron juntas a la nave, donde Monty las esperaba con los ordenadores encendidos y montones de frases y números en verde en la pantalla.

Ya que no tenemos acceso a ningún grounder con sangre negra – explicó Monty desde su asiento -, y tampoco tenemos tiempo de tratar de convencer a Luna de nuevo, lo que vamos a intentar es crear algún mecanismo que ponga en contacto la Llama con los ordenadores, y así intentar entrar en contacto con Becca de alguna manera. ¿Suena a locura?

Suena a locura, hagámoslo – se animó Clarke.

Bien. Déjanos un rato la Llama, tendremos que ir despacio y con cuidado.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, o al menos para Clarke, porque para Monty y Raven seguía siendo el mismo día prácticamente ya que no habían dormido en su empeño por dominar el pequeño aparato, cuando la llamaron a gritos desde la misma posición donde los había dejado en la sala de ordenadores. Al principio Clarke pensó, en su mente ya preparada para afrontar desgracias y retos, que habían destruido sin querer la Llama. Sin embargo, la realidad fue totalmente opuesta.

Lo hemos logrado, Clarke, creemos que hemos encontrado el camino para llegar hasta Becca – confesó Raven con emoción.

Todavía debemos probar, pero todo encaja para que pueda funcionar – añadió Monty.

Básicamente, lo que hemos hecho es estudiar los mecanismos internos y externos de la Llama para hacerle un soporte adecuado que lo pueda conectar a los ordenadores – explicó la morena acompañando con expresivos gestos de sus manos -. Es decir, hemos creado una especie de puente por el que cruce la información del chip a los ordenadores y viceversa, como un USB.

Clarke se quedó sin habla, casi hasta sin respiración. De pronto le parecía lo más simple y obvio del mundo y no entendía como no lo habían hecho antes. Obviamente sabía que habían trabajado incansablemente para llevar a cabo esa ocurrencia, y aún quedaba probarlo. Le enseñaron el pequeño soporte metálico donde ahora se acomodaba el pequeño objeto, y del que sobresalía otro pequeño trozo metalizado que supuso que sería lo que uniría el chip a los ordenadores. Y a Lexa a la vida. Esa sola idea fugaz la llenó de un extraño y tal vez ficticio júbilo.

No tardaron en introducir el invento en la ranura correspondiente del ordenador. Esperaron impacientes. El ordenador no lo reconocía. Probaron varias veces, hasta que, al fin, la pantalla cambió.

Esto es lo que veía cuando estaba virtualmente metida en la Ciudad de la Luz, letras y más letras verdes. Vamos por buen camino – dijo Raven.

La emoción crecía dentro de Clarke como la mecha de un petardo. De repente, la pantalla se puso en negro, y un momento después, apareció una frase en lenguaje binario, únicamente ceros y unos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - Preguntó Clarke casi amenazadoramente.

" _Gracias por contactar conmigo_ " - contestó Monty -. Es Becca, tiene que ser ella.

No me lo puedo creer – Clarke se inclinó hacia adelante, queriendo acercarse a la conversación que no entendía – pregúntale si es ella.

" _Sí, Becca Pramheda. Clarke tomó una decisión que ahora tenéis que afrontar._ " Respondió la Llama en el lenguaje de ceros y unos que Monty tradujo. Sin duda era ella. Raven escribió que guardaba la esperanza de que ella hubiese estado planeando una solución clandestina ante la posibilidad de esa catástrofe, escondida de ALIE.

" _Esperaba que llegaseis a mí de alguna forma. Queda esperanza. Empecé a diseñar una forma de arreglar el problema, pero es algo que tiene muy pocas probabilidades de funcionar_ ".

\- ¿Os lo dije o no os lo dije? - Preguntó Raven con orgullo ante su previsión de Becca creando una solución anticipada.

Lo que sea, Becca, vamos dínoslo – urgió la rubia.

" _Tenéis que retroceder en el tiempo_ "

Se quedaron estupefactos.

Pero, eso... - Monty apenas pudo encontrar las palabras – es imposible.

" _En teoría lo es. Pero contamos con información extra. Técnicamente los datos de la Ciudad de la Luz siguen en pie, solo que 'apagados', o en 'suspensión'. Esos datos son atemporales, como sabéis, en la Ciudad de la Luz no existía el tiempo, por lo tanto los datos almacenados en ella en principio pueden moverse por el tiempo, aunque no por el espacio, pues sólo veríamos hologramas_ "

Clarke intentó digerir las explicaciones de Becca, intentó. Pero sus pensamientos volvían a llevarla a Lexa y a como podía traerla de esa _información almacenada_ de la que hablaba la primera Comandante. Si tan solo pudiese mirarla otra vez a los ojos, a esos ojos...

\- ¿Y cómo trasladamos temporalmente los cuerpos?

" _Esos datos necesitan un 'huésped' real para alojarse y moverse por ese otro tiempo. Por eso funciona solo en cuerpos que están en vida, es decir, que vuestro cuerpo permanecería como está ahora, y donde está ahora, pero, con los datos absorbidos por la Ciudad de la Luz, lo trasladaríamos 'temporalmente', no 'espacialmente'._ "

Me parece que lo empiezo a entender – dijo Raven, y tecleó en el ordenador a la vez que explicaba en voz alta para que tanto Monty y Clarke como Becca la entendieran -. O sea que desde los datos de la Ciudad de la Luz que tenemos en estos ordenadores metidos, podemos usar la información de los cuerpos de los que hemos estado allí, para trasladarla a otro tiempo. Como si esa Ciudad fuese internet y se pudiesen descargar los datos en cualquier parte del mundo, solo que aquí, es en cualquier momento del mundo; ¿voy bien?

" _Correcto. Vuestros cuerpos permanecerían aquí, pero prácticamente sin vida, pues vuestra mente estará viajando por otros lares_ ".

Tiene lógica, ¿no? - Preguntó la morena, más animada.

No tiene lógica en absoluto. Hagámoslo - respondió Clarke.

" _Hay varias cosas que debéis saber. Cuanto más atrás se intenta retroceder, más inseguro es y más probabilidad de que fallen todos los cálculos. Debéis retroceder lo justo para que los problemas en las centrales puedan ser resueltos antes de que empiecen a arder"._

Y, ¿cuánto habría que retroceder?

Becca tardó en contestar, haciendo que la expectación en la sala se disparase.

" _El plazo seguro de viaje para que de tiempo a resolver el problema, y que no haya riesgo de que no podáis volver, es de cinco años, y aun así corréis riesgos_ ".

¿¡Cinco años!? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Necesitaremos la ayuda de los grounders.

" _No lo he dicho, pero...no podéis cruzaros con nade que vayáis a conocer en el futuro, de lo contrario se formaría un caos, un colapso espacio/tiempo del cual no sabemos la repercusión que tendría en el presente, en este presente_ ".

Monty y Raven se giraron prácticamente a la vez para mirar a Clarke, con la preocupación en sus rostros. Clarke no se movió, siguió mirando a la pantalla sin mirar, simplemente imaginando las probabilidades que había de evitar a Lexa, sabiendo que iba a estar por ahí, viva, respirando el mismo aire que ella. Esa idea la hizo estallar interiormente en emoción y pasión, y ni su terca razón pudo controlar ese desbarajuste de emociones.

Porque aunque todo eran contras y posibilidades imposibles, el deseo de ver a Lexa ardía en su interior como hacía tiempo que no sentía.


	3. Retrocediendo por el futuro

Hello!

Siento haber tardado tanto, espero no ser tan tardona en los próximos capítulos!

Muchísimas gracias por comentar a los (pocos ¬¬) que comentáis jaja. A ver si la cosa se anima cuando Lexa haga acto de presencia! Pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por leer, se agradece :)

Por otra parte, a ver si aprendo a poner las etiquetas de los capítulos, qué disaster xD

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

RETROCEDIENDO POR EL FUTURO

Tras haber considerado la inesperada y atrevida propuesta de Becca, o de lo que llegaba hasta ellos de Becca a través de la pantalla, se habían puesto manos a la obra los días siguientes para organizar todo. En el fondo, y clandestinamente, todos albergaban inmensas dudas acerca de lo que pudiese ocurrir con esa imprudente idea, pero el instinto de supervivencia pudo vencer los primeros miedos y los puso a trabajar en una unión bastante armoniosa, dadas las circunstancias. Así pues, habiendo anunciado a los habitantes de Arkadia el plan de Becca, cada uno se puso a lo suyo, aunque el peso principal del plan recaía en los hombros de Raven, Monty, Abby y Clarke.

Raven y Monty siguieron en contacto con la primera Comandante para descifrar como llevar a cabo la labor de mandar personas atrás en el tiempo. Les costó entender el proyecto de Becca, pero al final parece que les quedó claro, y Clarke les hacía repetírselo una y otra vez para apaciguar sus nervios. Básicamente, a pesar de que la Ciudad de la Luz había sido destruida, los datos que en ella se alojaban quedaron registrados en los ordenadores, por eso Becca podía comunicarse con ellos de forma rudimentaria. Lo que tenían que hacer, era tragarse el chip, que tenían muchos, por cortesía de Jaha, y el chip los trasladaría a esa especie de limbo en el que se encontraba Becca. Una vez ahí, en los restos de la Ciudad de la Luz, en esa dimensión atemporal, lo que Becca proponía era "trasladar" los datos de sus mentes a esa otra época, cinco años antes. Todos imaginaron que serían un holograma como lo era ALIE, pero según Becca no sería así, pues sus cuerpos seguían vivos, y aunque no pudiesen trasladarlos físicamente, sus datos serían descargados junto con los datos de sus mentes, en ese tiempo, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontrasen sus cuerpos al tragar el chip.

Es una maldita locura – protestaba Octavia cada vez que hacía el intento de pasarse por la sala de ordenadores a tratar de entender algo.

Pensaba que la idea de una aventura como esta te seduciría – dijo Bellamy, que sorprendentemente también intentaba comprender todo el asunto.

Me seduciría si tuviese sentido, pero como puedes ver, no lo tiene – la pequeña Blake se giró hacia Clarke -. Y no creas que todos te apoyamos en esto, hay muchos que no confían en ti.

A Clarke no le pilló por sorpresa la presión que la morena ejercía en ella.

Octavia, si no quieres colaborar no estás obligada, si de lo contrario, sea por el bien del mundo, o porque te atraen las aventuras, te vas a unir a esto, hazlo, pero bien hecho, como la Octavia que conocía.

Octavia se acercó, algo amenazante.

No me extrañaría que estuvieses haciendo esto sólo por ver a una persona, y ya sabes de qué persona estoy hablando – replicó.

La chica salió de la sala y dejó a Clarke dubitativa. Sabía que Octavia seguía resentida con ella, con Arkadia, con el mundo y hasta con Lexa, que ya ni siquiera estaba viva. Pero aquello le hizo planteare si ese cosquilleo de ilusión que sentía sería por la esperanza de salvar el mundo o por la oportunidad de ver a Lexa, aunque fuese de lejos. Abby se acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Clarke, sé que esto va a ser duro para ti. Tienes que ser más fuerte que nunca, y resistir tentaciones que te puedan distraer de lo que te lleva allí. Sé que lo vas a hacer bien, y que tienes ganas de ir, sea por la razón que sea... pero, concéntrate.

Lo sé, mamá – como no le gustaba mucho el comentario de su madre aunque fuese bienintencionado, cambió de tema -. Lo que tenemos que terminar de analizar es cómo vamos a frenar la destrucción de las centrales nucleares.

Por ahora lo único que tenemos es un mapa de donde están todas, las que se afectan antes y las que se afectan después – intervino Raven desde la silla de los ordenadores -. Becca nos pasó los datos. También dijo que lo mejor sería evaluar la situación una vez allí, y ver qué se puede hacer con ellas cuando estemos allí delante.

Genial, retrocedemos cinco años en el tiempo y no tenemos plan, al estilo skaikru – ironizó Clarke.

Todo el plan estaba un poco en el aire, pero aun así no podían perder tiempo, tenían que hacerlo todo rápido. Como no estaban seguros de si funcionaría ni de cómo funcionaría lo del chip y los datos que recibiría Becca de cada uno, decidieron que sólo un pequeño grupo de los que habían estado en la Ciudad de la Luz, lo intentase. Si todo iba bien, mandarían refuerzos. Además, Abby y Jackson estuvieron tratando de crear una variación de las pastillas de ALIE, aislando componentes que consiguiesen borrar la memoria episódica de la persona que la ingiriese. De esta forma, podrían conseguir, a lo mejor, que sus más que probables encuentros con Lexa, Indra, Luna, o cualquier grounder que hubiesen conocido, fuese borrado de sus mentes, o al menos difuminado, para no trastocar el futuro.

" _Todo esto es una locura. No tenemos ni plan, ni medios para empezar, ni nada con que arreglar los estropicios que podamos cometer. Pero es nuestra única opción...y debemos intentarlo. Además...Lexa."_

Finalmente, llegó el momento de llevar sus ideas, esperanzas y miedos, a cabo. Se reunieron en la sala de los ordenadores, donde dispusieron unas colchonetas en el suelo para el pequeño grupo que iba a experimentar el traslado temporal. Cuando hubieron repasado la situación una y otra vez con Jaha, Abby y Kane, decidieron dar el paso. Sin más preámbulos, los elegidos se tumbaron sobre las colchonetas, y ahí tomarían el chip. Clarke, Kane, Raven, Jasper y Abby. Abby acarició la mano de su hija, igual que hizo aquella vez cuando la metieron en la nave que la llevaría a la tierra, solo que esta vez, ella la acompañaría en la aventura.

May we meet again – dijo Kane en un suspiro.

Amén – Raven fue la última en hablar.

Se metieron la pastilla en la boca y esperaron a que se derritiese. Clarke oía a Monty teclear, hablando con Becca, que le estaba dando instrucciones. Seguramente estaba coordinando la información de la Ciudad de la Luz con sus cuerpos, y a saber qué entresijos tecnológicos más. Becca era definitivamente un portento en ciencia e informática, a Clarke no le había costado nada ceder su cuerpo, su mente, y su destino a las manos de esa mujer, ahora virtual, que había estado ideando en la oscuridad como volver atrás en el tiempo.

Paulatinamente, notó cómo se le iban las fuerzas de sus piernas, de sus brazos, de su cara, y por último, notó cómo se le escapaba la mente.

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba tirada en la hierba, bajo un cielo azul resplandeciente. Se incorporó despacio y vio a sus compañeros: Raven, Kane, Abby y Jasper. Estaban exactamente en la misma posición y en el mismo sitio donde habían cerrado los ojos en Arkadia. Pero no había nada. No había nave, no había rastro de su gente, lo cuál, paradójicamente, era buena señal. Si todo había ido bien, habían retrocedido cinco años más o menos, tendrían que averiguarlo. Pero el hecho de que Arkadia no estuviese allí significaba que ellos seguían en el espacio, allí arriba, quedándose sin oxígeno sin saberlo.

No ha sido tan aparatoso como pensábamos, ¿huh? - Comentó Raven, incorporándose con dificultad.

Por lo visto, todo va bien, al menos por ahora – Kane también se incorporó, y luego ayudó a Abby.

Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un lugar seguro donde establecer nuestra base. Luego buscaremos ropa grounder, no pueden vernos así.

Tendremos que manchar nuestras ropas de barro y pintarnos la cara como sea para pasar desapercibidos, es imposible que ningún grounder nos vea – aseguró Clarke -. Conozco una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, solía dormir allí muchas noches cuando me fui de Arkadia durante unos meses. Nunca tuve ningún problema.

Abby le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, tal vez recordando el dolor y la incertidumbre que sintió en aquellos momentos, cuando su hija se alejó sin dar explicaciones durante tres meses, perdida en un mundo que no conocían y que no acababan de entender.

Vayamos entonces.

Pararon en una charca que se toparon en el bosque, y allí se untaron de barro en la ropa y parte de la piel, al menos para que las ropas coloridas de la gente del cielo pasasen algo más desapercibidas.

Ya habían discutido mucho acerca de como afrontar el tema de las centrales nucleares. La mayoría de ellas estaban relativamente cerca, pero otras se encontraban en distintas partes del mundo, y por tanto, necesitarían irremediablemente la ayuda de los gobernantes que hubiese por aquel entonces para ponerse en contacto con otros líderes y lidiar con el problema. Había mucho por hacer.

Hace cinco años era Lexa la Comandante – Kane rompió el silencio que los asolaba desde que habían empezado a caminar -. No llevaba mucho tiempo, creo, pero ya se estaba ganando el respeto de los clanes.

¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó Jasper.

Murphy me puso un poco al día sobre el legado de los comandantes. Por lo visto tuvo que estudiar bastante acerca de los comandantes cuando fue el consejero de Ontari. Cosas de la supervivencia, supongo.

A Clarke le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír ese nombre. Sabía de sobra que Lexa sería con quien tuviesen que lidiar de una forma o de otra. La grounder le había contado parte de su historia al frente del clan Trikru, sin embargo lo había hecho a grandes rasgos, evitando ciertos temas y relatando superficialmente otros, como el cónclave o Costia. ¿Pero cómo llevar a cabo el plan sin entrar en contacto con ella? ¿Podría resistir la tentación? ¿Qué pensaría de ella si se cruzasen? Y la que más había estado taladrando su cabeza: ¿estaría Costia con ella? Se sentía mal por estar devanándose los sesos por esos asuntos en lugar de estar preocupándose más por las centrales, pero ya empezaba a entender que los sentimientos tienen más peso del que se les da muchas veces, y que hay que prestarles más atención de lo que ella misma solía hacer.

...Indra me habló durante nuestros viajes de las batallas y de la historia que precede a la coalición de los doce clanes – prosiguió Kane -. Si no recuerdo mal, a estas alturas la coalición todavía no está formada, puede que esté en proceso de formación, ya lo descubriremos.

Lo que está claro es que vamos a tener que meternos en medio de su vida y hacer que dirijan su atención al problema de las centrales – dijo Raven.

Por lo visto no nos queda otra opción que encontrar al líder de algún clan y que él o ella haga correr la voz – comentó Abby.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que su madre había evitado nombrar a Lexa a propósito. Sin duda, no quería que su hija fallase en la misión por esa "pequeña" distracción. Pero Clarke permanecía con la cabeza fría. Sabía a lo que había venido y sabía que cruzarse con Lexa podría tener consecuencias fatales.

Llegaron a la cueva. Raven se sentó a descansar e hicieron fuego para calentarse, pues empezaba a anochecer. No les dio tiempo casi ni de calentarse cuando un grounder con una antorcha se acercó, atraído por el fuego que acababan de encender. Clarke en seguida reconoció ese tipo de ropas y de pintura, era sin duda del clan Trikru. Saludó en trigedasleng, y fue Clarke la que continuó la conversación en esa misma lengua, hasta que le pidió al hombre que hablasen en inglés, pues era la única lengua que su "familia" entendía. Como el grounder aceptó, supuso que era un guerrero, ya que sólo ellos hablan las dos lenguas.

Sí que es raro que una familia nómada de por aquí no hable trigedasleng – dijo el hombre, rascándose la corta barba oscura que cubría su mandíbula -, ¿venís de muy lejos?

En realidad...- empezó a decir Abby - no somos de ningún sitio en concreto, llevamos toda la vida de aquí para allá, buscando un buen lugar para vivir.

Ya veo. Habéis venido a buenas tierras, he de decir, aunque no habéis venido en muy buen momento.

¿Y eso por qué? - Quiso saber Jasper impacientemente.

Porque estamos en guerra con Azgeda, la Nación del Hielo – contestó con cara de resignación -. La Reina del Hielo no está conforme con la forma de gobernar de la Comandante, parece ser – a Clarke se le heló la sangre - , no le gustan los planes que tiene para los clanes.

Los skaikru se sumergieron en silencio. Ese silencio cubría los pensamientos de todos, y todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en uno solo: sólo podía tratarse de Lexa. Lexa estaba viva. Lexa estaba por allí, luchando por unir a todos los clanes. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Clarke controló sus emociones a duras penas. Aunque exteriormente supo mantener perfectamente la compostura, su interior bullía en una mezcla de sensaciones positivas y negativas que luchaban por estallar y salir disparadas en forma de gritos o llanto. Quería correr a buscar a Lexa, no podía asimilar el hecho de que estuviese por allí, a su alrededor, cerca, viva, y ella tuviese que frenarse para no trastocar el futuro. Un futuro que las llevaría a estar juntas, por poco tiempo, y con un final fatídico.

Algo hemos oído acerca de esa guerra – Kane rompió el silencio de nuevo -. Pero nosotros traemos una nueva guerra que librar. En nuestros viajes por el sur y el oeste, nos llegaron noticias de unos problemas con unos grandes edificios que hay por la zona. Creemos que esos edificios pueden causar grandes problemas en el...futuro.

El hombre se quedó pensando unos segundos.

No soy yo la persona más indicada para tratar estos temas, así que os llevaré ante algún líder cerca de mi aldea – explicó amablemente -. Si partimos ahora, estaremos allí antes de que sea noche cerrada, y estoy seguro de que os encontraremos una tienda para que os alojéis.

Los miembros de Arkadia se miraron con expresiones de asentimiento. Cuanto antes llevasen a cabo la misión, mejor. Caminaron al anochecer siguiendo la luz de la antorcha del afable grounder, apenas podían distinguir por donde iban, pues ya estaba oscuro, pero no tardaron en ver a lo lejos el resplandor dorado de varias hogueras que indicaban la presencia de un poblado. Poco más les hizo falta acercarse para darse cuenta de donde estaban.

¡Es Tondc! - Exclamó Abby en voz baja, para que le oyesen sólo Kane y Clarke, que iban en la retaguardia del grupo – Allí no va a haber manera de evitar a algún conocido, deberíamos desviarnos.

Abby, es la mejor opción, es la única opción que tenemos – se lamentó Kane -. Y si nos cruzamos con algún conocido, al menos, sabemos cómo funcionan y como es su personalidad. Siempre podemos usar las pastillas que alterasteis Jackson y tú, y confiar en que funcionen.

Y si no, en que no se acuerden de nuestra cara dentro de cinco años – dijo Clarke con resignación.

A Clarke se le aceleraba el pulso con cada paso que daba. Sentía esa zona como una especie de casa, la había conocido haciendo planes de guerra contra Mount Weather junto a Lexa, y allí habían empezado a estrechar lazos, aunque fuese sólo políticamente. El grounder tuvo que explicar la situación a los guardas que custodiaban la muralla compuesta por restos de trastos humanos, les llevó un tiempo aceptar a esa familia de grounders nómadas, pero al final les dejaron pasar. Como Clarke había imaginado, las hogueras salpicaban el poblado como las estrellas lo hacen en el cielo. El fulgor cálido que desprendían adornaba y caldeaba el ambiente familiar del lugar. Los grounders andaban de aquí para allá, algunos relajados, y otros más nerviosos.

Siento que nos hayan retenido en la entrada – se disculpó su guía -. Al parecer vais a ser muy afortunados, la Comandante ha llegado hace muy poco a resolver unos asuntos políticos, por eso han extremado la precaución.

Los cinco nacidos en el espacio volvieron a caer en ese silencio incómodo y desasosegado que los asaltaba cada vez que la posibilidad de perjudicar el plan se acercaba a ellos.

¿La Comandante está aquí? - Preguntó Abby, como si no lo hubiese entendido bien.

Sí. Y además tiene intención de quedarse varios días. Pediré audiencia para vosotros, ella os podrá ayudar.

Dicen que es una gran dirigente, ¿lo es? - Quiso saber Raven, seguramente para tantear el terreno y ver la opinión que el pueblo tenía de Lexa.

A decir verdad, no se la puede comparar demasiado bien con los Comandantes anteriores, ella tiene un punto de vista diferente, toma decisiones diferentes. Algunos dicen que es una visionaria, otros que son solo sus ansias de poder... - se volvió a rasgar la barba, al parecer era su costumbre cuando estaba pensativo -. Yo creo que es joven todavía para manejar la responsabilidad que tiene encima, ya madurará.

¿Cuántos años tiene? - Preguntó Clarke, eso les ayudaría a saber cuánto habían retrocedido.

Tiene unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, creo, ¡en la edad de los amores locos! - rió – Por eso mucha gente tiene miedo de que esa juventud le impida tomar buenas decisiones, como la Reina del Hielo. Pero vosotros lo comprobaréis por vosotros mismos.

Abby se adelantó al resto.

En realidad, tal vez sea demasiado molestar a la Comandante por este asunto sin importancia. Podremos apañarnos con un líder de rango menor.

No os preocupéis, yo lo haré por vosotros – se paró delante de una tienda bastante grande de telas rojizas -. Ya hemos llegado, aquí podréis dormir, al menos unos días. Voy a intentar conseguiros ese encuentro.

Muchas gracias por todo, estamos muy agradecidos – dijo Kane.

No hay problema – el grounder se fue.

El grupo entró en la tienda, que ya tenía velas encendidas y algunas mantas. Seguramente era la tienda para invitados o llegadas inesperadas.

Pues parece que hay grounders amables, ¿no? No todos son gruñones – Raven se desplomó en una silla -. Estoy muerta, conmigo no contéis para hablar de cosas importantes esta noche, ya tengo bastante diálogo con mi propia pierna.

No podemos ver a Lexa, no sabemos qué puede pasar, si las pastillas funcionarán. Debemos evitarla...lo siento Clarke – dijo Abby nada más entrar, dirigiéndose a su hija.

Lo sé, mamá.

Clarke, al contrario que Raven, no estaba cansada, estaba que ardía de energía. La mezcla de preocupación y excitación que sentía la estaba devorando y no sabía cómo apaciguar ese monstruo. Salió de la tienda con la excusa de ir a conocer el entorno, y miró a su alrededor. Todo le resultaba tan familiar, las tiendas, los grounders de un lado para otro, la sensación de que Lexa estaba cerca...caminó un poco entre las tiendas, quería despejarse, o eso se decía a ella misma, porque los pasos le llevaron hasta una gran tienda custodiada por dos guardas, uno de los cuales, sin duda, era Gustus. El verlo allí, vivo, de carne y hueso, le impactó. Vivió un momento de choque con la realidad, la realidad que estaba viviendo ahora mismo, en el pasado, cuando su "yo" presente seguía en el espacio, siendo una niña, sin ser consciente de todos los riesgos y dificultades que están por venir para ella, y sin esperar, sin duda, que su gran amor está aguardando pacientemente muy lejos de ella, en la Tierra. El choque de emociones la abrumó, casi no podía ni concebir lo que estaba viviendo. Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron de inmediato. Las telas de entrada de la gran tienda se abrieron. Una chica muy joven salió con energía. Vestía de negro y arrastrando un manto rojo a su espalda. Una gruesa trenza le caía por el hombro izquierdo, despejando todo el pelo de su cara, una cara redonda, que todavía no había alcanzado la madurez. Aunque Clarke se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, pudo distinguir el brillo de esos ojos verdes que miraban con osadía.

Lexa... - Clarke se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y luchó por retener las lágrimas que vinieron a sus ojos.

La Comandante le comentó algo a Gustus, parecía ocupada. Se quedó un momento hablando con el guarda, y ambos miraron hacia el resto del campamento. Clarke no pudo moverse de donde estaba, a unos metros de la tienda, entre antorchas y arbustos. No podía apartar la vista de esa Lexa adolescente, que ya empezaba a tratar de adoptar esa pose majestuosa y refinada que tendría en el futuro. De alguna manera, a pesar de no estar muy a la vista, la mirada de la Comandante, que estaba rastreando el entorno como la luz de un faro, pasó por encima de Clarke. La rubia pudo sentir como se paraban esos ojos sobre ella, como se paraba el tiempo, y como se paraba su corazón. Fueron solo dos segundos, pero para Clarke fueron horas, días, cinco años, todo concentrado en esa fugaz mirada, cuyos ojos joviales y penetrantes estuvieron concentrados en ella en ese instante eterno. Al fin, la mirada de Lexa siguió su recorrido tranquilamente. Clarke se sintió devastada por la explosión de emociones y sentimientos. Casi sintió que Lexa, tal vez, hubiese sentido algo de la conexión que ella misma había sentido. ¿Sería eso posible? Seguramente esa sensación era fruto de su propio deseo por conectar con la Comandante.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tratando de respirar y de devolver su cuerpo y su mente a la calma. Había visto a Lexa, más joven, viva, respirando, en su tienda, y ella no podía correr a sus brazos y besarla. Pero debía salvar el mundo, y tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad. Siguió respirando el fresco aire de la tierra mientras volvía a su tienda, pensando que lidiar con las emociones iba a ser incluso más difícil que lidiar con las centrales nucleares.


	4. Encuentros

Buenas! Siguiente capítulo amigos y amigas, espero que os guste :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia, se aprecia mucho, en serio. Esta semana, además, veo que se ha animado un pelín más la cosa en los comentarios :D y yo que me alegro.

Bueno no digo nada más, si hay algo más que decir u opinar ya sabéis, escribidme!

Un abrazo y a leer!

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

ENCUENTROS

Clarke seguía en sueño profundo cuando notó que alguien le daba golpecitos en el brazo.

\- Clarke, despierta, debemos irnos – oyó la voz de su madre -. El campamento está dormido, este es el momento.

\- Ahora mismo prefiero alterar el tiempo y el espacio que levantarme, en serio – se oyó decir a Raven de fondo.

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero este asentamiento grounder está lleno de toda la gente que conocemos y que nos conocerá en el futuro. Ayer vi a Indra de lejos, y seguramente estarán rondando por aquí Titus y obviamente Lexa – Abby respiró fuertemente -. Debemos buscar a otro líder que nos ayude.

En el fondo todos lo entendían, a pesar de que sus emociones los ataban a ese poblado, al menos a Kane y a Clarke. El hombre había manifestado su deseo de ver a Indra, solo por ver cómo estaba, pero también entendía la enorme responsabilidad que cargaban encima y que no podía ser. Así que todos cogieron sus escasas pertenencias y se dispusieron a buscar una salida. Todavía no había amanecido, el campamento entero dormía, salvo varios guardas que vagaban entre las tiendas, los que custodiaban la tienda de la Comandante, y los de la entrada. Buscaron algún hueco para escapar por la muralla de restos humanos, pero parecía inexpugnable. Decidieron probar suerte saliendo por la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Kane se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Buenos días, sé que nuestra visita ha sido fugaz pero creemos que nadie puede ayudarnos aquí – dijo, con su tono educado y afable -. Además, no queremos molestar a la Comandante, hemos oído que tiene mucho trabajo.

Su discurso no sonó muy grounder, pero los guardas lo escucharon atentamente. Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a dirigirse al grupo.

\- Tu acento me dice que no eres de por aquí, y otras muchas cosas me lo dicen – uno de los imponentes guardas entrecerró los ojos mientras los escrutaba -. Me temo que tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie si no es con el consentimiento de la líder de Tondc.

\- Pero somos una familia humilde, simplemente queremos dejar tranquilamente este asentamiento y buscar fortuna en otro sitio.

\- Lo siento, ya me has oído.

\- No nos puedes retener a la fuerza – saltó Clarke -. Puedes registrarnos si quieres, nos vamos en son de paz.

\- Debéis seguir las reglas de la zona.

\- Y las seguirán – una voz firme de mujer sonó detrás del grupo.

Todos se giraron rápidamente al reconocer la voz.

\- Habéis sido afortunados, la líder misma ha venido en vuestra busca – dijo uno de los guardas.

\- Llegasteis ayer demandando un encuentro con la Comandante, ¿y ahora os queréis ir?- Dijo Indra con algo de desprecio, el mismo que mostraba al principio con la sky people, cuando se conocieron – Me temo que no, pues ella ya os ha incluido en sus planes para hoy, de hecho, sois la primera visita. ¡Andando!

Se miraron entre ellos. La cara de Kane no podía expresar más emociones al mismo tiempo, se podía percibir perfectamente su inmensa alegría por ver a su allegada amiga grounder, en su máximo esplendor, dura y terca; y también mostraba el desconcierto de la situación, porque estaban en un poblado grounder y su amiga los trataba como si no los hubiese visto nunca, obviamente. Este encontronazo con Indra les ayudó a aceptar que verdaderamente habían retrocedido en el tiempo, que las personas que conocían todavía no eran esas personas que conocían unos años después. Clarke se intentó grabar ese mensaje en la mente.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio político donde se hacían las reuniones, ese edificio que Clarke conocía muy bien, pues ya había estado ahí, en el futuro, con Lexa, tratando de formar una alianza. Ya estaba amaneciendo, vieron los primeros rayos de sol aparecer de entre las escasas nubes que había, y ellos permanecían en la puerta esperando a que Indra les diese una señal.

\- Seréis la primera cita que reciba hoy Heda – explicó la guerrera -, si se os ocurre hacer alguna estupidez contra ella os rajaré la garganta antes de que abráis la boca, ¿entendido?

Asintieron mansamente.

\- No esperaba menos de ella – susurró Raven junto a Clarke.

" _Desde luego, ese espíritu de ataque nunca la abandona, ni la abandonará_ ". Pensó la rubia.

En ese momento, vieron acercarse a un pequeño séquito. Gustus iba al frente, otro guarda junto a él, tras ellos Titus, y junto a él, Lexa, seguida de otros guardas que Clarke había visto alguna vez. La Comandante caminaba con desenvoltura, con más frescura y menos rigidez de lo que lo haría más adelante, pero tenía ese semblante serio que la ayudaba a concentrarse en sus tareas, y eso seguía imponiendo. El séquito pasó por delante del grupo skaikru sin mirarlos, y entraron directamente. Aunque Clarke era consciente de la situación y de que Lexa todavía no la conocía, no dejaba de dolerle. La tenía delante. Había pasado a su lado. Sólo quería correr hacia ella y sacudirla por los hombros, y decirle, "hey Lexa, soy yo, Clarke, recuérdame, ¡tienes que recordarme! Es imposible que no te acuerdes de mí." Pero evidentemente no se acordaba, porque todavía no la conocía. ¿Qué pasaría si se volvían a conocer? ¿Volvería a despertar sentimientos en Lexa? ¿O su romance fue fruto de la situación que estaban viviendo?

Estos pensamientos asediaban la intranquila mente de Clarke cuando Indra habló.

\- Vosotros dos – dijo, señalando a Abby y Kane -, seréis los encargados de comunicar vuestro mensaje a la Comandante. Entrad.

Los adultos obedecieron. Clarke no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de envidia, no veía el momento de volver a mirar esos ojos verdes que la abrasaban por dentro.

\- Pues nada, a esperar – Raven se sentó en una roca, bajo la amenazante mirada de Gustus, que custodiaba la puerta de nuevo.

El guarda y la morena se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, a saber qué clase de emociones y pensamientos de futuro, pasado y presente se revolvieron y cruzaron en esos instantes. Era curioso, eran las mismas personas, metidas dentro de los mismos cuerpos, y sus pensamientos eran tan diferentes de la última vez que se habían visto. Pues la última vez que se habían visto, Lexa estaba clavándole una espada a Gustus en el corazón. Ahora, él estaba muy lejos de imaginarse en qué condiciones moriría. Sin embargo, Raven lo sabía, y bajó la mirada, se dejó ganar en esa pequeña batalla invisible.

Tras unos minutos eternos, Kane y Abby salieron de la tienda, un tanto ofuscados aparentemente.

\- Es un asunto de vital importancia, no sois conscientes de la gravedad del asunto – se quejaba Kane, tratando de guardar los buenos modales todo lo posible.

\- En la vida hay más problemas que las guerras, ¡hay problemas que las superan! - Abby trató de zafarse del poderoso brazo de Indra.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Clarke.

\- A la Comandante y a sus allegados no les parece que sea un tema de tanta importancia ahora mismo, se puede posponer...- su madre puso los ojos en blanco – No podemos esperar más, hay que hacer algo y los líderes deben tomar partido en esto.

Por un momento, Clarke olvidó donde estaba, quién era, e incluso la situación en la que se encontraba. Su fuerte carácter se arremolinó como tantas otras veces para generar una reacción de acción instantánea, que la llevó a levantarse como un rayo y cruzar las puertas del edificio antes de que Gustus fuese consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera pensó con quién se iba a encontrar una vez estuviese dentro, su temperamento la había cegado. Pero su corazón, sabio, latía con fuerza.

La oscuridad salpicada por la candidez de decenas de velas la recibieron. Su vista tardó unos instantes en adaptarse a esa escasa luz, y cuando lo hizo, pudo distinguir una gran mesa en el centro de la sala. Varias personas se disponían a su alrededor, y en el centro de todas ellas, Lexa. La muchacha se apoyaba en la mesa como un General de un ejército ya cansado de hacer planes de guerra. Levantó la cabeza en un suspiro al ver a Clarke irrumpir repentinamente. Los grounders que se encontraban con la Comandante se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero ella ni se inmutó, y simplemente esperó a ver el propósito de la rubia extranjera que se había atrevido a invadir su reunión sin ningún remordimiento.

\- Siento entrar de esta forma pero el problema que traemos es realmente urgente – dijo Clarke de carrerilla -. Tienes que ayudarnos, Lexa.

Inmediatamente después de decir ese nombre se arrepintió de ello. No estaba tratando con la Lexa que conocía, todavía no se había transformado en ella, y esta Lexa no sabía quién era Clarke, lo cuál la ponía en una situación de peligro. Se quedó respirando entrecortadamente, mirando al séquito que rodeaba a la Comandante, y mirando a esta última, que le devolvía una intimidante mirada directa a sus ojos. Lexa se incorporó y empezó a caminar de forma pausada e insidiosa hacia esa forastera que había osado dirigirse directamente a ella. Clarke la miró mientras se acercaba, su corazón le iba a reventar como siguiese acercándose, no podía controlar sus emociones en ese momento, y eso la alteraba. Finalmente, Lexa paró justo delante de Clarke, Clarke incluso podía sentir su tranquila respiración sonando al compás de la incertidumbre. Pero lo que de verdad la sobrecogió fueron esos anhelados ojos verdes que ahora la miraban con algo de desprecio, y penetraban en su alma tratando de descifrarla y desarmarla, como cuando la conoció por primera vez.

\- Preséntate, extranjera – dijo, arrastrando las palabras con altanería.

Clarke apenas podía hablar, la presencia de su amante, justo delante de ella, la había despojado de toda su entereza y determinación, y se había convertido en una joven dudosa y quebradiza, aunque solo fuese bajo esa mirada verde que la torturaba. Todo lo que dijo, lo dijo sin pensar, veloz, como una autómata.

\- Soy Clarke. Mi familia y yo hemos viajado mucho, y en nuestros viajes hemos visto muchas cosas, muchas. Lo que mis padres intentaban transmitir, es la preocupación que tenemos por esos edificios nucleares. Mi hermana Raven, que tiene debilidad y mucho conocimiento de esos asuntos, ha...detectado algo en ellas. Y probablemente causen problemas pronto, muy pronto, y problemas graves. Ahora el viaje nos ha traído hasta aquí, y confiábamos en que tú, Leksa kom Trikru, nos ayudases a manejar la situación.

\- Estamos en vistas de una guerra, ¿por qué debería desviar mi atención hacia unos edificios que pueden esperar su reparación?

\- Porque se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo con solemnidad -, y si esas centrales van a peor, no habrá guerra que librar.

Clarke quería transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que su boca, su memoria y su corazón guardaban y callaban. Quería decirle que había visto lo que pasaría de una forma que no podía imaginar, que el mundo se iría a pique si no los ayudaba, y quería decirle que confiaba ciegamente en ella, que siempre lo hizo, y que siempre lo hará. Pero no tenía ningún sentido decirlo en ese momento, para profunda tristeza de Clarke. La Comandante parecía estar escuchando ese silencio de alguna manera, como si entendiese parte de lo que cruzaba la mente de la rubia, o al menos, como si quisiese entenderlo. Meditó rápidamente mientras seguía escrutando a Clarke, que apenas podía sostener esa mirada. Al fin, habló.

\- Os concederemos caballos para que viajéis más rápido, y una carta firmada y sellada por mí que os evitará problemas – explicó la grounder, y añadió, ya girándose para volver a la mesa -. Os acompañaré a una de esas centrales para valorar la situación. Ahora, fuera, tengo trabajo. Esperad a mi señal en unos días, y partiremos.

El orgullo que sintió Clarke por Lexa fue inmenso. Una vez más, la Comandante hizo gala de esa flexibilidad innata que la haría destacar sobre los demás Comandantes el resto de su vida. Ya sobresalían sus primeros ápices de tolerancia y sentido común, y esas ganas de ver más allá de lo que su cultura ve. Clarke salió de la tienda y se encontró con los rostro interrogantes de sus compañeros.

\- Está todo arreglado, en poco tiempo partiremos hacia la central más cercana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! - Gritó Jasper.

\- Lexa siempre fue así, ¿eh? - Dejó caer Kane con una sonrisa.

\- Da igual que sea en el futuro, pasado o metida dentro de un cachibache, siempre nos salva el culo esta chica, eso hay que reconocérselo – admitió Raven, poniéndose en pie -. Y ahora, otros temas importantes, ¿puede ir alguien a cazar un conejo o algo? Me muero de hambre, ¿qué desayuna esta gente?

Clarke, aunque hambrienta, sintió que necesitaba airearse un rato. Les dijo a sus compañero que los buscaría para la hora de comer. Abby rodeó los hombros de Clarke y la abrazó, comprendiendo a la perfección la fatídica mezcla de emociones que debía de estar sintiendo su hija. Empezó a caminar en otra dirección, al principio sin rumbo, luego se dio cuenta de que conocía esa zona y que cerca había un riachuelo.

Se sentó en la orilla del estrecho río, mirando cómo el agua cristalina bajaba serenamente por el cauce, empezando a resplandecer bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana. Ya se oía el canto de los pájaros adornando el ambiente matutino, dirigiéndose melódicas notas entre ellos o al mundo. Cogió una piedra plana y la lanzó, sin prestarle mucha atención.

" _Definitivamente, no hay vuelta atrás, ya hemos mantenido contacto con Indra, Gustus y Lexa, tendremos que asegurarnos de que les borramos esto que están viviendo como sea_ "

Trató de no pensar en sus emociones, simplemente intentó paliarlas y contenerlas, ahogarlas bajo la tarea principal que los había llevado allí, salvar el mundo.

" _No sé qué nos encontraremos cuando lleguemos a la primera central, pero desde luego nos van a tratar de locos_ "

El sonido de los pájaros se mezcló con el de un leve viento que movió suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Clarke cerró los ojos y aprovechó para disfrutar de esa fresca brisa que arrullaba su rostro. No fue hasta instantes después de entrar en ese estado de calma que un nuevo sonido se incorporó y se diluyó entre el canto de los pájaros y de las hojas. Se giró para buscar el origen de esa voz, pero no vio a nadie. Era alguien cantando una suave melodía. Se giró de nuevo, y al fin pudo ver a una chica salir de entre los árboles cargada con una cesta de frutas a medio llenar. La chica era esbelta y jovial, o esa fue la primera impresión de Clarke. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido por detrás, salvo algunos mechones que le caían alegremente por el rostro y algún pequeño bucle que descendía hasta sus hombros. Tenía un color de piel tostado, que estaba al descubierto en sus brazos y su pecho, lo demás lo cubría su ropa grounder que la marcaba como un miembro trikru.

En otro momento a Clarke no le hubiese gustado su compañía, pero el cántico risueño que la chica desprendía arropó a la rubia y la puso en sintonía con la agradable mañana.

\- Ra ra ra ra...¡oh! Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que este rinconcito ya estaba ocupado – dijo la chica al ver a Clarke sentada en la orilla y mirándola -. No es esta una parte muy transitada del río, la verdad, pero me alegro de tener compañía.

La chica sonrió.

\- Puedes seguir cantando, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Eso es un detalle, ¡gracias! - Y con energía se dispuso a sumergir las frutas que cargaba, una por una, en el agua del río – El agua limpiará la suciedad de la fruta. A mí no me preocupa, pero mi chica se empeña en lavar toda la fruta, además, dice que sabe más fresca así. En eso tiene razón.

" _Mi chica_ "

\- No es una mala costumbre, parece ser.

\- No lo es, no – se giró hacia Clarke y le dirigió una mirada avellanada, con unas pestañas negras y pobladas -. ¿Eres extranjera, verdad? Perdón por la indiscreción, se nota mucho – rió -. Ya se empieza a hablar por ahí de vosotros, ya sabes, en estos poblados cualquier cosa resulta interesante...

\- Ya me imagino – dijo Clarke, sonriendo -. Hemos venido para solicitar ayuda de la Comandante, y por suerte nos la ha concedido.

\- Oh, la Comandante, nunca me acostumbraré a ese nombre... - la joven se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, suspirando – No me sorprende que haya decidido ayudaros con lo que sea que os ocurra, habéis tenido suerte de que sea ella la que gobierna este lugar.

A Clarke le dio la impresión de que conocía a Lexa, la conocía más allá de su puesto de Comandante, pues la expresión de júbilo que iluminó su cara cuando Clarke nombró a la Comandante no pasó desapercibida.

Oyeron a alguien más acercarse por detrás.

\- ¡Costia! Te estamos esperando.

Clarke se quedó de piedra. Reconoció la cara de una vieja conocida entre los árboles, Anya. Y reconoció a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, incluso cuando no la había conocido nunca. Costia, la novia de Lexa. "Mi chica".

A pesar de que Clarke quería evitar el abordaje de emociones, le sobrevinieron como un tsunami al corazón.

\- Me esperan – dijo Costia -. Ha sido un placer compartir este pequeño rato, tu nombre es...

\- Clarke – no pudo decir nada más.

\- Encantada, Clarke. ¡Nos vemos pronto! - se levantó, se dio media vuelta y se fue junto a Anya.

Clarke la siguió con la mirada. Acababa de conocer a la que fue novia de la persona que amaba, la novia que supuestamente estaba muerta, o que debía morir en algún momento. No había contado con encontrarse a Costia, no concebía el tener que lidiar con Costia y con Lexa a la vez, esto iba a sobrepasar sus límites. El conocer a esa chica, tan hermosa y agradable, tan cercana a Lexa, le había caído como una losa. Pero ahora era algo con lo que tendría que convivir, le gustase o no, e iba a ser probablemente la prueba más dura.


	5. Heridas que se abren y se cierran

¡Buenas!

Este capítulo empieza justo donde acaba el anterior. Creo que la historia se irá poniendo más emocionante poco a poco, Clarke tendrá que tomar decisiones importantes, aparte de que no se sabe qué pasará con las centrales y qué más tendrán que hacer.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por dejar vuestra huella todos los que comentáis, me hacéis muy feliz :)

Que paséis un buen día, ¡y a leer!

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

HERIDAS QUE SE ABREN Y SE CIERRAN

Clarke sentía su estómago revuelto. La alegría de haber vuelto a ver a Lexa estaba siendo ensombrecida por el impacto que estaba teniendo en ella el encontronazo con la vida que la Comandante llevaba antes de que se conociesen. Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo fue la vida de Lexa, su entrenamiento como gobernante, su estilo de vida, su relación con Costia...Pero Lexa era muy esquiva con su vida personal y con todos los acontecimientos previos, y Clarke la había respetado. Sin embargo, ahora no había forma de evitarlos, ahora se encontraba sumergida de lleno en esa vida oculta que Lexa guardaba con recelo, y la estaba abrumando.

Después de que Costia se fuese detrás de Anya, Clarke se quedó tan turbada que ni se despidió. No le apetecía volver a la tienda con el resto de su grupo, y ahora la inquietud que la importunaba no la dejaba disfrutar tranquila de ese momento de paz que andaba buscando. Así que, casi de forma automática y sin pensar, siguió a las dos mujeres por donde había aparecido la mayor. Cruzó un tramo de bosque hasta las lindes de Tondc. Avanzó con cautela, porque en cualquier momento se las podría encontrar, y estaba segura de que Anya replicaría a saber qué barbaridades si descubriese a una extranjera siguiéndolas misteriosamente.

" _No me dio tiempo de conocerla mucho, pero suficiente como para saber que no sería exactamente dulce..._ "

Empezó a oír voces cerca, y golpes, golpes de palos chocando, ¿estarían metidas en alguna pelea? Empezó a avanzar con menos precaución, el instinto de protección por Lexa acaparó su pensamiento. Se irguió para mirar por encima de unos arbustos. Había una explanada rodeada por árboles, un pequeño claro en el bosque donde se encontraba Anya en posición de ataque con un palo de combate. En frente de ella había otra figura en posición de ataque también. Lexa.

\- No malgastes tanta energía en sujetar el palo, lo vas a romper como sigas agarrándolo con tanta fuerza – objetó Anya con furia -. ¡Vamos, ven a mí Natblida!

Lexa cogió aire pausadamente antes de obedecer a su maestra, luego arrancó con energía sus pies del suelo y se abalanzó sobre la guerrera. Los palos chocaron ruidosamente y volvieron a chocar. Hacían movimientos rápidos y ágiles, saltaban y esquivaban las embestidas de la otra. Clarke las miró admirada, estaban componiendo una bella lucha coreográfica digna de un espectáculo, solo que en realidad intentaban herirse de verdad, de eso estaba convencida. Pensó en cuando Lexa tuvo que enfrentarse a Roan y Clarke subestimó sus habilidades como guerrera, Lexa parecía muy confiada en sí misma, y luego demostró por qué. Ahora Clarke estaba presenciando cómo aquella confianza en su destreza para luchar se construía y se moldeaba bajo el amparo y la crítica mirada de Anya.

\- ¡Alguien está furiosa hoy, me parece! - Apuntó Costia desde su posición de espectadora bajo un árbol en el borde del claro.

Clarke se fijó en la castaña. Miraba a Lexa con adoración, sus ojos ni siquiera parecían dirigirse a Anya en ningún momento, sólo y exclusivamente a la joven guerrera que se entrenaba con fervor para convertirse en una gran Comandante. Evidentemente, Clarke entendía y compartía aquella sensación, además, su mirada tampoco se alejaba demasiado del pequeño perímetro que cubría el ágil cuerpo de Lexa. Sin querer, su mirada repasó el contorno de los sudorosos músculos de Lexa, y reparó en su cuello y pecho relucientes, subiendo y bajando, agitados por tanto esfuerzo.

" _Clarke, para, ¡Lexa es todavía una adolescente! Y además...ya tiene a alguien. ¡Esto es absurdo!_ "

Nada en la cabeza de Clarke tenía sentido, todo estaba patas arriba, pero no podía dejarse controlar por tanta confusión y debía manejar sus pensamientos de la manera más práctica. En esto estaba la atención de la cabeza de Clarke cuando en el pequeño campo de batalla ocurrió algo que la asustó.

Anya le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago a su alumna, que yacía ahora encogida en el suelo tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Clarke se olvidó de todo, salió de entre los arbustos y corrió instintivamente hacia ella. Su instinto de protección se puso al mando, traspasando las barreras de protección y distancia que había estado tratando de construir Clarke en los últimos días

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le cogió del brazo y le palpó el estómago.

\- Aléjate de ella, no es un bebé como para que la trates así, está luchando, y ahí nadie va a venir a socorrerla – Anya la miró amenazante.

\- Estoy...bien – logró decir Lexa.

En ese instante Clarke se dio cuenta de lo insensato que había sido su movimiento. Sintió la siniestra mirada de Anya en su nuca, y vio el desconcierto y la estupefacción en los ojos de Lexa. El sobresalto que había vivido al ver el golpe se transformó progresivamente en precaución, pues se dio cuenta de que, a los ojos de las grounders, no tenía ningún sentido que una forastera recién llegada se preocupase tan intensamente por alguien que no conocía. Sin contar el hecho de que, sospechosamente, había estado espiando. Sus interacciones en esa civilización no empezarían bien si no arreglaba ese arrebato de protección de inmediato. Pero fue Costia la que rompió el helado momento y aligeró la pesada tensión.

\- Veo que te ha apetecido unirte a la reunión, bueno has llegado en un mal momento – dijo Costia mirando a Anya con enfado y disgusto, al parecer, por haber causado daño a "su chica".

\- Vaya, me habéis asustado – logró decir Clarke mientras trataba de recomponer su cara de miedo -, este tipo de peleas me ponen en estado de alerta, soy curandera.

Lexa se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa para quitarse el polvo del suelo, mientras, Anya escrutaba a la intrusa con desconfianza, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario indirectamente dirigido a ella.

\- Así que hueles las posibles heridas desde lejos - rió Costia con diversión, más clamada -. Entonces debo avisarte de que estas dos te van a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Anya escupió en el suelo, como tirando algo que le molestaba en la punta de la lengua.

\- Solo cuando Lexa es tan indefensa como un cervatillo y permite que le haga estas cosas, lo cual es muy a menudo.

Costia volvió a reír, y Lexa giró la cara amenazante hacia Anya, luego de nuevo hacia Clarke. Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Siempre dice esas cosas para sentirse mejor - explicó la Comandante -, pero en realidad sabe que si no me dejo, muere.

Anya se volvió hacia ella repentinamente, y se miraron con osadía. De repente, Anya le asestó otro golpe, o lo intentó, porque Lexa lo frenó hábilmente esta vez, empezando otro baile de golpes y paradas. No duraron mucho, Lexa lo paró. Cogió aire tras el esfuerzo del ejercicio y habló.

\- ¿Y qué te ha traído, curandera, hasta este claro?

Clarke cazó al vuelo la perspicacia de la grounder. No se fiaba de ella. Aunque Clarke tratase de aparentar normalidad y recomponer una historia que cuadrase, Lexa no iba a dejar escapar ningún atisbo de duda suelto en cuanto a la información que concerniese a Clarke y su grupo. Por algo era ella la Comandante.

\- Tras nuestro encuentro esta mañana, necesitaba dar un paseo - lo cuál era cierto, pero en algún momento tendría que improvisar -, llegué hasta el río y fue ahí donde conocí a...Costia. Cuando se marchó me di cuenta de que no sabía muy bien como volver, así que la seguí. Y aquí me trajo su rastro, supongo.

Era curiosa la diferencia con la primera vez que se habían conocido Lexa y ella, pensó la rubia. Entonces, ambas desconfiaban mutuamente de la otra, pero Clarke, mucho más. Esta vez sólo era Lexa la que desconfiaba, y Clarke solo pensaba en mostrarle su apoyo y confianza.

\- Espero que al menos hayas disfrutado de la pelea – confió Anya, relajándose ya y dando el entrenamiento por terminado.

" _Como si se pudiese disfrutar de algo así, Señor, los grounders y su estúpido afán por luchar_ ".

\- Ciertamente ha sido agradable de ver, hacéis unos movimientos muy elegantes. Por desgracia, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad de lucha, mis habilidades se limitan a curar.

\- Supongo que cada uno tiene destreza en unas cosas – Lexa se giró hacia Anya -. Es hora de irnos, el representante del Clan del Lago probablemente ya ha llegado, no quiero hacerle esperar.

Anya asintió. Costia y Lexa se acercaron, se dijeron unas cuantas palabras silenciosas, Costia le acarició la parte de la tripa donde había recibido el golpe, luego se acercó más a la cara de Lexa y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, lo cual provocó una tenue sonrisa en la Comandante. Tras este momento, esta se dirigió a Clarke, cambiando rápidamente la expresión a una un poco más adusta.

\- Nos vemos pronto, curandera.

Anya y Lexa se fueron, Lexa por delante, tratando de adoptar un paso más señorial, ajustado a su posición. Costia se unió a Clarke, haciendo gala de una sonrisa inmensamente feliz.

\- Clarke, ¿verdad? Me parece que ahora tenemos todo el día para conocernos mejor, así puedo contarte mejor cómo funciona la vida por aquí.

Pero Clarke no sabía si quería escucharla, hacía unos minutos que su mente se había alejado a propósito de ese lugar, buscando consuelo en la paz del vacío mental, pero la realidad se oponía una y otra vez a que el corazón de Clarke dejase de sufrir. Había intentado mentalizarse de que iba a tener que enfrentarse a situaciones de Lexa y Costia juntas, incluso peores que aquella, y sin embargo, ese nimio beso le hizo estremecerse por dos razones: porque Lexa no le correspondía, y porque no sabía si Lexa le hubiese correspondido en algún momento de su historia estando Costia aún de por medio. Muy pocas veces había vivido Clarke un golpe tan fuerte en su autoestima y su confianza, pero tuvo que aceptar que eso, la haría más fuerte de lo que ya era.

A pesar de que a Clarke le dolía profundamente pasar tiempo con la chica que compartía secretos y caricias con Lexa, no podía dejar de reconocer que estaba siendo muy amable con ella, y de ella estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre el mundo grounder.

\- ...entonces, por alguna razón, todos los clanes tienen algo distintivo en sus ropas, es como con intención de marcar territorio y raíces, ¿sabes? Como si quisiésemos dejar claro que, en caso de que haya peleas, sabemos a qué bando pertenecemos solo con mirarnos unos a otros. Es tan esencial como absurdo, ¿verdad? - Costia se retiró el pelo de la cara mientras cogía aire de nuevo-. Lexa siempre dice que está bien que cada uno tenga presentes sus raíces, pero a ella le gustaría que las diferencias entre unos y otros no fuesen tan evidentes. Está obsesionada por fomentar la unión entre todos, yo le digo que es imposible, Titus se lo dice, todos los clanes se lo dicen, pero ella tiene esa idea en su cabeza y quiere derribar las barreras entre todos como sea.

\- Parece una líder bastante innovadora dentro de este mundo del que me estás hablando – comentó Clarke.

\- A mí a veces me dan miedo sus ideas, a veces me da la impresión...de que puede acabar mal, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

A Clarke se le rompió el corazón. Lo que Costia no sabía, era que la que iba a sufrir las consecuencias en primer lugar de las avanzadas ideas de Lexa, era ella misma. Y que las consecuencias que iba a sufrir Lexa...iban a ser por culpa de Clarke. La lástima por aquella chica cubrió por primera vez la desazón que le provocaba el verla al lado de Lexa.

\- Creo que hay que tener valor para intentar cambiar cosas de un mundo tan rígido y duro como este, Lexa necesita todo vuestro apoyo – Clarke tragó saliva -, no la dejes sola.

\- Sí, ella es muy valiente, y no la dejaré sola, por supuesto, ¡tiene todo mi apoyo!

\- La quieres, ¿eh..? - Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

Costia bajó la mirada, pero Clarke pudo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas repentinamente.

\- Sí que la quiero, sí. Es el mejor regalo que he tenido nunca. Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, pero conocer a Lexa cuando éramos niñas encendió un fuego dentro de mí que dura hasta ahora – Costia dejó de andar y le hizo un gesto a Clarke señalando hacia una roca -. Mira, esa roca alta de ahí, en ese montículo, es uno de los sitios favoritos de Lexa. Desde que era pequeña siempre ha estado un poco obsesionada con mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. Se pasaba horas y horas mirando hacia arriba, no sé qué demonios estaba buscando, pero cogía muchos fríos por eso – rió la chica.

Clarke se pudo imaginar a la Comandante sentada tranquilamente y mirando hacia el cielo. Le hubiese gustado verla de pequeña y ver esos redondeados rasgos madurar y tomar forma adulta, y ver cómo luchaba con la posibilidad de convertirse en Comandante algún día.

\- Seguro que se escapaba hacia este lugar a pesar de las prohibiciones de Titus y demás – Clarke también sonrió, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que en ese momento se suponía que no conocía a Lexa, no podía hacer esas afirmaciones.

Costia no pareció darse cuenta, y siguió hablando, se le llenaba la boca hablando de su novia.

\- De pequeña era bastante intrépida, le gustaba hurgar en los bosques y buscar animales nuevos. A veces Titus se pasaba horas buscándola, hasta que la encontraba envuelta en barro y con alguna nueva criaturita entre sus manos. Muchas veces venía primero a mí a preguntarme que donde estaba, porque también pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas de pequeñas.

\- Siempre ha tenido debilidad por lo desconocido, entonces. Y siempre habéis estado juntas, por lo que veo...

\- Sí, siempre.

Siguieron andando y manteniendo conversación. Empezaba a oscurecer, las pequeñas hogueras comenzaban a hacer su aparición en varios lugares de la aldea, y el olor a comida emergía entre los árboles y las tiendas, reuniendo plácidamente a las familias y a los grupos de guerreros. Pero ese estado de calma no duró mucho. De repente, oyeron una especie de revuelo un poco más allá. Se fijaron en que era alrededor de la tienda de la Comandante, oyeron gritos y ruido de caballos. Costia se giró rápidamente, como si hubiese oído algo detrás de ellas, Clarke hizo lo mismo, pero no vio nada. Al poco, una figura apareció ágilmente entre los árboles, con el sigilo de un felino. Anya.

\- Curandera, quiero que vengas conmigo, te voy a dar una oportunidad de probar tus habilidades – la miró con ojos oscuro, como si la estuviese poniendo a prueba -. Hay una herida que debes curar. Costia, ven tú también.

Sin decir nada más, la siguieron. Clarke trató varias veces de sonsacarle de qué se trataba, pero Anya rechazaba sus preguntas alegando que era una impaciente y que cerrase la boca hasta que llegasen. Se dirigieron reptando entre las tiendas en dirección a la gran tienda de Lexa. Clarke se asustó, ¿le habría pasado algo? Aligeró el paso hasta casi adelantar a Costia y Anya. Llegaron, y antes de cruzar la entrada ya pudieron oír las quejas de la Comandante, no parecía estar de buen humor. Entraron en la penumbra de la tienda. A Clarke le invadió una agradable sensación de familiaridad entre tanto revuelo. Allí conocería a Lexa dentro de cinco años, allí se besarían por primera vez, allí empezaría a admirar y querer a esa gran mujer en la que se iba a convertir. Pero ahora, esa gran mujer se encontraba sentada en la silla de Comandante, rodeada por Titus e Indra, y sujetando un trapo contra su brazo izquierdo.

\- Comandante, te traigo a la curandera, quisiste que le diéramos una oportunidad – dejó caer su maestra.

\- Bien, Anya – Lexa tenía cara de enfado, Clarke la conocía muy bien, reservaba esa cara para los momentos que requerían de dureza y para la gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo -. Veamos qué puedes hacer con este rasguño – le dijo a Clarke con desdén.

Clarke se acercó. Nadie en esa tienda entendería jamás por qué esa extranjera se sentía tan dichosa de estar en esa situación tensa con la Comandante de los grounders, enfadada, cuando cualquiera estaría muerto de miedo. Y cuanto más se acercaba a Lexa más crecía el fuego en su interior. Sintió la desconfiada mirada de Lexa sobre ella.

\- ¿Voy a quitarte el trapo, vale? - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Lexa se dejó. Bajo el trapo ensangrentado, Clarke descubrió una herida profunda, una raja hecha con algún objeto cortante.

" _No se parece en nada a un 'rasguño'_ ".

La palpó alrededor, Lexa emitió un pequeño quejido que apagó en cuanto fue consciente, miró a Clarke con cara de advertencia.

" _Si supieses que jamás te haría daño..._ "

\- Necesito mucha agua, jabón, hilo y aguja, o con lo que sea que cosáis la ropa, y una manta o ropa completamente limpia – pidió la rubia con firmeza.

\- Costia salió disparada de la tienda a buscarle todo lo que pedía.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, extranjera? - Preguntó Lexa con una mezcla de curiosidad y amenaza.

\- Limpiarte la herida todo lo que pueda, y después cerrártela.

\- Tienes que dejarla perfecta, tiene que estar preparada para luchar en cualquier momento – intervino Indra.

Clarke se fijó en como Lexa ignoraba a propósito ese comentario, parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Clarke.

\- No me hagas cosas raras, extranjera.

\- No te preocupes.

Entretanto, Titus e Indra se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la situación actual en la que se encontraban los Trikru y el mandato de Lexa.

\- No podemos tolerar que un cualquiera de un clan cualquiera se acerque a la Comandante y le desgarre el brazo – decía Indra algo sobresaltada -, ¡le van a perder el respeto antes de que su cuerpo madure!

\- Desde luego que no podemos permitirlo, debemos responder con la misma tiranía – afirmó Titus.

Clarke vio como Lexa desviaba la mirada todo lo lejos que podía del epicentro de la disputa. Su cara de supuesto enfado se transformó inevitablemente en una de cansancio y de desprecio por aquella situación. Al parecer, Lexa era todavía demasiado joven como para sostener en el tiempo sus enfados y canalizarlos para actuar con frialdad. Todavía era una joven guerrera con tiernas intenciones que se dejaba llevar por la calidez de su corazón, y eso chocaba con lo que su posición y su alrededor requerían de ella. Clarke le buscó la mirada, y enseguida se encontró con esos ojos verdes, algo abstraídos y turbados, que se la devolvieron por un instante. Clarke asintió, queriendo concentrar en ese gesto toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible.

" _Eres una gran Comandante, Lexa_ ".

Pero la joven desvió la mirada rápidamente.

\- J _us drein jus daun –_ añadió Indra _._

A Clarke se le puso la carne de gallina, esa frase afloró más cosas de las que le hubiese gustado afirmar. Costia volvió como un rayo, con todo lo que Clarke le había pedido. La rubia se dispuso a trabajar. Arrojó abundante agua en la herida, la limpió con trozos de la manta limpia que había traído Costia, repitió el proceso tres veces hasta que quedó satisfecha. Se dispuso a coser, con una aguja de hueso muy muy fino e hilo de vete a saber donde.

\- Esto te va a doler un poco.

\- Tranquila – respondió Lexa, algo desafiante y altiva.

Clarke introdujo la aguja con decisión, esperando casi juguetonamente, el estremecimiento de la grounder, el cual no tardó en llegar. Notó como luchaba por aguantar los quejidos, de eso Clarke estaba más que convencida. Reprimió su sonrisa. Costia se sentó sobre un apoyabrazos del asiento de Lexa, y la rodeo con un brazo.

\- Vamos Natblida, esto no puede ser nada serio para ti.

\- Lexa aguantó con dignidad hasta que Clarke acabó. Luego Costia le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y Titus no tardó en responder a tanta atención hacia la Comandante.

\- Vamos, Lexa no necesita de tantos mimos, es una guerrera, lo que necesita es que la hagas fuerte, no blanda.

\- A Clarke le dolían como flechas en el pecho los besos que Costia proporcionaba a Lexa, pero también le dolía ver como Titus trataba de edificar una Lexa fría y distanciada de toda emoción. Las emociones y sentimientos en aquella tienda empezaban a sobrepasar sus barreras. Clarke se puso en pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, que todavía no se lo había agradecido.

\- Debo irme, mi familia me está esperando. Volveré para ver como evoluciona la herida, si te parece bien – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Gracias, forastera, te haré llamar pronto.

Y con un sentimiento agridulce, al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, puso rumbo hacia la tienda donde se encontraban los otros skaikru.


	6. Confesiones inconscientes

Buenos días/tardes/noches, según donde estéis y a qué hora estéis leyendo :D Capítulo nuevo, nuevas aventuras en el mundo grounder. Muchísimas gracias por leer y también y no menos importante, ejem ejem, por comentar :3 ¡Se agradecen los comentarios!

Ya que estamos os pregunto alguna cosilla, por curiosidad, por si os apetece animaros a contestar ;) ¿Cómo os imagináis vosotros que era Lexa antes de conocer a Clarke? ¿Veía en Costia a la mujer de su vida? Vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas :)

Un saludo amigos/as, ¡y a leer!

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

CONFESIONES INCONSCIENTES

\- Vamos, Clarke, ¿acaso no sabes cómo asar un pescado? - Objetó Raven mientras miraba a la rubia con reproche – Al menos ensártalo en condiciones.

\- Desde luego qué sé como asarlo, ¿cómo crees que sobreviví cuando anduve sola por estos bosques? ¿Del aire y la lluvia?

\- No dudo de tu capacidad para atrapar y estrangular animales, sólo de tu capacidad de cocinarlos. Además, en este tiempo se supone que todavía no sabes, ¿será por eso? ¿Porque tu otro yo todavía no lo ha vivido? O es que...

\- Chicas – intervino Abby -, no indaguéis mucho en el tema del tiempo, lo mejor será que no nos volvamos locos por eso. Es algo delicado.

\- Exacto, debemos concentrarnos en las centrales – aportó Kane, mientras afilaba un palo con un cuchillo por mero entretenimiento -. Clarke, ¿sabes algo de cuándo podremos ponernos en marcha?

\- Todavía no. Supongo que...

\- Curandera.

Una voz firme detrás de Clarke hizo girarse a todo el grupo.

\- Ni que la hubiésemos invocado... - murmuró Raven.

Lexa se paró a unos metros de los skaikru, junto a Indra. Se posicionó con altivez entrenada, tratando de aparentar fortaleza, o al menos eso es lo que Clarke pudo descifrar de su apariencia, la cual tenía más que estudiada.

\- Te dije que te buscaría de nuevo y aquí estoy - dijo la joven, alzando imperiosamente la voz -, quiero que eches un vistazo a mi herida del brazo.

\- Desde luego – aseguró Clarke, poniéndose en pie rápidamente para acercarse a ella.

\- Alejaos un poco, Heda, no conviene que el pueblo vea que te han herido sin ninguna razón. Empezarán a preguntar y a cuestionar. Igual que preguntarían si te viesen entrando a la tienda de una recién llegada forastera.

Indra le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la Comandante, la cual asintió levemente y con desgana.

Clarke veía como Lexa seguía luchando por conservar esa naturalidad propia, no se percataba ni quería percatarse de esas nimiedades que la frenaban a la hora de actuar libremente. Pero tenía todo el día a su séquito que se lo recordaba constantemente. Vio en ella la desgana por aquella situación, no solo ese momento, sino todo lo demás que la rodeaba. Probablemente nunca había pedido aquello, el ser la Comandante y tener que gobernar a los grounders. Pero había ido cumpliendo con su deber a medida que llegaba, y como buena guerrera que era, había ganado en el cónclave, recibiendo como premio, o como desgracia, el peso de la mayor posición que se puede tener en ese mundo grounder. Y estando ya en esa posición, se había encontrado a sí misma con reticencia a cumplir con ciertas partes de su deber. Su forma de ser, su espíritu, y su sentido común, reclamaban unas cosas muy distintas, muchas veces, de las que se le pedían para sobrevivir en ese mundo, y ese choque de lo que salía de dentro de ella, y lo que le reclamaba el mundo exterior, la estaba consumiendo.

\- Sígueme – dijo Lexa en voz poco audible.

Clarke la siguió por entre las tiendas, hasta que salieron de las murallas y se sumergieron en el bosque.

\- No creo que Indra se refiriese a tanta distancia, hemos salido de la ciudad.

\- No me importa a qué distancia se refiriese, aquí estaremos bien – Lexa parecía cansada -. A propósito – miró a Clarke con profundidad -, ¿cómo sabes su nombre? Nunca lo has oído, que yo sepa.

Clarke tragó saliva. No lo había tenido en cuenta.

\- Oí a un guerrero llamarla.

Lexa seguía mirándola con ligera desconfianza.

\- No habláis Trigedasleng, sabéis nombres de mis guerreros...sois gente...curiosa.

\- Comandante – evitó llamarla por su nombre -, entiendo tu aprensión con todo el mundo que se cruza en tu camino, entiendo que tienes que prevenir ataques y desconfiar de la gente. Pero te aseguro que puedes fiarte de nosotros.

Queriendo o sin querer, Clarke depositó toda su tranquilidad y su amor en aquella mirada, esperando que Lexa la recibiese con el corazón abierto y no se topase con los escudos de su raciocinio.

\- Ya veremos, extranjera.

Clarke suspiró con resignación. Se acercó al brazo de Lexa, que seguía con la misma venda que le había puesto ella misma un par de días atrás.

\- El vendaje hay que cambiarlo al menos dos veces al día, o corres el riesgo de que se infecte.

\- Bueno, para eso he venido a verte.

\- Claro, dos días después – dijo Clarke con ironía.

Sabía que la Lexa que ella conocía sonreiría ante ese comentario, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría esta Lexa adolescente, la cual estaba frente a una forastera y no ante Clarke. Pero, para sorpresa de Clarke, esta Lexa también sonrió, muy poco, ligeramente, un atisbo de sonrisa. Y Clarke pudo vislumbrar un intento de contenerse, pues, como bien la estaban entrenando, tenía que mantenerse imperturbable ante cualquier situación, y sonreirle a una desconocida no era lo más adecuado a su posición.

Así pues, Clarke posó sus manos sobre el brazo de la Comandante y evaluó la herida. Estaba cerrando bien, no parecía haber ningún problema. Palpó los alrededores para comprobar la hinchazón, y sin querer, se encontró con el agradable contacto con la piel de Lexa. Era "su" Lexa, la que la había traicionado y después jurado lealtad, la que la había seguido con paciencia en los momentos de dificultad, la que la había amado sin reparos el mismo día de su muerte. El contacto con su piel le era tan familiar que apenas podía retener la oleada de emociones. Aun así, siguió haciendo su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de la grounder, que seguía todos sus pasos.

\- Parece que está todo bien. Pero voy a limpiártela otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Lexa asintió. Clarke se disponía a desgarrar un trozo de su propia camiseta cuando Lexa le mostró el trozo de tela limpia que habían usado la primera vez.

\- Pensé que lo podrías volver a necesitar – dijo, entregándosela con amabilidad.

Clarke se sorprendió ante tanta previsión, y arrancó un trozo que mojó en el agua de la cantimplora de Lexa, que luego utilizó para limpiar la herida. Arrancó otro trozo como el que ya tenía la joven en el brazo para volver a cubrirlo. La pena la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, ya había terminado su trabajo sanitario y ya no podía prolongar la excusa para quedarse. Y sintió súbitamente la necesidad de seguir allí, aferrada a su brazo, afianzada a su piel, atrapada en su aroma.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Lexa con galantería.

\- No...es simplemente...que tanto viaje me está mareando. Y el problema al que nos enfrentamos es verdaderamente serio.

" _Que necesito acercarme a ti, necesito tocarte y sentir que estás cerca, necesito estar bajo tu mirada y que tú estés bajo la mía_ "

Pero esas palabras se quedaron irrevocablemente perdidas en el silencio. Por alguna razón, Lexa la miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente de forma inconsciente. Tal vez, estaba tratando de manera instintiva de leer ese silencio que Clarke había lanzado al vacío, sondeándolo, escrutándolo. Se quedaron las dos extraviadas en esa calma muda y secreta, una hablando en silencio, y la otra tratando de escucharlo, a ciegas. Pero Lexa no tardó en volver a pisar el momento presente.

\- Descuida, nos ocuparemos de las centrales enseguida. Mañana mismo partimos, al alba, avisa a tu familia.

\- Gracias, Comandante – respondió con sinceridad.

Lexa se quedó un momento más allí, apoyada en un árbol. Dejó caer los brazos y alzó la barbilla, respirando el aire fresco del bosque.

\- Mucha carga encima, ¿eh? - Dejó caer Clarke, haciendo lo mismo en otro árbol junto al de Lexa.

\- Más de la que puedo controlar. La gente cree que puede depositar en ti todas sus cargas, y por si fuera poco, los que se supone que me ayudan, pretenden depositar incluso más cargas sobre mis hombros – la castaña se pasó una mano por la nuca, masajeándola un poco para relajarse.

\- Sé que estás bajo mucha presión, puedo ver cómo tanto el pueblo como Indra y compañía te ponen al límite en muchos temas.

Lexa resopló.

\- No te imaginas hasta qué punto. Puede que te lo cuente en algún momento si el viaje a la central se hace demasiado largo – dejó salir un indicio de sonrisa -. Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre, soy una maleducada, perdóname.

Clarke percibió la frescura propia de Lexa cuando estaba relajada, es decir, su frescura innata, que al parecer la han ido cubriendo con el paso de los años de su mandato como Comandante con imposiciones y obligaciones. Además, todavía no había adquirido los modales propios de una diligente, por tanto aún le quedaba un largo camino de entrenamiento.

\- Clarke. Y no te preocupes, mi nombre es lo de menos.

\- Clarke, no se me olvidará. Gracias por esto – ladeó la cabeza hacia su brazo herido -, no será de lo más grave a lo que te tengas que enfrentar en los próximos días. Ahora volvamos, me están esperando. Y recuerda, mañana al alba.

Clarke asintió. Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la tienda de Clarke, donde se encontraron con que Kane e Indra mantenían una conversación aparentemente civilizada.

" _Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser_ ".

Clarke apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Esperaba impaciente la luz del amanecer para ponerse en marcha y buscar una solución, y también, como sus agitados latidos le indicaban, para cabalgar junto a Lexa de nuevo. No se hicieron esperar los primeros rayos de sol, y para cuando salieron los segundos, Clarke ya se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda esperando al resto de sus compañeros. Raven le soltó una risita estúpida cuando la vio ahí parada esperando, su madre le dirigió una mirada significativa; ambas sabían qué la había hecho arrancar tan temprano. Se reunieron con Lexa, Indra, Titus, Anya, por supuesto, Costia, y un pequeño séquito más en los portones de entrada a la aldea.

\- Según nuestros cálculos, la central más cercana está al norte de aquí, a unos seis días andando – explicó Kane mostrando un mapa a Lexa.

\- No iremos andando, sino cabalgando, así que serán tres días – respondió la líder -, y tomaremos el camino del lago, lo bordearemos y seguiremos subiendo.

\- Heda, es probable que nos encontremos con gente del hielo por esos parajes – apuntó Titus tratando de bajar la voz para hablar solo para la joven.

\- Precisamente he elegido ese camino porque los evitaremos algo más que si escogemos otros caminos. Vamos.

Titus no pareció quedarse convencido con la decisión de su gobernante, pero obedeció, con la cabeza gacha, eso sí. Cabalgaron en procesión todo el día, con Gustus y otro guerrero abriendo la comitiva, luego los skaikru, por detrás de ellos Anya, Indra y otro par de guerreros, tras ellas, Lexa junto a Costia, las cuales no paraban de hablar y hacerse bromas, bromas que no eran miradas con buenos ojos desde atrás, donde Titus las observaba con recelo. Las tierras grounders cambiaban cada pocas millas, empezaron siendo verdes y marrones cuando partieron, luego se transformaron en algo más montañoso y escarpado, y luego volvieron a hacerse más verdes, y más húmedas. La primera noche ya se encontraban cerca del lago, y ahí pararon y descansaron, haciendo siempre guardia un guerrero. Clarke no pudo dejar de observar con desazón cómo Costia cogía de la mano a Lexa con coqueteo y la arrastraba dentro de la tienda preparada para la Comandante. Allí, supuso, pasarían la noche amándose a resguardo de la intemperie y de la tempestad de problemas que las acechaba, acomodadas en la acogedora luz pálida que desprendían las velas y proporcionándose calor la una a la otra. Clarke no podía negar que se estaba acostumbrando a ver esas situaciones y a imaginárselas más allá, pues serviría como escudo de protección contra el dolor. Pero lo que permanecía inmutable era su amor por Lexa, no importaba en qué situación se encontrase la Comandante ni que fuese una adolescente, su amor seguía puro, estable, imperturbable.

La noche pasó y empezó un nuevo día. Se pusieron en marcha temprano, y avanzaron en el mismo orden hacia el norte. Todo parecía igual de tranquilo, incluso más cuando empezaron a bordear el gran lago del que hablaba Lexa. Sin embargo, algo la inquietó.

\- ¡Alto! - Ordenó la Comandante desde su posición en la retaguardia -. Abrid los ojos, guerreros, alguien nos observa.

Los grounders se pusieron en posición de ataque. Se quedaron quietos, examinando con la mirada tanto la superficie del lago como el otro lado, en el que había un comienzo de un bosque y unos frondosos árboles se abrían ante ellos.

De pronto, Clarke vio como un bulto negro y rápido derribaba a Gustus delante de ella, y a su vez, oía sendos ruidos de cuerpos cayendo por detrás.

\- ¡Emboscadaaa! - Gritó Indra desgarradoramente.

Sin más, el grupo se disolvió y se convirtió en una lucha difusa. Clarke vio individuos que no pertenecían a los Trikru, pero los reconoció enseguida: pertenecían a Azgeda. Los guerreros del hielo se enfrascaron en una brutal pelea con los Trikru, mientras los skaikru hacían lo que podían para defenderse. Clarke propinó más de un puñetazo, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Miró a Lexa, que se encontraba luchando con sus espadas unos metros más allá, y cerca de ella, alguien se abalanzaba sobre Costia. De repente, sintió que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban y la elevaban del suelo, aferrando una mano a su cuello, ahogándola. Clarke forcejeó, no podía soltarse, automáticamente volvió a mirar a Lexa, y esta vez, la grounder la miró también. Inesperadamente, Clarke vio a Lexa propinar un último golpe en la cara a un guerrero de la Nación del Hielo que lo dejó inconsciente, y echó a correr hacia ella. Lexa atravesó el trecho que la separaba de Clarke, esquivando a varios guerreros y a los suyos propios mientras luchaban.

\- ¡Lexa! - Gritó Titus al verla pasar como un rayo hacia la rubia.

Pero la grounder no escuchó o no le importó. Dio un medio giro para coger energía y arremetió con su espada contra las piernas del guerrero que sostenía y ahogaba a Clarke. El guerrero se estremeció pero no la soltó. Clarke sintió cómo la apretaba con más fuerza e intentó zafarse sin éxito. Lexa volvió a cargar contra él, esta vez directamente en la muñeca que sujetaba el cuello de Clarke. Al fin, el hombre dejó caer a la rubia, que aterrizó aparatosamente en el suelo. Desde esa posición pudo vislumbrar una rápida escena de Lexa combatiendo con el miembro de Azgeda, que lucía sendas rayas blancas en su cara y ropa azulada. El guerrero asestó un fuerte puñetazo a Lexa en la cara, pero esta se recuperó en seguida, y se lo devolvió en forma de tajo en el vientre, que lo dejó desangrándose en el suelo.

Lexa paró un momento para coger aire tras la pelea, y luego se giró hacia Clarke, que seguía tendida en la hierba, recuperando el aliento tras la mano estranguladora.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia, impresionada.

Lexa se limitó a mirarla, no fue capaz ni de abrir la boca ni de emitir ningún sonido, tal era su desconcierto ante lo que ella misma acababa de hacer. Sus ojos tintineaban, perdidos, desorientados, como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño agitado. La tinta negra de guerra que los perfilaba perdía su poder esta vez, dejando en ella una expresión de cachorro extraviado. De repente Clarke se dio cuenta de que la pelea había acabado, los miembros de Azgeda que no habían sido exterminados habían huido a toda prisa, y los grounders y los skaikru se levantaban y se sacudían las ropas, o limpiaban sus armas. Como un padre enfadado con su hija tras haber cometido un gran error, Titus se acercó hasta ellas, con los ojos refulgiendo fuego y desaprobación. Pero su presencia fue difuminada por otra todavía más intensa: Costia.

La joven miró a Lexa con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz ensangrentada.

\- ¿Qué...qué ha pasado, Lexa? ¿Dónde te has metido..?

\- Yo estaba...vi a un guerrero de Azgeda... - murmuró confusamente la Comandante.

\- ¡Maldición, Lexa! ¡Casi me raptan! Y tú no estabas a mi lado, estabas saltando por ahí, protegiendo a una forastera que ni siquiera conoces – Costia dejó escapar un gemido de coraje, y se frotó una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- No lo sé... - respondió, algo turbada.

La expresión de Lexa reflejaba un desconcierto absoluto, se veía claramente culpable, pero Clarke podría haber jurado que si volviesen a vivir ese asalto, Lexa hubiese vuelto a hacer lo mismo.

" _Ha venido corriendo para protegerme, dejando incluso a Costia a su suerte, y ni siquiera me conoce..._ "

Era la primera vez que Clarke la veía tan perdida y sin palabras. Costia dejó escapar un sollozo y se volvió hacia su caballo.

\- ¡Todos, retomad vuestras posiciones, seguimos la marcha! - fue Titus el que dio la orden, pues Lexa no parecía capaz de alzar la voz en ese momento.

A pesar del rato amargo que acababan de vivir, Clarke sintió que en esa situación de supervivencia, su conexión inexplicable con Lexa se hizo más patente que nunca, y surgió de la manera más natural, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, a veces enmascarada por situaciones, por gente, o por el tiempo.

\- Vale, ¿soy la única que cree que Lexa ya te quiere y todavía no lo sabe porque todavía no te ha conocido en el futuro? - Peguntó Raven, que se subió a su caballo como pudo y se posicionó junto a la rubia -. Es como si esa conexión ya existiese desde antes, como si fuese...atemporal.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar – confesó -. Es como si su espíritu fuese el de siempre, pero sólo inconscientemente.

El viaje prosiguió en silencio. Clarke no quiso girarse para ver cómo se encontraba Lexa por no alimentar una nueva disputa entre ella y Costia, pero sus pensamientos sólo se concentraban en que Lexa la había salvado y ni la propia grounder entendía por qué.


	7. Enfrentando el pasado

Perdón por esta pequeña tardanza pero han sido unos días ocupados, ya sabéis, Christmas is here, y hay que hacer muchas cositas :D

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer, y millones de gracias por seguir y comentar, es muy útil y positivo, en serio :) Los que escriban por aquí lo sabrán.

Eric, creo que por el momento Raven está tratado de vivir consigo misma, pero oye, quién sabe si aparecerá un amor para ella jaja, ¡gracias!

Camilayelal, mil graciasp or tomarte tu tiempo para comentar y responder preguntas ;)

Y poco más que decir, que espero que os guste como se va desarrollando esto, que vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas, y que...

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

7\. ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

Los skaikru y el séquito de grounders ya estaban por el tercer día de viaje, cerca de su destino. Clarke y su grupo habían pasado a casi la retaguardia de la comitiva. Clarke estaba detrás de Lexa, aunque no habían vuelto a intercambiar ninguna palabra desde que la Comandante la salvara de forma automática y sin pensar. Mientras cabalgaban a paso tranquilo pero ligero, la rubia pudo rescatar partes de conversaciones que le llegaban desde adelante, entre Titus y Lexa, que llevaban manteniendo una larga conversación sobre guerra, estrategia, bandos, y cosas varias desde que se habían puesto en marcha, saltando de un tema a otro como las abejas al polen. Sin embargo, Clarke no pudo evitar quedarse enfrascada en las partes de la conversación que la incumbían.

\- ¿Qué te hizo decantarte por la extranjera, Lexa? - Indagó Titus, evitando mirar a la guerrera, que cabalgaba a su lado, y mirando al frente en su lugar.

\- No lo sé, Titus – confesó, algo insegura -. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que Costia podía defenderse sola, y Clarke probablemente no.

\- Así que Clarke, eh...veo que conoces hasta su nombre.

\- Son los mensajeros de esta nueva misión, al menos debemos saber su nombre, ¿no te parece?

\- Como consideres, Heda. Pero estas situaciones con Costia que te dejan sin energía y te desconciertan, no te convienen. Te debilitan, Lexa. Pierdes tiempo y fuerza que usas en mantener a flote tu vida con Costia. El amor es debilidad, siempre te lo he dicho y ahora tú también lo sabes.

Titus, pensó Clarke, siempre había sido de pasar primero un bálsamo y luego lanzar un dardo al cuello de Lexa para pincharle y hacerla recapacitar.

\- No es algo que se pueda controlar, Titus. Yo no lo elegí, llegó, al igual que ser Comandante. Ahora tengo que cargar con ello, y desde luego no me arrepiento en absoluto de haber sacado adelante lo de Costia, ella es...

\- ...es la persona más importante de tu vida, ya me lo has dejado claro muchas veces y lo has demostrado – terminó el consejero con desgana.

\- Sí.

Lexa miró al cielo con los ojos cerrados un momento, como si quisiese escapar de la situación por unos segundos que deseaba fuesen interminables.

\- Tus enemigos crecen por momentos – prosiguió el hombre, ignorando la aparente fatiga de su pupila -, y como has podido comprobar, te están acechando. Tienes a la Nación del Hielo pisándote los talones y observándote de cerca, no puedes permitirte el lujo de parecer débil ante ellos, y menos por algo como el amor.

\- El amor es simplemente un complemento en la vida que te arropa y te fortalece.

\- El amor es tu punto débil – sentenció Titus bruscamente -, y como tal, debes aprender a controlarlo.

No dijo más, y espolió a su caballo para alejarse de Lexa y ponerse en la vanguardia del grupo. Clarke miró atentamente a la castaña por detrás, desde su caballo. Seguía mirando al cielo, con los pensamientos perdidos entre sus problemas y sus sueños, cabalgando sola y posiblemente, sintiéndose igual de sola. Clarke pensó que estaba en ese momento en el que tiene el corazón más caliente que la mente.

" _Todavía no está educada para anteponer el deber a sus propios sentimientos_ ".

Anya frenó un poco su cabalgadura para esperar a Lexa y ponerse a su altura. Por suerte, la guerrera no hablaba precisamente bajo, y Clarke pudo oír parte de la conversación.

\- Un día duro, eh – dijo amigablemente la mayor -. No te preocupes, aprenderás a manejar estas situaciones con el tiempo, todavía eres muy joven y muy emocional.

\- Es difícil combinar la responsabilidad de ser una líder con la vida personal, pero supongo que me acostumbraré – Lexa giró la cabeza hacia Anya -. ¿Me ayudarás con tus sabios consejos de amor? Hace mucho que no me das clases de esas, supongo que por eso estoy fallando últimamente.

Anya rió.

\- Estoy convencida de que eso es lo que te falta – le puso una mano en el hombro a la que fue su segunda -. No escuches a ese viejo cascarrabias, su problema es que no tiene vida más allá de la de los Comandantes.

Esta vez fue Lexa la que rió.

\- Tal vez deberíamos buscarle una mujer que le haga ver el mundo de otra manera.

\- Yo siempre pensé que deberíamos juntarle con Indra, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no durarían mucho, probablemente Indra lo sacaría de la tienda de un puñetazo a la primera de cambio.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que, con el tiempo, tanto sus vidas como sus personalidades se irán volviendo más oscuras, como resultado de las guerras y las circunstancias. Justo en ese momento, Anya se giró hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a la retaguardia del grupo, y en esas se cruzó con la mirada de Clarke, detrás de ellas.

\- Extranjera – dijo todavía sonriendo -, ¿tú qué piensas del amor?

A Clarke le pilló totalmente por sorpresa aquella pregunta. …. Al fin se decidió.

\- El amor es fuerza – sentenció con decisión.

Lexa giró levemente su cara, exponiendo hacia Clarke su perfilada mandíbula. La estaba escuchando atentamente, y Clarke lo aprovechó.

\- Te da la energía y el valor suficientes para afrontar muchas cosas que de otra manera, serían más difíciles de afrontar – prosiguió la rubia, sabiéndose escuchada -. Es como un motor que nos mueve. Es verdad que a veces resulta imparcial y nos hace tomar decisiones precipitadas y no muy razonables, pero eso es algo maravilloso, ¿no? No podemos ser siempre racionales y perfectos, tenemos derecho a dejarnos llevar...todos, sin excepción.

\- Por lo que veo te has enamorado alguna vez, o lo estás ahora - dedujo Anya con algo de picaresca.

Clarke tragó saliva, se le hacía difícil explorar sus propios sentimientos teniendo a la propia Lexa justo delante de ella, así que decidió mirar a un punto fijo para concentrarse. No quería mentir, no iba a mentir.

\- Me enamoré hace un tiempo – confesó -. Pensaba que me había enamorado una vez antes, pero después de esta vez, me di cuenta de que lo anterior fue un simple juego de niños.

\- Vaya, así que has conocido el amor, ¿y dónde está ahora ese amor? ¿Ya se acabó?

\- Ese amor...ahora está muerta – Clarke aferró las riendas de su caballo para tratar de mantener la calma y su fuente de emociones mientras hablaba -, pero el amor no se ha acabado, sigue tan presente como el primer día.

Esta vez le fue imposible no desviar la mirada hacia Lexa, su amor, el amor del que estaba hablando, al cual iba a ver morir en unos pocos años y que ahora permanecía allí, escuchando, ignorante de lo que se avecinaba para ella, y sin saber que también ella se enamoraría hasta lo más profundo de su corazón de esa rubia forastera que cabalgaba detrás de ella y que le estaba hablando de un amor fallecido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que se la llevó? - Quiso saber Lexa, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

Clarke se lo pensó antes de responder, pues era sin duda un tema muy delicado y fuerte para ella, difícil de abordar desde que los hechos aconteciesen ya que todavía no los había llorado en condiciones.

\- Fue un desliz de un...amigo – tragó saliva -, estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. En realidad creo que fue porque...vino a salvarme, como siempre hacía, y ella acabó herida.

Clarke se emocionó visiblemente. Lexa frenó un poco a su caballo, sintiéndose culpable por haber preguntado eso y haber tirado de la tristeza de la rubia.

\- Perdón, no debí preguntar eso – se disculpó, poniendo una cálida mano sobre el hombro de Clarke.

\- No es nada, son cosas que hay que aceptar, ¿no?

Lexa asintió con una leve sonrisa. De repente, alguien gritó desde la vanguardia de la comitiva.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Llegamos!

A lo lejos, pudieron apreciar la portentosa figura que se alzaba como un titán entre los árboles y la naturaleza. La central nuclear emergió para sacarles de sus propios pensamientos y recordarles cuál era su verdadero motivo de estar ahí, que sus días estaban contados. Raven miró el edificio con respeto, examinándolo y probablemente pensando mil maneras de abordarlo y desafiarlo, lo cual iba a ser un reto.

\- No sé si esperarme algo bueno de esta misión – murmuró.

\- Primero echémosle un vistazo y veamos qué podemos sacar de ahí - . Ordenó Kane.

La central era un cúmulo de escombros en algunas partes, tuvieron que caminar y dar vueltas un rato hasta que encontraron la sala de ordenadores, algo destruida, desorganizada y polvorienta. Raven casi lloró de alegría al comprobar que algunos ordenadores aún estaban en buen estado, y sólo necesitó unos minutos para conectarlos a la antigua corriente y ponerlos en funcionamiento.

\- Se supone que ahora podremos contactar con Becca – susurró para su grupo – ella me pasó todos los códigos y la información, que tuve que memorizar, por cierto – puso los ojos en blanco – pero si todo va bien, en unas horas podremos contactar con ella.

\- Eso es maravilloso – dijo Abby -. Lo mejor que podemos hacer los demás mientras, es buscar la sala de máquinas, esa de la que nos habló, que es el foco de las explosiones en todas las centrales.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, guiando un poco a los grounders para que ayudasen también. No tardaron en dar con la sala que buscaban, algo destruida por el paso de los años también, pero según la hábil valoración de Raven podrían hacer algo con ella. Sólo tenían que contactar con Becca y encontrar el foco de los males venideros. Pero por ese día, ya habían hecho bastante. Decidieron descansar y retomar el trabajo el día siguiente.

Clarke, por su parte, salió al aire libre, como siempre hacía cuando podía. Se tomó su rato de descanso para tomar aire y poner en orden sus emociones, como una catarsis diaria que necesitaba para depurar sus malas vibraciones y su desequilibrio. Pero su aura pareció atraer a esa otra alma que parecía estar unida a ella en tiempo y en espacio.

Lexa se acercó por detrás sigilosamente, como un depredador que tantea el terreno de su presa y tiene miedo de que se escape de sus garras.

\- Clarke – la llamó por su nombre.

Esta se giró abruptamente, sorprendida por la sorpresa de semejante presencia ante ella.

\- Comandante, no esperaba a nadie aquí.

\- Supongo que cuando caminas lejos es porque no quieres que nadie te siga – se acercó un poco más, aceptando que era un terreno seguro por ahora -. Siento que Anya y yo hayamos indagado en el tema de tu amor perdido, imagino que es algo terriblemente difícil de aceptar, de hecho, no sé ni si puedo imaginármelo.

El pesar que llevaba acompañando a Clarke todo el día ascendió a niveles desorbitados en ese momento.

" _Todavía no puedes imaginártelo, mi amada Lexa, pero lo sabrás pronto_ "

Lexa iba a vivir la muerte de Costia en algún momento, y por lo que le había comentado alguna vez, fue el momento más doloroso de su joven vida, algo a lo que pensaba no iba a poder hacer frente. Aunque al final sí que podría, con el tiempo.

Por primera vez, Clarke se planteó sacar ventaja de la situación y tratar de manipular la posición temporal en la que se encontraba, operando de alguna manera sobre este presente, para cambiar el futuro. No quería ni imaginar lo mal que lo pasaría Lexa cuando perdiese a Costia en...¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuándo moriría Costia? Fuese cuando fuese, Clarke esperaba que su misión ya hubiese finalizado para ese momento.

\- No te preocupes, es algo que se va aceptando poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo – contestó calmadamente la rubia -. Supongo que vosotros los gro...los guerreros de estas tierras – se corrigió inmediatamente, pues ella era ahora también una grounder, y de todas maneras, ese término no lo utilizaban entre ellos – estás bastante acostumbrados a la pérdida de seres queridos.

\- Bueno, es algo a lo que te ves obligada a lidiar desde que eres pequeña, pero nunca deja de ser doloroso. Siempre queda el consuelo de que nos encontraremos en la próxima vida – explicó con cierto optimismo.

" _Había olvidado ese lado supersticioso de Lexa"._ Clarke sonrió en su interior, siempre le había resultado algo gracioso, ya que ella era todo lo contrario. " _Y de hecho nos encontramos en la siguiente vida, Lexa_ ".

\- Lexa – Anya trepó en un suspiro hasta esa pequeña colina y se irguió ante ellas – Costia te está buscando desde hace rato – lanzó una mirada perspicaz de soslayo hacia Clarke -, no le diré donde te he encontrado.

\- Se lo diré yo misma, descuida – Lexa se giró hacia Clarke -. Nos vemos más tarde, Clarke.

Le dirigió una amigable mirada que intentó alargar unos segundos, denotando que le hubiese gustado despedirse de una forma más apropiada con el pequeño e íntimo momento que acababan de compartir.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Comandante.

Y así, las mariposas del estómago de Clarke volvieron a revolotear con brío, como solían hacer cuando Lexa le dirigía esas cálidas miradas que solo ellas compartían. Sabía que estaba poniendo a la Comandante en una posición comprometida con su presencia, pero era algo que de ninguna manera esperaba y que, desde luego, empezaba a estar fuera de su control. Por ahora, debía centrarse en que su misión con las centrales marchaba medianamente bien, y su relación con Lexa, era buena, como siempre, como estaba destinada a ser.


	8. Encuentros que chocan

Buenas a todo el mundo! Perdón, perdón por ser tan pelma y no actualizar en todas las navidades, entre trabajo y familia ha estado difícil la cosa. ¡Pero ya estamos aquí de vuelta! :D Y con fuerza, así que espero que os guste este capítulo y los que vienen por detrás.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y más todavía por comentar, me encanta leeros :) Bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores también, y saludos a los antiguos!

Y nada más, ¡a leer!

8\. ENCUENTROS QUE CHOCAN

Al fin, tras múltiples intentos de transferir a los ordenadores la información que Raven tenía guardada en su cabeza por cortesía de Becca para contactar con ella, dio un salto de alegría que hizo rebotar las pantallas ligeramente sobre la mesa. Abby, Clarke y Jasper la miraron sobresaltados, al igual que los pocos grounders, entre ellos Gustus e Indra, que allí hacían guardia con ellos hasta que diesen con algo.

\- ¡Genial! Lo tenemos, chicos - explicó la morena con entusiasmo -, ya puedo sentir a Becca.

Habían tenido tiempo de aprenderse la sala de ordenadores y la sala de máquinas de sobra, para que cuando consiguiesen contactar con Becca todo fuese más rápido y pudiesen encontrar cualquier palanca o botón rápidamente. Esta no tardó en hacer su aparición cibernética a modo de letras y códigos en pantalla, y no perdió tiempo en transferir a Raven las instrucciones necesarias basadas en sus propias hipótesis de como frenar la fusión de las centrales.

\- Dice que debemos dirigirnos a la sala de máquinas y encontrar el panel de control.

\- Vale, yo iré – se ofreció Clarke enérgicamente.

\- Bien, pero coge este walkie anda, y puedo ir hablándote mientras tanto – Raven le tendió un viejo walkie talkie con aspecto moderno, pero polvoriento y algo descalabrado.

\- ¿Dónde has conseguido esto? - Preguntó la rubia extrañada, pues habían viajado al pasado sin ningún utensilio útil, y eso era algo que realmente necesitaban.

\- Soy una chica habilidosa. No creerás que me he pasado las horas simplemente intentando contactar con Becca, tenía que matar el tiempo – le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo -, se me da bien hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Clarke sonrió ante su altanería y se dirigió a la sala de máquinas mientras probaba a encender el walkie talkie. Kane fue con ella para ayudarla. No tardaron en encontrar el panel de control y no les costó mucho esfuerzo el seguir las claras y meticulosas indicaciones que Raven les transmitía procedentes de Becca. Les estaba resultando tan fácil que a Clarke hasta le sorprendió el no tener contratiempos, sólo esperaba que funcionase. Al final de todas sus instrucciones, y tras varios pequeños fallos no muy importantes, lograron poner la central en funcionamiento de nuevo. Según Becca y Raven, el siguiente paso que tenían que dar era localizar la pantalla de "protección" dentro del panel de control, y con todo ya encendido, comprobar que la protección se activaba correctamente; tras eso, el último paso sería "desconectar" la central nuclear apropiadamente. Tras las bombas, hacía más de cien años, las centrales habían sufrido un agresivo ataque frente al cual se habían visto obligadas a desconectarse de manera brutal y sin ningún tipo de procedimiento. De esa manera, suponían, algún proceso de apagado había quedado sin cerrar correctamente y había dado lugar a la fusión que en unos meses en el futuro, o en unos años en el presente, les llevaría al exceso de radiación y en consecuencia a la destrucción de la vida en el planeta. Por lo tanto, reactivando la central, y desconectándola de forma adecuada, evitarían la cadena de errores de apagado y no volvería a dar problemas nunca.

Clarke y Kane se maravillaron al ver todos los botoncitos de la sala de máquinas iluminarse poco a poco, a la vez que todas las luces del techo y todos los sonidos de la maquinaria que los rodeaba. La central estaba cobrando vida como una criatura que lleva años hibernando y ahora se está volviendo a despertar, preparada para la vida.

\- ¡Bien, esto funciona! – rugió Raven desde el walkie -, aquí se ha iluminado todo, todas las salas funcionan. Ahora, seguid mis pasos.

Clarke y Kane se afanaron en seguir las nuevas instrucciones para activar la "protección", y seguidamente desactivar la central en condiciones. No les llevó mucho, y el proceso fue como la seda.

\- Algo hemos tenido que hacer mal, esto es demasiado bonito para ser verdad – dijo Clarke al tiempo que presionaban el botón de "Desconectar funcionamiento general" y todos los procesos de la central se iban ralentizando y apagando poco a poco.

\- Puede que por una vez no tengamos más contratiempos – apuntó Kane -, aunque de todas maneras, viajar al pasado ya supone un gran esfuerzo, no nos quites mérito, Clarke – matizó, esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Lexa entró por la puerta, y se quedó allí parada, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

\- Lo hemos conseguido – respondió Clarke, radiante – así estamos prácticamente seguros de que no habrá ningún problema en el futuro.

Lexa sonrió abiertamente y se acercó hasta ellos, estudiando el panel de control sobre el que habían trabajado arduamente los skaikru.

\- No parece que os hayáis enfrentado a una tarea fácil, ¿eh? - Apreció juguetonamente la Comandante observando todos los botones táctiles que aparecían en el panel de control – Siempre me ha dado un poco de respeto enfrentarme al legado tecnológico que nos dejaron las antiguas generaciones.

\- No es que nosotros sepamos mucho sobre ello – explicó la rubia, ya apagando la pantalla -, pero al menos lo intentamos.

\- Por alguna razón parecéis mejor preparados para ello – Lexa entrecerró los ojos y miró a Clarke con seriedad.

Por un momento, Clarke pensó escandalizada que durante ese escrutinio la grounder estaba logrando leer su mente y estaba descubriendo de donde procedían realmente. Sin embargo, Lexa volvió a sonreír traviesamente, abriendo los ojos con normalidad y dejando atrás su expresión de desconfianza ficticia.

\- Sois un grupo que nunca dejáis de sorprenderme, pero...me gusta.

En ese momento entró Titus con paso decidido. Lexa se irguió rápidamente al verlo y entrelazó sus manos en su espalda con señorío, adoptando una pose más firme y seria. A Clarke le resultó gracioso ver como la Comandante perdía de forma cómica su naturalidad y se transformaba en milésimas de segundo en la regente que estaba destinada a ser. Tuvo que ocultar su risa ligeramente tras su rubia melena.

\- Veo que ya habéis acabado. Heda, no tenemos tiempo que perder pues - anunció con rectitud.

\- Lo sé, Titus, solo estaba supervisando las tareas que han llevado a la salvación de este edificio, y en consecuencia, de nuestro futuro - se giró hacia Kane y Clarke -. Buen trabajo, compañeros, nos reuniremos todos en la entrada en cuanto acabéis – se puso a andar con una autoridad forzada hacia la puerta donde Titus le esperaba, no sin antes girar la cara ligeramente y dedicarles una media sonrisa a los skaikru.

Clarke suspiró ensimismadamente desviando la mirada, no podía presenciar los coqueteos amigables de esa Lexa adolescente sin que el rubor se anidase en sus blancas mejillas. A Kane debió de hacerle gracia, porque soltó una pequeña risita y se puso en camino también, instando a Clarke a que lo siguiese.

Cuando se reunieron con Raven, Abby y Jasper en la gran puerta de entrada junto con el resto de grounders, se fijaron en que sus tres compañeros iban cargados con bártulos, especialmente Raven.

\- Estupendo, también tengo cachivaches con los que cargaos a vosotros – soltó la morena, dirigiéndose a Kane y Clarke con un par de bolsas.

\- No lo cojáis, son más trastos inútiles – advirtió Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Vamos aguafiestas, todo lo que he encontrado aquí son pequeños tesoros a la espera de ser reparados. Con ellos podremos ponernos en contacto con Becca cuando queramos, ¡y tenemos walkies para hablar entre nosotros!

Clarke echó un vistazo a su bolsa y vio un par de walkies, un ordenador portátil y varios cables. No dudaba que todos esos aparatos les iban a ser de gran utilidad, pero tampoco le cabía duda de que Raven había cargado más de lo estrictamente necesario.

" _Toda la ayuda es bien recibida_ "

Allí mismo, el grupo de grounders encabezado por Lexa decidió aprovechar las últimas horas de luz y ponerse en marcha hasta el poblado más cercano. El séquito volvió a agruparse, con Gustus y otro grounder al frente, Lexa y Costia detrás, seguidas por Anya y Titus, luego dispusieron a los skaikru, y al final, Titus y el resto de guerreros Trikru. Cabalgaron animadamente tras los buenos resultados de la misión. Para los skaikru, evidentemente, había salido incluso mejor de lo esperado, puesto que ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, eran conscientes de lo que pasaría si no hacían aquello. Eso llevó a Clarke a pensar que los grounders no tenían realmente ningún motivo para dedicar sus energías y su tiempo a resolver el problema de las centrales. ¿Por qué habían accedido a ayudarles? Era algo que le gustaría, saber, dada su naturaleza curiosa. No dudó en llamar la atención de Anya e iniciar una conversación con ella.

\- Disculpa, ¿Anya?

La guerrera se giró ligeramente con esa parsimonia arrogante tan suya, y miró a Clarke con el ceño fruncido, como extrañada de que esa extranjera se dirigiese a ella directamente.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- En realidad no, puede que solo sea el aburrimiento del viaje, pero estaba pensando que...¿por qué decidisteis ayudarnos?

Anya adoptó una expresión circunspecta y volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Se dirigió a Titus, al que habló en trigledasleng, pero Clarke no tuvo ningún problema en entenderlo.

"Te abandono, Titus, voy a intercambiar impresiones con nuestra acompañante extranjera", le dijo al hombre. Él asintió, y ella ralentizó el caballo hasta quedar casi quieta para ponerse a la altura de Clarke, por detrás de Titus, luego cogió las riendas del caballo de Clarke también y lo frenó un poco más, esperó unos segundos mientras Titus y la vanguardia se alejaban y luego echaron a andar en las cabalgaduras, lentamente.

\- Así no estará pendiente de nuestra conversación – explicó la grounder -, tiene la mala costumbre de querer saberlo todo.

\- ¿Te he puesto en un compromiso con esa pregunta acaso?

\- Digamos que no a mí, pero sí a Lexa. O más bien, a la autoridad de Lexa.

Clarke siempre pensó que la verdadera y única razón por la que los Trikru habían accedido a ayudarlos era Lexa, pero le extrañaba mucho, pues ella no los conocía realmente, y no había manera de que viese en Clarke a su antigua amante o a una persona con la que congeniaba muy bien, al menos no todavía.

\- Fue ella la que tomó la decisión en gran parte, ¿verdad?

\- No solo en gran parte, sino en su totalidad. Es una chica muy valiente – afirmó solemnemente la que fue su maestra y seguía siendo, en ocasiones -. Verás, no es fácil dedicarse a una misión que todavía no te ha dado problemas ni parece que vaya a darte, solo se supone que los dará en un futuro. Somos un pueblo de pruebas, de cosas palpables, la fe ciega no funciona del todo bien con nosotros – escupió velozmente algo que se había enredado en su boca -. Estamos acostumbrados a reparar el daño ya hecho, pocos son los que utilizan el tiempo y la cabeza para pensar en la prevención de problemas – alzó la barbilla y miró hacia adelante, fijando la mirada en la osada guerrera de melena castaña que cabalgaba unos metros por delante de ellas -. Lexa es una Comandante sin precedentes. Ella dedica tiempo a cosas a las que ningún otro Comandante ha dedicado. Y no es que esté mal, pero es diferente, y al pueblo eso le alarma.

\- Pero tienen que ver buenos resultados para aceptarla, ¿es así? Y esta misión no los va a dar...porque los resultados positivos no se pueden ver aunque nosotros de alguna manera os lo aseguremos.

\- Así es – admitió Anya, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Es por eso que Lexa tuvo problemas para dar el visto bueno a esta misión en un principio, y de hecho, los seguirá teniendo. Es como ir a solucionar a ciegas un problema que todavía no existe. ¿Quién podría gastar sus energías en algo que parece no tener sentido?

\- Supongo que alguien que confía en su intuición, alguien visionario.

Anya miró a Clarke con suspicacia.

\- O alguien que confía en la intuición de la persona que tiene delante – matizó la guerrera.

Se formó un rico y latente silencio entre ellas, en el que Clarke lanzó a su propia mente varias hipótesis de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Anya. Se quedó con la que dedujo de su expresión entre juguetona e intrigada.

\- No vayas por ahí – soltó desviando la mirada hacia su lado del camino.

\- No voy por ningún sitio, simplemente supongo que Lexa debió de ver algo en ti que le hizo confiar en ti casi a ciegas, a sabiendas de que tanto su consejo como el pueblo podrían reprocharle el malgastar sus fuerzas en esta misión – paró de hablar un momento, luego prosiguió -. Es como si ya te conociese de antes.

Otro silencio meditabundo hizo su aparición entre ellas. Esta vez, Clarke lo dedicó a camuflar una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa que pujaba por aparecer en sus labios, a la vez que trataba de aparentar digna y cavilante ante Anya.

\- Parece una gobernante muy innovadora – comentó al fin -. Eso podría ser útil para futuros problemas, puede que sea capaz de buscar grandes soluciones si recibe el apoyo necesario de su pueblo.

\- Es posible, yo siempre...

Anya cortó su frase repentinamente. Llevaban varios kilómetros sin cruzarse con nadie en el camino, pero ahora había aparecido ante el grupo una figura solitaria en caballo que andaba en el sentido contrario, rubia, seria, y con la mirada fija en Clarke. Esta casi se asustó al ver acercarse a la solitaria jinete por su lado del camino, con una mirada algo lasciva concentrada en ella.

" _¿Qué demonios...? Oh, no puede ser, no puede...¡es Nyjah! ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?_

Lo primero que Clarke pensó fue que la ahora joven rubia la había reconocido de alguna manera, de la misma forma en la que ella la había reconocido a ella, pero eso era imposible, así que rechazó esa idea por otra que todavía tenía menos sentido en su cabeza: la miraba con deseo. En ese momento se dio cuenta también de que lo que había llamado la atención de Anya no había sido la viajera, sino la mirada destructiva de Lexa a la viajera. De repente, Anya arreó a su caballo hasta llegar al grupo de adelante, se acercó a Lexa y le susurró algo. Por su lenguaje corporal dedujo que Anya le había advertido algo, porque Lexa cerró los ojos con rechazo y giró la cara iracunda. Aun así, Lexa no quitó sus verdes ojos de encima de Nyjah, mientras esta pasaba al lado de Clarke.

\- ¿Estás teniendo una buena travesía? - Preguntó Nyjah en un coqueto murmullo al pasar al lado de Clarke – Porque si no estás a gusto en ese grupo puedes cabalgar conmigo, si quieres – y cerró la frase con un guiño.

Clarke no atinó a responder nada en ese momento, todavía estaba dedicando tiempo a reestructurar la imagen que tenía de la Nyjah del futuro, bastante diferente a la que estaba frente a ella en ese momento, y no lograba ubicar ese toque seductor en su esquema de la rubia grounder.

\- Hay algo raro en ti, eres de un clan... - prosiguió, cogiendo aire y mirando luego al cielo – diferente.

Antes de que Clarke lograse decir nada, vio con la periferia de su ojo a alguien cabalgar desde la parte delantera del grupo. Lexa se acercó haciendo gala de toda su firmeza y diligencia y se apresuró a dirigirse a la solitaria grounder.

\- No vas a intimidar a nadie de mi grupo – dijo con ferocidaz en trigledasleng.

\- No estoy intimidando a nadie, chica Trikru, sólo intento ser amable con los viajeros que me encuentro – volvió a dirigir una mirada significativa a Clarke.

\- No tienes razón para hacer eso, aléjate.

\- No sé, chica, te veo algo alterada, no sé si es el grupo en general lo que estás defendiendo o a esta chica en particular – dejó caer, poniendo una teatral cara pensativa.

Por lo que Clarke pudo ver, Lexa todavía no había dominado el arte de esconder sus fuertes emociones, y fueron evidentes en su rostro la creciente ira y rabia.

\- Protejo a mi gente, a toda – alzó la barbilla con dignidad -. Soy Lexa Kom Trikru, la Comandante de estas tierras y de los clanes, y no consiento que una vagabunda altere la armonía de mi pueblo.

Nyjah dispuso una expresión afectada y algo sorprendida, posando las manos sobre su cintura como acomodándose.

\- Pues no pareces una Comandante, la verdad, todos tus pensamientos son obvios en tu cara, tus enemigos se aprovecharán de eso.

Lexa contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y no respondió, solo dirigió a su caballo en una elegante a la vez que intimidante vuelta alrededor de Nyjah, le susurró algo que nadie logró captar, y luego espolió a su caballo hasta su posición en la vanguardia. Anya y Titus la miraron con alarma, Costia, por el contrario, la miró con extrañeza, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de hacer. Nyjah, por su parte, miró a la vanguardia del grupo con el ceño fruncido y luego a Clarke con la cara más relajada.

\- Volveremos a vernos, viajera – y siguió su viaje en sentido contrario, despacio.

El grupo se quedó quieto un momento, observando cómo la susodicha proseguía su marcha lentamente dejando atrás a unos estupefactos skaikru y a unos grounders a la defensiva. Lexa parecía haber zanjado el asunto de alguna manera y seguía al frente aferrándose a su orgullo sobre su caballo.

\- ¡Seguimos nuestra travesía! - Gritó Titus desde su posición.

Continuaron el viaje con algo menos de alegría. El encuentro con Nyjah les había dejado un sabor agridulce, podría haber sido un simple encuentro con una caminante cualquiera, pero había sido con Nyjah, y Lexa se había dirigido ferozmente a ella, lo que lo hacía todavía más raro. Clarke no se imaginaba la juventud de Nyjah de esa forma, esa imagen chocaba con la imagen de la austera y comedida Nyjah que conocería en el futuro, lo cuál le hizo preguntarse qué habría pasado entre medio para que ocurriese ese cambio. Ahora, Clarke se preguntaba también qué era lo que Lexa le había susurrado a Nyjah, y cómo se tomaría la Comandante ese pequeño altercado. La miró, cabalgada con orgullo abriendo la comitiva. Todavía no veía a la Comandante que había conocido, se veía claramente en proceso de formación, joven, voluble, y vigorosa. En ese momento, vio a Titus girarse hacia ella, Clarke se alarmó, pues esos ojos pequeños estaban cargados de amenaza y advertencia. La rubia miró hacia adelante, evitándolo, y siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban principalmente en torno a esa joven gobernante de ojos verdes brillantes.


	9. Sola

Lo sé, lo sé, Luy, tantas preguntas...pero para eso están los capítulos siguientes, ¡para resolverlas! Todo tendrá un desenlace de una forma o de otra ;D

Miles de gracias por comentar y opinar sobre esta historia, qué os voy a decir, si siempre lo digo ainss. Y muchísimas gracias por leer también :) Y hola a los nuevos seguidores! Sois muy bienvenidos!

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

9\. SOLA

Llegaron a la villa más cercana poco antes del anochecer. No tardaron en asignarles un lugar en el que dormir y pasar la noche. Raven estaba entusiasmada porque había logrado ponerse en contacto con Becca a través de los walkies y del ordenador, al que había logrado adosarle una batería que ahorraba como si fuese oro.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que Becca haga estas cosas? - Se cuestionó Raven, con el walkie en la mano.

\- No, la pregunta es, ¿cómo puede ser que las haga estando muerta? - Apuntó Clarke.

La primera Heda les había comunicado que les enviaría refuerzos en cuanto pudiese, para ir a apagar todas las centrales cuanto antes, pues el tiempo en el pasado pasaba de la misma manera que en el futuro y por tanto sólo tenían seis meses para desplazarse y acudir a todas las centrales, debían dividirse.

\- Debemos organizarnos en grupos de al menos dos o tres, suplicárselo a algunos grounders si es neces... - Raven se calló un momento al ver pasar a Anya corriendo detrás de ella con nerviosismo hacia el límite de la aldea, bosque adentro - ¿Qué le ocurre ahora a esta guerrera? ¿O qué les ocurre a todos ellos en general, mejor dicho?

\- No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo – Clarke se levantó de un brinco y fue a husmear entre los árboles por donde Anya había desaparecido. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

No le hizo falta acercarse demasiado para distinguir entre la maleza y entre el círculo de gente que se empezaba a formar, la figura de Lexa en posición de lucha. La conoció antes de posar la mirada en ella, la tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Frente a la Comandante se erguía otra esbelta figura con una vara de lucha en sus manos, en posición desafiante. Nyjah. Al principio la escena no le encajaba a la rubia, ¿qué hacían ahí luchando clandestinamente? ¿En qué momento habían aparecido? Pero Clarke en seguida lo comprendió. Recordó el momento discreto en el que Lexa le susurró algo a Nyjah cuando se había cruzado con ella en el camino. Probablemente, su carácter más joven y temperamental le había llevado a zanjar el asunto con la molesta rubia grounder de la manera más visceral: retándola a un duelo. Así que, casi con toda probabilidad, Lexa había sido la precursora de este enfrentamiento que estaba atrayendo la asombrada mirada de los aldeanos, la fascinada de los niños, y la de disgusto de Titus. Para cuando Clarke llegó, el combate ya había sido frenado por el consejero de tatuajes en la cabeza. Lexa respiraba agitadamente, al igual que la otra grounder, y ambas se dirigían miradas de provocación y aversión. Ninguna sangraba profusamente, sólo pequeños rasguños que ni siquiera requerirían la atención de Clarke.

\- Heda, esto debe parar aquí – le suplicó el hombre a su superior con algo de rabia encubierta.

Costia estaba allí presenciándolo todo, y Clarke podría jurar que sus ojos almendrados se cuestionaban por qué Lexa había reaccionado tan drásticamente ante la aparición de esa ciudadana errante cualquiera.

Al fin, Lexa adoptó una pose más relajada, bajando sus espadas.

\- No acabaremos derramando sangre en estas tierras, y menos por un enfrentamiento tan minúsculo – dijo Lexa alzando la voz para que se le oyese -. Pero yo, Comandante de estas tierras, te destierro de este territorio. Quedas excluida de cualquier clan y estás condenada a vivir a tu suerte donde quiera que vayas.

Hubo un murmullo entre la multitud, y la propia Nyjah se quedó perpleja sin moverse de su posición. Indra y Anya se miraron, Costia se tapó la boca con una mano, y Titus se acercó a su Heda. Esta por su parte, enfundó sus espadas con energía y afrentó la furiosa mirada de Titus.

\- Ahí tienes, forastera – Nyjah se había acercado hasta Clarke, dejando unos metros de distancia entre ellas y el resto de la gente que se agolpaba -, Heda te protege hasta de los halagos – desvió una mirada escrutadora hacia Lexa -, no volveré a molestarte.

Nyjah se alejó con la misma parsimonia que en el camino cuando se la habían encontrado, dejando en Clarke un momento agridulce.

Y así es como Nyjah acaba perdida en los bosques, donde Clarke la encontrará cuando se aleje de su gente en cinco años. Ahora su pregunta se quedó en el aire, ¿habían cambiado ya el futuro volviendo al pasado? ¿Estaba ya cambiado cuando conoció a Nyjah? Como siempre, aplazó ese tipo de preguntas para otro momento.

Lo último que Clarke vio antes de que Titus instase a Lexa a acompañarlo a la tienda, fue a Anya guiñarle un ojo a la Comandante, a lo que esta respondió con una discreta pero sincera sonrisa de picardía. Clarke estaba convencida de que la guerrera estaba orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado la que fue su segunda una vez, y la apoyaba clandestinamente en oposición a lo que el rígido consejero pudiese soltarle en la charla que se les avecinaba.

 **POV LEXA**

\- Esto es intolerable, ¡intolerable! - Gritó la voz profunda y desgarradora del sabio hombre que paseaba de un lado a otro de la tienda con histerismo – La Comandante, ¡la propia Comandante retando a un duelo a una simple ciudadana! ¿Y todo por qué? Porque te molestó un poco – se dirigió a Lexa con desafío -. Si estas nimiedades te van a hacer tambalearte en tu posición...tal vez este no sea tu sitio.

Lexa lo escuchaba sentada en su silla, con las piernas algo desparramadas y palpándose la frente con una mano, tratando de ayudarse a sí misma a digerir el sermón que le estaba cayendo. No parecía muy receptiva a la reprimenda que le estaban arrojando, pero no le quedó más remedio que aguantar el tipo y la compostura bajo la preocupada mirada de Costia y la estoica de Anya.

\- Llevas mucho peso sobre tus hombros, Lexa, la protección y el destino de cientos de aldeas y de familias dependen de tu claridad de mente para tomar decisiones – reanudó Titus con vehemencia -, parece que estés jugando a un juego y no lo es, esto es la guerra.

Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y de calmar sus nervios mientras resistía el asalto de su consejero a sus acciones.

\- Tengo permitido proteger a mi gente, ¿no es así? Sólo he desafiado a alguien que intimidó a una compañera que estaba bajo mi protección.

Titus tornó su semblante a uno más reservado. Lexa pensó que había dicho algo inapropiado o que se había acercado a un tema delicado, porque el hombre se giró hacia Costia y Anya con seriedad.

\- Dejadnos un momento, por favor.

Anya obedeció con rapidez, posiblemente previendo lo que se avecinaba para Lexa. Costia, en cambio, vaciló. Se aceró a su novia con paso titubeante, como si no supiese muy bien qué pensar de toda aquella situación, pero aun así se aproximó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al que Lexa respondió vagamente debido a toda la confusión que la rondaba en ese momento. Cuando la joven castaña abandonó la tienda, Titus se posicionó enfrente de la Comandante con dureza.

\- No sé qué te propones con todo esto Lexa, pero te estás metiendo en problemas por todas partes. Dices que sólo estabas defendiendo a un miembro de la comitiva que te acompañaba, pero yo veo más allá; no solo estabas defendiendo a un miembro del grupo...- dejó que su frase terminara en la mente de su pupila, aunque acto seguido la terminó él mismo – estabas defendiendo a la extranjera.

La chica lo miró con cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Que había defendido a la forastera por algún tipo de atracción? Lexa ni lo había pensado hasta ese momento. ¿O es que no lo había querido pensar? No, definitivamente rechazó esa idea, su amor por Costia era demasiado fuerte como para poner a otra persona, y más, desconocida, por delante de ella. A pesar de que se tranquilizó con sus propios pensamientos, se removió inquieta en su asiento.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Titus? No conjetures más de la cuenta, o acabarás confundiéndonos a todos.

\- Tu inestabilidad emocional acabará perjudicándonos a todos.

\- No tengo ninguna inestabilidad emocional, todo está bien.

El hombre pareció encenderse más y más.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Lexa, te lo he explicado de mil maneras y hasta has llegado a admitir que tenía sentido lo que te explicaba: debes estar sola – las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, heladas en el silencio que ahora asolaba la tienda -. Sola.

Lexa se puso en pie, intranquila, y empezó a caminar también de un lado a otro, pero de manera más errática e improvisada que Titus.

\- No tiene por qué ser así, que los anteriores Comandantes siguiesen esa trayectoria no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo mismo.

\- Y les fue muy provechoso, les ayudó a centrarse y a mejorar.

\- Y por eso tú les serviste a todos ellos, en la misma vida.

Titus se quedó en silencio. Si había servido a todos los Comandantes anteriores, era porque no habían durado mucho, habían muerto tras pocos años de gobierno.

\- No tengo nada más que decir, Heda, es todo lo que tenía que decir para que reflexiones.

Titus concluyó con uno de esos semblantes de entre recriminación y fingida ingenuidad. Pero Lexa no estaba dispuesta a verle irse tan campante, sería ella quien se fuese antes de la tienda para evitar su teatral retirada "dolorida". Dirigió sus pasos a la salida, y antes de que la castaña pudiese abandonar la tienda, a un paso de la cortina que la separaba de la salida, el hombre la reclamó de nuevo.

\- Recuerda: el amor es debilidad.

Lexa ni siquiera fue capaz de girarse. Tomó aire y prosiguió con su última zancada hasta la salida.

El aire vespertino la recibió con frescura. El viento la envolvió, como si tratase de arroparla y animarla, mientras removía algunas hojas a su alrededor. Siempre le habían gustado los anocheceres, vaticinaban horas de calma, de paz, cuando el mundo se iba apagando y dejaban de rondarle los problemas de otros para poder disfrutar de ella misma por un tiempo. Cuando sus deberes se lo permitían y podía quedarse en Polis por una larga temporada, le gustaba encerrarse en su habitación a leer rodeada de velas aromáticas que le transmitían distintos ambientes, y allí, penetraba en mundos imaginarios y distantes, llenos de historias muy distintas de las sangrientas guerras a las que se tenía que enfrentar en la realidad de su día a día. Allí, en esa pequeña villa todavía lejos de su querida Polis, el anochecer parecía un pequeño respiro en medio de un huracán, y ese huracán cobró fuerza cuando vio algo que captó su atención.

A unos metros, vislumbró a esa rubia extranjera que de alguna manera extraña e incomprensible estaba turbando su vida. Desde que había aparecido, algo había cambiado, algo que no podía explicar. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que practicar la introspección y revisar lo que le unía a aquella chica, aunque le daba un miedo profundo toparse con lo que fuese que le despertaba. Sentía paz al verla, le calmaba, sentía una fuerte afinidad.

Todo el sermón que acababa de recibir se esfumó como los pequeños pétalos de un diente de león se esfuman con el viento al soplarles. Ella misma se dio cuenta de que acababa de borrar todas las frases y lecciones que su entorno se empeñaba en instaurar en su cabeza, pero ella misma fue la que lo ignoró y siguió adelante, caminando hacia esa chica tan firme y segura que se plantaba al borde de ese pequeño altiplano donde se encontraba su propia tienda. Por un momento fugaz Lexa sí se preguntó si sus pasos eran inocentes o de verdad estaba cometiendo algún tipo de traición inconsciente hacia Costia, pero por el momento consideró que no tenía ningún sentimiento más allá de la admiración y la curiosidad por aquella extranjera cuyos ojos azules contemplaban el anochecer en el horizonte.

La grounder se acercó con diligencia y con las manos deliberadamente enlazadas en su espalda.

\- Tengo la impresión de que siempre apareces cuando mi alma más lo necesita – susurró, mirando hacia donde miraba la rubia, a lo lejos, acompañándola.

La forastera la recibió algo sorprendida, pero no se dejó intimidar y siguió mirando a ese punto fijo lejano sin girarse.

\- La vida está hecha de casualidades, probablemente sea por eso – dijo con seriedad, luego se giró hacia la Comandante con la cara más relajada -. Has recibido una buena reprimenda, ¿eh?

\- Nada que no esperase – le dio una patada a una pequeña piedra que se encontraba junto a su pie, como haría una niña pequeña con un juguete que ya no le interesa -. Tengo la mala costumbre de primero actuar y luego pensar como una gobernante, y eso es algo que mi querido consejero no puede soportar - quitó la pose teatral de las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y adoptó una mucho más natural, dejando caer sus brazos.

La rubia arrugó la frente en una expresión de ternura y compasión al ver a la joven Lexa removerse entre sus deseos y sus obligaciones, presa de unas responsabilidades que no había pedido pero que quería cumplir a toda costa a pesar de que chocasen muchas veces con su forma de pensar, y sobre todo, con su juventud.

\- Supongo que el haber retado a una persona normal a un duelo sin sentido aparente no era la decisión más sabia – vio a Lexa apretar los labios en señal de amarga aceptación -, pero luego has sabido pensar con cabeza, cuando lo has pensado fríamente has tomado una decisión más adecuada, que es expulsarla de tu vista. Es algo definitivamente más maduro, aunque bueno – frunció el ceño, dubitativa -, no estoy segura de cuál es la razón que empezó toda esa disputa.

La Comandante resopló antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

\- Creo que ni yo misma lo sé – sentenció, aunque no se sintió muy preocupada al aceptar que no había una verdadera razón detrás del duelo con esa tal Nyjah -. Imagino que me molestó que te molestase en el camino de vuelta.

La castaña pudo percibir el desconcierto en su compañera y decidió añadir algo para explicarse mejor.

\- Si te digo la verdad, Clarke, no sé si me hubiese molestado tanto que esa chica fuese a molestar a otra persona. Por alguna razón...- tardó unos segundos en contestar – siento la necesidad de protegerte, aunque no sé explicarte por qué.

Inexplicablemente, la rubia pareció entenderlo a la perfección, porque no mostró ningún titubeo y sencillamente aprobó su explicación con una sonrisa que apoyó la decisión de Lexa de haber dejado fluir sus pensamientos con ella.

\- No me quejaré por ello, siempre es un halago que una Comandante te defienda – esta vez adoptó una expresión firme -, aunque tengo que decirte que no suelo necesitar que me defiendan.

Lexa rió.

\- No, no pareces de ese tipo de personas vulnerables, se nota en tu terquedad para llevar a cabo tus planes.

\- Veo que nos vamos conociendo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio un rato, simplemente mirando a la oscuridad de la noche. Lexa miraba al cielo y sentía algo extraño. Siempre había sentido como una eterna y extraña conexión con el cielo, pero esta noche parecía más intensa de lo normal.

\- Este momento me resulta muy...no sé como decirlo, ¿familiar? Me siento tranquila y en paz, aquí contigo, que apenas te conozco, mirando al cielo al que tantas veces he mirado – entrecerró los ojos, afinándolos para mirar con más claridad hacia algún punto perdido entre las constelaciones Casiopea y Perseo -. Alguien me enseñó a mirarlo cuando era pequeña, y desde entonces no he podido dejar de hacerlo.

Clarke siguió su mirada hacia ese punto perdido, soltando un "mmm..." pensativo y, a los ojos de Lexa, divertido, pues la rubia rebuscaba en el cielo con una expresión agradable en su rostro.

\- Yo también siento algo parecido, una especie de familiaridad con algo ahí arriba – sonrió -, aunque mi verdadero hogar...está aquí abajo.

Lexa no logró entender lo que significaban las palabras de Clarke, pero parecían ocultar un pasado turbulento en algún lugar de todos a los que había viajado, y a su vez, parecía insinuar que ya había encontrado donde quería estar, su lugar en la tierra. La Comandante torció la cabeza un poco, perdida en sus pensamientos cavilando dónde habría encontrado esa extranjera su hogar, y con quién.

Sin deshacer la sonrisa de su cara, Clarke bajó la mirada hacia Lexa. Lexa la miró también. Vio en aquellos ojos azules un inmenso mar de posibilidades, de aventuras, de misterios, de cariño...pudo notar en sí misma el fuego que desprendía su alma, que se arremolinaba en busca de todas esas pasiones que le levantaba la rubia.

\- Tal vez deberías...- titubeó Lexa, sin dejar de mirarla – venir a Polis, y probar suerte allí.

No lo dijo muy convencida, ni siquiera supo por qué lo dijo. Pero lo dijo. Por algún motivo, la idea pareció primero asombrar a Clarke, y acto seguido asustarla. La forastera parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- Lo siento, no creo que pueda tomar ese camino – cogió aire, llenando de golpe sus pulmones -. Todo es muy complicado. Gracias por este rato, Lexa. Es hora de irse a dormir.

Clarke se giró hacia la realidad de nuevo, apretando antes de irse el antebrazo de Lexa con cariño y con disculpa, y dejando a esta algo descompuesta y turbada. Pero en seguida se recompuso. Suspiró al ver alejarse a la rubia.

" _Esto no es un juego, debes estar sola Lexa, sola._ "


	10. Gracias

¡Hola compañeras/os! De vuelta por aquí. Han pasado ya unos cuantos días desde la última vez, pero creo que este capítulo ha quedado bien, a mí personalmente me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, así que espero que se transmita a vuestras pantallas :D

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, es muy alentador ver que se va uniendo gente. He visto en las estadísticas que el capítulo anterior os gustó más que otros, pero como no me comentáis na pues una no sabe exactamente qué es lo que os gusta xD No, en serio, sería un bonito detalle que comentaseis algo, si os nace :) (Gracias luy jeje)

Gracias de todas formas guapos y guapas.

Poco más que deciros, que ánimo y a leer, y que en esta cuarta temporada se echa de menos a Lexa :P

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

10\. GRACIAS

Llegaron a Tondc prácticamente de noche. Habían decidido no parar hasta llegar y eso habían hecho, a pesar de las quejas de los más diurnos del grupo que componía la expedición a la primera central. Al llegar, apenas se despidieron unos de otros. Lexa dio unas cuantas órdenes a sus guerreros para distribuirlos y luego se dirigió a los Skaikru.

\- Os haré llamar para concretar las próximas expediciones, supongo que necesitaréis más guerreros con vosotros para acudir a todas las centrales de la zona.

Con esa frase se despidió de ellos, dedicando su última mirada de soslayo a Clarke, tal vez definiéndola sin necesidad de palabras como la líder del grupo.

Pese a que lo más lógico y útil hubiese sido descansar tras la larga caminata desde la central y tras los acontecimientos en la aldea anterior, Clarke no podía irse a dormir sin tener una aproximación de un plan en su cabeza, aunque fuesen unos simples trazos de cómo pretendía Lexa ayudarles en próximas salidas a centrales. ¿O era su afán por ver a su adorada Comandante una vez más antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño? Fuese como fuese, Clarke no pensaba esperar a que esta la hiciese llamar, necesitaba saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Así pues, la rubia se acercó a la tienda de Lexa sin preocuparse de si estaría con Costia o reunida con sus consejeros o ya casi durmiendo, quería entrar y saber qué iba a pasar.

\- Avisa a la Comandante, Gustus – casi ordenó la joven rubia.

El imponente guerrero la miró sin inmutarse, debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de hacer lo que decía o descargar su lanza contra ella y hacerla desaparecer de allí. Finalmente, entró para informar a Lexa de su presencia, y su respuesta debió de ser afirmativa, porque el guarda volvió a salir y apartó la cortina con indiferencia para que la skaikru entrase.

Lo primero que percibió al entrar fue el intenso olor a velas aromáticas, ese olor tan familiar que ya había experimentado durante su estancia en los aposentos de Lexa en Polis. Fue una especie de déjà vu agridulce que embargó todos sus sentidos y casi la hizo marearse por un momento. Tenía delante la silla de la gobernante, vacía, de ella colgaba el manto rojizo que solía arrastrar la mandataria para distinguirse del resto de su pueblo. Había a un lado una mesa de madera con un mapa, carbón para dibujar y varias figuras. Al fin, Lexa hizo acto de presencia descorriendo una cortinita al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba su sala privada para dormir y descansar.

\- Clarke, no sé por qué no termina de sorprenderme verte por aquí a estas horas – dijo la Comandante con un deje de ironía divertida -, estoy segura de que necesitas respuestas antes de irte a dormir.

Clarke no se lo discutió y fue al grano, apartando así cualquier manifestación inconsciente que pudiese delatar sus deseos de verla otra vez.

\- He estado haciendo cálculos, y con el número que somos mi familia y yo no podemos cubrir todo este terreno y las centrales que hay más allá del océano, necesitamos tu ayuda, Comandante.

Esta asintió pacientemente.

\- Estoy terminando de quitarme la pintura de guerra, ven, pasa a esta zona – invitó, cediéndole el paso con la cortina abierta -, y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme Comandante, no cuando estemos solas.

Clarke se le quedó mirando mientras pasaba a su lado, recibiendo de ella una mirada intensa a la vez que entrañable. Recordaba haber visto alguna vez de refilón esa parte de la tienda. Se componía de una cama cubierta de pieles, una mesilla con un par de libros y varias velas, una mesa con una tinaja con agua y un espejo. Bastante sencillo para una gobernante de su calibre, pero a Lexa le gustaban las cosas así, sencillas y prácticas a la vez que acogedoras. Clarke no pudo evitar percibir el envolvente olor a Lexa en aquella estancia, lo que le hizo alzar la comisura de los labios risueñamente. A Lexa no pareció pasarle desapercibido ese detalle, pero le respondió cordialmente como una dirigente.

\- Me pondré en contacto con los gobernantes de otras partes del mundo para expandir el problema y comunicarles como solucionarlo, si es eso lo que os preocupa – explicó, sentándose en una silla frente al espejo y limpiándose los últimos restos de pintura negra de la sien -. Tu hermana, la morena, Raven, ¿verdad? Deberá describir detalladamente como hacerlo para así poder explicárselo a los otros clanes más allá del mar.

\- Eso sería estupendo, gracias – respondió la rubia -. Aunque debería ser cuanto antes, no hay tiempo.

\- Parece que el tema del tiempo es algo que realmente te preocupa, ¿eh?

\- De hecho, sí. No es que yo sea una paranoica, es que...es importante, de verdad.

Lexa se giró hacia ella con solemnidad y asintió de nuevo, como un cachorro que obedece y entiende a su amo.

\- No te preocupes, mañana mismo me ocupo de ello.

\- Gracias, Lexa.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y luego Clarke se dispuso a dirigirse de nuevo hacia la pequeña cortina que daba salida de los aposentos privados de Lexa, comprendiendo que era el momento de abandonar la tienda y dejar a la dirigente descansar. Su razón le decía una y otra vez que se obligase a salir de allí, y sin embargo, en ese momento Clarke sentía su vida anterior con Lexa tan vívida como si estuviese pasando ahora mismo, con una Lexa cálida e intensa frente a ella esperando también a dar un paso, un paso que no se hizo de rogar. La Comandante, al ver a la rubia moverse decididamente hacia la salida, se puso en pie con un movimiento rápido y atrapó su mano con la suya propia.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Clarke?

Clarke se giró sorprendida y casi asustada por la reacción tan repentina. Acto seguido se miró la mano, apresada entre los fuertes y largos dedos de Lexa. Se dio cuenta de que su propia mano se aferraba a la mano de la grounder, como si encajasen a la perfección, como si llevasen tiempo echándose de menos. Lexa no parecía menos sorprendida, ya que Clarke se fijó en como tragaba saliva lentamente mientras la cuestionaba con la mirada.

\- He de irme, es tarde y tienes que descansar – desvió la mirada.

" _O dejo de mirarte o no aguantaré.._."

Los ojos de Lexa relumbraban con las brillantes luces en la penumbra, y cierto deje de emoción tintineaba en ellos como las estrellas del firmamento a las que tanto miraban. Esos ojos eran igual de cálidos y expresivos que cuando la conoció, por lo visto eso es algo que la Comandante nunca pudo cambiar, sus ojos siempre la delataron. Mostraban sus más profundos anhelos.

\- Siento una extraña predilección por ti, Clarke – Lexa la miraba con desconcierto y sinceridad, encendida por la emoción y asustada por la incertidumbre -. Yo...tengo la necesidad de acercarme a ti.

Clarke se derritió. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Lexa, sabía que estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella, no entendía como había podido pasar tan rápido ni si tenía que ver con su pasado, pero estaba pasando. En Lexa se estaba despertando un sentimiento hacia Clarke que ya había tratado de describir en un par de ocasiones. Y en Clarke, inevitablemente, se estaba reavivando ese fuego que sólo se encendía con Lexa. Con la certeza de que los sentimientos se desplegaban entre ellas, Clarke sólo podía deshacerse en ternura ante la transparencia que la grounder mostraba ante ella.

\- No sé quién eres, no sé de donde vienes, algo me dice que no lo llegaré a entender – prosiguió la Comandante -, pero creo que de todas formas no quiero entenderlo, no todavía – hizo una mueca, medio cerrando un ojo.

Clarke se relajó. Se quedó de frente a Lexa, sin soltarle la mano.

\- No hace falta que sepamos nada de nuestro pasado, eso viaja con nosotras – le acarició suavemente la palma de la mano -. Pero en este torbellino de circunstancias yo también te...te siento como una persona especial, Lexa.

Y de repente, todas sus defensas cedieron.

Pareció un momento perdido, descolgado de la continuidad de la vida que estaban viviendo, ese momento iba aparte, como si fuera necesario vivirlo a pesar de que las circunstancias lo prohibían. Pero algo las empujaba la una hacia la otra irremediablemente y ni siquiera Clarke fue capaz de tomar el mando en esa situación incierta y cargada de intensidad.

Clarke se acercó más, Lexa se dejó, esperando nerviosamente el siguiente paso de la rubia, con la mente completamente en blanco. Clarke puso su mano en la nuca de la Comandante, agarrándola con fuerza, como si todas su dudas se concentrasen en ese contacto y así pudiese controlarse tanto a sí misma como a la gobernante. Percibió los ojos verdes de Lexa directamente en sus labios, como si ese fuese el foco al que querían dirigirse de alguna forma. Clarke se lo concedió. Despacio, muy despacio. La atrajo hacia sí lentamente, disfrutando de la cercanía con Lexa, esa cercanía que tanto había echado de menos. Se quedaron a unos pocos centímetros, pudiendo disfrutar del aliento de la otra. Clarke notó como Lexa casi temblaba. La Comandante y guerrera que a tantas cosas le hacía frente durante el día, temblaba frente a ella como una niña asustada, sin saber qué iba a pasar, aterrada frente a unos ojos azules que la miraban con pasión. Esta vez fue Lexa la que acortó distancias, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para encajar mejor con la rubia.

Un poco más, un poco más...

Sus labios se rozaron como una brizna de aire. Se quedaron así unos segundos, y acto seguido Lexa abrió más su boca, inclinándose hacia Clarke.

" _Lexa, Costia...no_ ".

Rápidamente Clarke le puso la mano en la clavícula y la frenó en seco.

\- No, Lexa, siento haber llegado hasta aquí, pero sabes que no puede ser – subió la mano hasta su mandíbula, perfilándola con el dedo pulgar -. Lo siento...pero sabes que es así.

Lexa no pudo esconder su sacudida emocional, primero por el impacto de haber sido cortada tan drásticamente por Clarke, y luego por la realización de que tenía razón, no podía ser. Así que asintió amargamente y se distanció un poco sin soltar la mano de Clarke y posando la otra sobre la mano que la rubia mantenía en su mejilla. Se dejó acariciar un poco más antes de hablar.

\- Eres fuerte de corazón, extranjera – sonrió de medio lado -. Gracias.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Gustus no tardó en avisar a Lexa de que otra visita la esperaba. Ambas volvieron a la normalidad con rapidez, y Clarke se despidió cordial pero divertidamente de la grounder, que le devolvió un significativo "adiós" silencioso, sólo con sus ojos expresivos y jocosos. Ese silencio hablaba más que cualquier palabra que hubiesen podido pronunciar. Al salir de la tienda, Clarke vio que la visita era Costia, que la miró con algo de desaire sin pronunciar palabra. Era más que evidente que la chica había percibido la tensión entre su novia y la recién llegada rubia, y esta no la culpaba, su reacción era completamente normal.

Se reunió con el resto de los skaikru, hablando de cosas banales y de lo que harían los próximos días. Cenaron tranquilamente todos juntos junto a un fuego que había preparado Kane. Hacía una noche tranquila y despejada y el ambiente grounder parecía apacible. Clarke trataba de aparentar normalidad bajo la escrutadora mirada de su madre, que indudablemente había percibido algo en su hija. También hablaron de Nyjah y del pequeño detalle de que no le habían dado la pastilla del olvido, lo cuál podría suponer un problema si no la encontraban, pues en el futuro podría reaccionar de una manera extraña. Pero no pudieron llegar a ninguna solución, pues una voz gritó a sus espaldas.

\- Clarke Kom Nokru – llamó una voz en la oscuridad nocturna.

En seguida vislumbraron las largas ropas de Titus, quien iba acompañado por dos grandes guerreros grounders, de pelo largo, sin camiseta, cubiertos tan solo por pantalones y varios tatuajes en el pecho. Clarke se puso en pie, y así lo hicieron el resto de skaikru.

\- ¿Me buscas, Titus? - Preguntó, algo desafiante.

\- Así es – respondió altivamente el hombre -. Me preguntaba si podías dar un paseo conmigo, tenemos varias cosas de las que hablar.

Clarke notó que alguien la agarraba del brazo. Era su madre, que le susurró que ella iba con ella a donde el consejero quisiese llevarla.

\- No te preocupes, mamá, no hay nada de qué preocuparse - se giró hacia Titus y sus feroces guardianes -, ¿o sí?

Una sombra oscura cruzó los ojos del tatuado grounder.

\- Desde luego que no, extranjera.

Clarke se dirigió a ellos sin vacilar. Se alejaron los cuatro sin hablar, hasta que Titus decidió alzar la voz.

\- Tienes un talento especial para camelar a nuestra Comandante, ¿cómo lo haces?

El guardián de la Flama no se había andado con rodeos, fue directamente a lo que Clarke esperaba que fuese el tema central de la conversación: Lexa.

\- No creo que posea ningún talento, simplemente tengo la suerte de coincidir con ella en el punto de vista de muchas cosas.

\- O tal vez la haces coincidir con el tuyo de alguna manera – el hombre entrelazó las manos en su espalda mientras caminaban en dirección a ningún sitio en concreto, supuso la skaikru -. Dime, ¿cómo hiciste para implicarla en tu plan de las centrales?

Clarke no se dejaría engatusar ni marear por las palabras de ese hombre.

\- Ya viste que no hice nada, fue ella misma la que razonó qué convendría más para el futuro de su pueblo, y te aseguro que salvarlo de un futuro deprimente era la opción más lógica que tenía – rugió la chica -. No creo que la Comandante deba dar más explicaciones sobre eso.

\- Puede que ella no, pero desde luego tú y tu familia deberíais. Seguís sin dejarnos claro de dónde venís, qué queréis, y a donde os dirigís.

\- Mira, lo único que necesitas saber es que estamos aquí para evitar una catástrofe, por tu bien y por el mío. No tenemos ninguna intención de inmiscuirnos en vuestra política ni en vuestra vida.

\- Y sin embargo lo estás haciendo.

Clarke frunció el ceño. Sin duda, Titus se refería a su cada vez más estrecha relación con Lexa. Ese día más que ningún otro podía cederle parte de razón al hombre, pues su lazo con la Comandante se había estrechado más de lo que debería.

\- Si te refieres a mi relación con la Comandante no debes preocuparte, no ha pasado nada entre nosotras, y no va a pasar.

\- Si mis quejas te parecen algo ilusorias – prosiguió Titus -, debo decir que no soy el único que está descontento con este nuevo vínculo que ha crecido entre vosotras.

En ese momento, al avanzar unos pasos más, una solitaria antorcha iluminó pálidamente a una figura que Clarke reconoció al instante como Costia. La castaña se encontraba esperándolos al pie de una colina, con una antorcha en la mano.

\- Costia...

Esto empezaba a alterar a Clarke. Titus, dos matones, y Costia. Algo no iba bien. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que a unos pocos pasos de la chica había una cruz de madera, del estilo de las que había visto en Polis pero a ras de suelo, para alguien que pudiese sostenerse en pie en vez de quedar colgado...

\- ¿Pero esto qué..?

No le dio tiempo ni a cuestionarse lo que todo eso significaba cuando uno de los dos corpulentos grounders la cargó al hombro y la llevó hasta la cruz.

\- Lo siento, Clarke, me gustabas como persona, pero tal vez merezcas un escarmiento para saber adonde acercarte y adonde no – masculló Costia, que se acercó hasta la cruz también –. Las situaciones dolorosas se asocian a lecciones en la vida, ¿lo sabías? Por eso espero que con esto...decidas tener cuidado, eso es todo.

Clarke la miró de hito en hito desde la espalda del hombre, ¿de verdad iba a dejar que la amarrasen a esas maderas? Pero a pesar de las palabras decididas de la novia de Lexa, su semblante no parecía tan convencido. Una fugaz sombra de duda relucía en sus ojos almendrados, y Clarke la vio.

\- Costia, escúchame. Si lo que te preocupa es mi acercamiento a Lexa te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No va a pasar nada, puedes estar segura.

\- No es simplemente eso, Clarke. Has roto el balance que había en sus ideas, has roto el balance que había en nuestra relación. Hasta decide salvarte a ti en vez de a mí – Costia desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, como si de pronto estuviese perdida en sus propias razones y cavilaciones respecto a su propia relación.

\- Atadla – ordenó Titus sin dilación.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto, Titus! - Bramó Clarke al tiempo que la cogían de los brazos y la forzaban a alzarlos para poder atarlos a las maderas.

\- Sí puede – soltó de pronto uno de los fuertes guerreros -. No pensarás que vamos a dejar que humilles a mi familia, a mi pequeña hermana. Puede que no podamos hacer nada contra Lexa, pero sí contra ti – zanjó, y apretó con fuerza una cuerda a la muñeca de Clarke, lo que le hizo lanzar un quejido apagado.

" _¿Qué? ¿Hermanos de Costia? Están haciendo esto para asegurar el honor de su familia, pues todo el pueblo grounder sabe que es la novia de la Comandante. Y obviamente a la Comandante no la pueden matar._ "

Clarke sintió sus fuerzas flaquear. No podía ser que nada ocurriera, tenía a sus amigos cerca, a Lexa en algún lugar cerca, ella misma estaba en otro sitio, en el espacio...y aún así no encontraba la manera de escapar de allí. El dolor se acercaba, lo notaba. " _Lexa, mamá, venid a buscarme_ ". Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie aparecía.

\- No temas, extranjera, sólo será una noche a la intemperie, tras eso espero que aprendas a escoger mejor tu camino – aclaró Titus.

Clarke quedó atada a los maderos casi sin darse cuenta. Alrededor todo era oscuridad, las puertas de la aldea quedaban a varias decenas de metros y nadie pasaría por allí a pasear, y menos en plena noche. Oyó lobos aullar. Nunca había tenido miedo de la noche, pero esta vez parecía que se le quería caer encima y encerrarla en su apabullante silencio lleno de sonidos. Titus y los guerreros se quedaron mirándola unos segundos y hablando en Trigedasleng, mientras Costia permanecía allí con prudencia, tanteando la situación y decidiendo si era lo correcto.

\- Costia, sabes que esto no está bien, esto no va a cambiar nada, no es una solución a ningún problema, por favor.

La chica la ignoró deliberadamente y se reunió con sus hermanos y Titus.

\- Mañana al alba volveremos a por ti – anunció el consejero con frialdad -, y el castigo habrá sido cumplido.

A Clarke le empezaron a temblar los labios, de frío y de rabia. Vio a las cuatro figuras alejarse, mientras ella empezaba a sentir cómo la sangre desaparecía de sus brazos y no alcanzaba a calentar el resto de su cuerpo. La impotencia se apoderó de ella e hizo que las lágrimas asaltasen sus ojos como única forma de expresarla. Lanzó un ligero sollozo, no gritaría a esos salvajes de corazón ni les suplicaría, sobre todo por algo que no había pasado. Su primera lágrima rozó el suelo cuando unos cascos de caballo se oyeron a lo lejos, acercándose poco a poco, como si estuviesen tratando de hallar el sendero correcto pero no terminaban de encontrarlo. Entonces, como un caballero medieval de los que tanto había leído Clarke cuando vivía en el Arca, la Comandante hizo su aparición en todo su esplendor y majestuosidad, saltando una roca que había a pocos metros de la base de la colina en la que se encontraban. El manto rojo de Comandante ondeaba a su espalda con poderío, formando una figura temeraria. Llegó por la misma dirección por la que se iban los cuatro grounders, por lo que la vieron llegar antes incluso que Clarke. Los rodeó con soberbia, montada en su caballo, al igual que había hecho con Nyjah unos días atrás. Frenó casi en seco por detrás de ellos, obligándolos a girarse de nuevo hacia Clarke.

\- ¡Lexa! - Oyó casi gritar a Costia.

\- Heda – Titus bajó dócilmente la cabeza -, creí que esta sería buena forma de...

\- No me interesan tus razones, Titus – declaró Lexa con una ira claramente contenida -. Sé que siempre actúas en concordancia con tus pensamientos, los cuales muchas veces son erróneos o fuera del contexto correcto.

Se bajó del caballo con su vara de pelea, para ponerse a la misma altura que ellos.

\- No es así como tratamos a los invitados, sobre todo a los que nos están ayudando.

Nadie respondió.

\- En cuanto a vosotros – dijo, dirigiéndose a los dos portentosos guerreros familiares de Costia -, entiendo vuestro apuro, pero no temáis por la reputación de vuestra familia. Y debéis agradecérselo a ella más que a mí – confesó con solemnidad la joven gobernante, manteniendo la barbilla altiva y los ojos abiertos y fijos no sin esfuerzo.

La culpabilidad empezó a bañar el ambiente, pero Lexa seguía sin mirar a Clarke, ni siquiera una mirada de soslayo. Sin decir nada más, los guerreros se dirigieron a regañadientes pero sin queja alguna a soltar a Clarke, sin embargo, fue Lexa la que se lo impidió poniendo su vara de pelea frente a ellos, rozando sus musculosos pechos descubiertos.

\- Ni se os ocurra volver a tocarla – dijo con firmeza, clavando sus ojos verdes intensos en los dos hombres -. Largo.

Los dos grounders se dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Titus bajó la cabeza con respeto y se fue también, bajo la amenazante mirada de Lexa, que todavía contenía rabia y decepción.

\- Yo también me voy, si te parece bien... - dijo Costia con cierta culpabilidad en su voz.

\- No, no hace falta, quédate – la miró con condescendencia, indicando que entendía la situación y sus motivos.

Lexa dejó el palo junto a su caballo y se dio por fin la vuelta, en dirección a Clarke. Clarke no podía expresar en palabras el bálsamo que suponía ver a Lexa allí, el sosiego que le traía y la alegría. Se había visto pasando la noche allí a la intemperie, muerta de frío e impotencia, y ahora se encontraba frente a su amada Comandante que caminaba hacia ella a paso ligero sin despegar la mirada. Al fin, llegó hasta ella.

\- Lexa, Lexa...gracias.

\- Shhh, tranquila – susurró mientras cortaba las fuertes cuerdas que retenían sus muñecas con el puñal que Clarke vería años más tarde en los bosques.

\- No sabía como salir de esta situación, lo siento – se lamentó la rubia, sin saber prácticamente ni por qué.

\- No tienes nada que sentir, ¿entendido, Clarke? Yo soy la que lo siente de verdad – admitió apenada -. No he sabido controlar esta situación y te ha llevado a esto – terminó de soltarla -. Creo que ya no volverán a molestarte.

Clarke quería besarla. Quería abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla entre sus brazos hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, protegida entre sus tersos músculos y su piel dorada. Pero no era el momento, no podían forzar más la situación. Se limitaron simplemente a asentirse en silencio, aceptando las circunstancias y profesándose respeto. Costia, por su parte, no pareció tener nada que replicar ante esta situación, tal era su sentimiento de culpa. Clarke tenía la impresión de que había sido más idea de Titus que de Costia, pues esta había sido víctima de unos fuertes y completamente normales celos, pero no veía en ella esa maldad, no era mala persona.

Se reunieron las tres.

\- No dejaré que duermas sin vigilancia esta noche, Clarke – comentó Lexa -. Tampoco volverás a tu tienda. Esta noche dormirás bajo mi custodia en mi tienda, hay lugar para ti – miró a Costia -. ¿Te parece bien?

Costia sonrió con alivio.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Vayamos entonces.

Y las tres, inesperadamente, en oposición a lo que hubiesen podido esperar de ese día, terminaron la noche en la tienda de la Comandante. Y fue ahí donde Clarke volvió a sentirse como en casa, en su hogar, en contraposición al desamparo helador que había vivido unos momentos antes.


	11. Reshop, Heda

Lo siento, he tardado la vida en actualizar, ¡el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido! No lo entiendo...en fin, estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo retoméis y que os acordéis de algo del anterior :D

Miles y miles de gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, me gusta saber qué pensáis :)

Y millones de gracias por leer también.

Si tenéis algo que aportar,sugerir o comentar, ¡no dudéis en expresarlo! Siempre es bienvenido. Nada más, nos vemos pronto amig s, que disfrutéis y que tengáis un bonito día y un bonito fin de semana.

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

11\. RESHOP, HEDA

Clarke siguió a la pareja hasta llegar a la tienda de Lexa, donde Gustus las recibía impertérrito en la entrada. Lexa y Costia saludaron educadamente, y Clarke todavía lo miró con suspicacia, sabiendo que el guarda estaría atento de cada sonido ya que no terminaba de fiarse de ella.

De vuelta al lugar donde casi se habían besado unas horas antes, Clarke volvió a sentirse invadida por el deseo de estar cerca de la Comandante, de tocarla y besarla, alimentado ahora por el hecho de que la castaña la acababa de salvar de una noche infernal a la intemperie, y había acudido a rescatarla sin dudar.-

\- Tomad asiento, traeré algo de bebida – ofreció Lexa.

El ambiente era cálido, aunque todavía algo templado entre ellas.

\- Ha sido un día largo – comentó Costia -, y supongo que el disgusto para ti ha sido enorme – añadió, mirando a Clarke, visiblemente apenada.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que ha acabado bien – Clarke tomó su copa -. Lexa, debería ir a avisar a mi familia de que voy a pasar la noche aquí, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, me imagino el histerismo de mi madre, no dormirá en toda la noche.

\- Ya me he encargado de eso, di la orden a Indra de que fuese a comunicárselo a tu gente.

Clarke asintió. Lexa siempre había tenido mucha vista para esas cosas, siempre pendiente de esos pequeños detalles que la hacían tan humana y cercana dentro de su frialdad y altivez. Bebieron algo de vino de las tierras de Broadleaf, el clan Yujleda, según explicaron las grounders. Clarke no había tenido la oportunidad de probar el vino todavía, pero había leído mucho sobre él cuando vivía en el Arca, en novelas y en la historia de la Tierra. Pasaron un rato charlando de cosas banales, luego pasaron a hablar de Azgeda y de los tiempos tortuosos que estaban por venir. Costia agarró el brazo de Lexa para darle mimos, pero esta pareció sentirse algo confusa, porque se dedicó a beber un trago distraído de vino.

A pesar de que la situación invitaba a estar tranquilas y a disfrutar de la compañía, pues tanto Clarke como Costia estaban poniendo mucho de su parte para que todo se sintiese agradable, Clarke pudo percibir al instante como Lexa no terminaba de estar cómoda, se removía constantemente en su silla y desviaba la mirada a sitios sin sentido dentro de la tienda, como la alfombra o una jarra vacía. Clarke comprendió que aunque quería que todo estuviese bien entre las tres, tenía un enorme dilema creciente en su interior. No podía controlarlo y no sabía qué hacer. A la skaikru le costaba reprimir sus ansias de acercarse a la Comandante y abrazarla, y transmitirle en ese contacto cuánto la había echado de menos. Pero eso nunca sería justo para Costia, y Clarke sabía, además, que no podía jugar con el futuro. Así que la velada prosiguió sin sobresaltos, con una Lexa incómoda, una Clarke reprimida y una Costia expectante.

" _¿Sospechará algo Costia?_ " Pensó la rubia.

Desde luego, la grounder podría encontrar razones suficientes para enfadarse con su novia si quisiese, pero Clarke tenía la impresión de que, aunque intuyese algo, no quería rebuscar muy hondo, pues probablemente era consciente de que encontraría algo que no le gustaría, y por el momento había decidido dejarlo como estaba, sin remover arenas movedizas. Aun así, hubo un momento de especial tensión en el que Costia le preguntó inocentemente a Clarke que si tenía pareja. Clarke pudo apreciar como el vino se atascaba en la garganta de Lexa, la cuál tragó el líquido como si de una piedra se tratase y se sirvió más seguidamente, intentando mantenerse ocupada mientras la rubia buscaba la mejor opción de respuesta.

\- No – respondió con toda la naturalidad que pudo -. Estuve con una chica, pero falleció...por un accidente.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho – expresó con sinceridad, dejando su copa en la mesa para centrarse más en la conversación -, no me imaginaba que...

\- No te preocupes, son cosas que ocurren, poco a poco se termina superando.

\- Supongo que cuesta dejar ir a las personas que amamos, y cuesta conocer a alguien que las sustituya. Tiene que pasar el tiempo, a veces es tentador el aferrarse a la primera persona que se cruza en nuestro camino para olvidar a la anterior, pero hay que saber mantenerse en el sitio, eso es así.

Clarke no supo si dijo eso como un comentario cualquiera, o realmente quería guiar a Clarke a pensar que debería seguir guardando duelo a su amada fallecida en vez de tontear con Lexa. En cualquier caso, la rubia decidió que era momento de tomarse un respiro en esa conversación y se excusó diciendo que iba a hacer sus necesidades.

Salió de la tienda y se alejó hacia la zona donde se encontraban los excusados de la zona centro de la aldea. Las voces y las hogueras se habían ido apagando desde que habían entrado a la tienda, ya sería más de media noche. Bostezó. La calidez del vino estaba embriagando su cuerpo y su mente, y empezaba a notar algo de flojera en los brazos, así como en los ojos. De repente, oyó un ruido seco, seguido de un pequeño revuelo. No parecía provenir de muy lejos. Salió del baño grounder con ligereza, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ya estaba poniéndose en marcha de vuelta a la tienda cuando vio a Anya cabalgar a toda prisa hacia ella.

\- ¡Extranjera! - Anya frenó en seco frente a Clarke, sofocada como nunca antes la había visto, casi agachándose para coger aire – Clarke... necesitamos tu ayuda. Urgente. Sube.

La grounder ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a subir. Reptaron a toda prisa entre las tiendas, en dirección a la de Lexa.

" _Si Anya ha venido hasta mí sabiendo que iba a volver de todas formas es por algo serio. Lexa...tú no por favor_ ".

Clarke pensó a toda prisa, ¿qué podría haber pasado? ¿Quizá un ataque de Azgeda? ¿Una nueva discusión con Titus? Lo averiguaría en seguida, ya estaban prácticamente en la entrada y varios guardas se disponían, nerviosos, en torno a la cortina de entrada.

\- ¡Apartad! - Gritó Anya en Trigedasleng al retirar la cortina de un plumazo para entrar súbitamente.

Clarke entró tras ella sin perder tiempo. Los aromas de las velas se le echaron encima, junto con la templada luz que desprendían, la misma que las había rodeado un rato antes mientras disfrutaban del vino y de la grata compañía. Seguía sin ver a Lexa. Dio unos pasos más siguiendo a la guerrera, hasta que la vio. Se encontraba tendida en su cama, inspirando aire dificultosamente y con una mano en el costado izquierdo. Costia se encontraba a su lado con cara de profunda preocupación, apretando con sus dos manos en esa misma parte por la que brotaban varios hilitos de sangre oscura.

\- ¿Qué demonios..? - empezó a decir Clarke, pero su instinto de salvación la arrastró directamente junto a la cama de Lexa, a examinar su herida, sin importarle nada más, ni su relación, ni el futuro, ni Costia, ni nadie que tuviesen a su alrededor - . Vale, calma. Costia, aprieta fuerte un segundo – Clarke se desgarró parte de su propia camiseta – Titus, pásame esa jarra de agua – el hombre obedeció a toda prisa, y Clarke mojó su trozo de camiseta -. Ten, Costia, voy a echarle un vistazo a la herida, cuando te diga vuelves a apretarla con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven grounder asintió con los ojos llorosos.

\- Clarke, sé que estamos en momentos difíciles y que están pasando cosas raras entre nosotras, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras...salva a Lexa – suplicó la grounder al borde de las lágrimas.

Clarke tragó saliva con dificultad. Salvar a Lexa significaba directamente salvar lo que más quería. Lo que no podía confesar a la desconsolada Costia es que fue incapaz de salvarla una vez. Pero Clarke apartó ese pensamiento de un plumazo y se centró en ese momento, esta vez no podía dejarla ir. Apartó la mano de Costia con cuidado, que se resistía sin querer a separarse de la piel de su novia. Clarke limpió con el dorso de su mano la ya familiar sangre negra de Lexa, y descubrió algo que la turbó insólitamente. Descubrió la herida, la cuál no tenía restos de flecha, o de lanza o puñal o de algún arma grounder reconocible, sino de bala.

Esta vez desvió la mirada de la herida y se concentró en la cara de Lexa. La Comandante ya la estaba mirando a ella, y le dirigía unos ojos entre tiernos y agridulces.

\- No tengas miedo, Clarke, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ese comentario le resultó dolorosamente extraño a la rubia, revolviéndole los desgarradores recuerdos y trayéndolos al momento presente.

\- No, no, otra vez no...- murmuraba para sí misma.

\- ¿Otra vez? - Respondió la Comandante débilmente, arrugando la frente ligeramente - ¿Qué pasó la otra vez?

Lexa tosió con esfuerzo y ambas chicas se inclinaron sobre ella, lo que desvió un poco la atención de la pregunta de la gobernante. Clarke le acarició la frente fingiendo estar tomándole la fiebre, lo cuál hizo de paso. La Comandante estaba ardiendo y sudando, lo que quería decir que tenía que sacar lo que fuese que tuviese entre las costillas sin más dilación.

\- Lexa, voy a sacar lo que sea que te han lanzado, ¿vale? Tienes que aguantar, y sé que lo harás.

\- Lo haré, lo haré...Clarke.

Parecía que a la castaña le tranquilizaba pronunciar el nombre de la skaikru en alto, siempre había sido algo característica la afición de Lexa por nombrar a Clarke. Era como si le diese fuerza y tranquilidad a la vez, las unía, la unía a Clarke, y esta situación lo requería más que nunca. Clarke le apretó la mano y la otra le compuso una débil sonrisa con sacrificio como respuesta y como señal de que estaba preparada para el dolor. Clarke hurgó un poco con su dedo más fino, tanteando la profundidad a la que se encontraba la supuesta bala. Lexa aguantó un gemido sin dejar de mirar a Clarke en ningún momento.

\- Necesito unas pequeñas pinzas de metal, algo fino con lo que sacar la pieza del cuerpo – ordenó la skaikru en voz alta a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarla.

Después de todo, toda la aldea estaría pendiente de su Comandante, no podía ser que no hubiese un herrero con la forja a punto dispuesto a encontrar un objeto parecido a un bisturí, aunque no supiesen lo que era. Por suerte, Titus rugió a varios de sus guerreros en Trigedasleng y fueron en busca de algo. Mientras tanto, Costia acariciaba el vientre de su novia, y Clarke le apretaba la herida.

\- Te vas a poner bien, Lexa, lo prometo – dijo la rubia con más seguridad de la que sentía -. Estoy segura de que has superado cosas peores – le hizo una caricia en la muñeca y siguió apretando.

\- Desde luego...- tosió con ahogo – teniendo a Anya como maestra...estas trivialidades se quedan en nada... ¿eh? - Miró amistosamente a la nombrada guerrera, que aguardaba junto a los pies de la cama, sin perderse un segundo del duro rato que estaba pasando su pupila.

Esta se mordió los labios con fingida fuerza, olvidando por un momento la situación.

\- Siempre saliste airosa, aunque he de decir que muchas veces por pura suerte.

Lexa trató de sonreír. Justo en ese momento entraron los guerreros que habían salido pitando, con una especie de tenacillas pequeñas, algo que posiblemente utilizasen los grounders para abrir piezas de carne pequeñas, Clarke se sintió mal por el pensamiento, pero eso era Lexa ahora mismo, un trozo de carne con un objeto extraño dentro. Calentó las tenacillas con el fuego de un antorcha y se dispuso a introducirlas en la herida de la Comandante.

\- Aguanta, cariño, aguanta – murmuró Clarke para sí misma, aunque algo audible para quien estuviese cerca.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos, la había oído. Sonrió con tranquilidad y los cerró, esperando con mucha más tranquilidad que antes a que la rubia actuase sobre ella. Clarke procedió. Metió con sumo cuidado las pequeñas tenazas tras haber hecho todo el hueco posible, Lexa aguantó bien hasta que la rubia llegó hondo, donde aguardaba un pequeño objeto metálico.

\- ¡Grrrr! - Lexa soltó un bufido, no podía contener más el dolor.

\- Ya lo tengo, aguanta un poco más Lexa, todo va bien.

La grounder cambiaba las muecas del dolor al aguante y del aguante al sufrimiento. Su rostro se estaba llenando de pequeñas gotitas perladas por el esfuerzo, Costia seguía a su lado, haciendo fuerza en su mano para que no olvidase que seguía allí.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Gritó Clarke, triunfal, sosteniendo en su mano la bala plateada -. Voy a curarte y a vendarte, lo peor ha pasado.

\- Lo ves, mi amor, sabía que aguantarías perfectamente – dijo Costia entre lágrimas, dándole un beso a su novia en la mejilla -. Gracias, Clarke, esto ha sido más de lo que se podía esperar de ti, muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué, yo también quería salvar a Lexa – le dio un apretón clandestino y cariñoso en la pierna, algo que Costia no pudo ver -, después de todo, ella también me salvó a mí de estar a la intemperie, ¿no?

Lexa la miró, asintiendo ante el comentario y seguramente ante el apretón. Costia aprovechó ese momento para recoger el agua y las telas desgarradas y despejar la habitación de gente.

\- Clarke...

\- Shhh...- la cortó apaciblemente la skaikru, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios – ahora tienes que descansar.

Lexa trató de incorporarse un poco.

\- No puedo descansar sin darte las gracias... - se echó una mano dolorosamente a su costado – por todo. Eres...un ángel caído del cielo.

Clarke pudo notar como sus propios ojos brillaban bajo la luz de las velas por algún tipo de exaltación emocional que no pudo controlar y que tampoco quiso controlar.

" _Sí que he caído del cielo, pero no soy un ángel, solo el alma que te quiere seguir todo el tiempo_ "

Clarke posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Lexa, rozando con cariño su pálido pómulo, a lo que la Comandante respondió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del roce. Seguramente, Lexa sabía que no debía estar sintiendo eso, pero por otra parte no podía ignorarlo de ninguna manera posible, pues sus crecientes sentimientos estaban arrastrando con todos los cimientos que habían sostenido su vida hasta ese momento. Bajó la mano de la mejilla de Lexa a su cuello, y luego a su pecho, para empujarla cuidadosamente y obligarla a recostarse en la cama.

\- No voy a dejar que te muevas, Comandante, parece que hacerte descansar va a ser más difícil que extraerte el objeto – dijo Clarke con una pequeña risa.

\- Si te vas a quedar haciéndome compañía obedeceré a todo lo que me pidas.

Clarke oyó a Costia acercare por detrás.

\- Reshop, Heda – se despidió Clarke en un susurro, homenajeando aquella noche que nunca olvidaría tras el combate con Roan.

\- Buenas noches, extranjera.

Rozaron sus dedos un segundo antes de separarse ante la llegada de la grounder.

\- Será mejor que me retire a mi tienda, hablaremos de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche mañana, si os parece, cuando la Comandante se encuentre mejor.

\- Así será, Clarke, yo me encargaré e cuidarla – dijo Costia -, descansa tú también, ha sido una noche larga.

Clarke salió de la tienda con el objeto todavía en la mano. Lo miró en su palma y entendió a la perfección de donde venía aquello. Se encaminó cargada de ira hacia la tienda skaikru.


	12. Decisiones peligrosas

¡Muy buenas! Espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Después de muchos días vuelvo por aquí con nuevo capítulo :D

Muchísimas gracias, una vez más, por leer y por los comentarios, me gusta ver qué pensáis y qué opináis de todo. Es un placer escribir para vosotros :) ¡Que sigamos así!

Y ahora lo dicho, nuevo capítulo, vamos a ello.

Disclaimer: ni The 100 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

12\. DECISIONES PELIGROSAS

 **POV LEXA**

La luz de la mañana que traspasaba las rojizas cortinas de la tienda azotó la cara de la Comandante, obligándola a apretar los ojos para impedir su paso. Pero no tardó mucho en doblegarse ante la presión matutina e intentar abrir los párpados para enfrentarse al nuevo día. Antes incluso de decidirse a abrirlos ya notó un agudo dolor en su costado, se palpó con la mano lentamente y tocó una prenda algo áspera rodeándole la tripa.

" _Casi se me olvidaba, estoy herida._ "

Casi instantáneamente abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó el cuello, aguzando el dolor entre sus costillas. Giró la cara hacia la puerta, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

" _Clarke..._ "

Pero no vio a nadie, así que volvió a recostarse, soltando un suspiro y posando una mano sobre su frente. Estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas turbadoras en los últimos días, cosas que estaban pasando demasiado rápido como para asimilarlas. Normalmente, era bastante buena en lidiar con los problemas físicos que surgían en su día a día, como escuchar los problemas individuales de los habitantes, enfrentarse a emboscadas, o tener que meterse en una pelea. Sin embargo, todo ello le robaba tiempo de confrontar algo más intangible: sus sentimientos. Siempre había sido consciente de que sus muchas tareas y obligaciones la cegaban en cuanto a una dimensión más profunda de su propio ser, había dejado de conocerse a sí misma y de hablarse a sí misma cuando ascendió a Comandante, y no había sido realmente una molestia puesto que Costia siempre había estado ahí, y no le había hecho falta pensar en eso ya que tenía claro que la quería y no necesitaba de nadie más en su vida. Pero ahora algo la estaba obligando a mirar hacia adentro, un inmenso monstruo desconocido tiraba de ella hacia su interior, instándola a que se enfrentase a sus emociones y a sus verdaderos pensamientos.

" _Clarke_ ".

Ese nombre venía una y otra vez a su cabeza cuando se decidía a destapar lo que fuese que escondiese entre los escombros de sus recónditas emociones. Curiosamente, no veía en Clarke a un complemento que encajase con ella y la perfeccionase como hacía Costia, la cuál resultaba destacar en aspectos en los que Lexa cojeaba un poco, como eran por ejemplo la sociabilidad, la comunicación o la paciencia. Costia le estaba enseñando a aumentar su don de gentes y a relacionarse de una forma más dinámica con las personas de manera individual, no solo en grupo, lo que le estaba anchando su profundidad como persona y era lo que le hacía mantenerse enganchada a ella. También le estaba ayudando a entrenar su paciencia analizando las situaciones detenidamente antes de tener un arranque de los suyos. Por tanto, se podía decir que Costia la mejoraba como persona en general, la hacía más humana. Pero...¿qué le aportaba Clarke entonces?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y visualizó a la joven rubia que había aparecido en su vida recientemente. Su melena rubia parecía moverse al viento con la misma determinación que la propia chica, y esos ojos azules reflejaban la precisión de las cavilaciones de su dueña, lo que hacía a la Comandante mantenerse suspicaz ante ella. Lexa sonrió ante la imagen de la valiente chica. La veía de otra manera que a Costia, de una manera mucho más imprecisa y desdibujada, no era capaz de explicar qué le llamaba tanto la atención de ella. No podía decir que le aportase las mismas cosas que Costia, ni siquiera podía decir que le aportase algo, pues todavía no la conocía suficiente. Sin embargo podía decir con seguridad que veía en ella a una compañera de vida, una persona que pensaba como ella y que veía las cosas de una forma parecida, y si no era parecida, sabía que con ella podía llegar a un acuerdo. Veía ratos de silencio entre ellas en los que podían recrearse sin decir una palabra y compartir, discretamente, momentos íntimos que sólo a ellas pertenecían. Y esto lo podía asegurar habiendo estado con ella unos días, eso había sido suficiente para captar ese vínculo que inexplicablemente había nacido entre ellas. Clarke era para Lexa una igual a la que admiraba profundamente, y eso era para ella extremadamente bello y perturbador.

No se pudo entretener más en reproducir imágenes en su cabeza porque unos pasos se acercaron a su pequeña estancia dentro de la tienda de Comandante.

\- Heda, ¿puedo pasar?

Era la voz de Anya.

\- Adelante.

Abrir la boca para vocalizar incluso le dolía. Alzando la voz se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba y de la dolorosa debilidad de su cuerpo. Apenas se movió para dirigir la mirada a la guerrera que entró decidida y la miró con reservas, como con precaución por si su sola presencia le fuese a empeorar el estado de salud.

\- Ughh...Lexa, pensaba que tendrías mejor color ahora por la mañana, pero tengo que serte sincera, estás más blanca que la calva de Titus.

Lexa compuso una leve sonrisa.

\- El amanecer ha llegado demasiado rápido, no he tenido tiempo de cerrar los ojos en condiciones – se palpó la sien -. Los anteriores Comandantes estaban muy alterados en mis sueños, algo les ha estado inquietando.

\- No creo que les de mucha paz el ver que el cuerpo actual en el que son huéspedes haya sido atacado.

\- No sé quién ha podido ser, supongo que alguien de Azgeda se ha infiltrado de alguna manera, ¿habéis redoblado las defensas? ¿Habéis reforzado la guardia en todas las entradas y en el muro? ¿Habéis puesto...?

\- Sí, Heda, sí. No te preocupes, hemos activado el protocolo de seguridad que se sigue en estos casos, Indra se está ocupando de eso – dijo Anya cortándola con paciencia, se acercó a su pupila y le palpó el cuello –. Estás ardiendo, debes descansar y dejar de preocuparte. Tal vez debamos llamar al curand...o tal vez...debamos llamar a nuestra querida nueva sanadora, Clarke.

Lexa pudo percibir la perspicacia en el tono de su mentora. Giró la cabeza hacia la pared para evitar la mirada penetrante de la grounder.

\- No, Anya...

\- No, no, no. No vas a seguir rehuyendo este tema, mi querida Lexa. ¿No pensarás que tu esquivo corazoncito tiene algún secreto para mí? - Soltó una arrogante carcajada – Te conozco desde que tenías tres años, he jugado contigo, he visto tu evolución, te he visto caerte y enamorarte – chascó la lengua con reproche -. No pretendas ocultarme ni por un segundo más lo que sientes por la extranjera.

Lexa no recibió con demasiada sorpresa este repentino asalto de su maestra de combate. Aparte de que ella misma se daba cuenta de que probablemente empezaba a ser algo obvio para su alrededor, conocía de sobra los ataques emocionales que de vez en cuando ejercía Anya sobre ella, sin tapujos y directos a la médula de sus sentimientos.

\- No puedes alardear de tacto precisamente, ¿eh? - Dijo Lexa con un quejido, echándose la mano al costado -. Anya, yo quiero a Costia ante todo, lo demás son desvaríos de mi cabeza seguramente...

\- Ni tú puedes contener tu propia mentira piadosa – bajó el mentón con seriedad -. Te estás enamorando, Lexa, y aunque no seas consciente todavía, lo serás muy pronto, cuando la antepongas a ella a tus obligaciones o incluso a...otras personas.

Lexa reposó la cabeza mirando al techo de la tienda y se concentró en su respiración, tal y como le había enseñado Titus para ayudarla a concentrarse.

\- No puedo controlarlo, Anya, esa chica ha entrado en mi vida sin más y no sé, simplemente me noto muy unida a ella sin apenas conocerla. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Anya rió y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado, como una madre que le va a leer un cuento a su hija.

\- Poco se puede hacer cuando el corazón se enciende – miró al techo un segundo, recordando algo que le arrancó una nostálgica sonrisa -. Pero para eso llevamos años entrenando, para eso lleva Titus años entrenando tu cabeza para que aprenda a mandar y a anteponerse a los caprichos del corazón.

\- Sí, supongo que es un buen momento para poner todas sus enseñanzas en práctica... - Suspiró – Pero, Anya, ni se te ocurra comentarle nada de esto a Titus, no le gustaría y puede que acabase tomándola con Clarke.

Anya se puso en pie.

\- Descuida, Heda. Tu rubia está a salvo conmigo – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Oyeron pasos alborotados en el exterior, algún grito guerrero atravesó el campamento. Oyeron a Gustus moverse de su posición en la puerta y dar algún tipo de indicación, y acto seguido la voz de Indra penetró en la tienda de la Comandante. Anya se movió rápido y salió a ver qué ocurría, advirtiéndole con la mirada a Lexa que no se moviera. Pero esta no hizo caso estricto de esa mirada y trató de ponerse en pie, fallando en el intento estrepitosamente. En seguida pensó en Clarke y en lo que le diría si la viese intentando levantarse tan pronto. Pero aun así siguió intentándolo, apoyándose en la pared y luego en su palo de pelea, que siempre dormía en su habitación. Se apretó un poco la herida con una mano mientras se apoyaba con la otra en el palo, y avanzó lenta y dolorosamente hasta la salida de la tienda, donde ya podía oír una acalorada conversación entre sus más allegados.

\- ¡Heda! - Gritó Indra al verla – Tal vez deberías volver al interior, nosotros podemos lidiar con esto.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente "esto" con lo que estáis lidiando?

No le hizo falta ninguna explicación previa, pues acto seguido vio a un hombre arrodillado en el centro del círculo de gente en el que se encontraba. Le habían cubierto la cabeza con un saco y Gustus lo mantenía delante de él con las manos atadas en su espalda.

\- Creemos que es el causante de tu herida, el que te agredió – aclaró Indra con desprecio -. Traía esto.

Enseñó un objeto metálico y algo alargado a Lexa.

\- Ya veo.

Lexa se acercó tambaleándose pero poniendo todo su esfuerzo en permanecer erguida y estable, aunque la herida le pinchaba desgarradoramente y le ponía muy difícil el aparentar la misma dignidad que siempre, justo lo que necesitaba en este momento de decisión frente a su pueblo. Le quitó el saco al preso, descubriendo a un hombre moreno y de pelo despeinado.

\- Dime, guerrero, ¿es eso tuyo? - Preguntó con voz neutral, refiriéndose al objeto que cargaba Indra – Sirve para lanzar algo, ¿verdad?

El hombre parecía no haber entendido una palabra, porque la miró de reojo de forma bastante insegura y sin decir nada.

\- Lo hemos encontrado merodeando la zona, y empezó a huir en cuanto nos vio patrullando, por lo que deduzco que tiene algo que esconder – explicó Indra.

\- Y además no parece muy colaborador – objetó la Comandante -. Necesito tu confesión para seguir adelante con esto, chico.

\- Heda, no deberías insistir y deberías, en cambio, mostrar algo de mano dura en esta situación. El pueblo debe ver que puedes tomar decisiones implacables en momentos de tensión, y más contra alguien sospechoso de haberte atacado directamente.

Titus habló a cierta distancia de Lexa pero tratando de mantener sus palabras en un tono de voz poco audible para el resto. Lexa lo escuchó perfectamente, y entendía lo que su maestro le quería decir, incluso sabía que tenía razón, pero a ella todavía le costaba muchísimo esfuerzo auto dirigir su disciplina hasta el extremo de la inflexibilidad. Y aunque le hubiese gustado intentar arrancar unas palabras al reo, sabía que no hablaría y que lo mejor era acabar con eso de una vez. Tragó saliva y le pidió a Anya su espada, pues ella había dejado todas sus armas en su tienda.

\- Todo apunta a que fuiste el causante de esta herida que me mantiene débil – habló en voz clara y alta para que todos los Trikru que se arremolinaban alrededor, incluida Costia, pudiesen oírle -. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar un cabo suelto y peligroso por ahí. Debes pagar por tus actos, guerrero.

El hombre parecía no saber donde meterse, no sabía qué hacer. Se le notaba nervioso e intranquilo, buscaba entre la multitud. Al fin, habló para decir una única cosa.

\- Necesito ver a Clarke.

Lexa lo miró estupefacta. ¿Ese guerrero conocía a Clarke? ¿El atacante estaba relacionado con Clarke de alguna manera? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Los pensamientos de la Comandante trastabillaban, no quería poner a Clarke en ninguna mala situación, no quería que apareciese allí por nada del mundo, pero el sospechoso la acababa de meter en el problema y la había conectado directamente. Lexa miró con profundo desprecio al prisionero, con tanto desprecio lo miró que le soltó un guantazo de rabia, lo que hizo que al chico le sangrase el labio inferior inmediatamente.

\- Anya, tráeme a Clarke – ordenó con voz queda, manteniéndose bajo control.

No quería inculpar a la extranjera de ninguna manera y no quería que la tratasen mal, por eso envió a Anya directamente, sabía que ella traería a Clarke en condiciones.

En ese rato muerto, Lexa miró a Costia, quien aguardaba cerca de ella junto a Titus. En seguida supo que su novia le transmitía ánimos con la mirada, ella siempre sufría con este tipo de situaciones que sabía ponían a Lexa en aprietos, pero se mantenía estoica hasta que conseguía quedarse con la Comandante a solas.

Anya no tardó en aparecer llevando arrastrando del brazo con delicadeza, toda la que era capaz de utilizar, a Clarke. Esta, por su parte, distaba mucho de estar disfrutando del trayecto en manos de la guerrera, pues su expresión irritada no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no le gustaban las maneras en las que había sido llamada. Lexa supo que Anya estaba siendo excepcionalmente fina, aunque Clarke nunca llegase a saberlo. Las vio llegar y les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen. Clarke la miró sin disimulo, primero escrutando alarmada la herida de la Comandante, y luego alzando la mirada hasta su rostro, cuestionando sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que delataban las profundas y confusas emociones de Lexa. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de la presencia del cautivo.

\- ¡Bellamy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has...? - La propia Clarke cortó su frase, dándose cuenta de algo repentinamente.

\- Basta – interrumpió la Comandante con suave firmeza -. Este hombre es sospechoso del ataque de anoche – se giró hacia la rubia -. Y te ha hecho llamar. Por alguna razón te conoce.

Clarke pareció quedarse sin respiración por un momento, pero reaccionó.

\- Lexa, puedo explicarlo. Lo conozco. Es...parte de mi familia – pero Lexa pudo percibir el reproche que la rubia le dirigía a ese presunto miembro de su familia, reproche mezclado con odio.

\- Clarke, tenía que intentarlo -explicó el moreno -, nos hubiésemos ahorrado una futura traición, y lo...¡aaargh!

Lexa le soltó otra bofetada en la cara, haciéndolo callar de inmediato. Sin embargo, no le gustó el efecto que tuvo. Clarke se lanzó sobre el chico para inspeccionarle el golpe, aunque fue bruscamente apartada por Gustus, para alivio de Lexa. Entonces Clarke volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió a la Comandante.

\- Lexa, por favor, sé que ha hecho algo horrible, pero debemos hacerle un juicio justo – arrugó el entrecejo incluso más -. ¿Cuál es el castigo que le corresponde? - Preguntó con frialdad.

Lexa la miró con pesar, camuflado para el resto de los presentes de solidez.

\- La muerte.

Bellamy y Clarke se miraron.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera, Lexa, tenemos que hablar en privado, tiene que haber otra forma, lo necesitamos.

\- Lo siento, Clarke, es la ley. Blood must have blood.

Para ese momento, la Comandante ya había perdido sus verdes esferas en la lejanía, sin mirar al cautivo y sin mirar a Clarke, sin dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre ella y su deber. No ahí, no delante de todo su pueblo.

\- No vas a hacer esto, no puedes hacerlo. Hay otra manera, sé que no estás completamente de acuerdo con esto, sé que hay una mejor persona dentro de ti – suplicaba la rubia.

Lexa bajó la mirada, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón. Sentía el dolor en la herida crecer y sufrir con ella, un dolor que se estaba apoderando de su cabeza y de su claridad de mente, pero que no le impediría hacer lo que tenía que hacer. De repente, alguien de entre el pueblo allí presente empezó a vitorear la frase _jus drein jus daun_ , alguien más lo siguió, y poco después se le unieron el resto de los presentes, formando un macabro coro que gritaba y pedía sediento la muerte de un reo que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ser juzgado. Le pidió a Anya que se acercase y le diese su puñal.

\- ¡Lexa, no! Piénsalo antes de actuar, no lo hagas...por favor.

Lexa se encontró a sí misma en ese momento en el que su cabeza y su corazón se encontraban y se enfrentaban, se odiaban, se contradecían, trataban de entenderse, se amenazaban y echaban un pulso. No encontraba la manera de llegar al equilibrio entre ellos, no conseguía aprender a elegir cuál usar en cada momento. El clamor apasionado del público rodeó las ideas de Lexa, que intentaban hacerse camino entre la ternura que le despertaba Clarke, allí delante, sufriendo por su compañero.

\- Indra, sujeta a Clarke. Gustus, sujeta al prisionero – alzó el puñal con un temblor y su mano endeble, pues casi no podía ni sostenerlo.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedes hacerlo, Lexa! ¡Es un error! - Clarke empezó a sollozar – Es un grave error...

\- Debo hacerlo...Clarke – miró al prisionero como una máquina autómata -. La vida es sobrevivir, no puedo ser débil.

Bellamy bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y lanzó una última mirada a Clarke.

\- ¡Noooooooo! - Clarke ya lloraba a lágrima viva.

Lexa hundió con sutil maestría el puñal en el pecho del chico, el cual pareció no notarlo al principio, pero que compuso un gesto de turbación y dolor después. Acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza, para no levantarla más.

Todo el pueblo quedó en silencio, el alboroto previo se apagó instantáneamente y solo se oían los sollozos de Clarke, que pronto se apagaron también. Lexa la miró con profunda pena en su interior, aunque hubiese cumplido con su deber, ver a la extranjera sufrir así le dolía más de lo que esperaba, casi más que la propia herida. Entonces Clarke alzó la cabeza, la miró con un desprecio horrible y doloroso, de una forma que atravesó a Lexa agresivamente.

\- Clarke...

\- No, Lexa. No. No sabes lo que has hecho.

No se dijeron más, la multitud se disolvió y Clarke se fue como un torbellino de allí, lejos de la presencia de la Comandante. Sólo quedaron Titus, Costia, Indra y Anya. Fue entonces cuando Lexa se dejó caer, el dolor de la herida y de su corazón pudo con las escasas energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo, y ni el palo pudo sostenerla por más tiempo. Costia corrió hasta ella, y con la ayuda de Anya la volvieron a llevar a la tienda. Descansó a duras penas, duermevela, entre, sueños, pesadillas y deseos, y en todos ellos una figura rubia dominaba ante todo, una figura que ya no se separaba de ella.


	13. El impulso

¡Buenas!

Soy una lenta, sí,pido perdón por ello :( Aunque creo o espero estar más libre en mayo, ¡así que podré actualizar más a menudo!

Muchas gracias una vez más y las veces que haga falta por leer, ¡y mención especial para los que comentan! Os mando besos y abrazos :D

En realidad creo que es bonito alargar esta historia y explorar un poco el pasado de Lexa antes de verla en la serie, en situaciones que ella podría haber vivido en su día a día, con Costia, con Anya, con prisioneros, etc, y todo ello mezclado con Clarke.

Y bueno, evidentemente Lexa no podía castigar de la misma manera a Bellamy que a Titus y Costia cuando trataron de deshacerse de Clarke. Ellos lo hicieron en principio por el bien de los grounders y de la propia Lexa, y eso ella lo entendía, trataban de defenderla de alguna manera de esa extranjera desconocida, que recordemos que todavía no pertenece al décimo tercer clan. Bellamy en cambio era directamente un intruso desconocido que atentó sin razón y a sangre fría contra la Comandante, eso es lo que ella ve de él desde su punto de vista.

Dudas aclaradas, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que es el más largo hasta ahora, por cierto. Aviso de que vamos llegando a las partes más intensas. Que disfrutéis :)

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

13\. EL IMPULSO

\- ¿De dónde sacó Bellamy esa jodida arma? ¿Eh? ¿¡De donde!? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? - Bramó Clarke con brusquedad aderezada por el llanto intermitente que la asaltaba al entrar con violencia en la tienda donde aguardaban los skaikru.

Abby, Jasper, Raven, Kane, y sorprendentemente, Octavia, alzaron la cabeza repentinamente para mirarla.

\- Clarke, tranquila, nos hemos enterado – afirmó Abby con rígida seriedad mientras se levantaba para acudir hasta su desconsolada hija -. Ha sido un acontecimiento inesperado, lo arreglaremos...

\- ¿Qué hacía aquí? - Preguntó volviendo a tratar de retener sus lágrimas - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Esta vez se dirigió a Octavia.

\- Yo acabo de llegar, he estado escondida toda la noche tras el disparo hasta ahora que la cosa se ha puesto fea. Y si os preguntáis cómo logramos entrar en la aldea creo que no es necesario decir que para mí no es un problema – explicó la pequeña Blake sin mirar a la rubia, concentrando su ira mezclada con tristeza en el puñal que tenía entre las manos -. Nos envió Becca. Según nos dijo ya os había avisado de que enviaría refuerzos.

\- Eso dijo – intervino Raven -. Pero no nos dijo que los enviaría armados y dispuestos a cometer la imprudencia de matar a Lexa.

\- Y no nos envió armados. Siento tener que decirlo porque suena estúpido en esta situación, pero mi hermano no pudo evitar el ir a buscar esa dichosa arma a esa especie de búnker bajo tierra, dijo que le hacía sentir más seguro – informó Octavia, sin molestarse en defender a su propio hermano.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó durante un momento sobre la tienda que acogía temporalmente a la gente de Arkadia.

\- Es increíble... - se oyó decir por lo bajo a Jasper.

\- Si os sirve de consuelo, no entiendo por qué se escabulló y se decidió directamente a ir a por Lexa – comentó la joven Blake -. No entraba en nuestros planes, nuestro plan era buscaos y ayudaos a arreglar el tema de las centrales. Cuando nos infiltramos en la aldea estábamos buscando vuestra tienda cuando él tomó la decisión.

\- Seguramente tuvo un momento de debilidad. Pensó que así arreglaría muchas cosas del futuro – caviló Kane pasándose la yema de los dedos por la barba -. Sin embargo, nos ha dejado más cosas que hacer en este presente, ahora tenemos que recuperarle.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá. Becca tendrá que ayudarnos con esto...- sugirió Abby.

Pasaron el resto de ese día y del siguiente muy meditabundos, elucubrando teorías y posibilidades sobre el futuro y pensando qué hacer con el cuerpo de Bellamy. Raven informó a Becca de lo ocurrido, a lo que respondió con dilación rociada de ira, y sin embargo afirmó que intentaría preparar algo para resolver el entuerto. En un momento dado del fatídico día, Indra entró en la tienda con su rudeza habitual, pidiendo explicaciones específicas a Raven de cómo llevar a cabo los mecanismos necesarios para desactivar las centrales. Fue recibida con reserva, al igual que fue despedida. Ella tampoco hizo referencia al tema, simplemente se marchó haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, lo que entendieron como la inherente y poco funcional forma de expresar sentimientos de Indra.

La incertidumbre respecto al futuro bañaba el ambiente y pudo sentirse incluso esa noche cuando dormían. Fue al día siguiente cuando la abrupta llegada de Costia a la tienda rompió las divagaciones de unos y otros. Llegó reclamando a Clarke con urgencia y lamentándose educadamente por lo que había pasado con su "familiar o amigo". Clarke no dudó en seguirla y salir de ese ambiente que de repente se le hacía viciado en su propia tienda. Todo se les estaba yendo de control, no solo les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer con las centrales, sino que ahora tenían que tejer otro camino al pasado para recuperar a Bellamy, y a saber si podrían. Por si fuera poco, en el centro de todo el huracán se hallaba la todavía en formación Lexa, que para más inri estaba gravemente herida y poco podía hacer para defender a su pueblo, sólo podía tomar decisiones que la mantuviesen en el poder, como había hecho con Bellamy. Clarke era consciente de que había sido algo que debía hacer, pero al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de reconocerlo, a pesar de que Costia le estaba facilitando el camino.

\- Siento mucho vuestra pérdida – confesó Costia -. Nos guste o no así es como funcionan las cosas en nuestro pueblo, no se pueden dejar cabos sueltos o todo se viene abajo. Es algo que Lexa está aprendiendo a hacer. Bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes – explicó mientras caminaban.

Clarke respiró profundamente, tratando de sosegarse antes de hablar.

\- Sé que es parte de su trabajo, aunque no deja de darme rabia que no pueda hacer ni una excepción.

\- Es indudable que podría haberla hecho por ti. Lo vi en sus ojos - reveló con solemnidad la castaña -. Sé que dudó hasta el último segundo, pero tenía demasiada presión.

\- Puedo imaginarlo.

Ya casi estaban en la tienda de la Comandante cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de que la aldea parecía más vacía que el día anterior. El número de guerreros haciendo guardia se había reducido y a la rubia le extrañaba sobremanera ya que el ataque a Lexa había sido el día anterior, y aunque ya había sido juzgado el presunto autor, era extraño que bajasen las defensas tan seguidamente. Costia la sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz dulce y algo suplicante.

\- Si no te importa, Clarke, échale un vistazo a su herida. No tiene muy buen aspecto y ella se empeña en no descansar – dijo con visible pesadumbre en su rostro -. Además, con todo lo que está pasando va a ignorar su propio reposo por completo.

Clarke esbozó una tímida sonrisa, no obstante, no fue capaz de agradecer en voz alta las tímidas disculpas de Costia por lo que había pasado. Se despidió y dejó a Costia retirarse a algún lugar para dejar intimidad a la Comandante y a la extranjera que resolviesen sus dudas y diferencias. Clarke entró y se encontró con una Lexa sentada en su trono, con los brazos extendidos en los apoya brazos y el cuerpo algo desparramado por la silla, como si necesitase sujetarse para mantener la forma. Se veía claramente débil y sin fuerzas, obligándose a sí misma a estar ahí, rígida y sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Me has hecho llamar? - Escupió Clarke con arrogancia, convirtiéndolo más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

Lexa bajó el mentón sin perderla de vista, como un animal que está a la defensiva con su enemigo.

\- Así es – afirmó algo vacilante -. Sólo quería hacerte saber que ya he mandado el mensaje a varios mandatarios de otros territorios, los que describió tu

\- ermana, Raven.

\- Genial. Gracias. Ahora, he de irme, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar después de que asesinases a mi amigo.

\- Lo siento, Clarke. Puedo imaginar que era alguien importante para ti – Lexa se veía claramente apenada, incluso relajó algo su postura -, pero has de comprender que intentó matarme, y aunque no lo consiguiese, el pueblo debe ver las consecuencias al culpable, no podía sobrevivir después de lo que hizo, o todo sería un caos.

Clarke sabía que lo decía con total sinceridad, lo podía apreciar en sus transparentes ojos, y de todas formas también sabía que ese mundo grounder funcionaba así, y la Comandante de todos ellos no podía escapar tan fácilmente de las estrictas normas que regían esa población.

\- Se van a poner manos a la obra en seguida – añadió la trikru algo afligida pero tratando de mantener su firmeza como dirigente -. Pronto tendremos noticias de ellos, te lo haré saber.

Clarke pensó un momento en lo que le acaba de decir la Comandante. En realidad, no esperaba que ya hubiese actuado sobre el problema de las centrales. Aunque también podría ser una forma de pedir perdón por lo que había tenido que hacer con Bellamy. Fuera como fuese, la mención de las centrales nucleares consiguió captar la atención y el interés de Clarke de nuevo, paliando ligeramente la amargura de los acontecimientos recientes.

\- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo – dijo, tratando de sonar algo indiferente.

\- Es lo que te prometí que haría, no debería sorprenderte – enarcó una ceja.

\- Lo ha hecho, sobre todo viendo el estado en el que estás.

Lexa alzó un poco la comisura del labio, mientras se erguía como podía para impulsarse y ponerse más recta en su silla, pues la debilidad la hacía escurrirse y venirse abajo.

\- Es una de mis prioridades aunque no lo creas. Debemos zanjarlo cuanto antes – Lexa se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda, pero sin mucho éxito -. Mandé un grupo grande de guerreros con las instrucciones que nos dio Raven, además, algunos aprendieron algo de vosotros en el viaje a la central.

Clarke contuvo a duras penas su automática iniciativa de ayudar a la castaña, ya que aunque la veía sufrir a escasos pasos de ella, creyó que todavía no se merecía sus cuidados y su atención.

\- ¿Por qué no nos has enviado a ninguno de nosotros? Podríamos haber ayudado – objetó, distrayendo su atención de la herida de la Comandante.

\- Puede que os mande a alguna otra central. Por ahora, he mandado un gran grupo a las tierras del norte, a cubrir las que hay en ese área.

\- Entiendo. La Nación del Hielo. No crees que seamos capaces de sobrevivir por allí – afirmó la rubia con desdén.

\- Las tierras de Azgeda son terriblemente peligrosas e inciertas, no me hubiese gustado poneos en peligro ni a ti ni a tu familia, Clarke – bajó la mirada con algo de timidez y solemnidad -. Es suficiente con el grupo de guerreros comandados por Indra.

\- Ya veo. Por esa razón parece que ha desparecido tanta gente de la aldea, porque muchos guerreros han ido a esa expedición en la que tienen que cruzar Azgeda.

Lexa asintió. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, lo que Clarke aprovechó para echar un vistazo distraído a la estancia. Se fijó en que en la mesa que había a un lado, donde Lexa se solía apoyar para discurrir acerca de los asuntos militares y tácticos, había un mapa que pudo reconocer a la perfección: el mapa de las centrales nucleares que había que desactivar. La que habían visitado en aquella turbulenta expedición se encontraba tachada con una firme equis negra.

" _Todavía quedan muchas_ ". Se lamentó la rubia, pero confiaba en que las instrucciones junto con los guerreros que estaban repartidos por las tierras grounders en varias expediciones hiciesen bien su trabajo. " _Nosotros nos encargaremos de las que queden_ ".

Lexa intentó levantarse sin éxito, haciendo humillantemente evidente su imposibilidad y su enorme falta de energía. Finalmente, Clarke cedió ante su propia terquedad y accedió a echarle un vistazo, como le había pedido Costia que hiciese. Sin embargo Lexa le dijo que no era necesario, que iba mejorando poco a poco.

\- No querrás que me enfade ahora por esto, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la rubia con sorna mientras se arrodillaba ante el trono para levantarle la parte de arriba de la vestimenta guerrera que llevaba Lexa.

La imagen de la dorada piel de Lexa volvió a despertar en ella la pasión que tanto trataba de enterrar, y no pudo evitar disfrutar clandestinamente del roce de la piel que rodeaba la herida con la yema de sus dedos. Debió de cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta, porque sin esperarlo, notó que la cálida mano de Lexa envolvía la suya. Abrió los ojos y vio a la Comandante con los suyos cerrados, acariciando la mano de Clarke con tremenda ternura. Era como una reconciliación silenciosa, un pacto comprensivo y respetuoso entre las dos que zanjaba de alguna manera las distintas opiniones que pudiesen tener ante las cosas que habían vivido los días anteriores, haciendo prevalecer fuertemente el indescriptible vínculo que las unía.

\- Me gusta como eres, Clarke – confesó repentinamente la grounder -. Sé que los caminos que entran y salen de nuestras vidas no nos dejan unirnos, sé que tú eres reticente a ello también – dejó caer desviando amargamente la mirada -, pero aun así disfruto de tu compañía. Al menos mantengamos eso.

Clarke se quedó sin palabras ante tal sinceridad. Lexa era consciente de que Clarke estaba frenando aquello, aunque no podía llegar a imaginar por qué, y a la rubia le dolía profundamente no poder confesárselo y decirle que estaba enamorada de ella y que siempre lo estaría. Clarke decidió concentrar su mirada en la herida para controlar la humedad de sus ojos.

\- Quién sabe lo que nos depara el destino, tal vez las circunstancias ahora no sean las mejores, pero en un futuro... - todos los recuerdos que tenía Clarke guardados junto a Lexa en el futuro, que ya formaban parte de su pasado aunque la Comandante no lo supiese, se agolparon en su cabeza.

Aunque Clarke no puso fin a su frase con palabras, sí que lo hizo con actos. Se alzó ligeramente para llegar hasta el rostro de Lexa, cogiendo a esta por total sorpresa, posó sus dedos delicadamente en la mejilla de la grounder y se acercó a sus labios. Los unió suavemente, alargando el momento del roce, y encajó sus labios con los de ella a la perfección, fundiéndose en un único y cálido beso. Fue un beso rápido, simple, fugaz pero infinito. Duró un segundo y a su vez duró una eternidad. El choque de sus energías explotó en ese frágil roce y así lo hicieron sus corazones, que casi podían oírse palpitar dentro de sus pechos agitados. Al separarse, Clarke se encontró a una Lexa acelerada de emociones, casi temblorosa, todavía mirando penetrantemente a los labios de la rubia que se alejaban despacio de su cara. La verde mirada los seguía como si quisiese ir otra vez tras ellos, como si le acabasen de dar algo de lo que no quisiese separarse jamás.

\- Clarke... - susurró la Comandante con ávido ardor.

Pero esta desplazó los dedos de su mejilla a sus labios, sellándolos con cariño y acariciando finamente cada curva y cada pequeña grieta en ellos.

\- Shhh...

\- Últimamente me mandas callar muy a menudo, eh – bromeó Lexa, todavía en voz baja y melosa.

\- Eso es porque hablas demasiado, Comandante.

Se sonrieron. Ambas sabían sin necesidad de hablarlo que había sido algo representativo, como un símbolo de eso que las conectaba, y que, por ahora, no podía llegar a más. Sin decir más palabra, pero con el pecho hinchado de emoción, Clarke siguió su examen de la herida, bajando la mano de los labios de Lexa hasta la roja cicatriz entre las costillas de su lado izquierdo.

\- Creo que fuiste bastante afortunada, podía haber sido mucho peor. Es raro que Bellamy fallase ese tiro. No sé como logró escabullirse y atinar a disparar, la verdad. Tal vez se asomó a la tienda por algún sitio.

\- Tal vez en el cambio de guardia de la entrada, o tal vez el guardia tuvo que ausentarse por, ya sabes, necesidades básicas – conjeturó la castaña -. ¿Qué tipo de arma usó?

\- No quieres saberlo, no es necesario, créeme. Esas armas no traen mas que desgracias.

\- Auch – se quejó débilmente la Comandante ante el apretón de Clarke, con un quejido que claramente se había escapado de su boca sin permiso.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a poner quisquillosa, Heda? - Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo mientras la miraba con travesura.

Lexa no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla fijamente, con la mirada baja pero con suficiencia, aguantando impávida los manoseos que hacía la rubia en la herida que seguía muy fresca.

De repente, Lexa se quedó inmóvil. Miraba a Clarke sin mirarla. Sus sentidos estaban en otro sitio.

\- Algo va a pasar – sentenció.

\- Siempre está pasando algo en este lugar... - dijo Clarke con un deje de resignación -. Todavía no he estado en esta tienda sin que algo pase.

\- No. Algo se acerca – dijo con seriedad.

Lexa se levantó como pudo, ayudándose de su bastón y de Clarke.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Vamos fuera. Los Comandantes que me precedieron me están advirtiendo de algo, lo puedo notar.

Salieron despacio de la tienda y se quedaron unos minutos observando el ambiente de la aldea. La gente terminaba de llevar a cabo sus tareas ahora que la luz del día empezaba a hacerse más tibia poco a poco y el frescor que precedía al frío de la noche se acercaba, removiendo las escasas hojas secas que cubrían el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dicen tus predecesores? - Preguntó Clarke con ligero tono de burla en su voz.

Pero Lexa la ignoró, pues estaba extremadamente concentrada en examinar el entorno, aunque nada parecía extraño.

\- Quint – llamó al guerrero que estaba tras ellas haciendo guardia en la entrada de la tienda -, extrema la vigilancia en la entrada a la aldea.

El guerrero asintió y se puso en marcha para ir a dar la orden. Sin embargo, frenó en seco al ver como una veloz y decidida flecha se clavaba a un metro de él haciendo un ruido seco al hincarse en la hierba. El guerrero miró a Lexa, y acto seguido pudieron oír ruidos de más flechas clavándose cerca de ellos, al unísono con voces guerreras a la entrada de la aldea.

\- Heda, nos atacan – aseguró Quint en Trigedasleng, agarrando su lanza con más fuerza -, debes ponerte a cubierto, no puedes luchar.

\- No me pondré a cubierto – respondió la Comandante con su calmada determinación -. Reúne al grupo que cubre el lado oeste y que se dirija a la entrada, ¡refuérzala con todos los guardas que están montando guardia! Las patrullas que preparen sus arcos y sus espadas para un asalto, puede ocurrir en cualquier momento.

El hombre salió disparado a cumplir con las instrucciones. A Clarke le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Lexa había reaccionado ante el principio de ataque.

\- Lexa, te llevaré adentro, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie – dijo Clarke, pasándole el brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a moverse.

\- No. Hay mucho que hacer.

Los gritos a la entrada se intensificaron, los atacantes se estaban abriendo paso. En medio de ese alboroto se pudo distinguir un claro grito de un trikru.

\- ¡Azgedaaaa! - Seguido por un lamento desgarrado que indicaba que había sido malherido.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven...? - Murmuró con rabia la joven líder, mirando en la distancia como sus guerreros caían junto a las propias puertas de su terreno - voy a por mis espadas.

\- ¡Lexa, no puedes luchar! - Le recriminó Clarke siguiéndola a la tienda.

Pero Lexa no la escuchaba, estaba haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo y toda su osadía para conseguir entrar y armarse con sus espadas. Clarke quería estrangularla.

\- No puedes ni andar en condiciones, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías ganar un combate de uno contra uno o incluso de dos contra uno?

Su enfado se estaba tornando en preocupación, pero nada de lo que le decía parecía causar el más mínimo efecto. Lexa echó a andar, todavía apoyándose en el bastón, con Clarke por detrás, siguiéndola con paciencia y desesperación. Aun convaleciente, la gobernante se las arregló para deshacerse de un par de guerreros de la Nación del Hielo con dos rápidos tajos que ellos no vieron ni venir. La batalla ya se estaba desarrollando dentro de los muros de la aldea, y ya había varios cadáveres esparcidos por entre las tiendas.

\- ¡Lexa! ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? - Costia se acercó corriendo, con una espada en la mano y el brazo ya ensangrentado – Tienes que salir de aquí, no puedes luchar.

\- Te aseguro que sí puedo, y lo voy a hacer – dijo con terquedad.

En ese momento, un guerrero ataviado de ropas azuladas se aproximó corriendo con un hacha alzada dispuesto a dejarla caer sobre Costia, pero Lexa lo detuvo lanzando su espada a distancia y clavándosela en el pecho.

\- ¿Ves?

Costia se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso en los labios, a lo que Lexa respondió con una sonrisa. Justo apareció Anya también, enzarzada en una pelea con una alta mujer de Azgeda que la agredía violentamente con una lanza. Finalmente, Anya se hizo con el brazo de la mujer, se lo retorció y le clavó un puñal entre las tripas.

\- Esta ha sido dura – comentó entre resoplidos pero con altanería -. Y tú, deja de lucirte – le reprochó a Lexa -, y ponte a luchar como una guerrera.

Ambas se sonrieron con entendimiento mutuo.

Las tres guerreras se adentraron en la batalla, siempre echándose un ojo unas a otras y cubriéndose mutuamente, quedando Lexa siempre un poco más rezagada, pues necesitaba parar después de cada adversario. Clarke mientras tanto la seguía de cerca con la mirada, refugiada entre alguna tienda o algún árbol, no quería huir y esconderse sabiendo que Lexa se encontraba en plena lucha, y aunque no tenía ni idea de luchar, quería estar cerca de ella, aunque solo fuese por si acaso. Poco a poco, la skaikru pudo ver como las escasas fuerzas que tenía Lexa la iban abandonando, mientras que Costia y sobre todo Anya seguían con vigor. Tuvo que soltar una espada y seguir luchando con la mano apretándose la herida del costado, que ya le sangraba a borbotones.

" _Maldita seas, Lexa, vas a conseguir que te maten_ ".

Y sus pensamientos casi se hicieron realidad cuando dos portentosos guerreros de Azgeda, un chico y una chica, se acercaron por detrás de Lexa para pillarla por sorpresa.

\- ¡Lexa! - Gritó Clarke a varios metros de ella para prevenirla.

La Comandante se giró justo a tiempo para evitar el filo de una espada en su nuca. Tras eso, consiguió evadir a duras penas tres embestidas más, y a la cuarta la chica de Azgeda la desarmó de una patada en la muñeca y la tiró al suelo. Acto seguido, se percató de la grave herida de Lexa y le aplastó el costado izquierdo con sus pesadas botas de guerra.

\- ¡Aaaahhhhh! - El alarido de dolor de Lexa fue desgarrador.

\- La trikru quedó rendida en el suelo, retorcida de dolor ante los otros dos guerreros. Aquello fue demasiado para Clarke, que no pudo contener por más tiempo su inacción.

Se acercó con valentía a la pelea y se abalanzó por detrás de la guerrera de Azgeda, encaramándose a su espalda y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, ese instante lo aprovechó Lexa para darle una patada en la espinilla y hacerla caer por completo. En los minutos siguientes todo fue muy confuso para Clarke. Recibió de pronto un puñetazo por parte del chico de Azgeda, lo que le hizo desembarazarse de la otra chica, la cuál se levantó y ya se disponía a volver a atacar a Lexa cuando llegó Costia e interpuso su espada. La joven grounder se desenvolvía bastante bien con la espada a pesar de no tener la destreza de Lexa, y fue eso lo que impidió que la Comandante resultase herida más de lo que ya estaba. Vio al otro guerrero de Azgeda arremeter directamente contra Costia, que sostuvo el golpe como pudo. Lexa se arrastró por el suelo para llegar hasta su espada pero no se lo permitieron. Clarke intentó levantarse y entonces la chica de la Nación del Hielo le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza que le hizo marearse por un momento. Todo a su alrededor se movía muy deprisa. Se quedó tirada en el suelo prácticamente quieta. Se vio de repente envuelta por una sangrienta lucha que no tenía piedad por nadie, y ella se hallaba en el centro sin saber luchar, sin poder moverse, inofensiva y casi asustada como una niña pequeña. No veía a nadie conocido a su alrededor, ni a Costia ni a Lexa, ya sólo veía espadas y cuerpos cayendo y moviéndose.

De repente oyó una voz desconocida en Trigedasleng cerca de ella.

\- ¡Cogedla! Ella nos servirá.

Pocos segundos después alguien la cogía de los brazos y la levantaba del suelo. El rodillazo la había dejado con visión borrosa, que se iba aclarando poco a poco. Un hombre la había cogido y se la había echado a la espalda.

"¿ _A dónde me llevan_?"

No tardó en distinguir a pocos metros de ella, a Costia todavía resistiéndose a caer ante la guerrera de Azgeda, y a Lexa de rodillas, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse, ante el chico. Clarke se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la cargaba se encaminaba hacia la entrada. Se la estaba llevando fuera de Tondc. Entonces, inconscientemente, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡LEXA!

Fue más un rugido que un grito de auxilio, fue una necesidad más que una llamada de alerta, fue un grito de amor. A pesar de que todavía sentía el rodillazo en su cabeza, lo que distinguió entre la sanguinolenta batalla la hizo temblar.

 **POV LEXA**

El dolor se arremolinaba en su costado izquierdo, podía sentir como la sangre se desprendía de su cuerpo con cada embestida que paraba, con cada puñetazo que daba. Veía a Costia junto a ella abordar la situación con valor, aguantando a su oponente como podía. Sin embargo, notaba una dolorosa ausencia, ¿dónde estaba Clarke? Miraba para todas partes y seguía sin verla. Intentó zafarse varias veces de su contrincante y no podía. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, la acababa de ver tratando de defenderle y la había perdido de vista con la incorporación de Costia. Quería levantarse y luchar en condiciones pero le era completamente imposible, no podía moverse más, su energía le abandonaba por momentos y no podría resistir mucho más así, arrodillada ante un corpulento chico que deseaba deshacerse de ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando la oyó.

\- ¡LEXA!

La rasgada voz de Clarke llegó hasta sus oídos y hasta su corazón. Fue como un rayo que cruza el cielo en una tormenta y te ilumina en medio de la oscuridad.

No podía desviar mucho la vista de su oponente, o le partiría en dos, pero miró hacia el foco desde donde había venido la voz. Y la vio. Un hombre de Azgeda cargaba a Clarke en su espalda, parecía desconcertada y asustada.

No hizo falta más. Pareció como si la fuerza emergiese de cada grieta de su cuerpo y se agolpase para dar vida a sus músculos y tendones, dejando fluir un repentino y vigoroso chorro de energía que prevalecía ante cualquier dolor, ante cualquier herida sangrante. Golpeó con fuerza al guerrero y se lo quitó de encima, reptando para salir de ahí y poder avanzar hasta Clarke.

\- ¡Lexa! - Esta vez fue la voz de Costia, que se quedaba atrás – Lexa, ¡no me dejes aquí!

Pero fue un sonido que no llegó a penetrar en su cerebro, no llegó a procesarlo, pues sus pensamientos estaban demasiado concentrados en otra persona: Clarke. No sabía qué la arrastraba o qué la movía, era un impulso irracional, casi mágico, pero que no podía evadirse de él, sólo seguirlo. Se arrastró por el suelo como pudo, esquivando peleas. De repente notó que alguien la cogía de las piernas, era el mismo guerrero, pero Lexa respondió con una patada en su cara con una fuerza que no entendía de donde salía. Sólo quería llegar hasta Clarke, no podía quedarse sin ella. Aunque tuviese que luchar contra la mismísima muerte. Siguió avanzando a duras penas hasta llegar a los pies del corpulento hombre que llevaba a la skaikru. A pesar de lo exhausta que se encontraba, logró ponerse en pie y hacer caer al guerrero. Clarke se liberó, mientras Lexa la ayudaba y la alejaba de él.

\- Lexa, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - Preguntó Clarke acercándose a ella y palpándole la cara.

\- No lo sé.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre Lexa, cayendo con todo su cuerpo encima de ella. De pronto se percató de la debilidad del cuerpo y de la herida de la Comandante, y le propinó una fuerte patada ahí, en las costillas. Lexa se retorció bruscamente, resoplando y escupiendo sangre negra por la boca.

\- ¡No! - Clarke se puso encima de ella, impidiendo que le volviese a dar y recibiendo ella una patada en su lugar.

Ambas esperaban más, pero no llegaron, en su lugar oyeron a un guerrero cercano hablar:

\- No matéis a la Comandante, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

El guerrero que las había dejado en el suelo asintió y se fue de allí. En poco tiempo, la mayoría de los guerreros de Azgeda habían desaparecido, como si de repente todo hubiese sido un espejismo y nada hubiese pasado.

Lexa miró a Clarke para comprobar que estaba bien. La tenía encima, parecía un poco mareada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Clarke?

\- Estoy bien, me preocupas más tú – respondió, bajando la mirada hasta la horrible herida de la líder -. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, debemos taponarte esto antes de que pierdas demasiada.

\- No te preocupes, Clarke – dijo desfallecidamente -, solo necesito...descansar un poco.

Ambas se incorporaron, apoyando Lexa casi todo su peso en Clarke, que la sostenía con firmeza.

Notaba como los ojos cansados se le querían cerrar, pero no les dejaba, no iba a permitir que su cuerpo desconectase en ese momento.

" _Tengo que comprobar que todo el mundo esté bien...Costia, ¡Costia!_ "

\- ¡Costia! ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó alarmada.

Fue Anya, entre otros guerreros trikru, la que llegó sofocada hasta ella, con las malas noticias en sus labios.

\- Lexa, los hemos repelido, pero no sin consecuencias – dijo cogiendo aire.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Habla.

\- Se han llevado a Costia.

Las palabras cayeron sobre Lexa como una losa enorme y pesada. Se habían llevado a Costia. Había estado luchando junto a ella hacía unos minutos, ¿qué había hecho en ese intervalo? Ir a buscar a Clarke. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? No encontraba ninguna razón de peso para justificarse, simplemente se había visto movida por la necesidad imperiosa de ir a salvar a Clarke y ya no había nada que hacer.

" _Lexa, ¡no me dejes aquí!_ "

Ahora recordaba el eco de esas palabras en algún rincón remoto de su cabeza, pero le sonaban nuevas, como si nunca hubiesen llegado a sus oídos en realidad.

\- No...¡NO! - Bramó al viento – Se la han llevado por mi culpa...se la han llevado.

Quería romper el viento con sus gritos, y arrancar de su cuerpo el dolor, tanto el físico como el emocional. Quería llorar y gritar de rabia, quería echar a correr.

\- Aún podemos ir tras ellos, no andan muy lejos, ¡vamos!

Pero al intentar levantarse trastabilló y cayó de rodillas, con gotas de sangre negra derramándose de su costado y de sus labios.

\- No es sensato, Lexa – explicó Anya -. Somos muy inferiores en número ahora mismo, desde que los grupos de expedición partieron a las centrales. No podemos ir a buscarles o nos matarían a todos.

\- No...Costia, Clarke...

Clarke la sujetó, Lexa pudo sentir su cálido pecho junto a su rostro. Descansó la cara en el cuello de Clarke, donde el fresco aroma de la rubia la arrulló en su desfallecimiento. A los pocos segundos empezó a ver todo negro, la inyección de energía que la había asaltado unos minutos antes estaba despareciendo a la misma velocidad a la que había llegado, dejándola extenuada y carente de toda fuerza. Se estaba dejando ir, su cuerpo no resistía más, y su mente tampoco. Aunque intentó mantenerse despierta, no pudo, y bajo el tierno tacto de Clarke se desmayó en sus brazos.


	14. La ética de la razón

¡Hola!

Por aquí andamos un día más. Vengo con otro capítulo relativamente largo, espero que os plazca :)

Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y mención especial a las que comentan, ¡cada comentario es oro!

Tengo que decir que me estoy enganchando un poco a mi propia historia, aunque va despacio, van pasando muchas cosas a la vez, y se van resolviendo poco a poco. Me parece interesante echar un vistazo a como era la vida de los grounders antes de lo que vimos al principio de la serie, nunca nos llegaron a contar mucho, y es un desperdicio. Es un mundo muy rico. Y el personaje de Lexa merece ese vistazo atrás para ver cómo pudo haberse formado física y mentalmente para prepararse para Comandante. En fin, todo lo que queráis opinar o destacar ya sabéis, mensaje o comentario ;)

¡Un saludo y a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

14- LA ÉTICA DE LA RAZÓN

El sol resplandecía sobre Polis. El bullicio habitual de las calles inundaba aquella mañana templada tanto las plazas como los puestos de comercio que se repartían por la ciudad, sin embargo, tal alboroto era acentuado por dos razones que se entrelazaban sin remedio. Una era la desazón por la guerra con Azgeda y la otra el entusiasmo de tener a Heda de vuelta. Aparentemente, el pueblo se sentía más seguro cuando la Comandante andaba cerca de su trono y podía impartir sus órdenes a la vez que ponía límites cuando los tenía que poner. Era bien conocida por estar formándose como una líder implacable al igual que compasiva, algo que la distinguía sobremanera de sus antecesores, los cuales se habían ceñido estrictamente a las leyes que llevaban décadas gobernando a los grounders y que los habían mantenido sobreviviendo. O eso era lo que ellos creían. Lexa, por su parte, les estaba lanzando atisbos de nuevas posibilidades que les llevaban a una supervivencia más sana, menos sangrienta. Por el momento, sus ideales se quedaban en simples amagos y avisos, algo ligero que la cerrada y rígida cultura de los clanes pudiese digerir con facilidad, no obstante, bastaba para advertir lo que pretendía con sus intenciones. Ella sabía medir perfectamente hasta donde podía llegar la flexibilidad de su pueblo, y por ahora, era consciente de que necesitaba tiempo.

Todos estos argumentos habían llegado a oídos de Clarke desde que se habían trasladado a Polis, a través de limpiadores, guardias, o incluso gentes de las calles, lo cual hacía que se le hinchase el pecho y se sintiese orgullosa de la que fue, o iba a ser, su chica. En ese momento llegaba también a sus oídos el murmullo de las calles bajo la torre central de la ciudad, lo cual la hizo despertarse de la duermevela en la que llevaba los tres días anteriores. No le importaba despertarse cada cierto tiempo, pues así podía comprobar como se encontraba Lexa, que yacía delante de ella en su cama durmiendo desde que abandonasen Tondc, y sólo saliendo de ese sueño profundo durante breves segundos en los que sus pesadillas o, como Clarke supuso, sus predecesores, la perturbaban.

El hecho de volver a la habitación donde había visto morir a Lexa le turbó hondamente al principio, pero fue instantáneamente aliviado por la real presencia de la castaña allí, que aun sin estar consciente, era capaz de transmitirle paz y sosiego a su alma tumultuosa.

Se levantó del sillón en el que se había acomodado esos días para dormir y se acercó a la cama de Lexa, sentándose en el borde.

\- Necesitabas este descanso, ¿eh? - Murmuró la skaikru con cariño, a sabiendas de que la chica no la escuchaba – Te estás aferrando a él como un bebé recién nacido – Clarke sonrió levemente.

Le pasó el dorso de la mano por la sien, acariciándola con ternura.

\- Te mereces este reposo, esta vida de Comandante es muy intensa – la rubia seguía hablándole a la dormida Lexa mientras le pasaba la yema de los dedos por la mejilla, y le bordeaba los labios -. También te vendría bien coger fuerzas para lo que te aguarda en el futuro, aunque lejano. Me temo que va a ser muy intenso.

Le gustaba mirar a Lexa mientras dormía, siempre le había gustado, aunque no había tenido muchas ocasiones para disfrutarlo. Podía sentir como todas sus arduas tareas, sus difíciles decisiones y sus ardientes luchas quedaban relegadas a segundo plano, suspendidas en una apacible tregua momentánea.

Al mirar hacia abajo, se fijó en la venda que cubría la herida de bala en su costado.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, cuando conozco a Lexa en el futuro, esa marca no está ahí, y es imposible que le desaparezca completamente_." Clarke se quedó pensativa. " _No lo entiendo_."

PUM, PUM, PUM

Llamaron fuertemente a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo Clarke tomándose el permiso de adueñarse de la habitación.

Anya entró con energía, como ella solía hacer, y se paró a los pies de la cama de la Natblida.

\- Heda sigue en el mundo onírico, ahí es donde debe estar hasta que crea necesario volver y actuar – comentó la que fue su mentora -. Muchas decisiones que tomar le esperan cuando despierte.

Clarke le cogió la mano inmóvil a Lexa, sin importarle que Anya la viese.

\- Su herida está cicatrizando bien, cuando despierte recobrará las fuerzas con rapidez.

\- Sobre todo cuando vuelva a ser consciente de que Costia fue capturada por Azgeda – puntualizó la grounder.

Clarke suspiró, pensando en la joven grounder que ahora mismo se hallaba entre las garras de una reina Nia muy quemada con las nuevas políticas de la Comandante. Clarke lo había cavilado mucho en las horas muertas velando a Lexa, ¿sería ese el final definitivo de Costia? ¿La ocasión en la que la castaña sería asesinada? No podía dejar de darle vueltas, tal vez estuviesen perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de salvar a Costia de su muerte.

\- ¿Hemos recibido alguna noticia de ella? - Preguntó con intranquilidad.

\- Por desgracia, eso venía a dejar por aquí.

Anya sacó de su pantalón una nota amarillenta y se la tendió a la rubia, la cuál la desplegó y leyó ávidamente.

"Me veo obligada a retener a tu "debilidad", Heda, con la intención de darte tiempo de pensar sobre tu capacidad de ejercer como Comandante y la dirección que quieres que tome nuestra lucha con los hombres de la montaña".

Justo debajo aparecía escrito en bellos caracteres: Reina Nia kom Azgeda.

Clarke resopló y volvió a doblar el papel, dejándolo cerca de Lexa para que lo leyese cuando se despertase.

\- La Reina Nia nunca ha llevado muy bien el hecho de que hubiese un Comandante por encima de ella – explicó Anya, al ver que Clarke se encontraba inmersa en sus agitados pensamientos -. Desde que empezó su reinado ha dado problemas a los Comandantes anteriores, instigando revueltas entre los clanes y promoviendo el odio de Azgeda al resto, sobre todo hacia Trikru. Lexa apenas ha podido lidiar con ella hasta ahora, y he de decir que la aparición de Costia en su vida no le va a ayudar a ganarse la confianza de parte del pueblo, y mucho menos de Nia.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Costia con la capacidad de Lexa para gobernar? Lexa es un ser humano, tiene derecho a vivir y a enamorarse, y puede seguir haciendo igual de bien su trabajo - se quejó la rubia con vehemencia, pues era algo que nunca había entendido ni quería entender, realmente.

\- Es una distracción.

No fue Anya quien respondió, sino la propia Comandante que había entreabierto los ojos y luchaba por incorporarse bajo las mantas de piel.

\- O eso es lo que la mayoría de gente opina al respecto – prosiguió la castaña haciendo una mueca de dolor -. La figura de Comandante debe regir en soledad, sin ningún acompañante o distracción que pueda nublar su claridad de mente. Lo tengo bien aprendido gracias a Titus...

\- Bueno – intervino Anya -, no es como si te aplicases sus lecciones al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? - Ambas guerreras se quedaron mirando unos segundos para después sonreírse abiertamente – Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Lexa.

Esta asintió y pasó su mirada a Clarke, a la cuál dirigió una mirada significativa, llena de preguntas y a la vez de agradecimiento por estar ahí cuidándola. Sin embargo, ese primer entusiasmo de la grounder se desvaneció inmediatamente al percatarse de lo que la había llevado a estar en la cama de Polis tumbada.

\- Costia – dijo sin más, perdiendo sus ojos verdes en el vacío -. Maldita seas, Nia.

Lexa hizo un amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Clarke la frenó.

\- Escucha, Lexa. Sé que este es momento de tomar una decisión, pero no te precipites, no tires por la borda el descanso que has ganado o no podrás actuar en condiciones.

\- Debo idear un plan. Anya, reúne a Titus y a Tristan en la sala del trono, vamos a preparar el rescate.

\- Heda, sé que no debemos perder el tiempo – comentó la grounder -, pero lo idearemos mejor si mantienes la calma. Además, hay algo que debes ver, supongo.

Anya le señaló la nota que aguardaba junto a su cama. Lexa la leyó con voracidad, cerró los ojos con desazón y movió la mandíbula ligeramente de lado a lado, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y tenía que tomar una decisión rápida.

\- Quiere atacar a los hombres de la montaña, pero sabe que necesita la ayuda de más ejército del que ella posee – explicó Lexa pasándose la mano por la nuca, como tratando de despertar su cuerpo poco a poco -. Su problema es que lo quiere hacer todo a su manera y bajo sus condiciones, no deja de desafiarme.

" _Mount Weather_ " Pensó Clarke. " _Morirán muchos grounders en la nube ácida hasta que encuentren la manera de entrar. No saben que no podrán atacarlos hasta dentro de cinco años, con nuestra ayuda..._ "

\- Oh, he oído hablar de los hombres de la montaña – respondió como casualmente -. Su nube ácida es famosa por ahí – dejó caer, esperando encontrar alguna pista de hasta donde sabían de ellos, y a su vez, para advertirles.

\- Siempre he pensado que la nube amarilla la desprendía la montaña, te lo dije, Anya – dijo Lexa, algo triunfante – actúa como muchas maneras de defensa de muchos animales, para alejar enemigos. ¿Es así?

\- Eso cuentan algunos entendidos de la zona. Pero poco se sabe de ellos, solo que son peligrosos – dijo Clarke -. Puedo entender por qué la Reina Nia busca ayuda, pero no entiendo por qué retiene a Costia.

Lexa bajó la cabeza, con la expresión llena de pena y remordimiento, fue Anya la que, acercándose a la ventana, habló.

\- Porque es el punto débil de Lexa – soltó sin dilación -. Cree que teniendo a la amante de la Comandante como rehén podrá sonsacarle información y manipular más fácilmente a Lexa.

Clarke se paró a pensarlo un momento. Nia iba a torturar a Costia para conocer los secretos de Lexa. ¿Qué haría Lexa? Ella siempre actuaba acorde con su deber de Comandante aunque tuviese que sacrificar sus propios sentimientos, pero saber que la cruel Nia tenía en su poder a la persona que más quería no iba a ser fácil de controlar.

\- Eso es lo que venían a buscar desde el principio, a Costia... - masculló Lexa.

\- En realidad, no encontraron la manera de capturar a Costia hasta que apareciste tú, Clarke – dijo Anya, mirándola directamente a los ojos -. Fueron a por ti para distraer a Lexa. Tiene sentido después de que acaparases toda la atención de Lexa en la emboscada de camino a la central hace unos días, se cercioraron de que tú, de alguna manera, eras también importante para ella. Así que te usaron de cebo hasta que Lexa estuvo lo suficientemente ocupada como para dejar a Costia sin un ojo que la vigilase.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, un vacío que cayó como una losa en medio de ese triángulo. Clarke tragó saliva, aunque no creía que Anya lo hubiese dicho en tono acusador, sintió la responsabilidad de los hechos sobre ella, y se consoló como pudo pensando que aunque ella no hubiese estado allí, habrían encontrado otra manera de capturar a Costia, era algo que tenía que pasar de una forma o de otra.

\- No podemos quedarnos estancadas en por qué pasó – resolvió Lexa -, ya ha pasado, tenemos que actuar.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez con más éxito que la vez anterior. Se apoyó en su palo de combate y en Clarke, que le ofreció enseguida su hombro. Juntas lograron que Lexa se vistiese más o menos decentemente con la ropa de Comandante.

\- Tal vez sea eso lo que busca Azgeda, atraerte allí – conjeturó Anya, posando un dedo en la barbilla, algo pensativa -. Y no me extrañaría que la...torturasen – añadió en un murmullo.

Clarke sintió que su alma se estremecía ante la veracidad de las conjeturas de Anya. Nia iba a torturar y a cortar la cabeza de Costia, y la idea le resultaba tan desagradable y cruel que el impulso por hacer algo al respecto crecía por momentos dentro de ella. Sin embargo, aunque su espíritu le instaba a idear un plan para ir a buscarla, su razón le advertía que eso podía ser extremadamente imprudente.

Se dirigieron las tres a la sala del trono, donde había ya dos guardas y enseguida apareció Titus con el general Tristan. Lexa se sentó despacio en su trono.

\- Heda, ¿cuál es el plan? - Preguntó el joven general con ímpetu.

\- Preparad al ejército, vamos a sitiar Azgeda hasta que nos devuelvan a la Trikru que han capturado – respondió, arrastrando con dificultad las palabras pero alzando la voz con solidez.

Clarke miró a Titus, sabía que el guardián de la Flama no iba a quedarse callado ante el plan de su Comandante, y menos si iba a mover a todo un ejército por la "debilidad" de Lexa. Clarke lo conocía de sobra a estas alturas.

\- Con todos mis respetos, Heda – se acercó el pelado grounder, situándose cerca de Lexa -, no considero que movilizar a nuestras tropas porque tienen a solo uno de los nuestros sea necesario, y menos que tú, en tu estado, vayas al frente.

Lexa bajó la cabeza levemente, desafiando en silencio a su maestro.

\- No voy a permitir que la Reina Nia se ría de nosotros, ni de mí, mientras nos quedamos de brazos cruzados porque consideréis que Costia no merece ser salvada.

Lo soltó con tal rotundidad que nadie supo qué decir, incluso Titus bajó la cabeza dócilmente, acatando las razones de su Heda.

\- En tal caso, me remitiré sólo a sugerir que no vayas, Lexa, no es prudente que te presentes en un estado de salud débil ante el pueblo de Azgeda, o tu posición como Comandante se verá todavía más vulnerable.

\- Concuerdo con Titus – apoyó Anya -. No puedes exponerte.

Lexa se pasó los dedos por la frente, pensando con rapidez. Miró a Clarke en busca de apoyo, ánimo o consuelo, la rubia pudo sentirlo. Notó los ojos verdes de Lexa sobre los suyos azules, anidándose en ellos y acomodándose, en busca de ese estado de paz que solía proporcionarle de alguna manera. Clarke alzó la comisura de los labios levemente, como señal de que la entendía y la apoyaba.

\- Acepto vuestras razones – dijo al fin -. No es conveniente que me vean así.

Estaban todavía decidiendo como proceder para lidiar con Azgeda cuando un mensajero grounder pidió permiso para entrar.

\- Heda, tiene una visita urgente, y no se va a hacer esperar.

\- ¿De quién se trata? - Preguntó Titus con brusquedad.

No le dio tiempo de recibir una respuesta, ya que las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a una portentosa figura ataviada de colores azulados, y una larga melena castaña.

" _Roan_ " Clarke se alarmó. No podía dejar que Roan la viese, o no iba a tener manera de darle la pastilla del olvido para que no la recordase en el futuro. Debía esconder su cara en todo momento, aunque, realmente, no creía que el Príncipe fuese a prestarle la menor atención en ese momento.

\- Príncipe Roan... - murmuró Titus.

Roan caminó con soberbia parsimonia hasta quedar a pocos metros del trono, donde Lexa se irguió altivamente para adoptar una posición de superioridad.

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos – masculló sin apenas alzar la voz en su tono grave -. La joven Comandante herida por un arma extraña y resguardándose en su trono – chasqueó la lengua -. A mi madre le haría gracia ver esto.

\- Si has venido a burlarte puedes irte por... - empezó Titus.

\- Silencio, Titus – cortó Lexa -. Quiero ver si el...Príncipe, tiene algo más importante que decir aparte de sandeces.

Roan sonrió con un aire malicioso. Clarke sabía que él siempre había admirado a Lexa, y estos pequeños detalles estaban empezando a nutrir esa admiración.

\- Tu querida Costia está bien, o por lo menos lo estaba antes de que yo partiese de Azgeda... - miró a Lexa, parecía una mezcla de amenaza y frase tranquilizadora, no despertaba ninguna confianza -. Vengo como representante de un trato. Lo que mi madre reclama es un pacto para atacar la montaña.

\- Y supongo que exige sus propias condiciones, por supuesto.

\- Una que la tiene especialmente turbada es el destino de los Natblida – Roan paró un segundo para que su condición tomase fuerza en medio de la conversación -. Quiere que los Natblida dejen de ser enviados a Polis.

Lexa movió nerviosamente la mandíbula. Clarke se fijó en que su nerviosismo era más visible ahora que dentro de cinco años, cuando ya es capaz de controlarlo y ocultarlo. Eso le daba ventaja al visiblemente más joven Roan, que, seguramente era capaz de apreciarlo.

\- Los Natblidas en manos equivocadas pueden llegar a ser armas destructivas, pueden llegar a ser Comandantes peligrosos para el pueblo – aportó Titus, dando tiempo a su Heda para que cavilase.

Clarke pensó en Ontari, a la cual criaría la Reina Nia en Azgeda ocultamente hasta que llegase el momento del cónclave. " _Ella llegó a ser una Comandante horrible, Titus tiene razón._ "

Ahora Lexa estaba en un aprieto. Debía lidiar con la Nación del Hielo quisiese o no, pues tenían a Costia, y tenía que hacerlo de manera que se la devolviesen sana y salva. Clarke no pudo evitar pensar en que la decisión que tomase no iba a ser del todo efectiva, pues la vida de Costia iba a ser tomada de todas formas...

\- Príncipe Roan – empezó Lexa, con voz calmada -. Vuelve a Azgeda con el mensaje de que estoy abierta a una audiencia con la Reina Nia cuanto antes. Hablaremos de una alianza para combatir a los hombres de la montaña, junto con el resto de clanes. Para que esto se lleve a cabo quiero a Costia de vuelta sana y salva – se irguió un poco más con cierta dificultad y miró a Roan con juvenil desafío -. Pero no contemplaré la opción de no educar a los Natblida en Polis, eso no pasará.

Las palabras de Lexa zanjaron el diálogo con el Príncipe, que lo recibió con una expresión sombría y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

No dijeron más, y el Príncipe se retiró. Clarke sintió una urgente necesidad de arreglar el desastre que se avecinaba. ¿Podría evitar el fatídico final hablando con Roan? Sabía que podía llegar a ser razonable, pero si lo hacía cambiaría el futuro, pues él la recordaría. Sintió una lucha ética en su interior que le hizo hacer un balance de de riesgos y beneficios. Se giró, dio un tímido paso hacia la figura del Príncipe, que ya se encaminaba hacia la salida. Podía tener el futuro de la joven Costia en sus manos. Pero, ¿qué acarrearía eso? Cosas que ni ella misma podía entender, ni siquiera vislumbrar. Frenó. No podía permitirse un posible cambio en el futuro, no sabía lo que podía pasar si finalmente acababa salvando a Costia y si Roan se quedaba con su cara, no podía descolocar todo por la remota posibilidad de intentar hacer que no decapiten a Costia...era demasiado arriesgado. Finalmente y con el alma rebosante de desazón y pesadumbre, miró a Roan salir por la puerta, y con él la decisión de un futuro del que nadie era consciente en esa sala, unos pasos que arrastraban una dolorosa muerte y una amarga alianza consigo.

Se quedaron solos de nuevo.

\- Anya, tú capitanearás el ejército que va a sitiar Azgeda, asegúrate de que cumplen con su palabra, o el Príncipe Roan sufrirá las consecuencias – sentenció Lexa con toda la decisión que pudo.

Clarke pudo vislumbrar como Lexa se esforzaba por ser implacable y tomar las decisiones correctas. Sin embargo, todavía no había aprendido a lidiar con la inclemente y despiadada gente de los clanes, y sus rigurosas decisiones no estaban todavía lo suficientemente pulidas como para mantenerlos a raya. Algunas, como probablemente las que acababa de tomar, le traerían consecuencias desagradables al ser recibidas con impertinencia.

Por fin, Lexa los mandó retirarse y dejarla sola para meditar y descansar.

\- Tú no, Clarke – pidió.

Pudo apreciar como Titus giraba mínimamente la cabeza, sorprendido y, a su vez, reprobando esa decisión de su Heda. Salió junto con el resto. Cuando estuvieron solas, Clarke se acercó a ella sin decir nada, se agachó entre sus piernas y la abrazó con todo su cariño. Lexa le correspondió al instante. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo fibroso se desvanecía sobre ella dejando caer sus brazos en sus hombros y su cabeza en su cuello. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, simplemente respirando y confortándose mutuamente. Clarke le acariciaba la espalda, casi empezando a consolarla por lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lexa?

\- Me encuentro bien, voy mejorando – dijo, adoptando una expresión de calma.

\- Mentirosa...no intentes ocultármelo a mí – Clarke le reprendió con una palmadita juguetona en el brazo.

\- Lexa curvó ligeramente la comisura del labio, dándole silenciosamente la razón.

\- No es la mejor situación en la que he estado. Nia nunca se había atrevido a asaltarme directamente, y menos a entrar a Tondc – explicó, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Clarke -. Menos todavía a tocar a Costia, aunque supongo que tenía muchas ganas de ponerle las manos encima – resopló -. Confío en que sólo haya querido asustarme, y la envíe de vuelta pronto.

\- Clarke se separó de sus brazos un segundo para mirarle a la cara, acariciándosela con ternura.

\- Debemos estar preparadas para lo que pueda pasar.

\- Lexa posó sus profundos ojos en Clarke.

\- Siempre pensando en el siguiente paso que dar, ¿eh? Eres una chica de acción.

Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Lexa, ahí, arrodillada entre sus piernas. Lamentaba que pronto tendría que separarse, una vez más de ella, pues las centrales estaban siendo desactivadas correctamente, hasta donde ella sabía, aunque necesitarían unos días más para tener la confirmación de todos los grupos enviados a llevar a cabo la labor. Antes de abandonar Tondc, Octavia y Kane se habían ofrecido para ir por su cuenta a otra de las centrales que quedaba al suroeste, pues no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando sin hacer nada. A Clarke solo le quedaba disfrutar de estos días junto a Lexa.

\- ¿Y tú qué eres, una chica de acción o de calma? - Preguntó la rubia, cuestionando esos grandes orbes verdes.

\- Lexa entrecerró los ojos, pensando la respuesta más ajustada a la realidad posible.

\- Yo diría que soy más de calma, aunque me desenvuelvo bien en la acción – asintió para sí misma -. Sí, definitivamente los momentos de calma me dan fuerzas y energía para los momentos de acción. Necesito meditar de vez en cuando.

" _Lo sé_ ". Pensó la skaikru, rememorando la tarde que interrumpió a Lexa en medio de un rato de meditación tras haber sufrido un intento de asesinato.

\- Esa es una sana costumbre, no la pierdas.

Justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Parece que es difícil encontrar momentos de calma en este lugar – se lamentó Lexa -. ¡Entra!

A Clarke apenas le había dado tiempo de ponerse en pie cuando un pequeñísimo Aden entró correteando en dirección al trono. A Clarke se le derritió el alma al ver a ese niño tan adorable corriendo a los brazos de su mentora en busca de su calor y su consuelo.

\- ¡Heda! - el niño se lanzó desde casi un metro de distancia a los brazos de Lexa, que se estremeció por el dolor de la herida tras el impacto.

\- ¡Hey, pequeñín! ¿Me has echado de menos? - Le pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, revolviéndoselo con cariño – Espero que hayas entrenado duro en mi ausencia, quiero ver los progresos.

\- ¡Sí! Y Nyko nos enseñó muchas hierbas para curar, han sido unos días divertidos - Aden se deslizó por el cuerpo de Lexa hasta quedar de nuevo en el suelo, entre las piernas de esta, donde unos segundos antes se había encontrado Clarke -. Titus no me dejó entrar a verte a tu habitación, decía que tenía que ser paciente, que es uno de los valores de los Comandantes...

Lexa rió, pareciendo olvidarse por un momento de todos los tormentos que la rodeaban.

\- Puedo ver ese momento, Titus siempre tan exigente – le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpecito -. Pero hazle caso en sus enseñanzas, al menos de vez en cuando – le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, lo que hizo reír al niño.

La skaikru, por su parte, estaba tan absorta con la ternura del momento que ni se le cruzó por la cabeza el hecho de que también iba a conocer al chico en el futuro, y que, desgraciadamente, también iba a fallecer. Se limpió una lágrima cuando Aden se le quedó mirando inocentemente. Lexa, al percatarse, hizo girarse a Aden, dejándolo de frente a Clarke, todavía rodeándolo maternalmente con los brazos por detrás.

Oh, perdonad, no os he presentado. Aden, esta chica es Clarke, nos está ayudando a resolver unas cosas por aquí. Venga, salúdala con educación.

\- Me llamo Aden kom Trikru – el niño le tendió el brazo sin separarse de la Comandante.

Clarke se acercó y le tomó con delicadeza el delgado antebrazo, a modo de saludo grounder.

\- Aden es un gran luchador Nightblood, pronto se convertirá en un gran guerrero. ¡Pero tiene que entrenar mucho!

Lexa le hizo unas cosquillas, y el chico se estremeció entre risas entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Heda, para!

\- Basta de risas, ve a comer, Aden – le ordenó la grounder -. Estoy segura de que no has probado bocado desde hace horas, y tienes que alimentarte bien. Si no, ¿cómo vas a crecer fuerte y sano?

\- Y si como bien, ¿lucharé tan bien como tú?

\- No – Lexa se quedó mirándolo con seriedad -. Lucharás mejor que yo.

El niño sonrió. Dio un salto y se alejó del trono, girándose antes de salir de la sala para decir adiós a las dos chicas.

\- Tus Natblidas te adoran. Es entrañable...

\- Yo también los adoro a ellos.

Clarke consideró que era el momento de dejar sola a su venerada grounder y obligarla a descansar un rato más. Ella iría a ver qué tal les iba a Raven, Jasper y a su madre en sus aposentos de Polis. Aunque ahora no podían hacer mucho más, sentía un constante desasosiego en su interior, en parte por Costia, en parte por las centrales, y en parte por el dilema de Bellamy, que aún tenían que descifrar como resolver. Su instinto le decía que más males estaban por llegar, y debía estar preparada para ellos.

Como despedida, se acercó a Lexa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que esta respondió con una tenue sonrisa.

\- Ve a descansar, Clarke.

\- Tú debes descansar.

Clarke se dio media vuelta, le hizo un último gesto de adiós. Un adiós agridulce, dejando atrás esa sala del trono en la que tantas cosas había compartido con la Comandante.


	15. Las lágrimas del destino

Buenas queridas lectoras :D Ya estoy de vuelta, nuevo capítulo para adornar junio.

Como siempre, millones de gracias por leer y más aún por comentar, los mensajes son muy alentadores y de verdad que hacen mucho por la gente que escribe :)

Otra cosa, no voy a dejar esta historia a medias, ¡no podría vivir con eso! Va a llegar a su fin, que lo tiene, pero colgando sin acabar NO se va a quedar.

Espero que estéis teniendo un buen día, sea la hora que sea allá en el país en el que os encontréis :D A disfrutar de la vida y a dedicarle tiempo a leer, que es sano ;)

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

15\. LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL DESTINO

El sol caía poco a poco por el horizonte de Polis. Unas espumosas nubes blancas surcaban el cielo azul a medida que el viento las arrastraba a otros lugares lejanos. Lugares que, pensó Clarke, una vez habían estado atestados por el bullicio de la civilización humana, con imponentes edificios y largas y estructuradas carreteras que cruzaban de unos países a otros. Una compleja forma de vida que había terminado siendo trágicamente devastada, dejando a unos pocos supervivientes a la merced del tiempo.

Ahora, esas nubes surcaban unos campos con nuevas formas de vida brotando de las profundas entrañas de la naturaleza, pues la evolución y la vida se abrían camino una vez más, como ya habían hecho tantas veces, combatiendo pandemias, extinciones y bombas nucleares, y sobreponiéndose a ellas con el solo motivo de seguir adelante, de sobrevivir.

Allí, apoyada sobre la barandilla del balcón de su habitación en la torre de la capital, la joven skaikru se cuestionaba si realmente todos los seres sobre la tierra estaban destinados a desaparecer en algún momento y a resurgir de sus cenizas, como estaba ocurriendo en ese instante sobre la faz de la tierra, en esas mismas tierras, en ese mismo momento. La civilización humana se enfrentaba una vez más a la extinción mientras sus habitantes luchaban salvajemente por la superioridad de unos y otros, y muy pocos veían que lo mejor que podían hacer era sobrevivir unos de la mano de otros. Ahí se alzaba Lexa, con sus flamantes y arrolladoras ideas de como concebir el camino a seguir, y ahí, frente a ella, se alzaban sus enemigos con las garras preparadas para ponerle límites, como estaba haciendo la fría Reina de la Nación del Hielo ahora mismo, reteniendo a la persona que más valor tenía para la Comandante para tenerla controlada bajo su manipulación.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Lexa despertara de su desfallecimiento y mandara a Anya y a su ejército a amenazar Azgeda. Clarke ponía en duda la efectividad de esa medida, si no era otra que exasperar todavía más a la Reina Nia y aumentar los daños que fuese a sufrir Costia, que Clarke ya sabía de sobra cuales eran.

Por otro lado, varios grupos estaban ya desplegados con instrucciones precisas de como desactivar las centrales, entre ellos el de Indra, que se estaba ocupando de las tierras norteñas, y el de Octavia y Kane, que se estaban ocupando de una central que se encontraba hacia el sur. Octavia había decidido que ya que estaba en el pasado no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo e iba a "acabar con ese maldito problema de las centrales", según ella misma había dicho. Kane sabiamente resolvió acompañarla a sabiendas del estado emocional desequilibrado en el que se encontraba la joven chica después de lo ocurrido con su hermano. Después de todo, pasar a la acción le vendría bien. Jasper, Abby y Raven permanecían en Polis con Clarke. Aunque estaban planificando un viaje a una central nuclear situada al oeste, Clarke era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para impulsar el asunto o aportar ideas, siempre tenía a Lexa, y ahora a Costia, rondándole la cabeza. Por mucho que se había prometido y obligado a mantener distancia sobre todo emocional de los asuntos de los grounders, su voluntad estaba flaqueando y su determinación para con las centrales menguaba a medida que pasaba ratos con la líder grounder. Se repetía constantemente que su cometido ahí, en ese lugar y en ese momento, era llevar a cabo todo lo rápidamente posible la solución al problema de la radiación, y sin embargo, la captura de Costia estaba consumiendo más energías de las que pensaba, a lo que había que sumar la inesperada muerte de Bellamy y el hecho de que en algún momento venidero, tendrían que repartir ocultamente las pastillas del olvido diseñadas por Abby y Jackson para que bloquease la memoria reciente de los grounders con los que se toparán en el futuro.

"Son muchas cosas a tener en cuenta, cosas que hay que solucionar sin destrozar las demás o el futuro que conocemos nunca llegará a ocurrir."

Clarke suspiró amargamente mientras descansaba la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados y una brizna de viento jugueteaba con un par de mechones rubios. Sopló para quitárselos de la cara. Su sorpresa al volver a concentrar su vista en los alrededores de Polis vistos desde su balcón, fue distinguir claramente a dos siluetas sobradamente conocidas.

" _Octavia y Kane, ¿qué hacen ya de vuelta? Dudo que les haya dado tiempo de desactivar esa central_ ".

El instinto de alarma y supervivencia saltó inmediatamente en Clarke. Lo tenía tan bien entrenado que no invirtió ni medio segundo en pensar o darse la vuelta, casi sin darse cuenta estaba descendiendo por el elevador de Polis hasta la planta baja para recibir a los dos skaikru e interrogarles impulsivamente. Los vio llegar con expresiones sombrías y nerviosismo en sus gestos. Clarke los conocía bien a los dos, y pudo apreciar la mirada esquiva de la Blake que la caracterizaba cuando algo la incomodaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Casi escupió la rubia.

\- No te va a gustar. Es mejor que nos reunamos todos y hablarlo tranquilamente – explicó Kane, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Clarke -. Sólo nosotros.

Clarke asintió, entendiendo que era algo que repercutía principalmente a los skaikru y que debía ser tratado en secreto.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que había sido concedida a Raven casi automáticamente. Allí se reunían de vez en cuando para analizar la situación o planificar el siguiente paso a dar. La mecánica disponía de varios aparatos confiscados de la primera central a la que fueron varias semanas atrás, incluido un ordenador con el que se comunicaba con Becca. A Clarke le seguía resultando sorprendente que fuesen capaces de contactar con una persona muerta hacía años a través de una pantalla, pero eso era algo que se escapa de sus conocimientos, y lo dejaba en manos de la brillante cabeza de Raven, que disfrutaba como una niña manoseando todo y tratando de traspasar sus propios límites.

Al entrar en su también esplendoroso cuarto, muy parecido al de Clarke pero menos espacioso y con un balcón más pequeño, se encontraron con Abby y Jasper inclinados sobre un mapa donde tenían señaladas las centrales nucleares. Raven, al contrario de lo que esperaban, se encontraba tumbada en la cama con una mano sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Me tumbo cinco minutos y ya me interrumpís? - Se quejó la joven mecánica cínicamente mirando a los tres individuos que irrumpieron casi sin llamar -. ¿No te lo dije, Abby? No iba a permanecer aquí ni un cuarto de hora, debería haber apostado algo.

\- Intentaré contentarme con que al menos te he hecho descansar cinco minutos... - respondió la mujer, sonriéndole desde la mesa en la que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación -. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - Su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver el estado solemne en el que venían sus compañeros y su hija.

\- Traer malas noticias – declaró el hombre poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Raven se incorporó para prestar más atención, el resto se dispusieron en círculo esperando a que los dos recién llegados soltaran las nuevas que traían.

\- Cabalgamos hacia el sur, como sabéis – empezó a narrar Kane -, nos adentramos en tierras cada vez más áridas y secas, casi un desierto. Nos cruzamos con varios grounders, pero grounders que no pertenecían a ningún clan, aparentemente. Desterrados por sus...defectos físicos – puntualizó comedidamente -. Fueron ellos los que nos alertaron de lo que nos esperaba más adelante.

Octavia descruzó los brazos con impaciencia y se hizo con la narración que tan detalladamente quería expresar el skaikru.

\- Ellos nos dijeron que la central a la que nos dirigíamos se está cayendo a pedazos – soltó cortando a su compañero y haciendo una pausa momentánea -. Esa central ya se está fundiendo, llegamos demasiado tarde.

El silencio sepulcral reinó unos segundos, segundos de incredulidad y reflexión.

\- ¿Cómo que ya se está fundiendo? - Se alarmó Abby abriendo los oscuros ojos en dirección a Octavia -. ¿Os habéis asegurado?

\- No tuvimos ni que acercarnos a las puertas - retomó Kane -, ya vimos las primeras quemaduras de radiación por los alrededores en varias personas, y de lejos pudimos comprobar como la central disparaba pedazos de metal y gases por doquier – dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadumbre -. No se puede hacer nada.

\- Genial – soltó Jasper echándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿por qué no me quedaría en nuestro tiempo y esperaría la muerte allí tranquilamente?

\- Basta, Jasper. Ya estás aquí y ahora tienes que comportarte como un adulto – le amonestó Abby fríamente -. Vamos a concentrarnos, ¿creéis que eso puede tener solución? Es decir, ¿volver e infiltrarnos para desactivarla?

Octavia y Kane negaron con la cabeza a la par y con la misma decisión.

\- Me temo que ya se nos ha escapado de las manos, Abby.

Clarke arrugó la frente y pensó a toda prisa. No podía estar pasando aquello, sus esperanzas de salvar al mundo de la extinción se apagaban cada día que pasaba y este era un golpe duro e imposible de rebatir. Según lo que acababan de descubrir Kane y Octavia, cuando Clarke fue a la Ciudad de la Luz y la fulminó, esta central de la que hablaban ya estaba perjudicada. Si desactivasen todas menos esta, el proceso de radiación tardaría más de seis meses, tardaría años, pues el epicentro sólo sería esta dichosa central. Por lo tanto, no les quedaba otra opción que buscar una solución de alguna forma. Todavía tenía esperanza. Se giró hacia Raven, que ya estaba levantándose dificultosamente de la cama.

\- Raven, tenemos que contactar con Becca, ella no previó esto.

\- Me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta. No os preocupéis, voy a ponerme en contacto con ella y la pongo al día de todos nuestros problemas – La morena resopló excesivamente mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador y el resto de cachivaches que tenía -. ¿No te arrepientes ahora de haber destrozado la Ciudad de la Luz?

Lo dijo en broma, pero ese inofensivo comentario dio a Clarke que pensar, si realmente había hecho lo correcto o había arrasado con toda esperanza de salvar a la humanidad, aunque fuese sus mentes.

\- Lo intentaremos hasta el final – sentenció la rubia -. Y por lo menos lo haremos libremente.

\- Esa actitud me gusta – respondió la morena -. Ahora, si no os importa, me va a costar un rato encender esto y reconectar con Becca, es una secuencia difícil que tengo que trazar hasta llegar a los códigos necesarios. No es fácil hablar con un cadáver, ¿sabéis?

Los demás no dijeron nada y se dispersaron. Octavia salió por la puerta la primera airosamente, quién sabe a donde, Abby y Kane se fueron juntos, y Jasper se sentó detrás de Raven con total apatía y las manos en los bolsillo. Clarke, por su parte, decidió que era momento de ver qué tal estaba Lexa, ya que todavía no la había visitado ese día. Sabía que no era buen momento para engrosar la desesperación que ya sentía por la captura de Costia, con malas noticias de un tema que también le estaba acarreando problemas con su propio pueblo. Definitivamente la Comandante no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y aun así, Clarke estaba segura de que la recibiría con cariño.

Preguntó por ella y la mandaron en dirección a un claro en el bosque que había junto a Polis. Supuso que estaría entrenando, ¿qué más podía hacer allí al aire libre? No tardó en averiguarlo. Cuando se acercó ya pudo oír el ruido de palos chocando y repiqueteando ferozmente, algún quejido, rugidos de rabia, y alguna que otra voz infantil. Se asomó por entre los árboles y arbustos para asegurarse de que no iba a interferir con algo sumamente importante, y fue entonces cuando una figura menuda pasó a pocos metros de ella a toda velocidad y enarbolando un palo.

" _¡Aden!_ "

El pequeño natblida se abalanzaba sobre una figura más grande, vestida con ropas oscuras y grandes botas que le otorgaban un aire intimidante. Presidiendo ese físico, se encontraba la máscara de guerra, la pintura negra que dejaba tres chorros de color resbalar a ambos lados de la cara de la Comandante que ahora mismo se enfrentaba al niño.

\- ¡Vamos, Aden! No te dejes atemorizar – le decía Lexa con fogosidad -. Si te derrumban, te levantas, nunca es tarde para levantarse, al contrario. ¡Siempre es un buen momento! - Gritó a la vez que recibía la acometida del impetuoso niño - ¡Eso es!

Aden se afanaba en encontrar un hueco por el que tocar con el palo a su joven mentora, sin embargo, era una contrincante demasiado mayor y hábil para él, aunque se lo pusiese relativamente fácil. El niño trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, provocando los abucheos y risas de otros pequeños nightbloods que se encontraban alrededor para ser entrenados también, como supuso Clarke. Lexa se acercó a él pero no le ayudó a levantarse.

\- En una batalla no solo te patearán una vez, sino dos, tres, y decenas de ellas. Tienes que aprender a encajar los golpes, forman parte de la vida. Nos guste o no – añadió, tragando saliva fríamente -. Venga, quiero verte concentrado otra vez.

El niño se sacudió y se puso en posición de ataque con su palo por delante.

\- Mueve esas piernas, no eres un tronco, utilízalas para turbar a tu enemigo con tu rapidez – Lexa le dio un golpe con su palo a una de las piernas del niño para que la desplazara -. Ahora arremete -. Volvió a tocarle con el palo para que no se olvidase de mover las piernas - ¡Así!

\- No puedo...mover las piernas...y atacar a la vez – se lamentó el chico entre bocanadas de aire durante sus movimientos.

Por fin Lexa le golpeó hábilmente por detrás de las rodillas con su palo y lo hizo caer al suelo de la forma más limpia e inesperada, dejándolo de rodillas frente a ella, para sorpresa del resto de pequeños natblida que había alrededor suspirando de emoción.

\- Todavía no puedes, pero si practicas, podrás. Todos podéis hacerlo. – aseguró la Comandante, ofreciéndole su mano al rubio niño para que se levantase y se reuniese con sus compañeros - El tener la sangre negra no os da el poder ni la superioridad para vencer a cualquier enemigo. La que os ofrece eso es la práctica, la disciplina y el esfuerzo. Nada viene solo, hay que luchar para conseguir lo que uno quiere. Y si lo que queréis es ser grandes luchadores, independientemente de si os convertiréis en Heda o no, debéis esmeraros y pelear por lo que os gusta.

\- Pero los sangre roja nunca podrán ser Heda – dijo una niña sentada cerca de ellos junto con los otras nightblood.

\- Dentro de nuestra tradición no – aceptó la mentora, dejando el palo apoyado en una roca y agarrándose las manos en la espalda con un aire juicioso -, pero eso no quiere decir que sean más débiles -. Miró a la niña intensamente y luego al resto de grupo que la observaba sin respirar -. Las personas no se definen por el color de su sangre, y ni siquiera por sus actos. Cada persona es un pequeño mundo por descubrir, y se compone tanto de emociones como de decisiones y experiencias acumuladas – Lexa sonrió, bajando la mirada un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse a sus pupilos -. Algún día os hablaré más extendidamente de esto, todavía sois muy pequeños.

A Clarke esa escena le llenó el corazón de júbilo. Un simple entrenamiento le resultó tan tranquilizador y rutinario, ajeno a problemas reales que le infundó una paz interior de la que no quería desprenderse. Quería quedarse allí toda la vida, viendo a Lexa entrenar a sus natblidas, entusiasmada impartiendo todo lo que ella misma iba aprendiendo a la vez que se iba mejorando a sí misma. A Clarke le hubiese gustado presenciar eso, verlo junto a Lexa. Ahora sólo podía conformarse con presenciar durante unos minutos ese recuerdo que pronto se perdería en los albores de la vida pasada y truncada.

En ese momento, Lexa se fijó en que Clarke se hallaba junto a unos árboles observándoles con el entusiasmo propio de una madre viendo disfrutar a sus hijos.

\- Parece que te gustan los niños – afirmó la Comandante acercándose a ella y dejando a sus pupilos atrás, sentados silenciosamente.

Clarke dio un paso adelante también.

\- No son los niños lo que me gusta, sino ver como los tratas.

Lexa rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Son mis pequeños natblida, mis hermanitos, que están viviendo lo mismo que yo viví – giró la cabeza ligeramente con escepticismo -. ¿Cómo no podría adorarlos?

\- Te entiendo. Sabes por lo que están pasando, y quieres lo mejor para ellos. Cualquiera diría que serías una buena madre, ¿eh? - Clarke sonrió pícaramente.

\- Eh, no te burles, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarles – se quejó la grounder poniendo los brazos en jarra -. No sé si buena madre, pero al menos buena hermana mayor.

A Clarke le enterneció ver a Lexa esforzarse por transmitir a sus nightblood todo lo que podía, que era bastante.

" _Y aún te queda mucho por aprender, mi adorada Comandante_ ".

Ellos la adoraban, la veneraban como un niño venera a sus ídolos de la infancia, a los guerreros de sus sueños en quien les gustaría convertirse. Sólo había que ver sus caritas mirando a Lexa con ferviente devoción a cada paso que daba, a cada movimiento y a cada palabra. Y Clarke no podía más que entenderlos, pues ella sentía lo mismo, y más.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Clarke?

La propia Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos, y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando esos cristalinos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada con ardor.

\- Ejem, ejem.

Una tos fingida que provenía de detrás de Lexa rompió la conexión invisible momentánea que se acababa de formar efímeramente entre ellas. Lexa se giró y se encontró con el semblante serio de Titus a menos de un metro de ella.

\- Perdón por interrumpir este momento, Heda, pero tus natblida están esperando ansiosamente tus lecciones – expresó adustamente el hombre mientras reprendía con la mirada a su pupila.

Lexa pareció recobrar el sentido momentáneamente, carraspeó y volvió a adoptar esa posición formal con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda girándose hacia los pequeños guerreros, que habían permanecido callados presenciando la escena con atención.

\- ¿Alguien quiere recordarme cuáles son los tres pilares para ser un gran Comandante, y dirigente en general?

Varios natblida alzaron las manos, peleándose por ser el elegido para contestar.

\- ¡Yo, Heda!

\- ¡No, yo!

Al fin, Lexa le concedió el turno a un niño moreno y algo regordete.

\- Son sabiduría, compasión...

Clarke dejó de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el semicírculo de nightbloods para pasar a prestársela a un mensajero que se acercaba a Titus, susurrándole algo al oído. El calvo grounder asintió y siguió observando a Lexa. Pero Clarke tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a él cautelosamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Titus? - Preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

\- Nada importante, paquetes rutinarios. Acabamos de recibir uno de Azgeda, pero Lexa siempre quiere ser la primera en abrirlos y examinarlos, así que le está esperando en la torre. No sabemos qué podrá ser viniendo de la Nación del Hielo...pero estoy algo intranquilo.

Clarke se quedó en shock. Tenía extremadamente claro lo que ese paquete misterioso contenía. Su expresión lívida debió de ser muy evidente pues el grounder la miró con extrañeza y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Clarke asintió.

\- Estoy bien, sí, lo estoy – tragó saliva -. Voy a volver hacia allí, necesito hablar con mi familia y descansar.

Casi ni se despidió de Lexa. Salió pitando hacia la torre para llegar la primera a la habitación de Lexa, donde sabía que el paquete aguardaba. Estaba segura de que sería una caja, tal vez adornada y respetable, pues nadie había reparado en que podría ser algo peligroso lo que contenía. O doloroso. Cuando llegó a los pies de la torre, subió por el elevador hasta el piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de la Comandante, pero al llegar se encontró a dos corpulentos guardas custodiando la puerta.

\- Pido permiso para entrar en los aposentos de Heda – dijo Clarke todo lo educadamente que le permitían los nervios.

\- Lo lamento, extranjera – contestó apenas sin mover la boca uno de ellos -, pero nadie tiene acceso a los aposentos de la Comandante si no es con ella misma delante.

\- Pero tengo su permiso, ¡no tiene ningún problema con que yo entre ahí!

\- No puedes pasar.

Clarke se desesperó, tenía que ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a Lexa, tenía que entrar como fuese, y por la fuerza bruta iba a ser imposible.

" _Piensa, Clarke_ ". Se dijo a sí misma.

Justo entonces, una voz apareció por detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Clarke?

Lexa acababa de llegar, caminaba a grandes zancadas como si de repente compartiese la intranquilidad de la skaikru. Clarke supuso que al verla irse tan azorada la grounder no había podido resistirse a finalizar sus lecciones e ir tras ella.

\- Nada, Lexa, simplemente...

No supo qué decir, no existía una mínima excusa creíble en esa situación. No le quedó más remedio que suplicar porque sus mayores temores todavía no hubiesen llegado a la habitación. Lexa se acercó también a los guardas y les pidió que le dejasen pasar. Se giró hacia Clarke para invitarla a entrar, pero la expresión de esta debía de ser tan extremadamente angustiada que Lexa la miró con extrañeza antes de tirar de ella para que la siguiese.

" _No sabes el dolor que se acerca a ti, Lexa_ " Pensó la rubia con profundo pesar.

Ya estaban dentro, Clarke tenía que mirar hacia la cama, tenía y no quería, no quería comprobar si el paquete de Azgeda estaba ahí o aún podía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando fue inevitable miró. Allí estaba. Una caja de madera labrada con un mensaje encima. Clarke se quedó sin respiración. Miró a Lexa, que se acercó con decisión hasta el paquete, mostrando la voluntad y la determinación propias de un dirigente que se enfrenta a un enemigo. Cuando la grounder fue a poner su mano sobre el paquete, Clarke la frenó automáticamente.

\- No, Lexa...

No pudo contenerse, simplemente no quería que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo sufriese ese brutal golpe que iba a sufrir. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que pudo contener. Lexa parecía ir haciéndose consciente de alguna manera de que lo que iba a hacer a continuación le iba a causar algún tipo de dolor, porque adoptó una expresión más sobria e inexorable. Probablemente, su instinto de supervivencia. Fuera como fuese, abrió la caja de madera durante un segundo, quizá menos. No le hizo falta más para cerrarla y ponerse la mano sobre la boca, quedándose extremadamente pálida y con los ojos desorbitados. Muy quieta.

Clarke, por su parte, no pudo mirar, pues los brazos de Lexa le habían tapado la visión durante ese medio segundo, pero sí que pudo recibir un hedor putrefacto que se desprendió enseguida de los pocos centímetros de caja abierta. La situación le resultó sumamente macabra. Lexa acababa de ver la cabeza de Costia en descomposición. Justo ahí, en su cama, donde la Comandante, seguramente, había soñado y deseado a la castaña muchas noches antes de poder acercarse a ella, donde se habían resguardado en los momentos de incertidumbre y de consuelo, donde las dos jóvenes, probablemente, habían hecho el amor, tal vez por primera vez, y tantas otras veces. Esos pensamientos asolaban la cabeza de la rubia y danzaban siniestramente en el ambiente, palpitando al ritmo de la situación y del silencio de Lexa. Aunque Clarke le quiso conceder su tiempo para que asimilase lo que acababa de presenciar, pudo sentir y casi oír el corazón de Lexa desgarrándose lentamente. Era una certeza casi palpable, el dolor crecía y crecía, tanto y de una manera tan brutal que casi se podía tocar con las manos en el aura de la grounder.

Clarke le puso, despacio, una mano sobre el hombro, pero Lexa se sacudió bruscamente para quitársela de encima.

\- Lexa, lo siento mucho...

\- No me toques – soltó con aspereza.

Clarke la vio cerrar los ojos con decisión, como si sus párpados se tratasen de dos compuertas que pudiesen retener todo un torrente de lágrimas y emociones que pujaban por salir. Elevó el mentón y frunció el ceño, componiendo una expresión de rabia distorsionada, incomprensión y dolor. Toda una mezcla de sentimientos que eran imposibles de asimilar en ese momento, y Clarke lo sabía. No le hacía falta preguntarle para, no ya saber, sino sentir, que la aflicción que embestía a Lexa en ese momento era de tal magnitud que no se podía describir y ni siquiera expresar, y por lo tanto, asimilarla iba a ser un largo proceso. En esos minutos que permanecieron en completo silencio Clarke se esforzó por no decir nada y simplemente permanecer allí, por si la grounder reventaba.

\- Vete, Clarke – pidió rudamente, al fin.

Ni siquiera la miró.

\- De acuerdo. Búscame si...

\- ¡Vete ya! - Gritó Lexa, girándose bruscamente con una expresión tan feroz y fría que Clarke casi se asustó.

\- Por fin pudo ver las primeras lágrimas salir de los ojos de Lexa. Resbalaban a un ritmo rápido por la pintura de guerra que la dirigente se había puesto para sus natblida, dejando marcas borrosas a medida que la ira de la chica explotaba dentro de su corazón, y encontraba una vía de escape desbordándose por esos ojos verdes. Clarke no la quería dejar, sería capaz de aguantar toda la ira y rabia que necesitase soltar, pero, sin embargo, entendía que tenía que irse y dejarla lamentarse abiertamente y llorar a raudales. El shock que acababa de vivir le llevaría un tiempo de aceptación. No pudo evitar pensar que la visión de Lexa sobre el amor y de las emociones iba a cambiar justo a partir de ahí, lo que les llevaría a esa conversación acerca de Costia frente a la pila de Finn, unos años después.

\- Definitivamente, Clarke salió de la habitación, dejando a Lexa mirando de forma vacía hacia la caja. Los guardas la miraron con suspicacia, seguramente preguntándose qué le había hecho la extranjera a la Comandante para que ella, que no solía alzar la voz, gritase así.

" _Pronto se enterarán de lo que hay ahí dentro..._ "

Pero lo que captó la atención de Clarke en ese momento fue a una vieja conocida acercarse por el corredor en dirección a los aposentos de Lexa.

\- ¿Anya? ¿Has vuelto ahora de Azgeda?

La grounder lucía sus ropas algo destartaladas y sucias, como si viniese de un largo y agotador viaje.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está Lexa en sus aposentos? ¿Le ha llegado algún paquete? - Preguntó cogiendo aire y vocalizando todo lo que le permitía la boca seca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo del paquete? Y sí, está llorando ahora mismo lo que venía dentro.

Anya se echó las manos a la cabeza, soltando algún rudo juramento en trigedasleng que la rubia no pudo entender.

\- ¡Maldición! Extranjera, intenté seguir al mensajero del hielo que fue enviado con ese paquete. Pero salió demasiado rápido y se escabulló muy bien por sus tierras, sacándonos demasiada ventaja para cuando cruzamos a las nuestras. Maldita sea...

Clarke le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero esta no se la quitó.

\- Lo intentaste, Anya. Supongo que era... - la skaikru fue muy consciente de lo que dijo, casi como si se lo dijese a ella misma – inevitable.

\- No esperábamos que la matasen. Cuando Lexa nos mandó a sitiar Azgeda, decidimos que debíamos infiltrarnos para traer a Costia de vuelta – relató la guerrera -. Nuestra sorpresa fue encontrarnos con que la estaban torturando de las maneras más crueles – bajó la mirada -. Y voy a decir, pues todos deben saber, que aguantó como la sangre Trikru que era, reservándose la información sobre Lexa que le intentaban sonsacar. Si algo más aparte de lo que vimos dijo, no lo sabemos.

\- Costia. Quería profundamente a Lexa – comentó Clarke con sinceridad -. Me gustaría saber cuál es el siguiente paso que quiere dar Nia después de acabar con la "distracción" de Heda.

\- Sin duda, la Reina quería exponer la "debilidad" de la Comandante a su pueblo, y sonsacarle frente a ellos todo lo que quería, y por eso pasamos desapercibidos, porque había multitud – añadió la grounder antes de pararse un poco para beber agua de su cantimplora -. Que no quiere decir que no disfrutase torturando a la pobre Costia - esta vez alzó los ojos rasgados para concentrarse en la rubia -. Clarke, no fue Nia quien decapitó a Costia.

Clarke se quedó perpleja. ¿Quién si no iba a querer matarla?

\- Fue otra chica, su segunda, o quien quiera que fuese, una chica que había a su lado y que no pudo contener su ansia de sangre cuando la Reina trataba de torturar a Costia y esta se resistía como podía.

Lo soltó con ardiente resquemor, apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada que le colgaba del cinto.

" _Ontari_ "

Clarke sabía perfectamente quién había sido, pero eso no cambiaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya nada lo cambiaría. Sólo sabía que la causante directa había sido Ontari, la nightblood oculta, y la causante indirecta seguía siendo Nia. Todo un enmarañado de tramas y detalles en una historia pasada que estaba viviendo ahora. Con toda la información que estaba acumulando, empezaba a tener más sentido el futuro, y sobre todo, los detalles y anécdotas que Lexa le contaba. Todo se iba cumpliendo inevitablemente, y esa era una idea ineludible que Clarke no podía esquivar, por muy poco que le gustase.

\- Bueno, el daño ya está hecho. Lo que queda ahora es llorar la muerte de Costia y seguir adelante – propuso Clarke con solemnidad -. Le va a costar – apuntó hacia la habitación que quedaba unos metros atrás -, pero logrará superarlo.

Anya asintió. No hablaron más y se despidieron, con semblantes tristes y sentimientos revueltos por dentro. Aunque se moría de ganas de ir a consolar a Lexa, sabía que era mejor dejarla como estaba, desalojando su aflicción y su férreo dolor valientemente frente a la causa de su pena.

Clarke decidió ir a la habitación de Raven, donde siempre encontraba consuelo de una manera o de otra. Allí siempre había alguien, y esta vez era Octavia y la propia Raven.

\- Oh, ¡Clarke! - Saludó la mecánica efusivamente – Me alegro de que estés aquí, tengo...¿por qué estás tan cabizbaja? - Compuso una expresión de extrañeza al girar medio cuerpo desde su asiento frente al ordenador.

\- Nada. Simplemente que hoy ha llegado, bueno, la cabeza de Costia a los aposentos de la Comandante.

Octavia y Raven hicieron sendas muecas de sobresalto.

\- Vaya, eso es ir a hacer daño – Raven se mordió el labio inferior -, no recordaba que esto tenía que pasar. De hecho, no sabía que Lexa recibió la cabeza de Costia en su cama. Es tremendamente cruel.

\- Nia... - murmuró Octavia.

\- Clarke pensó en contarles el hechp de que realmente había sido Ontari, pero decidió que ya no importaba, el pasado y el futuro ya estaban decididos, que así fuesen.

\- En fin, ¿qué ocurre, Raven?

\- Las noticias que tengo te pueden gustar. Ya tenemos la solución a la central en fusión – miró a la rubia con una media torcida de expectación -. Becca ha preparado un nuevo viaje al pasado.

\- Clarke frunció el ceño. ¿Volverían al pasado otra vez?

\- ¿Al pasado? ¿Quieres decir, de aquí a todavía más atrás? A cuando la central todavía estaba bien.

\- Exactamente – afirmó la morena con orgullo -. No dudo en que te presentarás de candidata para hacerlo, pero esta vez me uno a ti, tengo que ayudarte con esa chatarra de central y, además, bueno, me gustaría aprender más sobre este mecanismo que usa Becca para desplazar materia por el tiempo.

\- Clarke asintió. Un nuevo viaje para arreglar el futuro. ¿Cuántos años atrás viajarían? Tendría que dejar a Lexa sola en esos momentos de tortura y lamento, pero no quedaba otra opción. Lo harían todo lo rápido que pudiesen.

" _Hagamos esto_ ". Se dijo a sí misma con fuerza.


	16. La niña guerrera

¡Actualización! Han pasado muchos días, sí, pero al menos os traigo capítulo :D

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que os este gustando ver como se desarrolla la historia, en este capítulo descubrimos un poquito más de la vida de Lexa, personajazo del que nos quedaron muchas cosas por saber en la serie, por desgracia.

Venga, a leer todo el mundo y a disfrutar. Que vaya bien el día queridas lectoras :)

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

16\. LA NIÑA GUERRERA

\- ¡Por aquí parece que ya está todo listo! Esta Primheda es buena, es muy buena, hubiese sido la maestra perfecta, con permiso de Sinclair – añadió haciendo un gesto con las manos pegadas mirando al cielo -. Clarke, ¿has ido ya a despedirte?

Clarke tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto cualquiera de la pared de la habitación de Raven. No había ido todavía a decir adiós a Lexa. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde la muerte de Costia y la Comandante todavía no estaba muy receptiva a las visitas, casi ni a las de Clarke. Había sido muy difícil encontrar un hueco en el escudo inquebrantable que la grounder estaba formando alrededor de sí misma y acceder a una nimia conversación con ella. La rubia sabía que ese escudo forjado no era sano, la llevaría a ser una líder implacable, sí, pero también a perder el contacto con su parte más íntima y sensible. En realidad era algo adaptativo para la situación que estaba viviendo. Clarke suspiró al pensar en que al final, la que lograría resquebrajar ese poderoso escudo sería ella misma, de alguna forma mágica, en el futuro.

\- Ahora mismo voy, si es que me concede un rato con ella.

\- Está pasando por unos muy malos momentos, eso es verdad – suspiró Raven con una mano en la cintura -, pero todavía no es consciente de que su verdadero amor es rubia y tiene un par de narices.

Clarke compuso una leve sonrisa. Pero, en el fondo, era una sonrisa amarga.

\- Por cierto, Becca tiene un mensaje para ti – añadió la morena -, dice: " _Clarke, sé sabia_ " - Raven se encogió de hombros -. Si tú sabes lo que eso significa, genial, porque yo no entiendo nada.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – se quejó con indiferencia la rubia -. Si eso tendrá sentido en algún momento de nuestra aventura no lo sé.

Y tras eso, sin darle más vueltas, salió por la puerta en busca de la grounder de ojos verdes. Supuso que a esa hora de la mañana la Comandante se encontraría en pleno apogeo en la sala del trono, ocupándose más todavía de los disturbios que la rodeaban, con la intención de evadir pensamientos de Costia a toda costa. La skaikru pidió permiso para entrar a los guardas de la puerta, que vacilaron un poco.

\- Heda está muy ocupada esta mañana, no podrá atenderte.

\- Podemos intentarlo – respondió la rubia dirigiéndoles una directa mirada de determinación.

Los guardas callaron y abrieron las puertas. Clarke siempre había tenido un enigmático poder de convicción sobre la gente, y esos guardas grounders no eran inmunes. Había una pequeña congregación de gente, entre ellos Titus y varios de los generales de las tropas grounders. Lexa se alzaba de pie delante de su trono en una poderosa pose propia de una dirigente entrenada, lo que provocó en Clarke un repentino pinchazo de orgullo por ella.

En ese momento, Lexa desvió momentáneamente la mirada de sus súbditos para concentrarla imperceptiblemente en un vistazo fugaz pero penetrante a Clarke.

\- ...no podemos hacer llamar a Sankru sin un pretexto importante, ya hemos tenido muchas diferencias con ellos y no... - explicaba Titus con vehemencia.

Pero Lexa ya no lo escuchaba con tanta atención, acababa de perder ligeramente la rectitud que erigía su postura y había entrelazado sus manos en la espalda, un hábito que Clarke había observado que seguía cuando trataba de imponer cierta superioridad de una forma más relajada e informal, como cuando se dirigía a Clarke en cuestiones semi importantes.

\- Repensaré el asunto de Sankru, Titus, pero con toda seguridad los necesitaremos también en un futuro enfrentamiento, tarde o temprano serán parte de la coalición – sentenció Lexa con una especie de traviesa seriedad, a sabiendas de que a su mentor no le terminaba de gustar la idea -. Ahora, si no os importa, dejadnos.

Titus se giró y al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul celeste comprendió ese repentino cambio de actitud en su Comandante.

\- Claro, Heda – agachó dócilmente la cabeza e instó al resto de los presentes a retirarse.

La desaprobación y cierta rabia eran patentes tanto en su voz como en sus formas. Y no perdió la oportunidad de lanzar una mirada agria de rechazo hacia la rubia al pasar a su lado, a la que esta sólo pudo responder con un educado asentimiento de cabeza. Después de todo, ella era la que había conseguido quedarse con la Comandante a solas.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de la skaikru. Lexa la esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras de su trono, con un semblante todavía algo amargo y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, síntoma de que había estado llorando inevitablemente y en contra de su voluntad la muerte de su novia. Clarke se acercó pausadamente y se quedó a los pies de la escalera, alzando la mirada para analizar más detenidamente el semblante de la grounder.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó la rubia con calma.

\- Estoy bien. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer como para detenerse en el pasado – escupió firmemente -. Muchas fuerzas deben ser reunidas para enfrentar a Azgeda.

\- ¿Y esas fuerzas te van a ayudar a sobrellevar el dolor?

Lexa desvió la mirada y torció la mandíbula, mostrándose visiblemente perturbada por la repentina referencia a sus emociones.

\- No hay ningún dolor que merezca mi atención ahora mismo, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.

\- Lexa, has perdido a un ser querido, necesitas un tiempo para recomponerte. Permítete ese tiempo, es natural – Clarke se acercó un poco más y le acarició el brazo con cautela, pues no estaba segura de como reaccionaría Lexa en ese profundo dolor en el que estaba sumida.

Lexa alzó el mentón con superioridad.

\- No soy tan débil como crees.

" _Ya está empezando a vincular el amor con una debilidad, Titus estará contento._ "

\- No te hace débil el sentir, ¡es parte de la naturaleza humana! Y no puedes huir de eso por muy negra que sea tu sangre.

Lexa se apartó delicadamente y dio un par de pasos pensativos hacia su derecha, alejándose de la mirada y las directas palabras de la skaikru.

\- No puedo pensar en Costia – expresó concisamente pero con total sinceridad.

Clarke sabía que semejante austera confesión era mucho decir en un mundo tan violento como el mundo grounder. Lexa se estaba sincerando frente a ella, o más bien a unos pasos de ella, asegurándose una zona de confort.

\- Y es completamente comprensible, Lexa – dijo Clarke con ternura, subió las escaleras sin pensarlo y se acercó a ella -. Es algo profundamente doloroso, es...casi imposible asumirlo, al menos por ahora – se aventuró a posar su barbilla en el hombro de Lexa, por detrás de ella -. Tómate tu tiempo para llorar su muerte, y entonces tomarás decisiones más sabias.

Pudo sentir como Lexa se relajaba, notó como echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y la inclinaba ligeramente para estrechar el contacto con Clarke. Y así, esta pudo notar, finalmente, como su apreciada compañera temblaba al dejar salir las primeras lágrimas.

No dijeron nada durante unos minutos. Clarke se limitó a abrazarla por detrás mientras la Comandante soltaba paulatinamente las cálidas lágrimas encerradas en tan profundo dolor bajo su caparazón. Había abierto una brecha en esa barrera, y ahora no podía dejarla así, tenía que cuidar de ella.

\- Tranquila, Lexa, tranquila. No pasa nada, desahógate – le dio un cálido y consolador beso en el hombro al que seguía encaramada.

Al fin, la grounder se frotó las lágrimas como pudo y se decidió a confrontar la mirada de la extranjera.

\- Gracias... - sollozó -, esto es imposible...no sé como superarlo, no puedo...

\- No hay una manera para hacerlo, simplemente llora cuando lo necesites, estate en contacto contigo misma, y poco a poco, te será más fácil pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

Lexa asintió, limpiándose a duras penas la humedad en su rostro, a lo que Clarke le ayudó con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Espero que no hayas venido solo a ser mi pañuelo de lágrimas – rió la Comandante con la mirada todavía brillante.

Clarke tragó saliva. No pensaba que a Lexa le fuese a venir bien el desprenderse de su mayor apoyo en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- En realidad, Lexa – se detuvo para coger aire -, he venido para decirte que debo hacer un viaje. Hay que arreglar una de las centrales al sur, y necesita...atención especial. Partiré con Raven hoy mismo.

Lexa giró la cabeza, y Clarke pudo vislumbrar esos ojos brillantes y tiernos que dominaban el rostro de la grounder cuando algo le daba tremenda pena, como aquel día en el que le dio la oportunidad de irse de Polis cuando Clarke todavía le guardaba rencor por haberla traicionado.

\- Te vas... - murmuró con voz tenue.

Lexa miró un segundo al suelo, pensativa, luego se recompuso y volvió a alzar la cabeza, tratando de meterse a duras penas en su rol de Comandante.

\- Supongo que necesitarás un grupo que te escolte.

\- No, no te preocupes, se nos dará mejor si vamos solas, más discretamente. Y em...Lexa , prométeme algo – Clarke frunció el ceño mientras se aseguraba de que la otra chica la escuchaba atentamente -, quiero encontrarme cuando vuelva a una Heda que está aprendiendo a tomar sabias decisiones, a la vez que convive con sus emociones, ¿de acuerdo? - añadió unas palabras al sentir la escrutadora mirada de la grounder cuestionándola -. Quiero decir, quiero que tomes las decisiones que tienes que tomar como Comandante de forma objetiva, todo lo objetivamente posible. Y que, a su vez, no entierres tus emociones...ya me entiendes – le reclamó con la mirada -. Y sé que es mucho pedir.

Lexa acató la promesa mansamente con un imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza. Luego pareció que quería decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó sus pensamientos entre sus labios. Sin embargo, Clarke no quería perder la oportunidad de escuchar cualquier cosa que la chica de ojos verdes tuviese que decir, aunque fuese una nimiedad. Después de todo, no se la había encontrado al bajar a la tierra, al retroceder en el tiempo e incluso después de la muerte, para nada. Y cada mero segundo con ella contaba, y cada simple palabra era un regalo.

Clarke la tomó por la barbilla y la instó a expresar sus palabras, aunque fuesen un simple adiós.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lexa?

Esta volvió a vacilar, pero al fin procedió.

\- Vuelve pronto, por favor.

A Clarke se le derritió el corazón. Sabía que estos momentos de apertura emocional no eran en absoluto frecuentes en la Comandante, y menos en esos duros momentos. Así que tomó sus palabras y las abrazó con tesón en su interior.

\- Lo antes posible, ya verás.

Clarke sonrió. Se abrió la puerta de golpe tras ellas. Era Titus, que ni si quiera se había molestado en llamar.

\- Heda, no quiero interrumpir, pero tenemos asuntos que atender – anunció con cierta soberbia que no pasó desapercibida para Clarke.

Lexa se puso recta y alzó el mentón, dejando atrás su momento de intimidad y conmoción.

\- Sí, Clarke ya se iba, tiene cosas importantes que resolver – alzó mínimamente la comisura del labio.

Clarke se dio por despedida y se fue, sin apenas saludar al guardián de la Flama.

Fue directamente a recoger a Raven. Como ya sabían, iban a aparecer en el mismo sitio en el que se encontrasen ahora, por lo que Raven y Clarke partieron hacia el sur ese mismo día, quedando más cerca de la central en cuestión y alejadas de la civilización para que nadie las viese. Becca no les había asegurado poder trasladar en el tiempo objetos más grandes que los que llevasen encima, así que iban con lo puesto, la ropa grounder, unas cuantas pastillas de Jaha modificadas por si se encontraban con alguien conocido, y poco más. Sería una aventura que tendrían que hacer que durase lo mínimo posible para no sufrir ningún altercado. Guiándose con un mapa se alejaron de Polis, pasando de zonas boscosas a unas más áridas, lo que indicaba que iban por buen camino.

Clarke había permanecido bastante callada, y Raven no pudo evitar mencionar el tema.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Clarke? ¿Te da pena alejarte de tu chica?

Clarke le dio una patada a una piedra con algo de rabia.

\- Ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a las despedidas con ella... parece que es simplemente imposible que la vida se abra camino ante nosotras – cogió aire fuertemente para llenarse de fuerza, todo lo que pudo, y prosiguió -. Sólo me es posible recuperarla en otros mundos, en otros tiempos. Es extraño.

\- Sé que debe de ser muy duro, sobre todo para ti que...bueno, ya sabes cuál es el final de la historia – Raven torció el gesto, como sintiéndose mal ella misma por lo que iba a sucederle a Lexa en unos años.

\- Si tan solo fuese medianamente fácil cambiar un poco el curso de la historia...- Clarke lanzó las palabras al viento y cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras caminaba, tal vez, rogándole en silencio al tiempo, al mundo, que tuviesen compasión de ella. Lo cuál era imposible.

Raven le estrechó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Lo siento, amiga, ojalá pudiese ayudarte en esto. Por desgracia, la vida y la muerte son temas muy complicados.

Se pararon a la sombra de un árbol alejado de los caminos principales, donde quedaban a resguardo de posibles vistas ajenas y podían recostarse y esperar a que llegase la hora acordada con Becca para ser desplazadas en el tiempo, pues ahora mismo no tenían medios para contactar con ella.

\- Bien, se supone que estamos a una distancia prudente y que Becca va a seguir las instrucciones. Acordamos que lo llevaría a cabo unas horas después de salir de Polis, Monty está al tanto también, en ese futuro del que venimos...es muy raro todo esto, me fascina, maldita sea, me fascina – el entusiasmo de la morena era evidente, e hizo sonreír a Clarke -. Debemos tomar ya el chip para que Becca tenga nuestra información corporal completa. Se supone que ya la tiene almacenada de sobra entre sus billones de datos, pero, por si acaso, supongo.

Tomaron el chip de Jaha sin modificar. Y el proceder que habían acordado con Becca sobre esa hora del día no se hizo esperar. Casi sin darse cuenta, sintieron el revoloteo estomacal que habían sentido la primera vez, junto con una despersonalización de su mente, sintiendo cómo se desprendía de sus cuerpos de alguna forma. Aunque era cuestión de segundos, era una sensación algo placentera, sentir como si no tuviesen emociones, ni dolor, ni problemas en su vida. Como si ni siquiera tuviesen vida.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraban en más o menos el mismo ambiente, si no supiesen que habían retrocedido en el tiempo no serían conscientes del cambio.

\- Raven, ¿cuánto hemos retrocedido exactamente?

\- Uhmm, creo que Becca decidió que cinco años sería suficiente. Más de eso debe de ser peligroso – respondió poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo -. A lo mejor Titus tiene pelo, deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

Se miraron y rieron.

Pero Clarke se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Cinco años suponían que Lexa tendría unos once años. ¡Una niña! Una pequeña natblida entrenando para la posibilidad futura de convertirse en Heda.

" _Clarke, no. Debéis ir a la central_ ". Se recordó a sí misma. Intentó distraerse repasando el plan de vuelta.

\- Entonces, se supone que el plan es permanecer cuatro días en este tiempo por si hay problemas con la central, ¿verdad? Y porque, básicamente, es lo que Becca considera más apropiado, dejar un margen de unos días entre traslado temporal y traslado temporal.

\- Exacto – corroboró Raven -. Confío en que todo salga sobre ruedas, lo cuál no es muy propio de nosotros, pero bueno, ¡debemos darnos un voto de confianza!

No caminaban muy deprisa debido a las dificultades de Raven, por lo que paraban de vez en cuando, y tardaron un día más de lo previsto en llegar. Hacían noche en lugares recogidos y alejadas de las hogueras clandestinas que se observaban entre las colinas. Los dos últimos días entraron ya en zona desértica, y no les costó seguir el mapa hasta llegar a la central nuclear que les concernía. Llegaron a media tarde. Se acercaron con cautela, pues empezaron a oír ruidos. No había mucho lugar donde esconderse en ese paraje árido, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que encaminarse directamente al edificio, que parecía, como bien había predicho Becca, en buen estado todavía. Encontraron la puerta en un lateral, pero estaba atascada.

\- Debemos buscar la salida de emergencia y entrar por ahí – propuso la rubia.

Dieron un rodeo. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a un grupo de grounders contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de emergencia, reunidos comiendo algo. El grupo lo componían tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos vestían vaporosas ropas beige, con pañuelos alrededor de la cara. Clarke pudo observar que uno de ellos tenía marcas en la cara, probablemente de nacimiento, y otro una malformación en la pierna. Se fijó en que cada uno de ellos tenía una malformación física, lo cuál los convertía, probablemente, en un grupo marginal.

Se quedaron callados al principio, al verlas, y al identificar sus ropas más bien trikru.

\- No venimos a molestar, venimos en son de paz – aclaró Clarke en Trigedasleng -. Sólo necesitamos entrar a este sitio un momento.

Los componentes del grupo se miraron, y sin decir nada, asintieron.

A las skaikru les sorprendió la facilidad con la que se habían deshecho del grupo, algo que las dejaba con cierta inquietud. Aun así, siguieron directas hacia su cometido. Raven se metió, como habían hecho con la primera central, en la sala de ordenadores, que no tardó en ponerlos en funcionamiento con un poco de habilidad y paciencia. Clarke se dirigió a cumplir su parte a la sala de máquinas, siguiendo los pasos estudiados en el panel de control. Les llevó algo más de dos horas dejar todo listo, pero quedaron satisfechas con el resultado. La central estaba totalmente desconectada.

\- Bien hecho, joven ingeniera – felicitó alegremente la morena a Clarke -. Más sencillo de lo esperado, ¿eh?

Pero su alegría se difuminó al encontrarse en la puerta al grupo de grounders taponando la salida.

\- Maldita sea, esto no podía ser tan fácil – susurró la rubia.

\- Nos tememos que no podemos dejaros ir tan fácilmente, vuestra presencia aquí es sospechosa y – el hombre con la cara deformada y medio tapada con el pañuelo las miró sin tapujos de arriba abajo, analizando sus vestimentas – peligrosa.

" _Creen que somos trikru, deben de estar en guerra, para variar_ ".

Obviamente ni se le pasaba por la cabeza explicar su verdadero objetivo en ese lugar, su verdadera historia estaba lejos del entendimiento de cualquier grounder que se preciase y no valía la pena intentarlo. Clarke les respondió también en Trigedasleng, a sabiendas de que Raven no entendía nada.

\- No venimos a molestar, no queremos problemas. Ni siquiera pertenecemos a un clan, sólo vagamos por ahí.

Pero, al parecer, ellos habían usado las dos horas anteriores en trazar un destino para las dos chicas sin importar lo que ellas explicasen. Ya habían decidido qué hacer con ellas, y no perdieron tiempo en lanzarse sobre ellas y tapar sus bocas sus pañuelos y enredar sus extremidades en fuertes cuerdas. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de quejarse. Clarke lamentó una vez más el no tener habilidades de pelea, sin embargo, Raven no se conformó tan rápido y se estremeció con fuerza para intentar liberarse. Una de las mujeres le dio un golpe en la cara mientras la arrastraba hacia el carro que tenían aparcado cerca de la salida de emergencia, pero la morena no lo aceptó y arremetió contra la chica con un fuerte golpe de cabeza. Uno de los hombres se acercó a la disputa y le hizo una raja a Raven en la pierna, lo que desembocó en un silencioso grito amortiguado por el pañuelo en la boca. Era la pierna mala. Clarke observó la escena con horror, y acto seguido uno de los hombres la subió al carro con brusquedad, dejándola boca abajo y maniatada. Raven fue a parar justo a su lado con la misma rudeza. Dos de los grounders se dirigieron a la parte delantera a tirar de los caballos mientras que los otros tres se subieron junto a ellas, vigilándolas atentamente y hablando en una especie de Trigedasleng distorsionado que bien podría ser un dialecto de esa zona sureña, según pensó Clarke, pero del cuál no entendía prácticamente nada.

" _¿A dónde nos llevan? No me puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto. En fin, si nos matan se supone que ya habremos salvado el mundo..._ "

Levantó como pudo la cabeza de la madera del carro para mirar a Raven. La morena componía una cara de terrible sufrimiento, Clarke se fijó en que la herida que le habían hecho en la pierna le sangraba bastante.

\- Tranquila – susurró la rubia a duras penas.

Uno de los grounders la oyó, se levantó y le dio una patada en el estómago a Clarke.

\- No necesitamos tu conversación, ni nosotros ni ella, ¿entendido? - Escupió el que tenía una cojera en la pierna.

Siguieron traqueteando durante un rato. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se oyeron cascos de caballos de fondo. Clarke pensó que serían simplemente otros caminantes que pasaban por allí, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que esos caballos se dirigían prestos justo hacia ellos. Una de las mujeres grounder se levantó al lado de Clarke y sacó su arco.

\- ¡Atacad! ¡Vienen a por nosotros!

Los tres grounders sacaron arcos y espadas y se prepararon para el ataque. La mujer lanzaba flechas a diestro y siniestro, mientras uno de los hombres repelía a los jinetes, que ya estaban a la altura del carro, con la espada. Clarke intentó alzar la cabeza para seguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vio al menos dos jinetes, uno a cada lado del carro, arremetiendo con sus espadas también a los grounders del sur. Intentó identificar el clan de los recién llegados, pero sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - Gruñó Raven en su dolor intentando alzar también la cabeza.

\- Hay una pelea, y no estoy segura de quién quiero que la gane.

Uno de los hombres con malformación cayó rodando por los maderos del carro hasta el suelo del camino. El carro paró. Oyeron como unos y otros se enzarzaban en una pelea de espadas y rugidos, solo les quedaba esperar.

\- Capitana, yo me ocupo de los que llevan las riendas – dijo una voz clara que pretendía ser más áspera de lo que era.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Tú ocúpate de las prisioneras.

El rebuznar de los caballos no les dejó saber en qué quedaban las órdenes de esa capitana, pero el ruido del frío metal chocando y los pasos precipitados siguieron su curso.

Clarke se giró como pudo con todos sus miembros atados, quedando boca arriba. Pudo ver justo detrás de sus cabezas la sombra de uno de los grounders del sur, el de las marcas en la cara, que se disponía a lanzar una flecha hacia alguien fuera del carro. Y sin embargo, fue él el que la recibió, con un " _ungh_ " de sorpresa como últimas palabras. Clarke vio con horror precipitarse la corpulenta figura del hombre, ya inerte, sobre ella. Cerró los ojos para, al menos, no ver venir el duro golpe. De repente, una ágil figura saltó al carro y, de alguna acrobática manera, logró situarse con una pierna a cada lado de Clarke para detener al peso muerto que iba a caer sobre ella. El cadáver cayó sobre su espalda, haciendo a la delgada figura flexionarse sobre sí misma hasta casi quedar en cuclillas en el suelo del carro, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Clarke.

Clarke reconoció esa pintura de guerra al instante. Se le heló el corazón al a vez que se le erizaba la piel al distinguir entre la pintura negra unos grandes y esplendorosos ojos verdes, que ahora la miraban concentrados por el esfuerzo. Fue un segundo lo que se cruzaron sus miradas, y en otro segundo la grounder se deshizo del pesado cuerpo dejándolo caer al camino y resoplando. Se volvió a erguir sobre sí misma, y Clarke pudo comprobar con júbilo la versión de Lexa de niña, como había imaginado tantas veces que sería en sus noches en vela cuando pensaba en ella. Todavía era pequeña, le faltaban muchos centímetros por crecer y su cuerpo por desarrollarse. Tenía una figura delgada pero fibrosa para una niña de once años, y la cubría con una armadura ligera de cuero marrón, dejando sus brazos al descubierto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en trenzas adheridas a su cuero cabelludo, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto más feroz y menos infantil. No obstante, Clarke no pudo dejar de apreciar la ternura de su cara resaltando sobre toda la parafernalia guerrera. Las mejillas sonrosadas brillaban por el esfuerzo y le daban, a su vez, un aspecto saludable e infantil.

La pequeña Lexa se acercó para quitarle el pañuelo de la boca con delicadeza, y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír en esa situación complicada y tal vez peligrosa.

Lexa frunció el ceño al verla.

\- ¿Qué te resulta gracioso, prisionera?

Su voz sonaba vagamente familiar, cristalina pero con un deje de rudeza entrenada, más bien un intento de aportarle aspereza a la voz, no demasiado natural.

\- Que me acabas de salvar de un buen golpe. Gracias – Clarke debía tener en cuenta que para Lexa era nuevamente una desconocida, y podía reaccionar sin piedad, incluso tratándose de una niña.

\- Oh, no hay de qué. Es mi trabajo como guerrera – dijo con orgullo.

Al parecer la pelea había terminado favorable para los trikru, que se afanaban en retirar los cuerpos muertos y en amordazar al hombre cojo, el único que al parecer habían dejado con vida.

\- ¡Lexa! - La reconocible voz de Anya sonó cerca de ellas -. ¿Las has interrogado?

\- Todavía no – respondió mientras soltaba también a Raven.

\- ¿Entonces para qué las dejas libres? Podrían ser peligrosas.

La pequeña Lexa se detuvo a pensarlo un momento con la expresión propia de alguien que acaba de cometer una travesura.

\- Uhmm...supongo que me han parecido inofensivas, no creo que sean peligrosas.

\- Esperemos que las guerras no se decidan por tus corazonadas – dijo la grounder -. No puedes dejarte llevar por la intuición y punto. Hay que saber desconfiar hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, mi capitana .

\- No me des la razón con esa cara pilla tuya, espero que realmente tengas más cuidado. Y como castigo, irás en la retaguardia del grupo de vuelta a Polis.

Lexa gruñó mientras le daba una patada suave a la rueda del carro.

\- Odio ir por detrás, me gusta ir delante y dominar.

Anya dejó de escucharla y se dirigió a reorganizar su grupo de guerreros.

Clarke contempló a la Anya adolescente que dirigía el grupo de grounders. Era prácticamente igual que la Anya que había conocido en el futuro, pero su aspecto se notaba más fresco y menos serio, con la lozanía propia de la juventud más temprana.

Al final, decidieron solamente maniatar a las dos skaikru y subirlas al mismo caballo, custodiado por delante por un par de guerreros y por detrás por un guerrero, y Anya y Lexa en el mismo caballo. Se ocuparon de vendar a Raven para que no se desangrase, aunque Clarke consideró que esa herida necesitaba una limpieza profunda, de la cuál se ocuparía cuando parasen en un río les gustase o no.

-¿Entonces, Anya, van en calidad de prisioneras o de huéspedes? - Preguntó la pequeña Lexa ya cabalgando por detrás de las skaikru.

\- Decidiremos por el camino si van a las celdas o a las habitaciones. Y tú me ayudarás a decidirlo – sentenció la capitana.

Aunque con poca movilidad y sin posibilidad de escapar, las dos chicas recién llegadas del futuro se encontraban mejor en su caballo propio, y les permitía hablar en susurros.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró la morena desde la parte delantera del caballo -, el destino os atrae una y otra vez, ¿cómo es posible? Parece una irónica broma.

Clarke soltó una suave risotada. Desde luego que parecía estar ligada a Lexa de todas las formas, en todos los tiempos y espacios, era como si no pudiese escapar de ella ni tanteando al destino, y aun así, no podía mantenerla. Era una especie de trofeo que siempre estaba ahí y nunca era posible alcanzar, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

\- El destino se ríe de nosotras. Pero no me voy a quejar, siempre he querido saber cómo era la infancia de Lexa, y como sería ella – la rubia sonrió -. Aunque nunca imaginé que acabaría siendo su prisionera.

\- Incluso de niña se dedica a rescatarte, ¿eh? - Bromeó Raven dándole una coz hacia atrás – No sabe que esto acaba de empezar.

Clarke le dio un golpe suave en el hombro en señal de reprimenda.

\- Al fin nos viene bien que se pasen la vida guerreando, por lo menos, si no hubiésemos sido esclavas de gente probablemente peor.

\- Tampoco vamos a tener mucho tiempo para explorar este mundo, en cuatro días Becca nos va a mover hacia el futuro de nuevo – recordó Raven por lo bajo -, donde nos esperan nuestros amigos, y estaría bien buscar un sitio tranquilo para ello y no una celda de Polis. Así que Clarke, vuelve a seducir a Lexa.

En ese momento, la sensación de una fuerte presencia tras ella la hizo girarse. Ni más ni menos, pudo observar a la pequeña Lexa mirar con poco disimulo desde atrás, examinando con curiosidad a la rubia espécimen. A Clarke le impresionó la insolencia con la que la pequeña chica la analizaba, desde luego era una versión más descarada que la Lexa adolescente, y sin duda la versión más descarada que había conocido de ella. La rubia rió por lo bajo ante semejante frescura, que casi le costaba relacionar con la Lexa que conocía, pero que sin duda encontraba entrañable y extremadamente encantadora.

\- Lexa – la llamó Anya desde atrás -. Cuando lleguemos a Polis te vas directamente al campo de entrenamiento, Titus no puede notar tu ausencia, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, capitana – respondió la niña con seguridad -. Aunque no entiendo que no me dejase venir a esta misión, se supone que debo entrenarme – se quejó.

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué no te dejaba venir a esta misión. Estás castigada por tu desobediencia. Y yo seré la siguiente en ser sancionada si se entera de que te he traído a escondidas.

\- ¡Pero porque tú de verdad quieres que aprenda!

\- No, porque eres una terca insistente – cortó la joven Anya -. Y porque quiero que aprendas.

Clarke se giró justo a tiempo para contemplar el guiño de ojo de complicidad que le brindó la capitana a la discípula.

A Clarke le hizo gracia presenciar la época de entrenamiento de las dos grounders. Era excitante a la vez que enternecedor, casi le emocionaba ver como Anya se preocupaba de hacer de Lexa una gran luchadora incluso contra las reglas que había impuesto su mentor Titus. Lexa era todavía una niña que pretendía hacerse mayor y guerrera antes de tiempo. Se preguntó si ya habría conocido a Costia o no. Fuera como fuese, iba a ser curioso descubrir su infancia en Polis, incluso si iba como una especie de prisionera.

El espíritu Trikru siempre había sido bueno con ellas, definitivamente algo las unía a ese clan. Esperaban que esta vez no fuese muy diferente y que las joviales versiones de Anya y Lexa fuesen consideradas con ellas. Por ahora, cabalgaban a buen ritmo, una vez más, junto al amor de su vida, una inocente niña con la cabeza llena de ilusiones que en pocos años se convertirían en responsabilidades. Y esa niña, aunque fuese solo eso, una niña, la hacía sentirse segura y llena de vida.


	17. Un vistazo al pasado

¡Hola gente!

Capítulo para mitad de agosto, ¿cuándo mejor? Una buena lectura para vacaciones (los afortunados que las tengan) :D

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros valiosísimos comentarios, hacéis que esto merezca la pena, más de lo que ya la merece :)

Seguimos con ese "vistazo al pasado" de Lexa, algo que seguro que a Clarke siempre le hubiese gustado ver, y a mí también, para qué negarlo. ¡Y seguro que a más de una por ahí también! Así que ahí os dejo con la lectura, leyéndola a vuestro ritmo. Espero que os esté yendo todo de maravilla allá donde habitéis. Disfrutad de la vida, y, ¡nos vemos prontito!

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

17\. UN VISTAZO AL PASADO

El sol se acababa de poner en el horizonte dejando tras él una estela de colores púrpura y azulados.

Llevaban un día y medio de viaje y esta iba a ser la última noche que tuviesen que acampar antes de llegar a Polis. Clarke se afanaba en la orilla del río a humedecer un trapo para limpiar de nuevo la herida de Raven, que la esperaba a pocos metros detrás de ella reposando contra un árbol.

\- No sé si que nos dejen sueltas sin cuerdas ni mordazas es un gesto de confianza o de pena por mi tremenda cojera – comentó la morena al ver acercarse a Clarke -. Creo que me sentiría mejor siendo una prisionera en condiciones, no una inválida que aunque esté libre, dejan en evidencia que no puede huir.

Clarke se agachó junto a ella y desvendó la raja en la pierna, pasando primero con cuidado, y luego más fuertemente el pañuelo por los rebordes de la herida.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, dudo que se hayan ceñido únicamente al hecho de que seas una impedida, creo que de alguna manera saben que no vamos a huir.

\- Te basas en tus sentimientos por Lexa para decir eso, pero vale, me quedo con ese pésimo consuelo.

\- Ahora mismo estamos bien, solo tenemos que sobrevivir en este tiempo hasta que dentro de tres días Becca nos vuelva a llevar al futuro – analizó Clarke poniendo vendaje limpio en la pierna de Raven -. Mientras tanto, puedes ayudar a Anya a asar esas liebres, ¿no querías mejorar tus técnicas de cocina?

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con media sonrisa, apoyándose en el árbol para impulsarse y levantarse.

\- No te vas a arrepentir de que yo haya intervenido en esa cena – se dio la vuelta y caminó cojeando hasta el fuego que tenían hecho unos metros más allá.

Clarke volvió al río y limpió de nuevo el paño lleno de sangre. El agua fría reflejaba la gradual oscuridad del cielo, Clarke no dudó en alzar la cabeza y contemplar las primeras estrellas en aparecer lejos de la luna menguante que comenzaba a reinar en el cielo nocturno. Una vez más, volvía a mirarse a sí misma, una niña rubita de unos ocho años correteando con decenas de ideas rondándole la cabeza por los pasillos del Arca. Su padre seguía vivo, y su confianza en la gente del Arca intacta. ¿Cómo podía tener dos sensaciones a la vez? La niña de ahí arriba, feliz, y la adulta de ahí abajo, llena de rasguños invisibles y una creciente desesperanza. Sin embargo, nunca había tomado la decisión de tirar la toalla, el instinto de supervivencia y el impulso de luchar por lo que era suyo le hacían liderar a su gente incluso teniendo que arrasar con los pilares de su ética y pasar por situaciones imposibles.

" _Siempre hay algo por lo que merezca la pena luchar, incluso estos segundos contemplando ese hermoso cielo sobre nosotros_ ".

Oyó una piedra moverse tras ella. Se giró instintivamente, saliendo con brusquedad de ese momento de introspección suspendido en el tiempo. Aguzó la vista para buscar movimiento en la oscuridad. No vio nada aparte del resplandor de la hoguera del grupo a unos metros de distancia, más allá de los árboles. Pronto se dio cuenta de que una cabeza asomaba por detrás de un árbol cercano. No se movía, pero tampoco se escondía.

\- Quien seas, sal de ahí.

La pequeña Lexa salió de detrás del árbol andando pausadamente y con las manos en su espalda, como si anduviese por allí de casualidad. Clarke la vio acercarse mirando al suelo, y torciendo la boca con una travesura indiferente.

\- Vaya, pequeña guerrera, ¿qué haces husmeando por aquí?

\- ¡No estaba husmeando! Te vigilo, es lo que hacen las guerreras. Además, me ha parecido curioso que mirases al cielo tanto rato.

\- Sí, me gusta mirar al cielo, ahí arriba hay más cosas de las que uno cree, ¿sabes? - Le dijo con ternura -. Ven, siéntate aquí – Clarke le hizo señal de que se sentara junto a ella en la orilla.

La niña no lo dudó ni un segundo y se sentó pegada a la rubia. Si todavía la consideraba una prisionera no lo mostró ni lo más mínimo. Clarke la observó mientras la pequeña alzaba también la cabeza hacia el cielo. Estudió su perfil, era ese perfil que tantas veces había mirado con devoción en la Lexa adulta, con facciones redondeadas y esa mandíbula definida que le otorgaba un aire de fortaleza que no podía dejar de resultarle extremadamente sexy. En la niña, la mandíbula todavía estaba por fortalecerse, pero no dejaban de verse los primeros atisbos de la mandíbula de la Comandante. Sus labios ya eran carnosos para tener once años, pero sabía que crecerían en unos años, y que darían unos besos magistrales. Clarke la adoraba, adoraba a esa pequeña personita que se hallaba tranquilamente junto a ella, esperando a convertirse en una gran guerrera, y no sabía que lo sería, que sería mucho más de lo que imaginaba que iba a ser.

\- Nunca me he parado a mirar al cielo, son bonitas las estrellas – comentó distraídamente la pequeña.

\- Lo son, y son ancestrales y sabias. ¿Ves esa estrella de allí? Se llama Sirio, es la que más brilla del firmamento.

Lexa miró al oscuro horizonte, opuesto a donde se había ocultado el sol.

\- Oh, sí, ¡brilla mucho! Sirio...

\- Es relajante mirar al cielo, ¿verdad?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sí que lo es. Me gusta este rato, parece que no hay cosas en las que pensar, eso es bueno, ¿no?

Clarke asintió, apoyándose en sus brazos e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

\- Es bueno desconectar de vez en cuando y pararse simplemente a respirar y mirar a las cosas más grandes que nosotros, como las estrellas.

\- Creo que lo voy a hacer más a menudo, sí – respondió la pequeña, pensativa, mientras seguía mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de una cosa. Recordó que una vez, al retroceder por primera vez en el tiempo, Costia había estado hablándole de Lexa, y nombró su obsesión por mirar al cielo en las noches en las que necesitaba relajarse. A Clarke le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Había sido ella misma la que le había inculcado a Lexa la costumbre de mirar al cielo? No, no podía ser, eso no había pasado todavía. Debía de haber desarrollado esa admiración por el cielo de manera natural. Y sin darse cuenta, la Lexa niña ya miraba hacia la que sería el amor de su vida desde pequeña. Sin duda su pasión por el cielo era innata.

Clarke se percató de que la niña la miraba.

\- He mirado como curabas a tu amiga, a...¿Raven? - Dijo la pequeña grounder - ¿Eres curandera?

\- Para no estar husmeando has visto muchas cosas, ¿eh?

Lexa apretó los labios y abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda, la habían cazado.

\- No soy exactamente curandera – prosiguió la rubia dándole un golpecito cariñoso a la niña en el brazo -. Pero mi madre lo era, y me enseñó unas cuantas cosas.

\- Oh, tu madre ha muerto entonces.

Clarke suspiró.

\- Murió hace un tiempo, sí – pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles así.

\- Vaya – se lamentó Lexa -. Mis padres están vivos todavía, aunque los dos salen mucho a luchar con el ejército Trikru. Me gustaría verlos más pero...Titus dice que no me conviene, que me debilitaría verlos más – compuso una mueca algo triste -. Oh, Titus es nuestro mentor, el mentor de todos los nightblood.

A Clarke le sorprendió comprobar que Lexa era algo más habladora de pequeña, y más acelerada hablando. Sin duda el duro entrenamiento y los años fortaleciéndose en todos los sentidos como futura gobernante le habían puesto un grueso caparazón a su alrededor.

\- El amor de los padres siempre fortalece, pequeña grounder.

Lexa arrugó la frente y alzó la mirada hacia Clarke.

\- ¿Grounder?

\- Bueno – vaciló la rubia, intentando corregirse ante aquella avispada niña -, eres una habitante de la tierra, ¿no? O sea que eres una grounder.

Lexa asintió, pareciendo quedar conforme con esa explicación. Clarke no supo si entendió algo o no, pero si no lo hizo, tampoco pareció importarle demasiado. En ese momento apareció Raven por detrás con una ración de comida para cada una de ellas.

\- Vengo a alimentaros, chicas – se sentó al otro lado de Lexa.

Ellas se sentían muy cercanas a la pequeña grounder, y ella, aunque todavía no las conocía en ese tiempo, parecía no tener ninguna queja.

\- ¡Está muy rico! Seguro que lo ha asado Anya, ella sabe como hacerlo, yo siempre me fijo en ella – dijo mientras masticaba su carne y se limpiaba con el brazo la grasa que se le había quedado en la comisura.

\- Aprende mucho de Anya, parece una chica sabia – comentó Clarke masticando también.

\- Tú también pareces una chica muy lista – comentó la niña mirando a Clarke. Repentinamente, le escrutó el rostro con la misma indiscreción que en el camino –. Y eres muy guapa.

Raven escupió el pedazo de carne que se había metido en la boca y se atragantó con lo que le quedó dentro. Tosió para hacer hueco en su caja torácica y cogió el aire suficiente para soltar una sonora carcajada. Clarke sonrió en su interior y se reflejó inevitablemente en la expresión de su cara. La pícara versión infantil de Lexa ya percibía una cierta atracción por la rubia mucho antes de tener la edad suficiente para fijarse en chicas, y mucho antes, desde luego, de conocer a Clarke de verdad.

\- Y tú eres una niña muy pilla.

Le dio un amigable codazo en el costado.

Las tres chicas cenaron en calma como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Fue Anya la que llegó por detrás y las sacó de esa zona de confort, recordándoles que ellas estaban ahí todavía en calidad de presuntas prisioneras, o al menos, bajo sospecha. En el fondo Anya tampoco parecía tener nada en contra de ellas, pues, además, vestían ropas Trikru, y seguramente pensaba que se trataba de dos chicas fugadas de su familia buscando libertad y nuevas oportunidades. Aun así, su código les dictaba que debían sospechar de todo el mundo hasta que la evidencia dijese lo contrario.

Esa noche durmieron muy tranquilas, por alguna razón, más tranquilas que en mucho tiempo. Clarke no podía quitar la vista y la atención de encima de la pequeña Lexa, siguiendo todos sus movimientos y cavilando cuáles mantendría en el futuro y de cuáles se desprendería. Le gustó fijarse en que antes de dormir se quedó mirando al fuego largo rato, siempre le habían atraído sobre manera las llamas de ese elemento, e incluso de pequeña parecían hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a Polis al día siguiente, el ambiente era ruidoso y ameno. A pesar de que se avecinaba una tormenta y el cielo estaba cada vez más gris, las tiendas y los puestos en las ocupadas calles de la capital se mantenían hasta el último momento para vender sus géneros. Clarke pudo reconocer a algunos de los vendedores considerablemente más jóvenes. La vida de la ciudad seguía su curso.

\- Lexa, ve al campo de entrenamiento, ¡corre! - Le ordenó Anya nada más bajar del caballo – Vosotras dos...- las miró con suspicacia – podéis hacer lo que queráis, no representáis ningún peligro. Eso sí, espero que no haya que volver a rescataros.

Raven y Clarke se miraron.

" _Genial, ahora solo hay que dejar que pasen un par de días_ ".

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? - Preguntó Raven poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Tal vez deberíamos...

No acabó la frase, pues una pelea se armó justo detrás de ellas. Un hombre fue tirado contra un puesto de fruta, destrozándolo por completo. El que lo había tirado esperaba con los brazos y las piernas abiertos a que se incorporase. Las dos chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre caído se levantó y arremetió contra el corpulento, abalanzándose los dos hacia ellas. Fue un movimiento rápido de Lexa el que hizo que los dos hombres enzarzados en una pelea cayeran al suelo antes de arrasar con las dos skaikru que se hallaban detrás de ellos. Lexa les había puesto la zancadilla ágilmente, y gracias a eso la pelea paró. Pero los guardas acudieron de todas formas, y con ellos un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con una capa negra y, para sorpresa de Clarke, con el manto rojo de comandante arrastrando tras él. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, desconcertada pero a la vez con la absoluta certeza de que era el Heda en ese momento, y no podía dejar de estar impresionada por su presencia. Incluso se fijó en que la propia Lexa agachaba con respeto la cabeza cuando el hombre pasó justo delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - El Heda habló, con voz profunda y densa, haciendo casi callar al resto de los presentes.

Los dos implicados en la pelea se hallaban delante de él, todavía en el suelo. Uno de ellos, el menos corpulento, se levantó ágilmente con cara compungida y se dirigió al Comandante.

\- Este hombre dice que le he robado tres manzanas de su puesto, ¡y no es verdad! - Gritó, alterado.

\- ¡Sí que es verdad, piltrafa! ¿No sabré yo la cantidad de fruta de que dispongo? - Respondió el corpulento con agresividad.

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza!

\- ¡Basta! - La poderosa voz del Comandante se alzó sobre las otras dos -. Ambos habéis perturbado el orden público, por lo tanto ambos debéis recibir un castigo, y lo recibiréis a la vez para que sufráis juntos – miró a los dos inquietos hombres -. Recibiréis veinte latigazos públicamente.

La muchedumbre que rodeaba el disturbio empezó a murmurar. Anya, Lexa, Raven y Clarke se mantenían al margen. Clarke vio como Anya le susurraba algo a su segunda, probablemente que observase algún detalle o que prestase atención a algo relacionado con el Comandante.

\- Pero, Heda, ¡no ha sido mi culpa! - Siguió quejándose el delgaducho – Me ha pegado por algo que no he hecho.

El Comandante se acercó hasta el hombre con parsimonia y le palpó con poco cuidado las ropas, las sacudió, y finalmente le abrió la chaqueta. Pronto se dejaron caer no tres, sino cuatro manzanas ocultas en varios bolsillos. La muchedumbre soltó un suspiro de asombro al unísono. El hombre delgado miró nerviosamente a un lado y a otro con evidente angustia, buscando una salida. Heda lo sujetó fuertemente por el cuello de su chaqueta para que no tratase de huir, pero el delgaducho actuó por instinto. El hombre sacó con rapidez un puñal de su cinturón y lo alzó con agresividad, mirando con ojos idos y desorbitados al Comandante. De alguna mágica forma el líder grounder reaccionó con presteza y decisión, y se deshizo de ese puñal que lo amenazaba con un ágil movimiento de brazos y muñecas, dejando casi aturdido al ladrón, que quedó inmóvil mirando a su corpulento y magistral oponente.

El público que los rodeaba quedó en silencio repentinamente, esperando un desenlace ante la grave amenaza que acababa de vivir su principal gobernante.

\- Acabas de agredir a Heda – susurró con lenta amenaza el hombre de la capa roja, concentrando sus ojos llenos de ira en el sujeto que mantenía atrapado frente a él -. Esto lo vas a pagar...ahora mismo.

La muchedumbre prorrumpió en gemidos de asombro mientras el Comandante daba un empujón al ladrón y sacaba su puñal con rapidez.

Clarke miró a Lexa. Estaba completamente anonadada observando a su superior con fascinación. Incluso mantenía la boca abierta sin poder mirar a otro lado.

\- Jus drein jus daun – pronunció Heda solemnemente -. Me has atacado, debes morir. Son las leyes – añadió secamente.

\- ¡No, por favor! - El ladrón suplicó por su vida, muerto de miedo -. No lo hagas, no lo volveré a hacer, sólo quería defenderme...

\- Lo siento, la sentencia está hecha.

El ladrón se arrodilló, mostrando su inferioridad y pidiendo que le perdonase su acto reflejo, pero sus súplicas no parecían surtir efecto alguno ante la rotunda decisión del Comandante, que seguía las despiadadas y drásticas leyes de la cultura grounder.

No mostró más dilación, alzó el puñal y penetró el delgado pecho del hombre que había robado cuatro manzanas. Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que casi pareció que le estaba haciendo algo bueno, en lugar de arrebatarle la vida.

No se oyó nada más por parte del ladrón. La gente que los rodeaba quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero en seguida empezaron a dispersarse y a volver a sus asuntos, dejando el cuerpo allí, abandonado, como si nada grave hubiese pasado, como si no acabasen de arrancarle la vida a un ser humano.

\- Y esto...¿pasa todos los días? - Murmuró Raven con voz doliente.

Lexa se dio la vuelta hacia ellas con la velocidad de una gacela.

\- No se puede atacar a Heda – anunció mirándolas con esos grandes ojos sin parpadear -. Todo el que ataca a Heda es condenado a morir. ¡Si yo gano el cónclave haré lo mismo!

En ese momento, unas palabras vinieron a la mente de Clarke.

" _Sé sabia_ ".

Becca había dejado ese mensaje para ella, y por alguna razón, le instaba a dejarse llevar por su instinto. Sentía que debía influir en Lexa todo lo posible y quizá, el mensaje de Becca cobrase sentido.

" _Tal vez no pueda cambiar el futuro o el pasado, pero sí que puedo mejorar los valores de Lexa_ ".

Así que Clarke se agachó, quedando en cuclillas frente a la pequeña grounder, que parecía tan segura y firme en sus convicciones.

\- ¿Y no te parece, si lo piensas más hondamente, que ese castigo puede ser desmesurado? - Cuestionó la rubia con dulzura – Es decir, el hombre se lanzó hacia el Comandante porque estaba asustado, simplemente reaccionó. La respuesta a ese instinto de supervivencia fue quitarle la vida, ¡la vida! Algo que no podrá volver a recuperar jamás – añadió, adquiriendo un tono más lastimero.

La niña arrugó el ceño, posando el dedo índice en su barbilla.

\- Mmm, sí...y no... - respondió, algo dubitativa -. ¡Ha amenazado a Heda! Eso es malo, y grave. Aunque es verdad que ya nunca más lo va a hacer...porque está muerto para siempre.

Lexa se quedó unos segundos sumergida en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Clarke decidió aportar un enfoque diferente.

\- Tampoco sabemos qué vida tenía este hombre, tal vez fuese un pobre hombre que en realidad no suponía amenaza alguna, sólo estaba...no sé, hambriento, y se ha visto obligado a robar para alimentarse. No lo sabemos, y no ha tenido tiempo de defenderse – le acarició con cariño el delgado brazo a la grounder, intentando acercar distancias con ella -. ¿Te parece justo?

Lexa añadió la boca fruncida a sus expresiones meditabundas. Raven las observaba con los brazos en jarra, bastante interesada en el desarrollo de la conversación. De pronto, una mujer rubia de pelo rizado entró a toda prisa en la plaza con un bebé en brazos, empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino hasta que cayó de rodillas junto al cadáver del hombre delgaducho. Los alaridos que adornaban su llanto estremecieron a Clarke hasta tal punto que se acercó a ella para consolarla en la medida de lo posible. Lexa y Raven la siguieron de cerca.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡No! ¡No! Ismir, ¿por qué..? ¡¿Por qué?! Él solo quería alimentar a su hijo, él no era una mala persona... - profirió la mujer entre gemidos llorosos.

\- ¿Las manzanas eran para su hijo? - Quiso saber Raven.

\- Sí... _snif_ , para alimentarnos a todos, en realidad. Pero nuestro niño, nuestro pequeño de unos meses, todo lo que podemos conseguir es para él, así que...ahora no sé qué va a pasar, estoy sola.

El niño se puso a llorar y la mujer lo acunó como pudo entre sus brazos. Con la otra mano intentó recoger las cuatro manzanas que habían quedado, insignificantes, esparcidas por el suelo. Clarke se ofreció a coger en brazos al bebé mientras su madre se recomponía. No tenía mucha experiencia en sujetar a bebés, pero hizo un buen intento en arroparlo mientras le observaba la carita. De repente, algo le resultó familiar. No sabía decir qué, pero algo en ese bebé le era sumamente conocido, y por más que lo miraba no lograba identificarlo. Sus ojos eran claros, y sus débiles cabellos rubios, nada en sus tiernos rasgos lograba darle un indicio de por qué ese bebé le despertaba cierta familiaridad.

" _Y si..._ " No. No podía ser, eso sería mucha casualidad, ¿pero y si era lo que Clarke pensaba?

Tenía que comprobarlo, era una barbaridad pero tenía que hacer algo para comprobarlo. Así que, mientras la madre le lloraba al cadáver de su marido, inmersa en su pesar, Clarke le pidió a Raven algo punzante que llevase encima, cualquier cosa. La morena la miró con incredulidad, vacilando ante semejante petición sin sentido, pero finalmente le extendió una fina clavija de metal que había usado en la central para poner en marcha algún aparato. Era casi tan fina como un alfiler, y Clarke la consideró perfecta para su propósito secreto. Se giró un momento, dando la espalda a la madre y a Lexa, y bajo la atenta mirada de Raven, pinchó un poquito el pequeño dedo del pie del pequeño. Una minúscula gota brotó de la blanca carne, y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era negra. Raven miró a Clarke, impactada.

\- Es un nightblood – susurró.

\- No es solo un nightblood – aseguró la rubia -, creo que es un nightblood que conozco bien, y que Lexa conocerá bien.

Se dio la vuelta disimuladamente.

\- Emm, perdona, tu hijo tiene una pequeña herida en el pie – explicó Clarke como de casualidad -. Y me temo que hay algo que probablemente no sabías. Tiene sangre oscura.

Tanto la mujer como Lexa se quedaron estupefactas durante unos segundos, luego se acercaron a Clarke, las dos, de un salto.

\- ¿A ver? - Inquirió la joven grounder inspeccionando el piececito sin permiso de su madre -. ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Debemos decírselo a Titus!

La madre, empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

\- Mi pequeño, mi pequeño es un natblida, si tu padre lo supiese...pero ya nunca lo sabrá – volvió a coger a su hijo en brazos -. Ahora sé que tendrás cobijo asegurado y un buen entrenamiento, comida y calor a tu alrededor.

\- Y...¿cómo se llama el pequeño nightblood?

\- Su nombre es Aden, como su abuelo.

\- Oh, Aden, es un nombre muy bonito – comentó Clarke, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Será un gran guerrero.

Clarke aprovechó ese momento de júbilo para agacharse de nuevo junto a la pequeña Lexa y hablar con ella.

\- ¿Te has fijado? Ese hombre era tan inofensivo como un gatito hambriento, sólo buscaba algo con que alimentar a su familia. No era un asesino que quisiese asesinar a Heda, simplemente reaccionó como pudo para salir del aprieto.

Lexa asimiló la explicación que le estaba dando la rubia.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que siempre hay que mirar la situación de las personas?

\- Exactamente, hay que tener siempre en cuenta el contexto de cada uno. Si tu Heda lo hubiese tenido, tal vez ese hombre estaría ahora mismo vivo.

La pequeña castaña meditó sobre lo que acababa de hacerle ver la rubia, por su expresión, pareció que lo estaba reconsiderando seriamente. Clarke supo que algo, por lo menos algo, había logrado influir en Lexa, y con eso le bastó. Pero una airada Anya se acercó a grandes zancadas por detrás de su segunda.

\- ¡Lexa! ¡¿Aún sigues aquí?! - Exclamó, alterada - ¿No has ido al campo de entrenamiento?

\- Es que...hemos encontrado a un nighblood, y...¡ha habido una pelea!

Pero sus probablemente pésimas explicaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la repentina llegada de un joven Titus, con pelo en desaparición, montado a caballo y seguido por un séquito de pequeños grounders.

" _Los nightblood que lucharán en el cónclave. ¡Luna!_ "

Pudo distinguir entre el grupo de niños a una bajita de pelo enmarañado y mirada oscura. Se erguía junto a un niño también moreno y de mirada intensa, el que Clarke dedujo que era su hermano, al cuál tendría que matar en el cónclave.

En seguida fue evidente para todos que la mirada rabiosa del mentor tenía únicamente un objetivo y una causante, y esta no tardó en mandar su mirada a algún punto interesante del suelo para evadir los ojos desorbitados de reproche de su maestro. De forma complementaria, Anya escupió algo sólido al suelo como ritual ante la situación incómoda que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Lexa kom Trikru! Aquí te hallas – la voz ensordecedora de Titus retumbó entre las tiendas de la plazoleta que se encontraba junto a la torre de Polis -. No quiero escuchar excusas, lo único que quiero es que me digas por qué has faltado a la lección de hoy. Y no me sirve que te has quedado dormida porque estás muy despierta.

El hombre permaneció en una pose estática con un semblante adusto mientras la joven alumna de ojos verdes parecía acabar de despertar un súbito interés por la arenilla que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

\- Yo...bueno, iba a ir...- empezó, removiendo con suma concentración la tierra con la punta de su bota.

\- En realidad, yo la entretuve un poco – aportó Anya, mirando más directamente a Titus -, sin embargo...

\- Es mi culpa que esta buena chica no haya llegado a su compromiso, a su lección.

Clarke irrumpió en la tensa conversación con firmeza y convicción, a esas alturas ya sabía como abordar al guardián de la Flama.

\- Como sin duda oirá pronto, se ha desencadenado una pelea en esta misma plaza – prosiguió con tranquilidad -. Dos hombres enzarzados en una pelea iban a arrastrarnos a mí y a mi hermana cuando esta pequeña guerrera que corría en esa dirección – señaló al camino por donde acababa de llegar Titus -, se interpuso entre nosotras y ellos y nos libró de una desgracia. Luego fue inevitable presenciar lo de después – rodeó los hombros de Lexa con un brazo -. Ha cumplido con su labor de guerrera, de eso estoy segura, y también de que ha puesto en práctica algunas de las lecciones aprendidas.

Clarke bajó la mirada hacia la niña y le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Lexa la miró alzando el mentón, fascinada. Anya, por su parte, alzó una ceja con un gesto de aprobación. Fue Titus el que permaneció con expresión austera a pesar de estar sopesando si dar crédito a esa explicación proveniente de una desconocida, o no. Finalmente, asintió levemente y se acercó a Lexa, le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló con gravedad.

\- Esto no es un juego, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones, siempre. Eres una natblida, el mundo te necesita.

Lexa torció la boca con travesura y aceptó las palabras de su mentor.

\- Pero mi función es defender a mi pueblo, también. Ellas son parte de mi pueblo.

A Clarke no le pasó desapercibido un "awww..." proveniente de Raven, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- No sé si son parte de tu pueblo, con ese acento – masculló el hombre con cierto desprecio, mirando a Clarke de arriba abajo -, pero tienes que aprender cuando y como defender a tu pueblo, y para eso debes acudir a todas mis lecciones. ¿Entendido?

La pequeña Lexa volvió a asentir, esta vez dejando el tema zanjado. Titus dio sus tareas por terminadas esa mañana y liberó a sus natblida del yugo de sus lecciones. Anya se acercó al hombre para hablar del natblida recién encontrado.

\- Espera, Lexa – la llamó Titus cuando esta ya se estaba dando la vuelta hacia las dos extranjeras -, tienes visita. Acude a la taberna bajo la torre cuando puedas.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos. Se acercó a Anya y le murmuró en voz bastante audible.

\- ¿Se...será Costia?

\- Ve a comprobarlo, ¿no? - Anya sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Queréis acompañarme? - Preguntó cortésmente a las extranjeras que aguardaban sin mucho que hacer junto a ellas.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Respondió Raven – Pero si en algún momento molestamos, nos lo dices.

Lexa rió con su carita dulce y les indicó que la siguieran. En el trayecto a la taberna, Clarke y Raven hablaron en susurros.

\- Todavía me pregunto como ha podido creerte Titus – comentó la morena -. Aunque más bien creo que ha preferido creer tu versión mediocre que seguir hurgando entre las mentiras de Anya y Lexa.

\- No era una "versión", ha sido una explicación bastante fiel a la realidad. Lexa se merecía llevarse algo de crédito, al menos, por habernos salvado de aquel grupo de grounders salvajes en el desierto a espaldas de su maestro.

La taberna se encontraba cerca. Tenía una entrada oscura y unas escaleras que descendían a lo que parecían los confines subterráneos de la gran torre de Polis. En el sombrío interior, vieron mesas de madera dispuestas y una barra a la derecha. No había muchas mesas ocupadas. Clarke buscó con la mirada alguna con una pequeña Costia en ella, pero no vio a ninguna niña. En cambio, se dio cuenta de que Lexa se había quedado helada frente a una mesa con un hombre y una mujer. Al acercarse más, pudieron vislumbrar los rostros llamativos de esos dos grounders. Clarke no los había visto nunca, pero los esplendorosos ojos verdes de la mujer se le hicieron tan familiares como los suyos propios, como si los hubiese visto mucho antes. No le fueron menos familiares los rasgos del hombre que la acompañaba, un atractivo chico castaño de ojos oscuros y marcados pómulos, que sonreía al ver acercarse a la pequeña trikru. Se levantó con agilidad y se agachó para recibir en brazos a una contentísima Lexa.

" _Los padres de Lexa, no me lo puedo creer_ ".

Clarke sintió un incomprensible cariño hacia ellos. A pesar de no conocerlos, podía encontrar a su adorada Lexa en ellos con solo mirarlos, y sin duda parte de ella se hallaría, también, en sus personalidades. El calor de la situación encendió el corazón de la rubia como si se tratase de su propia familia, y en el fondo lo eran, o lo hubiesen sido si el futuro se fuese a desarrollar de otra manera distinta.

\- ¡Mi pequeña niña! - Gritó el hombre estrujando a su hija -. No me puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto, cuánto cambias en unos meses.

\- Es que ha sido casi un año y medio sin verla, ¿verdad, pequeña? - Dijo la madre agachándose también para buscar un estrecho abrazo con su hija.

Lexa parecía no tener palabras, pero sí lágrimas en sus ojos al deshacerse de sendos abrazos a sus padres.

\- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, después de todo, ya eres toda una mujercita guerrera – alegó el hombre poniéndose en pie -. Oh, has traído compañía, ¿qué son, nuevas mentoras tuyas?

\- No... _snif_ , son dos amigas a las que he conocido en una misión. Raven y Clarke.

Todos se saludaron educadamente. Clarke no podía quitar los ojos de encima de ninguno de los dos, los pasaba con admiración de uno a otro. Eran dos personas que no estaba destinada a conocer, y sin embargo, conocerlos tampoco influiría en su futuro. Poco sabían ellos que la persona que ahora se sentaba en su mesa conocía perfectamente a su hija, y lo que pasaría con ella. Nunca llegarían a saber lo que ella querría a su hija, lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de ella y lo ferviente que crecería su amor entre infinidad de dificultades, luchando cada una en un bando. Probablemente tampoco serían conscientes de la inconmensurable carga que llegaría a cargar su querida hija como Comandante de los doce clanes, batallando tanto con el resto de clanes como con la mentalidad cerrada de la cultura grounder, lo que la pondría en una más que peligrosa tesitura. Tampoco llegarían a saber que su hija moriría muy joven a manos de un arma del futuro en manos de su preciado mentor, como consecuencia de una cadena de infortunios que tendrían su semilla en la progresista y visionaria mentalidad de Lexa.

La sola idea de divagar pensando en lo que sería la vida de Lexa y en lo poco que podría disfrutar de ella le atascaba la garganta y le hacía un nudo en el estómago, haciendo que su fuerte afecto por ella fuese casi imposible de manejar y revolviese una marea de lágrimas en su interior.

Allí, en esa taberna oscura en el corazón de Polis, Clarke fue consciente de lo que había supuesto Lexa en su vida, un antes y un después. ¿De verdad no iba a poder recuperarla?

Su ensimismamiento debió de ser tan patente que el codazo que recibió de Raven pareció más bien la coz de un caballo. En seguida, Clarke se sumergió de nuevo en el ambiente familiar de la que fue su amante. El hombre hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba atentamente las historias que su hija tenía que contar. En él pudo ver más de la Lexa pequeña que de la mayor, su lado más risueño y despreocupado. La mujer de ojos verdes, por su parte, era una gran escuchadora, y parecía poseer un desarrollado sentido de la empatía. Parecía, además, estar analizando la situación, queriendo o sin querer. En ella pudo ver el lado calculador y previsor de Lexa, algo que le sería muy útil para mantener bajo control a los doce clanes en sus años como Comandante.

Clarke y Raven permanecieron ahí un rato más antes de dejarlos solos. El conocer cada aspecto de la vida pasada de Lexa le hacía atraerla hacia ella más y más, como si su vida tuviese una especie de magnetismo invisible que la alcanzaba inevitablemente y le hacía querer más. Lo veía como un puzzle en el que se van colocando las piezas y cuanto más claro se ve el dibujo completo, más te gusta ordenar ese puzzle. Se estaba deleitando con la dura formación que la niña estaba recibiendo desde tan pequeña, también su dinámica relación con Anya le chocaba, sus ansias de ser guerrera y su tranquilidad ante la vida. El lado risueño de su padre iba a ir en disminución en los próximos años, pero haría gala de la mentalidad algo más fría de su madre.

Fuera como fuese, Clarke sentía mareas, oleadas de emociones por la pequeña grounder. Y cuantas más facetas y edades de ellas descubría, más segura estaba de que era el amor de su vida.


	18. La primera de las despedidas

¡Holaaa!

Lo primero y más importante: gracias por leer yyy comentar! Os quiero :)

Lo segundo: siento haber tardado...a veces pasan cosas y es difícil escribir, peeero, no se va a quedar a medias :D

Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, demasiado largo de hecho, por eso he tenido que cortarlo y dejar la otra mitad para otro momento de esta semana, cuando la acabe. Ojalá os quedéis con las ganas jeje.

Venga menos introducciones, ¡un saludo para vuestras almas puras y a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

18\. LA PRIMERA DE LAS DESPEDIDAS

\- ¡Lexa, concéntrate! - Gritó Anya, y le lanzó un largo palo de combate a su segunda.

La pequeña Lexa agarró el palo con fuerza y decisión, se dispuso en pose de ataque y se abalanzó sobre Anya con precisión. Anya la evitó sin problemas, Lexa giró el palo sobre su cabeza y lanzó otra estocada hacia Anya, que la volvió a evitar. La mayor hizo un movimiento rápido de cuerpo y empujó a Lexa por detrás con el palo, haciendo que se tropezase y casi cayese hacia adelante, pero consiguió seguir en pie.

\- Mantente firme, siempre. Venga, nadie ha dicho que pares, ¡sigue atacando!

Anya le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza, para alertar a su pupila de que no parase ni un segundo en la pelea. Lexa atacó antes de recuperar todo el balance, y su mayor la hizo tropezar de nuevo.

\- Lo que más me gusta de esto es que no has caído del todo, lo que menos, que pareces un cervatillo recién nacido que no sabe andar.

Lexa se irguió de nuevo en un santiamén, cogió el palo de forma cómoda y atacó de abajo arriba. Eso cogió a Anya por sorpresa, y tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar el golpe, lo que le dio algo de tiempo a Lexa para volver a atacar, esta vez acertando en la rodilla de su maestra. Lexa volvió a dar un paso para atrás para ponerse en posición, pero entonces se quedó mirando a algo detrás de Anya. Clarke miró también. Una niña delgada y de pelo castaño claro y ondulado apareció paseando tranquilamente, cargando una cesta con frutas en la mano. Clarke vio como Lexa se quedaba mirándola y olvidaba completamente lo que había estado haciendo. La niña le sonrió con timidez, luego rebuscó en su cesta y cogió una brillante manzana verde, se la enseñó a la pequeña Lexa, que seguía mirándola unos metros más allá, y la dejó junto a las cosas de Lexa en el suelo. La niña volvió a mirar a Lexa para asegurarse de que la había visto dejarla.

¡PUM! Clarke oyó un fuerte golpe y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la zona de combate.

\- ¡Concentración! - Gritó Anya.

Anya había traído la atención de Lexa de vuelta de una forma poco suave, propinándole un golpe en el estómago que hizo a la pequeña nightblood caer al suelo.

\- ¡Esto es lo que te va a pasar en una lucha si empiezas a mirar a las mariposas en lugar de a tu oponente! - La mayor grounder seguía aleccionando a su segunda – Ni el menor soplo de viento debe persuadirte, ¿entendido?

Lexa se levantó del suelo tambaleante pero sin quejarse.

Clarke se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar la risa. Sin embargo, Costia no consiguió ocultarla tan bien, porque empezó a reír mientras miraba a una Lexa totalmente desconcentrada que trataba de ponerse en posición con seriedad, pero sin conseguirlo.

\- Eso ha dolido – confesó la alumna.

\- Y más te dolerá si te pasa en una pelea de verdad. ¡Vamos!

Justo antes de volver a la carga, Lexa le guiñó rápidamente un ojo a Costia, y sin perder más tiempo, abalanzó su palo de combate sobre Anya, que la recibió con gusto. Clarke observó que la niña castaña sonreía ruborizada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

" _Siempre se han gustado. Siempre han sentido admiración mutua_ "

La rubia volvió a depositar su atención en el verdoso terreno de combate en el que se atacaban con fervor las dos trikru. Mientras Anya pulía las ricas técnicas de ataque de su pupila, Clarke examinaba los movimientos aprendidos de esta, y no pudo dejar de advertir que le recordaban a algo.

" _La pelea con Roan_ "

Al caer al suelo una de las tantas veces aquella mañana, Lexa se había encontrado sin escapatoria ante su primera. No había encontrado ninguna manera de salir del aprieto en total desventaja hasta que Anya le había sugerido que probase alguna cosa, por ejemplo, el atacar desde el suelo, ya que no tendría tiempo de ponerse en pie. Y fueron las indicaciones de la mayor, junto a la creatividad de la menor, lo que dio como resultado una especie de espiral con las piernas que desembocó en Anya doblándose por las rodillas y cayendo al suelo. Clarke reconoció inmediatamente ese movimiento, el mismo que le salvó la vida, o que se la salvaría, cuando se jugara la vida contra el bárbaro de la Nación del Hielo.

" _Así que este es el momento en el que lo aprende, tan joven_ ".

Terminó la jornada de entrenamiento de aquella mañana y volvieron a Polis.

Ya habían pasado dos días en esa época del pasado y el momento acordado con Becca para regresar al momento en el que habían dejado a sus amigos era el día siguiente. Raven y Clarke habían urdido un simple plan para distribuir las pastillas del olvido antes de partir de Polis. Habían decidido reunir a los grounders que las habían visto lo suficiente como para recordarlas en un futuro, y eso incluía a Anya, Lexa y Titus. Ni Luna ni Costia habían detenido realmente la mirada en ellas, por lo que decidieron que no supondrían un peligro. Aunque veían el plan fácil, pues sólo tenían que disolver las pastillas preparadas por Abby en las copas de los grounders, la incertidumbre de la duda que les taladraba los pensamientos preguntando, "¿funcionará?". Tenían que hacerlo para comprobarlo.

Invitaron, tras el entrenamiento de los nightbloods, a sus allegados grounders. Anya acudió visiblemente encantada de sentarse a beber algo en la taberna donde habían estado con los padres de Lexa, Titus parecía algo distante pues estaba interrumpiendo sus obligaciones por un simple brindis con dos extranjeras extraviadas. Lexa, por su parte, se mostró abiertamente disponible a sentarse con ellas cuanto hiciese falta, aunque tampoco podía esconder su perturbación por el hecho de que se tenían que marchar.

\- Pero, ¿y por qué no os quedáis un poco más? Al menos hasta que hagamos el campeonato trikru, ¡eso es sólo unos días! - Protestaba la pequeña.

\- Nos espera nuestra gente, pequeña guerrera – explicó Raven -, pero quién sabe, quizá nos volvamos a ver – le guiñó un ojo cariñosamente.

\- No es verdad, mucha gente que se va no vuelve – Lexa se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

\- ¡Hey! - La reprendió Anya, junto a ella - ¿Es eso lo que hacen las guerreras? ¿Poner cara de bebé y soltar sus malos humos? ¡Enderézate!

Su segunda obedeció a duras penas, dedicándole cierta lentitud al proceso de erguirse en su silla y borrar el enfado de su redonda cara. En ese momento se acercó Clarke a la mesa con las bebidas para todos. Intercambió una veloz mirada con Raven, señal de que ya se había ocupado de disolver las pastillas en los vasos de hidromiel de Titus y Anya y en el zumo de melocotón de Lexa.

\- Sólo podemos agradeceros el habernos rescatado en las tierras del sur – dijo Clarke dirigiéndose a Anya -, y el habernos dejado presenciar los entrenamientos nightblood en primera persona – esta vez miró al guardián de la flama -. Es algo que siempre quisimos ver.

Miró a Lexa, que le devolvía un gesto turbado con los labios algo apretados, como esperando su ración de agradecimiento.

\- En cuanto a ti, joven luchadora, gracias por ser tan valiente y tan curiosa. Eres muy especial, y serás... - se detuvo un segundo, para estar segura de no decir nada fuera de lugar – serás una gran guerrera, y harás grandes cosas.

Raven asintió solemnemente.

\- ¡Eso si gano el cónclave!

\- No te preocupes por eso y preocúpate de encontrarte con quien de verdad eres. Lo demás vendrá rodado.

Clarke la adoraba, observó como la niña cogía con sus manos la copa, preparada para llevársela a la boca. Por un momento, se sintió tentada de arrebatársela y dejar su recuerdo en su memoria. Le parecía absurdo tener que borrar su imagen de la mente de la chica a la que amaba, aunque ahora tan solo fuese una niña.

" _Es lo que tienes que hacer, esto es parte de tu trabajo_ ".

Raven percibió las dudas de su amiga y le puso una mano en el muslo, bajo la mesa, donde nadie pudiese verla. Se lo apretó cariñosamente en señal de apoyo.

Por fin, alzaron el brindis. Anya murmuró algo en Trigedasleng que no fueron capaces de entender, pero supusieron que era algún tipo de tradición grounder. Clarke lanzó una última mirada a Lexa, que ya estaba inclinando su copa.

" _Adiós, mi pequeña guerrera_ ".

Pasaron unos segundos, y Clarke se disculpó para ir a hacer sus necesidades. Raven la siguió poniendo como excusa que probablemente se lo había contagiado. Permanecieron medio ocultas en una esquina, observando a unos metros de distancia si había algún tipo de reacción extraña en los tres grounders, pero nada pareció suceder.

\- Está bien, hay que comprobar si ha funcionado o no – dijo Raven –, voy a acercarme.

La morena pasó distraídamente por la mesa en la que habían estado sentadas, sin pararse a hablar con ellos. Para su sorpresa, nadie la llamó, nadie le hizo ninguna señal. Los tres seguían con su conversación de entrenamientos y de lo que deberían estar haciendo ahora en lugar de estar tomando hidromiel. No la reconocieron.

Raven volvió a su posición junto a Clarke.

\- No han hecho ningún aspaviento, nada, las pastillas han funcionado.

A Clarke no dejaba de resultarle algo triste, a pesar de que todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto.

" _Esta sólo es la primera despedida, y la más fácil_ ".

Salieron a la luz radiante del sol de medio día, dispuestas a abandonar Polis, al menos en ese tiempo.

\- Sé donde vamos a ir primero – sentenció la rubia con decisión -. Vamos a ir al búnker de donde Bellamy sacó el estúpido arma.

Raven asintió con aprobación, formando una sonrisilla en su rostro.

\- Bien pensado, princesa. No se te escapa una, ¿eh?

Caminaron varios kilómetros hacia el oeste, Clarke sabía perfectamente donde estaba y donde se encontraban, pues había caminado largas jornadas hacia un sitio y otro entre esos bosques y tierras grounders. Sin querer, cada vez se sentía más una de ellos, y un poquito menos skaikru.

No tuvieron complicación en entrar al búnker y sacar las armas que más visibles eran y que probablemente Bellamy se vería tentado a coger en el futuro. Las escondieron bajo tierra no muy lejos, por si acaso las volvían a necesitar quién sabe cuándo.

Decidieron pasar las noche allí, pues estaban agotadas después de la caminata y de la extraña despedida de los grounders que en unas horas volverían a ver, sin que ellos fuesen conscientes. Raven se tumbó en el búnker y el cansancio y el esfuerzo por su pierna la hicieron caer rendida en cuestión de segundos. Clarke tardó algo más, pero algo en ella prefería sucumbir al mundo transmutable de los sueños que seguir analizando incansablemente la realidad que estaba viviendo. Dio un adiós al mundo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertaron, mucho más despejadas y con energía, volvieron al punto del que habían partido cuando viajaron a ese tiempo. Y allí esperaron hasta que Becca, fuese como fuese, las trasladase unos años al futuro, de vuelta con sus compañeros. Llegaron justo a tiempo, por la tarde. Reconocieron el árbol al instante, se tumbaron en la hierba y esperaron. Tal vez estuviesen quedándose dormidas, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero de repente sintieron algo que las hizo reavivarse. Supusieron que Becca había actuado y que, con toda probabilidad, habían vuelto al tiempo que les tocaba.

\- Supongo que no nos queda otra que volver a Polis y comprobarlo.

Todo aquello las perturbaba más hondamente de lo que querían admitir en voz alta. Viajes en el tiempo al pasado y futuro, encuentros con las mismas personas una y otra vez. Gastaban energía mental en controlar sus palabras en cada época por si decían algo que no tocaba o que pudiese alterar de alguna manera el futuro que debía ocurrir. Pero parecían estar cogiéndole el tranquillo.

Su nerviosismo a medida que se acercaban a Polis era latente. ¿Habrían solucionado la central en fusión? ¿Las reconocería Lexa o algún otro grounder? Podían haber trastocado todo con cualquier error hecho en ese segundo retroceso de cinco años.

Entraron a la torre de la misma forma en la que se marcharon, con total permiso y sin miradas escépticas.

" _Esto es buena señal_ ".

Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al piso en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones. De camino a las estancias de Raven, vieron cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Kane, pero sus pisadas le hicieron girarse a ver quién andaba por allí.

\- ¡Oh, ya estáis de vuelta!

Clarke y Raven se miraron con precaución, a pesar de que el saludo del hombre parecía de lo más normal.

\- Así es, ¡misión cumplida! - Dijo Raven alzando un puño en señal de triunfo.

\- Estupendo, chicas. Venid, iba precisamente a la estancia de Abby.

Las dos skaikru lo miraron con una mirada sugestiva.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, oh, por favor. ¡Están todos allí! No voy a...- su repentino nerviosismo era patente – Vamos los tres, oh, Dios.

Raven y Clarke no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo. Era bastante gratificante estar de vuelta en su zona de confort, después de tantos viajes en el tiempo y situaciones complicadas. Incluso una simple broma sentaba de maravilla.

Al entrar a las estancias de Abby, lo primero que vieron fue a esta, de pie y hablando sobre algo que parecía importante con un tono envolvente, pero parecía contenta. Interrumpiendo su conversación, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada y los vio a los tres allí parados.

\- ¡Habéis vuelto! - Se dirigió corriendo a abrazar a las dos chicas, a cada una con un brazo - ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis arreglado esa central?

\- Lo hemos hecho, ¿esperabas algo diferente? - Raven guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la mayor.

\- No de ti – Abby le devolvió una mirada suspicaz -. Entrad, estamos aquí todos.

Al cruzar la puerta, vieron a Octavia tirada en la cama, Jasper mirando por la ventana despistadamente y, para sorpresa de ambas, Bellamy.

\- ¡Bellamy! - Gritó Clarke con efusividad – Estás...aquí.

El grupo la miró extrañada.

\- Lo estoy, me soltaron antes de que os marchaseis, ¿o es que no te importó en absoluto? - El chico medio rió ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

" _¿Le soltaron? ¿Estuvo apresado?"_

 _-_ Finalmente, Lexa se apiadó – explicó Kane -. Tenemos suerte de que esta Comandante tenga unos valores sanos. Después de un intento de ataque a su persona lo normal hubiese sido matar a Bellamy, según me explicó Indra, pero reflexionó sobre la situación antes de acabar con él a la primera de cambio – Kane resopló con alivio -. Hemos tenido suerte con ella – miró a Clarke -. Tuviste suerte con ella.

Clarke sonrió y bajó la mirada. Aprovechó ese momento de "timidez" para mirar a Raven, que parecía algo confusa por el destino de Bellamy también.

\- Tal vez deberíamos volver a examinar esa central del sur, no puede quedar ningún cabo suelto – propuso Clarke.

\- Ya está comprobado, está bien – afirmó Octavia, con los brazos cruzados -. Que estuviese ya desactivada fue la razón por la que volvisteis al pasado, ¿recuerdas? Kane, Bellamy y yo fuimos los encargados de encontrárnosla ya fuera de peligro. Sabíamos que alguien había tenido que hacerlo. Y vosotras fuisteis las voluntarias para llevarlo a cabo volviendo al pasado.

Raven y Clarke se volvieron a dirigir otra mirada, esta vez de estupefacción. Todo aquello parecía inaudito, ese presente era ya algo diferente del que habían dejado cuando viajaron a la época de Lexa de niña. Por suerte, eran cosas que su cansada mente todavía podía manejar, pero prefirieron no indagar más en eso ni en otros posibles cambios porque tarde o temprano su conocimiento e inteligencia no serían capaces de asimilar y entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ya solo nos falta saber qué ha pasado con el resto de centrales para poder volver a nuestro tiempo – añadió la pequeña Blacke – supongo que tu querida Heda nos lo dirá cuando lo sepa.

\- Seguro – respondió Clarke con un tono neutral.

\- Vamos, chicas, es hora de que descanséis – sugirió Abby, cogiendo a Raven y Clarke por los hombros. Habéis hecho un largo viaje y probablemente hayáis salvado al mundo ya – sonrió tiernamente -. Mañana tendremos una conversación con Becca, si os parece, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, a descansar.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin explotar en preguntas y explicaciones entre ellas.

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado?! - Exclamó la rubia – Hemos cambiado el destino de Bellamy.

\- ¡Sí! Lo hemos hecho, pero aun así es algo confuso – Raven posó los dedos en su barbilla, pensativa -. Estuvo apresado, ¿por qué?

\- Según lo veo yo, esto es lo que pasó: Bellamy retrocedió al pasado con Octavia, a este tiempo, como pasó antes de marcharnos. Tuvo ese mismo arrebato de matar a Lexa y fue al búnker a buscar las armas de fuego, pero ya no estaban donde él pensaba que iban a estar, ¡porque nosotras las escondimos en el pasado! En el futuro las encontraremos donde las dejé, sin embargo.

\- Guau.

\- Entonces, supongo que atacó a Lexa de otra forma, no pudo evitarlo. Y...- Clarke quedó fascinada ante su propia idea -. ¡No logró herirla! Porque en el futuro no tendrá la marca de la bala ni de una lanza ni cuchillo ni nada. Y sin embargo, supieron que era él el atacante. Aun así, algo cambió en los valores de Lexa para no sentenciar a muerte a alguien que ha intentado matarla.

\- La pelea en la plaza, esa en la que Heda sentenció a muerte al padre de Aden. Ahí le enseñaste a Lexa a valorar la situación de cada uno. Dios mío, esto empieza a asustarme...

La mente de Clarke comenzó a expandirse como los rayos en una tormenta.

\- Si hemos podido cambiar el destino de Bellamy, ¡también puedo cambiar el de Lexa!

\- Clarke, lo de Bellamy no entraba en la historia, fue algo accidental como consecuencia de volver al pasado. Lo de Lexa en cambio...- Raven suspendió la frase en el aire, dejando que su amiga la terminase en su cabeza ella solita.

Clarke resopló con disgusto. ¿Iba a permitir que la mejor y la única oportunidad que iba a tener en su vida de cambiar el absurdo de las cosas, y de recuperar a Lexa de su trágico final, se perdiese en la insignificancia? Sin duda, su parte racional brillaba con fuerza, siempre lo hacía y este caso extremo no iba a ser menos. Pero su parte emocional daba gritos desgarrados. Vibraba tanto que Clarke casi sentía que podía marearse. Esas mismas vibraciones de pasión la hicieron desviar sus pasos a unos pisos más arriba, a la sala del trono donde sin duda se encontraría Lexa. Raven la dejó sola, se merecían un encuentro en solitario, a poder ser. Se presentó en la puerta ante los guardas, que esta vez no pusieron ningún impedimento en dejarla pasar. Evidentemente, Lexa había puesto al tanto a sus guardas de qué visitas eran especiales y cuáles no. Al entrar, se topó con una especie de reunión en la que estaban Titus, Indra y varios generales más. Lexa se alzaba sobre los escalones, con las manos en la espalda, escuchando atentamente a uno de ellos. Pero al abrirse las puertas había desviado la mirada velozmente, y sus ojos verdosos habían atrapado los azules en cuestión de microsegundos.

\- ¡Clarke! Has vuelto – una inevitable sonrisa abarrotada de alegría contenida se dejó ver en el rostro juvenil de la Comandante.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa sin pronunciar nada.

\- Hemos acabado por hoy – anunció Lexa con elegante firmeza -. Mañana continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado hoy. Titus, hoy no asistiré a la sesión de reflexión, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con Clarke.

Titus se mordió la lengua visiblemente, al menos bajo los ojos de la rubia, que trató de evitar su mirada para no alimentar la rabia que crecía dentro de él. Lexa caminó hasta la puerta, invitando a todos a abandonar la sala. Cuando salieron todos, instó a Clarke a que la siguiera. Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de la torre, bajaron varios niveles hasta quedar en uno en el que la skaikru nunca había estado. Entraron en una sala con las paredes cubiertas por azulejos blancos. Una puerta a la derecha y una mesa de madera en el centro con un par de sillas eran lo único que adornaba la impoluta sala. En una de las sillas había sentado un chico joven que parecía trabajar allí. Lexa se acercó y le dio alguna orden que Clarke fue incapaz de oír.

\- Siéntate mientras esperamos – sugirió la Comandante, que todavía mantenía ese tono ligeramente dominante poco después de estar ejerciendo como dirigente.

Clarke tomó asiento, y casi no esperó a que la otra hiciese lo mismo enfrente de ella cuando empezó a interesarse por el estado de cómo estaban las cosas en ese tiempo ahora que habían regresado.

\- ¿Se sabe algo del resto de centrales a las que enviaste a Indra y diversos generales?

Lexa sirvío agua con parsimonia en dos vasos de arcilla con una jarra que había dispuesta sobre la mesa.

\- Eso era algo de lo que quería hablar contigo. Es...una especie de sorpresa – Lexa dio un sorbo a su vaso tratando de ocultar una tenue sonrisa -. Todos los grupos que partieron han vuelto con buenas noticias. Los mandatarios de otros territorios han respondido bien – dejó el vaso en la mesa -. Todas las centrales que nos indicasteis han sido correctamente desactivadas.

Mientras lo decía, la joven dirigente era incapaz de ocultar su alegría por las noticias que ella misma estaba dando. Sin duda, era una información que había estado reservando con tesón hasta que la skaikru regresase de su viaje a esa truculenta central del sur. Clarke no pudo sino componer una cara de asombro y felicidad a partes iguales, a pesar de que era lo que esperaba o lo que quería oír, el comprender que realmente habían logrado su cometido parecía algo extrañamente inalcanzable.

" _Por fin nos sale todo bien._ "

Sin embargo, la parte agria de esa historia empezó a despuntar entre sus sonrisas relucientes.

" _Ya no nos retiene nada en este tiempo..._ "

La cara de Clarke debió de cambiar drásticamente y ella misma se dio cuenta por el cambio repentino que sufrió también la de Lexa al verla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te hace ilusión?

\- Claro que me hace, no te imaginas cuanta. Parecía algo imposible de lograr y ahora me siento algo desubicada – Clarke suspiró -. Hemos cumplido nuestro cometido, no podemos quejarnos, ¿verdad?

Intentó hacerse cambiar de idea a sí misma. Todavía estaba allí, junto a Lexa, y sería un desperdicio el desaprovechar esos mágicos e inauditos momentos junto a ella que se le estaban brindando por arte de la tecnología.

\- Creo que tomé la decisión correcta al decidir ayudaros a ti y a tu familia con este raro problema que encontrasteis – explicó la Comandante -. Ahora retomaré a tiempo completo mi propósito de conseguir una alianza con los demás clanes.

\- Nunca he estado muy al tanto del origen de todo esto de los clanes, ¿está el clan Trikru destinado a unir al resto por el hecho de ser el descendiente de la primera Comandante?

\- No es exactamente una cuestión de obligación – explicó Lexa dando vueltas a su vaso -. Ningún otro Heda había tenido la voluntad de unir al resto de clanes de alguna forma, pero ahora, debido a la amenaza de la Montaña, creo que es un buen momento. Es cierto que Pramheda formó a los primeros trikru y les dio la sangre oscura, pero la sangre negra que traía consigo se fue expandiendo entre los clanes y entre las generaciones, llegando a tribus de territorios remotos. Ahora los nightblood emergen de lugares recónditos de nuestras tierras, es difícil localizarlos, pero en general las familias sienten gran honor al ver que sus hijos llevan sangre negra en sus venas.

Clarke escuchaba atentamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber cómo se había originado todo ese asunto de tener un dirigente único y menos que fuese Lexa la que se lo contase.

\- Como los natblida empezaron a surgir de diferentes clanes, se vieron obligados a erigir una figura algo más dominante sobre el resto, una especie de líder recurrente, en conexión espiritual con el linaje que le precedía – continuó la grounder -. Aunque esos secretos se reservan para el guardián – sonrió -. Pero como he dicho, no se había intentado unir apropiadamente a los clanes hasta ahora. Va a ser una ardua tarea, eso está claro.

\- Una tarea que no me cabe duda puedes llevar adelante – la animó la rubia -. Puedes hacerlo, Lexa, tienes las ganas y el espíritu, si alguien puede, eres tú.

La joven no escondió su rubor y se mostró complacida con la idea que la extranjera tenía en la cabeza sobre ella. Clarke no pudo seguir alagando a su querida Comandante debido a la irrupción por la puerta lateral del chico que había estado antes en esa sala.

\- Heda, ya está lista.

Lexa asintió y se puso en pie, indicando con una mano a Clarke que la siguiese. Entraron por la puerta lateral de la sala con azulejos blancos, y de pronto, la skaikru se vio inmersa en un ambiente candente. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el estilo semi futurista de la sala, con una especie de gran bañera blanca en el centro, indudablemente heredada de la antigua civilización antes del apocalipsis nuclear. Sin embargo, el resto del cuarto seguía el mismo patrón que el resto de la torre de Polis, con varias sillas de madera, cortinas rojizas a los lados de un enorme ventanal, y velas, decenas de velas que hacían de la estancia un lugar irresistiblemente acogedor.

\- He pedido que te preparen un baño caliente, supongo que estarás cansada y esto te vendrá bien.

\- Desde luego...

Clarke deseaba ese baño, le iba a sentar de maravilla después de todo el esfuerzo que había estado arrastrando todos los días anteriores, no obstante, quería algo más.

\- Entonces te dejo – dijo la grounder -, búscame cuando hayas acabado.

Lexa se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala, pero Clarke, en un arranque impulsivo pero cargado de seguridad, la cogió del brazo y la frenó. Al principio no dijo nada, simplemente depositó su intensa mirada azulada cargada de intención sobre los ojos inseguros de la grounder.

\- Quédate conmigo – susurró la rubia finalmente, dándole un ligero tirón del brazo y atrayéndola de nuevo al interior de la estancia.


	19. La explosión del corazón

Vale, esta vez me he pasado, cierto.. :/ Lo siento chicas/os. Pero al menos es un capítulo largo! Y aunque sea larguete espero que se os haga corto :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y releer si es que alguien lo hace, y por comentar! :D Lo de escribir un fanfic es una gran aventura, quien lo haya escrito ya lo sabrá, pero merece muchísimo la pena y es sobre todo por los lectores.

Este capítulo va a alternar los puntos de vista de Lexa y Clarke, y veremos como vive cada una las situaciones. Bajo mi punto de vista estamos ante el momento más interesante del fanfic, veremos qué os parece!

Un abrazote allá donde estéis :3

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

19\. LA EXPLOSIÓN DEL CORAZÓN

 **POV LEXA**

Fue al cerrarse la puerta tras ella cuando se dio cuenta súbitamente de lo que aquella situación significaba.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Costia, el dolor era inconmensurable incluso para una guerrera entrenada en el arte de no sentir, y aun así, parecía imposible evadirlo. Lo que sí habían conseguido sus lecciones sobre la inutilidad de las emociones era lograr dejar apartado ese dolor de alguna manera funcional, sobre todo en situaciones que requerían acción. Paradójicamente, lo que nunca habían logrado erradicar las arduas lecciones de Titus era la mecha que se encendía por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba delante de alguien por el que tenía sentimientos. Clarke era ese alguien. Y en ese momento se alzaba delante de ella, tirando con ligereza de su brazo.

\- ¿Tenías alguna obligación ahora? - Preguntó la rubia como si aquella situación fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- La verdad es que no, pero...- su inseguridad se mostró en su respuesta.

Sintió como sus miembros se tensaban luchando por no doblegarse ante la imponente situación que se estaba originando a unos pasos de ella.

\- No deberíamos desaprovechar este baño caliente, sería una pena, ¿no? No es justo que solo yo lo aproveche.

La mirada de la rubia se tornó algo sugerente y la hizo estremecerse como un tallo verde al viento. Sus piernas se debilitaron más y más a medida que la chica que tenía delante se desvestía tranquilamente para meterse en la bañera. Por un momento Lexa pensó que sería incapaz de moverse de la puerta, y que sus piernas nunca responderían a los ancestrales impulsos de su corazón. Tuvo que dejar que el impoluto cuerpo de Clarke descendiera por los vapores que se desprendían de la bañera y se sumergiera en el agua ardiente que le había sido preparada, cuando por fin, ella fue capaz de dar un paso al frente, y luego de darse la vuelta. No se lo pensó mucho más cuando se desvistió y dejó caer sus ropas de Comandante al suelo. Clarke tenía los ojos cerrados, Lexa no supo si por casualidad o por educación, cuando se decidió a meter un pie tembloroso en el agua.

Se sentía amable con la piel, placentera, atractiva y acogedora con los cuerpos cansados acostumbrados a gastar barbaridades de energía física y mental. El agua espumosa se mostraba generosa, y en aquella ocasión especial, hasta se mostraba como una silenciosa aliada.

Se sentó enfrente de la rubia, en la parte más alejada de la gran bañera circular. Quería cerrar los ojos para apreciar mejor los vapores del baño pero le era imposible quitar la vista de encima de la chica que se humedecía el cuello delante de ella. Probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de lo extremadamente sexy que le estaba resultando. Parecía ser de ese tipo de personas que no son conscientes de que son atractivas, y sus movimientos sutiles brotaban naturalmente de ella como si estuviesen predestinados a esa situación.

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando del inusitado momento que estaban viviendo. Hasta que Clarke por fin abrió los ojos y sonrió a la expectante Lexa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Lexa no le respondió con palabras, pero asintió varias veces y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sintió totalmente relajada en ese momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Hacía semanas que no me tomaba un pequeño respiro como este – dijo por fin la grounder -. Desde antes de conocerte a ti. Esto es como un pequeño capricho que pocas veces me permito. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña que me encantaban los baños, pero Titus no me los permitía muy a menudo.

Clarke soltó una agradable risotada.

\- Puedo imaginármelo...

\- Siempre ha sido algo estricto, pero por mi bien, quiero pensar.

\- En ese caso, este es un baño que llevas años ganándote.

\- ¡Lo es! Si tuviésemos algo para brindar, este sería el momento.

El ambiente se iba desentumeciendo y haciendo más ligero.

\- Brindaremos, antes de que nos vayamos mi familia y yo, brindaremos – prometió la rubia.

\- Dalo por hecho. Pero no hablemos de vuestra partida, estás aquí y ahora...

\- Y no me gustaría estar en ningún otro sitio...

Se miraron con intensidad creciente. La sobrecarga que estaba sintiendo Lexa por todo el cuerpo le hizo incorporarse ligeramente y ponerse frente a la extranjera, penetrando sus ojos en ella. Sin decirse nada más, fue Clarke la que dio el último paso letal y se lanzó a los labios de la Comandante, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Lexa no puso ninguna resistencia y ofreció su boca con ternura, acariciando con la carne de sus labios cada milímetro de los de la otra. Se dejó envolver por el encanto que desprendía Clarke y por la seguridad de sus besos, experimentados y audaces, que le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo y de los lentos movimientos que hacían.

Clarke se separó unos centímetros.

\- Lo siento, Lexa, no sé si nos deberíamos haber dejado llevar, no he sabido frenarme a tiempo, no he tenido en cuenta lo que estás pasando...

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, y no pienses que me arrepiento.

Lexa se humedeció los labios. Clarke le había mostrado abiertamente lo que sentía y lo que quería, sin pensar en lo que a Lexa se le pasase por la cabeza, arriesgándose a ser brutalmente rechazada, al igual que había hecho la propia Lexa. Sin embargo, lo que la rubia había hecho le pareció de repente lo más normal del mundo, sencillamente había dejado fluir lo que palpitaba dentro de su corazón y lo había llevado a cabo. Y eso, para Lexa, era abrumadoramente atractivo. Así que, como toda respuesta, se acercó de nuevo a los labios de esa tenaz extranjera, liberándola con ese gesto de toda la culpa que pudiese sentir.

El beso siguió siendo suave, pero en un acto de valentía que la grounder decidió tomar, se tornó algo más profundo y acabó encontrando la lengua de la extranjera llena de energía. Los segundos, minutos, besándose pasaron sin darse cuenta, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el agua caliente entre ellas parecía molestar más y más. La rubia debió de pensar lo mismo, porque empezó a acercar su cuerpo peligrosamente al de la guerrera, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y rompiendo la distancia con su pecho. El contacto estalló en el cuerpo de Lexa como un volcán, acelerando su pulso como si acabase de correr una maratón y haciendo a sus partes íntimas entrar en erupción. Sus manos empezaron a moverse con más ligereza y seguridad por los rincones y los surcos de Clarke, provocando en esta unas sensuales contorsiones que parecía controlar cada vez con menos determinación. Se sumergieron en una reacción bilateral en cadena de la que ambas eran incapaces de soltarse, y de la que ninguna de las dos quería escapar.

El calor que se iba anidando en el interior de Lexa le nublaba de alguna manera el flujo de pensamiento y por consiguiente, la razón. Sin embargo, algo le hizo frenar en seco, y cesó sus caricias al cuerpo de la rubia, la cual se quedó desconcertada unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo...lo siento, Clarke, tal vez...tal vez es demasiado pronto – confesó la Comandante rehuyendo la mirada.

Luchó contra sus propios pensamientos y contra todas sus emociones, pero no logró negar el todavía intenso dolor que latía dentro de ella por la pérdida de Costia, y sentía en algún lugar de su corazón que debía respetar su recuerdo, al menos, un tiempo.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta explicarle a Clarke lo que pasaba por su mente, pues esta asintió con absoluta comprensión entre su respiración agitada. Acto seguido le propinó un enternecedor beso en la frente, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo con ese gesto.

Se miraron un momento, se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

" _No sé si estoy haciendo bien_." Se decía Lexa a sí misma. " _Pero creo que es lo correcto._ "

Se lamentó un poco más pero Clarke la reconfortó largamente, propiciándole caricias y abrazos sinceros.

\- No te preocupes, Lexa, lo entiendo perfectamente. Esto iba a ser algo precipitado.

Su empatía no hizo sino agrandar la admiración que sentía por ella. No quería que se fuese de su lado, quería seguir sintiendo su calor junto a ella, aunque fuese solo durante unas horas.

\- Quizá podrías venir a mi habitación esta noche – propuso la castaña con cierta inseguridad -. Podríamos, no sé, pasar la noche juntas antes de que te vayas.

Clarke compuso un gesto de aprobación.

\- Me gusta la idea.

Disfrutaron un rato más del acogedor baño, se secaron, y subieron a los caldeados aposentos de Lexa. Allí, sintieron que se encontraban en total seguridad, alejadas del mundo sangriento e incierto que las rodeaba. Entre risas y silencios disfrutaron de una larga conversación sobre la vida, sobre la gente, y sobre ellas mismas. Incluso dejaron hueco para algún juego entremedio, como si de dos amigas de la infancia se tratase. La tranquilidad y la confianza de la que disfrutaban las llevó a meterse en la cama desnudas y simplemente estar cerca la una de la otra. Nada importó aquella noche, solo el disfrute mutuo y los segundos llenos de vida.

 **POV CLARKE**

Cuando Clarke despertó, lo primero que sintió fue la templada respiración de Lexa en la nuca. Sin querer abrir los ojos todavía, percibió el cálido cuerpo de la guerrera encaramado al suyo, como si quisiese fundirse con él y mezclarlo con su propio calor. Sus piernas se entrelazaban como una espiral y los brazos de Lexa se estiraban protegiendo el cuerpo de la rubia a ambos lados, como si de su guardián se tratara.

" _Es el momento más placentero de mi vida_ " Pensó Clarke " _Y ni siquiera es del todo real, no está destinado a quedarse en la historia..._ "

Pero el tacto de la chica era tan delicioso y acogedor que se prohibió abrir los ojos por unos minutos más, en los que aprovechó para concentrar toda su atención en el sentido del tacto mientras acariciaba suavemente el antebrazo de Lexa.

" _Siempre tuvo los brazos fuertes, pero con los años se le irán curtiendo más todavía_ "

Clarke supuso que debía sentirse mal por haber tenido el deseo de fundirse con Lexa, y sin embargo, no se sentía así. Sabía que el impulso salvaje que tanto la caracterizaba se había apoderado de ella la noche anterior, en la sala de baño. El haber instado a esa situación con Lexa había sido fruto de toda la tensión y todo el amor que había ido enmarcando todas las semanas anteriores en las distintas épocas, viéndola entrenarse, crecer, llorar, sentir...había llegado un momento en el que sus sentimientos por ella habían explotado. Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente la posición en la que se encontraba la Comandante, lo de Costia estaba todavía muy reciente y quemaba. Nada debía erigirse sobre esos cimientos todavía.

Se giró de medio lado para mirar a la durmiente grounder que yacía junto a ella, todavía inmersa en una respiración acompasada. Clarke se giró del todo con cuidado para brindarle un tierno y silencioso beso en la frente.

\- No te despiertes, duerme y descansa, mi joven guerrera – murmuró, mientras le apartaba un mechón castaño de la mejilla.

Empezó a deshacerse con delicadeza primero del calor y luego de los brazos de Lexa, que la apresaban con fervor. Lo hizo tan sigilosamente que la Comandante siguió zambullida en sus sueños. Clarke sonrió, le costaba apartar la mirada de ella. Empezó a vestirse cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Lo ignoró por completo, no le tocaba a ella encargarse de eso. Cuando estuvo lista se inclinó una última vez sobre su amante y le rozó los labios con dulzura.

\- Que disfrutes de tus sueños con toda la paz que te mereces.

Al salir de la estancia, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Anya junto a la puerta, esperando.

\- Vaya... - masculló la grounder mirando de abajo arriba a la rubia, sin ocultar el tono descarado en su acción -. Alguien se lo ha pasado bien esta noche.

La sonrisa pícara de la guerrera hizo a Clarke apresurarse hacia el nivel en el que se encontraba su familia.

\- ¡Oh, Clarke! Genial, te estábamos buscando – dijo Raven -. ¿Qué pasa, no has dormido? Tienes un aspecto raro – observó, poniendo una mueca.

\- Ha sido una noche...larga – zanjó -. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Larga...ya – Raven se colocó airadamente la coleta y luego posó la mano en su cintura, con chulería -. Vamos a concretar el momento de irnos y volver a nuestra querida realidad, creo que será esta misma tarde, así que será mejor que nos organicemos para distribuir las pastillas del olvido. Abby y Kane están organizando una despedida con la gente importante a la hora de comer – se detuvo un momento para escrutar la cara adormecida de la rubia -. Te recomiendo que aproveches el tiempo que te queda, y que disfrutes de la despedida.

Clarke asintió dócilmente. El momento había llegado, se acercaba la despedida más dura.

Dejaría dormir un poco más a Lexa antes de ir a despedirse.

\- Raven, hay alguien a quien no podemos localizar para dar la pastilla del olvido – Clarke se quedó con los ojos desorbitados mirando a su amiga -. Niylah.

Raven apretó los labios a la vez que miraba hacia el techo con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué crees que supondrá eso?

Clarke resopló.

\- Creo que nada, dudo que se acuerde realmente de nosotros, además, cuando nos conozca en el futuro llevaremos nuestras ropas, no ropas grounders – asintió para sí misma -. Sí, creo que no nos reconocerá, no representa un peligro.

\- Me quedo con tu auto confianza – le puso una mano en el hombro -. Venga, vayamos a la reunión con Becca, luego te puedes ir a descansar si quieres, ya que has dormido tan mal...

Su pícara expresión fue suficiente para arrancar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, que desvió la mirada y guardó un silencio sepulcral. Y aunque su boca permaneció cerrada, su mente no dudó en divagar y volver a los tórridos lugares en los que había estado a punto de estar la noche anterior. Las manos, los labios y el calor de Lexa yacían grabados a fuego en su piel y en su alma, y poco podía hacer para echarlos de ahí, pues se iban afincando más y más.

 **POV LEXA**

Despertó boca abajo, enredada en las mantas de piel que cubrían su cama. Su primer pensamiento fue algo difuso, vago, con una fragmentación inusitada para lo estructurada que solía ser su mente. Respiró hondo y se relamió los labios secos y...¿resentidos? Antes de abrir los ojos siquiera, lanzó el brazo a su lado, para comprobar si había alguien junto a ella.

" _Clarke..._ "

Pero no logró encontrar nada a su vera. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y recibió de frente el ardiente sol matutino que entraba por su enorme ventanal. Se puso boca arriba y se incorporó, restregándose perezosamente los dedos por los ojos y las mejillas. Se levantó de un salto enérgico y fue a lavarse y a vestirse.

" _Hoy tengo que retomar todas las obligaciones que ayer dejé apartadas, pero buscaré un hueco para hablar con Clarke_ ".

No tardó en salir con velocidad de sus aposentos y dirigirse a su zona de trabajo más habitual, la sala del trono, donde sin lugar a dudas la esperaría Titus, ya preparando en su cabeza los asuntos que tendrían que discutir esa mañana. Todo fue según lo previsto por sus pensamientos, Titus la esperaba y se fueron sucediendo las quejas de los habitantes de Polis y de aldeas de alrededor, alguna queja de ataques de la Nación del Hielo en las fronteras, y sobre todo, el problema que más le interesaba en aquellos momentos: la coalición que había tenido en mente durante meses. Sus diálogos con los distintos representantes de los clanes aparecían cada vez con mayor frecuencia en su agenda, y eso era una buenísima señal. Sin embargo, la conexión con Azgeda estaba en suspensión, lo que le habían hecho a Costia no tenía perdón. Todavía dolía como un agujero sangriento en su corazón, y sabía que le dolería por mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera la presencia de Clarke podía aliviar eso. Aun así, algo le decía que la coalición era un bien todavía mayor que el amor que pudiese sentir por alguien que ya no estaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Tal vez el último paso para darle forma a ese difícil acuerdo entre todos los clanes fuese ceder con la Nación del Hielo e ignorar ese catastrófico incidente.

" _No se lo merecen, no se lo merecen en absoluto_ ". Se decía a sí misma.

Procuró distraer sus pensamientos centrándose en lo que acontecía frente a su trono aquella mañana, y, sin más, la mañana pasó volando hasta que la visita más esperada apareció frente a ella.

Clarke entró a la sala con ese talante valiente y algo altanero. Nunca llegó a saber como había convencido a los toscos guardas que tenía en la puerta para que cada vez que quería entrar, le dejasen sin ninguna protesta. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiese hecho sin la intervención de su orden. Eso era algo que admiraba de ella.

" _Nada se le pone por delante_ ".

Su mera sonrisa sirvió de aviso para Titus y el trío de generales que tenía delante para que saliesen de la sala, dando por terminada su jornada laboral esa mañana.

Recibió a Clarke con una tímida sonrisa, que esta devolvió con una algo más descarada. Sin duda alguna ambas estaban rememorando las caricias y la profundidad de la noche anterior con exquisito detalle en sus sensaciones, tanto que la Comandante se vio obligada a adoptar una pose más seria, con los brazos entrelazados en la espalda, para recordarse a sí misma que tenía que controlarse.

\- Me temo que esto se acaba – anunció la rubia con firmeza aparente.

Esas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre el corazón de la grounder. ¿Así se iba a ir? ¿Ahí acababa toda su historia con ella? Parecía casi imposible de creer que las fugaces semanas que había vivido con aquella extranjera hubiesen tocado su fin, dejando huérfanos a esos sentimientos tan fuertes que retumbaban dentro de su pecho.

\- He de irme a un largo viaje, siempre lo tuvimos planeado así...-añadió la rubia, con aparente aflicción.

\- Supongo que siempre supe que te marcharías en algún momento – contestó con voz áspera de resignación.

Sus crecientes sentimientos por Clarke y su dolor por Costia formaban una combinación destructiva que pujaba por arremeter contra su estabilidad y capacidad como mandataria. Este iba a ser otro momento duro a sumar a la lista de momentos duros, y ya no sabía qué hacer para empujar todo su dolor hacia adentro y ocultárselo al mundo.

Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, un asentimiento sobrio que le dio el tiempo necesario para tragar saliva y poner en orden sus emociones.

\- Me duele más de lo que me gustaría – confesó austeramente mientras le daba la espalda a Clarke y se asomaba al balcón de la sala.

\- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo – reprochó la extranjera a unos metros a sus espaldas -. También a mí me va a doler, no te imaginas cuanto...- su voz se iba a acercando.

\- Yo no tendría que estar pasando por esto, debería saber controlarlo, y me está resultando muy difícil – desenlazó las manos y se miró los puños apretarse con rabia como si tuviesen vida propia -. Tal vez el espíritu de los Comandantes se equivocó conmigo, tal vez nunca debí haber ganado el cónclave.

Mientras, trataba de sostenerle la mirada al horizonte que se extendía ante ella, como tratando de convencerlo a él más con sus palabras que con su corazón. Notó a Clarke llegar justo detrás de ella.

\- Estás aquí porque tienes que estar, porque tu sensibilidad te hace diferente del resto de Comandantes. Esa es tu mayor fortaleza, Lexa.

Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la grounder. Lexa la sintió muy cerca de su mejilla derecha, respirando el mismo aire puro que ella, y advirtió que la rubia estaba aprovechando para cerrar los ojos y oler tiernamente sus ropas. De repente, se puso nerviosa.

\- Eso...eso no me va a ayudar a formar una coalición, no me puede llevar a nada.

\- Te ayudará a entender la postura del resto de clanes.

\- A lo único que me puede llevar esa debilidad es a la muerte.

Por algún motivo que no llegó a entender, esas palabras perturbaron brutalmente a Clarke. La respiración acompasada que había tenido sobre su hombro pasó a ser una más agitada, intranquila, que se transformó casi en un sollozo. Notó como la chica trataba de pronunciar algo pero la congoja se lo impedía una y otra vez. Lexa se giró para observarla, quedando frente a ella. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin salir que los nublaban, pero las aguantaba con coraje. La abrazó con todo el cariño que fue capaz.

\- No debería estar hablando de esto, lo siento, Clarke – se lamentó -, pero tengo miedo.

La rubia estrechó más el abrazo.

\- Es normal que lo tengas, y es bueno, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y si la vida no es más que sobrevivir? – se preguntó Lexa con una desazón que, sin querer, sacó a la superficie su tierna juventud -. ¿Y si todo esto que sentimos no tiene sentido?

\- La vida tiene muchas cosas malas, lo sabes, pero entre ellas también nos deja ver las buenas. Siempre están ahí – enfatizó la extranjera -. Algún día te darás cuenta de que la vida es...- frenó en seco su frase, dejando a la guerrera con la eterna duda de como la hubiese acabado – es más de lo que parece.

La castaña quedó repentinamente absorbida por esa ternura con la que la intentaba envolver la chica que tenía delante. Parecía tan segura de conocer las cosas buenas de la vida que por un momento quiso preguntarle cuales eran, pero no lo hizo.

\- Haré lo que pueda – prometió Lexa con una fresca sonrisa.

\- Serás una justa e implacable Comandante – aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Le acarició la mejilla antes de separarse de ella y proponerle algo de beber a modo de despedida, concretamente un poco de vino.

\- No bebo vino, gracias – aclaró Lexa amablemente -, pero me serviré un poco de zumo de melocotón...- lo dijo con cierta timidez, esperando una risotada por parte de la mayor.

Clarke sonrió, y Lexa observó esa sonrisa con curiosidad. Probablemente estuviese pensando que es una chiquilla inmadura por no beber alcohol. Aun así, no lo iba a cambiar, ni siquiera por Clarke. Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la extranjera preparase su último brindis, pensó en la determinación de esa chica y en su enérgica vitalidad. Le llenaba de vida. Incluso en malos momentos como esos era un alma positiva que le hacía avanzar hacia adelante.

Clarke volvió con las dos copas, pasándole a Lexa la suya con zumo. Mientras alzaba la suya, la Comandante se fijó en que Clarke le evadía la mirada, así que le cogió el mentón y la obligó a mirarla, fijando sus poderosos ojos verdes en la claridad de los azules.

\- Brindemos.

Alzaron las copas sin romper la mirada, y Lexa pudo ver los ojos de la rubia aguarse paulatinamente.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Clarke, seguro – sonrió levemente.

Clarke estaba a punto de estallar, y entre esas lágrimas que eran empujadas por sus emociones, pudo decir la última frase antes del brindis.

\- May we meet again.

Por un momento le pareció que el momento que estaba viviendo no era exactamente ese, como si una parte de ella estuviese en ese momento en otro lugar, o como si esa frase ya la hubiese oído en una vida pasada. Esa frase tocó el fondo de su ser, de su consciencia o inconsciencia, y le causó un extraño efecto que ni ella misma comprendía. Unieron sus copas como despedida. Lexa acercó sus labios a la copa. Quería beber, pero la situación tan triste y turbulenta que estaba viviendo le había cerrado el estómago a cal y canto, así que sólo se humedeció los labios.

\- He de irme – Clarke dejó su copa en la mesa.

Se acercó a Lexa y la abrazó, estrechándola con todo su amor, amor que la castaña pudo sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo y que imploró por volver a sentir cerca otra vez. Al separarse, se quedó mirando los labios de la rubia, estuvo muy tentada de lanzarse a ellos, pero al final, no creyó que fuese a ayudarles en esa separación. Clarke pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se detuvo durante un segundo y luego decidió darse la vuelta e irse.

Lexa volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios mientras veía desaparecer a Clarke por la puerta. Percibió, entonces, una peculiar expresión de tristeza en su rostro, una tristeza de la que sólo había visto un atisbo cuando se estaba preocupando por su estado ante el asesinato de Costia. Pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. Estaba segura de que era una pena profunda, algo que le nacía de muy adentro a aquella aguerrida extranjera. Sin duda, sus emociones eran tan fuertes como su carácter, lo que hacía que fuese inevitable descifrarlas en las situaciones fuertes. Por eso Lexa pudo percatarse de esa pesadumbre infinita que rodeaba a Clarke. Mirando atrás por última vez como si nunca más se fuesen a volver a ver.

" _Yo creo que nos volveremos a ver, extranjera. Volverás. Y si no, iré yo a buscarte._ "

Decidió que no tenía ninguna sed, estaba demasiado afligida como para ingerir nada y su estómago estaba inexpugnablemente cerrado. Dejó la copa con el zumo otra vez sobre la mesa. Se apoyó sobre ella mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

" _Maldita sea, Clarke, ¿qué has movido en mí?_ "

Dejó caer su poderoso puño sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo y sonoro, tan enérgico fue el golpe que tanto la copa de Clarke como la suya propia volcaron, esparciéndose el líquido sobre toda la mesa.

" _Bueno, si no es contigo ya no tiene sentido beber._ "

Dejó que las gotas de su zumo derramado y del vino de la rubia chorreasen silenciosamente sobre el suelo. Se quedó unos minutos escuchando el agudo sonido de los líquidos contra el suelo, absorta en nada en concreto. Luego, decidió, por fin, erguirse, y salir el balcón a respirar aire fresco. Observó los campos que se extendían frente a ella, campos por los que sin duda andaría su decidida extranjera. Lexa dejó escapar una media sonrisa agridulce mientras imaginaba sus futuras andanzas y deseaba que, fuera como fuese, sus caminos se volviesen a cruzar.

\- May we meet again – susurró al viento, rezando porque se llevase sus palabras y las deslizase silenciosamente hasta la chica que había robado parte de su corazón.

 **POV CLARKE**

Cuando salió de la sala compuso una mueca que pretendía contener el torrente de lágrimas que se avecinaba. Temblando, rota por lo que acababa de ocurrir, apenas le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras ella cuando cedió ante la tormenta que se arremolinaba en lo más hondo de su corazón. La dejó salir primero lentamente, luego con más libertad, hasta que se hizo incontenible y la soltó a bocajarro.

No tenía sentido que lo que más quería y anhelaba estuviese a unos pocos pasos de ella y no pudiese hacer nada para estar con ella. Porque no podían, porque el futuro estaba en juego. Estaba dejando a una joven Lexa, inocente en todo este juego.

La humedad salada le cubrió todo el rostro hasta descender por su barbilla y gotear en su pecho. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando había visto morir a Lexa. Ese momento le parecía desgarradoramente injusto, el haber tenido la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y encontrarse con el amor de su vida, respirando, viva de nuevo, y tener que abandonarla una vez más, sabiendo que en el futuro volverían a encontrarse, y moriría en sus brazos.

Le dolía profundamente.

El problema de salvar al mundo estaba resuelto.

" _Y sin embargo, no habré salvado a Lexa_ ".

Sus emociones eran tan potentes que se compaginaban de forma extremadamente fuerte con sus pensamientos, hasta que, de repente, sin saber como, todo estaba claro en su mente. La determinación de Clarke creció y creció hasta convertirse en un conglomerado de ideas bien ancladas unas con otras, formando todas ellas un concreto, meticuloso y brillante plan. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que quería hacer.

Fue directamente al cuarto de Raven. Ni siquiera llamó, abrió la puerta de golpe. Raven estaba sentada en el escritorio que le habían dispuesto, manejando un ordenador y varios cacharros más alrededor. Miró súbitamente a la rubia, pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejó escapar un "uy...".

Clarke tragó saliva intentando distraer la atención de sus ojos para dejar de llorar. En pocos segundos su semblante cambió, y se tornó serio, con un brillo profundo y seguro en lo más hondo de sus ojos.

Entonces Raven se puso en pie, tal vez alarmada por esa mirada decisiva.

\- Clarke, te has despedido, ¿verdad?

Clarke asintió con aplomo.

\- ¿Estás lista para la partida?

Entonces la rubia la miró con intensidad. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento, en el que trataron de tener una conversación mental, muda.

\- Voy a partir, Raven, pero no con vosotros. Necesito tu ayuda.

Esta vez fue Raven la que asintió, mirando al suelo y procesando lo que Clarke estaba tratando de pedirle. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, meditabunda.

\- Creo que sé lo que quieres. Es muy peligroso, Clarke.

\- Lo es – coincidió -, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo. El mundo está salvado, ¿por qué ella no? Una persona así debe vivir, no es justo que el destino se la llevase, y si puedo intentar cambiarlo, lo intentaré.

Raven dio un par de vueltas mientras sopesaba las opciones.

\- Entiendo tu forma de verlo, tus sentimientos son muy fuertes, sé que es muy duro. Pero, Clarke, es muy, muy peligroso – frenó un momento y suspiró -. Supongo que se puede intentar, maldita sea, claro que se puede intentar – su convicción crecía como la espuma -. ¿Para qué hemos venido a este mundo si no? Hay que arriesgarse, y yo intentaré ayudarte en todo.

\- Estupendo, te contaré lo que tienes que hacer.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.


	20. Thirteen

¡Holaaaa! Espero que estéis todos bien. Siento la espera…pero ojalá este capítulo lo pueda compensar. Es básicamente el capítulo clave de este fanfic, así que espero que os guste.

No puedo decir mucho más, que gracias como siempre y no me cansaré a la gente que comenta, que es valiosísimo, y gracias también por leer y seguir aquí, los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí claro jeje ?

Capítulo largo, de que tardo en actualizar os podéis quejar, ¡pero de longitud no!

Que os vaya muy bien la vida, ¡y a leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen.

20\. THIRTEEN

\- No sé cómo va a salir esto, Clarke, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a nada así. El tiempo es algo extremadamente complejo, ¡se escapa a nuestra condición humana!

Raven se mostraba cada vez más nerviosa e indecisa en cuanto a la decisión que acababan de tomar a medida que encendía cachivaches en su hbitación a toda prisa, en un intento rápido de evitar ser vistas por sus propios amigos.

\- Vale, tranquila, vamos bien – la animó Clarke, a su espalda, siguiendo con determinación cada uno de sus pasos -. ¿Le pediste expresamente a Becca que te enseñase el proceso de trasladar en el tiempo?

\- A decir verdad, creo que, aparte de responder a mis plegarias, le pareció necesario el tener a alguien de carne y hueso con esos conocimientos dentro de su cabeza. Seguro que pensó que algún día sería útil – dedujo Raven mientras introducía una decena de códigos en las plataformas digitales establecidas por Becca -. Aunque probablemente nunca imaginó que fuese a manipularlo a mi antojo, o mejor dicho, a tu antojo, como vamos a hacer ahora.

\- Si algún día dice algo, dile que fui yo.

\- No creo ni que haga falta decirlo…- tecleó algo más y se giró -. Bueno, esto está cargándose, en nada estará listo. ¿Qué te parece si mientras me cuentas tu plan?

Clarke empezó a deambular por la habitación. En su mente estaba claro, pero de repente, le dio la impresión de que verbalizando su plan revelaría muchas lagunas que le estaban pasando desapercibidas en su ilusión de ayudar a su amante, y que lo acabarían convirtiendo en un plan fallido que, de paso, acabaría con su vida.

\- El plan es rescatar a Lexa – expresó sobriamente.

\- Bueno, hasta ahí lo tenía claro, me refiero a los detalles.

\- Sólo sé por donde tengo que empezar, y a partir de ahí, tal vez tenga que improvisar un poco – explicó, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la morena -. Empezaré por ir a su habitación, y a partir de ahí – se tomó un momento para suspirar – veremos.

\- Guau, está todo pensado, ¿eh? – ironizó Raven -. Lo dices como si fuese tarea fácil, pero, ¿y si te cruzas contigo misma en el futuro? ¿Y si Lexa te ve dos veces?

\- Lo he pensado y repensado – Clarke suspiró -. Pero te aseguro que tengo cada paso de ese día grabado en mi mente y sabré esquivarme a mí misma, por lo menos todo lo posible, te lo prometo.

\- Bien, yo confío en ti…a medias. Creo que está todo listo – anunció -. Es mejor que empieces por esta habitación, de aquí ya te desplazarás a la tuya, así puedo comprobar si ha funcionado o no

\- Gracias, Raven, no sé cómo te agradeceré esto, sólo espero que mi madre y los demás no se te echen mucho encima.

\- Nada, nada, no te preocupes, sabré lidiar con ellos, al menos con tu madre – trató de componer una media sonrisa -. Túmbate en el suelo y espera unos minutos. Ya sabes mejor que yo cómo funciona esto.

Clarke pudo percibir el nerviosismo de Raven, que trataba de ocultarlo con su hablar rápido y seguro. No podía negarse que ella misma también estaba nerviosa. Decidió ponerse debajo de la cama, en caso de que hubiese alguien alojado en esa habitación en el futuro.

\- De acuerdo. Es el momento, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y así, se despidió con una triste y expectante mirada a la vez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el volver a ver a esa valiente morena.

 **POV LEXA**

\- Si te importa Clarke, la enviarás a casa. No hagas que pague por tus errores como hizo Costia.

Las afiladas palabras de Titus rajaron el aire entre ellos, abriendo una enorme y sangrienta distancia emocional que hirió a Lexa en lo más profundo.

" _Me está intentando dar donde más me duele. Y me ha dado_ "

Aunque intentase controlarla, la ira efervesció desde sus entrañas y notó como ascendía súbitamente desde su estómago hasta su garganta, convirtiéndose en sinceras y dolorosas palabras que siempre habían pesado dentro de su pecho.

\- Azgeda le cortó a Costia la cabeza y la enviaron a mi cama, y aun así, los acepté en la alianza. ¡Soy más que capaz de separar sentimientos y deber!

Soltó ese peso como si de una roca en su corazón se tratase. Para ella era tan obvio que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano sobreponiéndose al dolor por la muerte de Costia y cediendo ante Azgeda por el bien común, que creía que desde puntos de vista ajenos se vería con la misma claridad. Titus le demostraba de vez en cuando que no era así, que de entre toda aquella situación siempre prevalecía el hecho de que había cedido a sus sentimientos y se había enamorado de Costia. Era una batalla que probablemente nunca ganaría. Pero lo que no permitiría era que nombrase a Costia sin respeto alguno, y menos si era con la intención de hacerla sentir mal.

\- Perdona, Lexa. No pretendía ofenderte.

\- Sí que querías – corroboró tajantemente -. Pero tu intención es buena, eso lo sé, maestro.

\- ¿Debo organizar la partida de Wanheda? – Preguntó con una sutil sombra de reprobación.

\- Depende de ella. Sé cual es tu postura, Titus.

Se miraron unos segundos, que Lexa aprovechó para expresar con sus ojos la firmeza sobre las decisiones que había tomado respecto a Clarke. Acto seguido, abandonó sus aposentos airosamente, dejando a su consejero dentro de los mismos. Lo único que quería era relajarse un rato.

 **POV CLARKE**

" _A esta hora Lexa debe de estar todavía en la sala del trono recibiendo a los clanes, es el Día de la Ascensión. Debo darme prisa_ ".

Sabía que había funcionado. Raven había desaparecido de la habitación, no había nadie.

" _Ojalá te vaya bien, amiga_ ".

Podía oír pasos pesados provenientes de los pisos de arriba. Todo lo importante que estaba sucediendo en la torre de Polis estaba ocurriendo en el piso superior, donde Lexa presidía la celebración y donde, a su vez, recibía ataques de los propios mandatarios de los diferentes clanes. Así que asumió que no habría nadie en el pasillo donde se hallaban sus habitaciones. Pero oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Decidió esperar, ¡podría ser ella misma! O cualquiera que la acabase de ver con ropas y pelo distintos.

" _O quizá Lexa_ "

El simple hecho de pensarlo le dio un escalofrío.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba allí, en Polis, en ese momento de su historia que tantas noches la había desvelado desde que había sucedido, su más oscuro recuerdo. Tenía en su mano la inconmensurable oportunidad de cambiar algo allí, pero estaba muerta de miedo. Cualquier error echaría a perderlo todo, su historia, sus recuerdos, inclusos su persona. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido, algo que nadie jamás debería hacer. ¿Era esto efecto del mayor poder de todos? El amor podría llevarte a lugares que nunca imaginarías.

Se puso manos a la obra. Se asomó por la puerta y vio el pasillo desierto.

" _Iré a la habitación de Lexa y la esperaré allí, debo esconderme de mí misma, y de todos, ¡llevo hasta otras ropas!_ ".

Le quedaban pocos metros para llegar a los aposentos de la Comandante cuando unos pasos se acercaban a su posición. Se giró y vio a Titus, que no trataba de acercarse a ella, sino, más bien, de esconderse de ella.

" _Mierda_ ".

Se quedaron los dos mirando unos segundos, indecisos, confusos. Titus pareció tardar en reconocerla, pero pronto reaccionó y adoptó una posición de más seguridad.

 _"_ _¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el consejo. Oh…¡va a por la pistola!"_

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar volviendo al lugar al que perteneces? Con los tuyos – Soltó el hombre con desprecio reprimido.

\- ¿Y tú no deberías estar protegiendo a tu Heda? – Rebatió Clarke -. En lugar de deambular…por ahí.

Se lanzaron una mirada desafiante mutua. Titus se acercó a Clarke, y por un momento, esta pensó que se iba a adelantar a los acontecimientos del futuro y la iba a agredir allí mismo.

\- Ten cuidado de cómo juegas en este territorio. Aquí no se sale con vida tan fácilmente.

Clarke pudo sentir el aliento del hombre en su nariz, a escasos centímetros de ella. Pero no se achicó, y menos sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer.

\- Ni se te ocurra amenazarme. No me das miedo, Titus.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Los pequeños ojos del Guardián de la Flama no parpadearon, con la intención de escrutar la cara imperturbable de la rubia, pero no consiguieron perturbarla lo más mínimo. En cambio, la mente de Clarke trabajaba a toda máquina.

 _"_ _¿Debería lanzarme a por él ahora? Ahora cuando se encamine a su destino, probablemente a los sótanos, lo sigo y evito que coja la pistola. ¡Sí, eso es!"_

Cuando por fin decidió romper el tenso lazo formado por sus ojos, desvió ligeramente la mirada del hombre, para cortar ese lazo de miradas y poder resolver lo que había venido a hacer en esta época en la que se encontraba ahora.

\- Deberías marcharte antes de que oscurezca – sentenció el hombre -. Heda ya no necesita de tu consejo.

\- Eso lo decidirá ella.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Titus se dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo, escaleras abajo. Clarke se quedó petrificada. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad irrepetible de parar el disparo que Lexa recibiría. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba y no iba a eso? Además, todavía tenía que traer a Murphy a este piso.

" _No, algo no encaja. Pero la vida de Lexa está en juego…_ "

Apretó los puños. Dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo.

" _No. No. Todavía no es el momento_ ".

En ese instante, Titus se giró, ya a unos pasos de distancia.

\- Si buscas a Heda, no está en sus aposentos -dijo con sequedad, se dio media vuelta de nuevo y continuó su marcha a donde quiera que fuese.

Clarke sonrió para sí misma.

¿Y si los pasos que había oído eran los de la grounder?

En cualquier caso, siguió su instinto y se dirigió a los aposentos de Lexa. No había nadie allí, como Titus había anticipado. Ella estaba en la sala del trono, seguramente. Era su mejor oportunidad para esconderse, y lo hizo, donde ella nunca miraría. Ahora solo debía esperar a que llegase el momento oportuno, a sabiendas de todo lo que pasaría en esa habitación hasta entonces.

 **POV LEXA**

No tenía planificados más actos o encuentros ese día. Tras la discusión con Titus ahora sólo le quedaba relajarse todo lo posible y esperar a que Clarke decidiese si marcharse o quedarse. En el fondo, no quería ni pensarlo, le había ofrecido la opción de quedarse en lo que sería territorio enemigo, saltándose todas las normas grounders, incluso las que ella misma había establecido, y sabía que corría un gran riesgo. Por muchas lecciones que Titus intentase inculcarle, sus fuertes emociones siempre acababan tomando el control, de una forma u otra, era simplemente su destino, no podía negarlas, igual que, en ese momento, no podía negar el volcán que emergía dentro de ella cada vez que veía a Clarke.

Se dirigió casi sin pensar a uno de sus rincones favoritos en la torre de Polis, la sala de baño. Se refugiaba en aquella estancia cada vez que necesitaba un respiro, o incluso huir de sus propios pensamientos. Además, le hacía conectar no solo consigo misma, sino también con sus más importantes conexiones: Costia y Clarke.

Se desvistió mientras calentaban el agua y aromatizaban la sala, y no tardó en hundir su curtido pero fino cuerpo en al bálsamo del agua caliente. Se sumergió entera, casi hasta los ojos, dejando que la calidez y los intensos aromas la embriagasen y dispersasen sus sentidos.

La última vez que había estado allí con alguien había sido con Clarke años atrás. Ese rato con ella había sido determinante para darse cuenta de que era alguien importante y de que siempre lo sería. Entonces, tuvo que decir adiós poco después, de una manera súbita y dolorosa. Tardó mucho en volver a verla, años. Siempre supo que la volvería a ver. De alguna manera se imaginó desde el principio que aquel extraño objeto que había aparecido en los territorios de los clanes meses atrás tenía algo que ver con ella. Y que la llevaría a ella de nuevo.

" _Ella siempre está ligada a las grandes cosas y a los grandes momentos_ " Sonrió.

Tal vez, inconscientemente, por eso se tomó tan personal el tema del extraño objeto que había aparecido en sus tierras. Sabía que la llevaría hasta Clarke.

Aun así, trató de abordarlo con la mayor seriedad y profesionalidad posible. Ya estaba en una posición de Comandante consolidada, al frente de los doce clanes que tanto esfuerzo había costado reunir, y mostrar algún signo de debilidad en esos momentos podría echar todo el esfuerzo a perder. Tuvo que ser muy prudente, y la mejor forma de serlo, había sido dejando que el juego trajese a la rubia hasta ella.

Cuando se encontró con Clarke por primera vez después de unos cinco años, tomó la sabia decisión de esperar a que la rubia reaccionase, no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar sus emociones delante de su pueblo, así que intentaría un acercamiento a la rubia poco a poco.

Le sorprendió comprobar que la rubia no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa, ni de alegría. Nada. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la Comandante, y no podía negar que le causó una ligera conmoción. ¿Por qué no la trataba de manera más cercana? ¡Ya se conocían!

Lexa entendía que Clarke tratase de ser una gran líder para los suyos, pero consideró que el lazo que habían creado cuando se conocieron años atrás había sido suficientemente fuerte como para merecer, entonces, un encuentro más cálido.

A pesar de que los sentimientos de Lexa estaban ocultamente heridos, no mostró ningún titubeo, y aceptó que aquella fría e impersonal reacción por parte de la rubia tendría una razón de ser, una razón que ya tendría tiempo de averiguar. En ese momento de su vida sabía que su prioridad era sobrevivir, y la única forma de hacerlo era manteniendo con gran esfuerzo la estabilidad de la coalición.

Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que nadie parecía reconocerla, ni siquiera Titus. ¿Por qué sólo ella podía reconocer que era la misma persona que años atrás había estado en Polis ayudando a solucionar los problemas de las centrales? Llegó a la conclusión de que Clarke solo había supuesto un efecto importante para ella, y que los demás habían olvidado sus rasgos. Por si acaso su forma de hablar la delataba, Lexa tuvo cuidado de no nombrar a la rubia más de lo estrictamente necesario para las tareas tácticas que la concernían.

No obstante, le había resultado extremadamente difícil vivir ciertos momentos, como la muerte de ese chico moreno por el que Clarke sentía algo, Finn.

Cuando Lexa comprobó que la extranjera quería protegerlo a toda costa, mientras a ella le dirigía una mirada de odio, se le resquebrajó el corazón. Lo pudo sobrellevar bien gracias a que andaba bastante distraída con la logística de los clanes en esos momentos, y poniendo no poco esfuerzo en derribar las barreras entre su gente y la gente del cielo.

Más tarde, tuvo el tino de utilizar la muerte del muchacho para acercarse más a Clarke, de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez. Y de hecho, parecía la primera vez, pues la rubia parecía haber olvidado muchas de las cosas que Lexa le había contado en el pasado, incluso sobre Costia o sobre Polis. Llegó a preguntarse si realmente sería ella la Clarke que había conocido años antes, o si aquella Clarke a la que llegó a adorar, había sido solo un sueño.

Pronto, los anteriores Comandantes empezaron a agitarse en sus sueños, los notaba, incluso oía sus voces. De igual manera se agitaba su corazón, al comprobar que, una vez más, vibraba al estar cerca de aquella insolente chica de ojos azules.

\- Clarke… - susurró entre la espuma.

Al pronunciar su nombre, se le hizo más patente su deseo de que la chica se quedase en el lado grounder de la línea que habían trazado.

Sintió, a su vez, un intenso cansancio que se extendía por todos los miembros de su cuerpo y por cada neurona de su cerebro. El balance entre su posición de Comandante y el reto de integrar a skaikru entre su cerrada gente le había estado robando más energía de la que le gustaría reconocer, y ahora, se encontraba en un punto crítico.

\- Es hora de salir de aquí o me arrugaré como una pasa – se dijo a sí misma.

Se cubrió con la toalla y se dirigió a sus estancias para vestirse y acicalarse un poco de cara a la tarde. Se puso ropa cómoda, la que solía usar cuando se alejaba de su rol de mandataria durante unas horas. Decidió que, por qué no, usaría su perfume favorito. Al fin y al cabo hoy podía enfrentarse tanto a un intenso encuentro con Clarke como a una triste despedida.

" _Huele a bosque, perfecto para una trikru_ "

Dibujó una sonrisa agridulce, tratando, en vano, de animarse a sí misma. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aunque Clarke ni siquiera le había transmitido su decisión de irse o quedarse, ya la notaba alejarse. Notaba como el espíritu de la rubia se dispersaba y se hacía menos visible para el espíritu de la Comandante, alejándose por momentos de aquel ambiente, para enfocarse en el resto de skaikru.

Lexa suspiró.

Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles e intensas. No había sido fácil el dar caza a Clarke de la manera menos ruda posible, el traerla hasta Polis y, menos todavía, el domar a la fiera que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, el mayor reto había sido sin duda el volver a ganarse su confianza. Lexa comprendía que hubiese sido duro para ella el proceso de perdonar la descomunal traición que había cometido en Mount Weather, porque incluso para ella misma había sido inmensamente doloroso el proceso de recuperación de lo que había hecho, llegando incluso a pasar varios días aislada después de cometerla. En ese momento pensó que había perdido a Clarke para siempre, aunque siempre guardó una pequeña brasa a medio encender, una brasa que confiaba que algún día se volviese a poder avivar.

Ahora, mientras se acicalaba el pelo a un lado frente a un espejo roto en su aseo, notaba esa llama reavivada temblando ante la tempestad que se cernía sobre ellas. La horrible distancia la haría parpadear de nuevo.

Un sonido dentro de sus aposentos le hizo romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. Oyó unos pasos.

" _Sus pasos_ ".

Salió del cuartito y enseguida lo supo, lo supo solo con la proximidad del alma de Clarke, sin si quiera mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Cuándo te marchas? – Fue todo lo que fue capaz de pronunciar.

\- Ahora.

De alguna forma sabía que Clarke comprimía en su ser muchas más cosas de las que pretendía pronunciar. Ese "ahora" albergaba una larga y dolorosa meditación que no trascendería los labios de la rubia, pero que, sin embargo, llegaba hasta Lexa.

\- Lo siento – añadió, acercándose a la Comandante.

\- No lo sientas, tienes que volver con tu gente – Lexa miró a la chica que tenía delante con profundidad, tanta, que dejó de verla a ella para ver al universo entero, un ser que amparaba tanta vida y tanta fuerza, ahí, delante de ella. Sus sentimientos se agolparon de pronto en su corazón, buscando una salida por sus labios -. Por eso me… - La cara de alarma de Clarke la ayudó a recomponerse y a frenarse a tiempo, antes de soltar el lastre de sus emociones en el momento en el que más necesitaba ocultarlas, justo antes de la despedida -. Por eso tú eres tú.

Por un momento efímero, en la expresión de Clarke pareció despuntar un atisbo de decepción.

\- Tal vez, algún día, no debamos nada más a nuestra gente – fue lo único que pronunció.

Lexa trató de esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa, pero la sombra del dolor desgarrador y la impotencia de no poder retener a esa chica allí para siempre la asolaron en pocos segundos. Entonces, entendió que lo único que le quedaba ya era ofrecer la más decente de las despedidas, al estilo skaikru. Le tendió el brazo.

\- May we meet again.

Clarke lo estrechó con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, el contacto pareció encender una chispa en ella. Una chispa que se propagó desde su brazo al resto de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una poderosa llamarada, que acabó, para sorpresa de la castaña, en una rubia muy segura acercándose con solemnidad a sus labios.

El contacto de la mano de Clarke con la nuca de la Comandante hicieron estremecerse a esta última, entregándose sin ninguna resistencia al apasionado beso. Aunque esos segundos se le hicieron eternos, y tan dulces que no quería deshacerse de ellos, prefirió comprobar que se encontraba realmente en presencia de la rubia con la que tantas noches había soñado, allí en Polis, besándola, acariciándola, mirándola a los ojos. Se separó un momento de ese segundo eterno suspendido en el tiempo, incrédula, para asegurarse de que Clarke seguía allí. Y seguía. Los ojos azul cielo le proferían una mirada intensa, emocionada. No tardó en volver a acercarse a esos labios, que le mordían con pasión, sacudiendo invisiblemente su alma. Y tal fue la pasión contenida que se desató en Lexa que una límpida lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, una lágrima solitaria como un canto de alegría.

La sola lágrima reflejaba el espanto vivido por la grounder durante tantos años alejada de la humanidad y las emociones, reprimiéndolas y convirtiéndolas en fuerza bruta. Allí, con Clarke frente a ella, todo ese sufrimiento parecía perderse en el olvido, en una vida pasada que parecía no haber sucedido jamás.

Profundizaron los besos, más y más. Hasta que Lexa sintió cómo la rubia le desataba su camiseta. Le sorprendió, pero muy gratamente. Y fue entonces cuando supo exactamente lo que quería, entonces y para el resto de su vida, y todo empezaba por unirse con Clarke, de la manera en la que más cerca podían estar sus almas y sus cuerpos.

La guio casi sin darse cuenta hasta el borde de la cama, donde se sentó, y la miró como si de un ángel ante ella se tratara. Clarke le devolvía la mirada desde arriba, de pie frente a ella. Esa mirada revelaba algo de confusión, pero también deseo, un deseo enterrado durante meses bajo el rencor y la venganza, pero que en ese momento estalló con devoción desde lo más hondo de la skaikru. Y fue probablemente ese deseo el que la empujó a inclinarse sobre Lexa con fervor sobre su cama.

Los besos dieron paso a las caricias, que hurgaban entre las ropas con anhelo chispeante. Clarke condujo el ansia de Lexa de manera magistral, desnudándola primero lentamente, para acelerarlo después, y propulsar el vínculo creciente que ardía entre ellas en aquel atardecer. No se apartó de encima de Lexa ni cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, olvidándose casi, pensó Lexa, de quitarse la ropa ella misma. Pero la Comandante no lo dudó un segundo. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando del momento pudoroso de encontrarse desnuda por completo entre los brazos de Clarke, no se olvidaba de que ansiaba tocar cada rincón de la piel de la rubia. En un momento se encontraban las dos, desnudas y entrelazadas, casi forcejeando en la cama por hacerse con el control, pero Lexa cedió, y se ofreció a las garras de la skaikru, que sólo querían hacerse con su cuerpo.

Los labios llenos de determinación de Clarke recorrieron el cuerpo de Lexa, hasta que dejaron paso a su lengua, instruida en las artes de la precisión, lo que arrancó los primeros suspiros de la castaña. Esta, tuvo la incontrolable necesidad de dar placer a la skaikru, por lo que la instó a ponerse a su altura, y las dos se profirieron placer, el placer que merecían y que siempre habían soñado.

Los minutos pasaron como segundos, y sin darse cuenta, se estaban quedando medio dormidas. Pero Lexa estaba internamente muy despierta, al tanto del tiempo, el poco tiempo que tenían para despedirse antes de que Clarke pudiese tener problemas. Se conformó con cerrar los ojos y sentir la compañía de su amante a su espalda. La energía que le transmitía la rubia mientras pasaba sus dedos por el brazo y la espalda era descomunal, parecía contener el poder de la vida en ella, toda la fuerza que podía transportar una persona se encontraba entre los dedos de Clarke en aquel momento. Representaba tantas cosas para ella…

\- Si Octavia y yo vamos a…- empezó a decir Clarke.

\- Shhhh…

Lexa sólo quería disfrutar del momento. De cada minuto, de cada milésima de vida que se respiraba en aquella habitación. Eso, ese momento era felicidad en estado puro. Y no había más, y no quería nada más.

\- Esto es muy bonito – estaba perfilando el tatuaje de la espalda de la grounder.

\- Me lo hice el día de mi Ascensión. Un círculo por cada natblida que murió, y el Comandante me eligió – explicó con algo de desgana.

\- Siete círculos. Pensaba que habías dicho que había nueve novicios el día del cónclave.

" _Clarke siempre atenta a cada detalle, le da igual la situación_ "

Aunque ese era un tema que detestaba tocar, no podía negar que la curiosidad e inquietud de la rubia la seducían sobremanera.

\- Lo eran.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el número ocho?

Lexa se giró. No quería manchar aquel maravilloso rato con desagradables recuerdos que ya tendría tiempo de contar a Clarke aquella historia, cuando volviesen a encontrar, si lo hacían.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

\- No tenemos por qué hablar.

La mirada pícara que soltó la skaikru fue suficiente para reactivar el incansable deseo de la mandataria. No dudó en deslizarse encima de la rubia y tomar en mando de la situación sin vacilar. Esta vez no se dejaría domar por aquella leona, esta vez la haría suya y la llevaría a los límites de la locura.

El atardecer se tornó más naranja, y Clarke decidió darse prisa para no alterar ni a Titus ni a ningún otro grounder que estuviese en contra del décimo tercer clan. Se levantó de la cama dejando atrás las quejas de Lexa, se vistió rápidamente y se volvió a inclinar para dar una cadena interminable de besos en los labios a la grounder. Esta disfrutó cada uno de ellos, cada uno era especial, intenso, como si no fuese a haber más, pero durante unos segundos, hubo más. Al final, fue Clarke, de nuevo, la que tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de separarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle un " _may we meet again_ ".

Lexa suspiró, desnuda todavía en su cama. Pero no tardó en levantarse también y en ir al lavabo para volver a prepararse.

Los sentimientos agridulces se revolvían como un huracán en su pecho. Casi no atinaba a subirse los pantalones ni a colocarse el pelo en su sitio de nuevo. Había sido el mejor rato de su vida, y ahora tenía que decir adiós a todo ese conjunto de sensaciones.

Salió del lavabo para buscar su camiseta, que se encontraría en algún lugar del suelo de su cuarto. Pero lo que encontró fue algo mucho mejor que eso.

Clarke se encontraba de pie, junto a la cama, casi donde la había visto unos minutos antes. Pero esta vez, la rubia llevaba otras ropas, menos propias de los clanes, y un pelo más sedoso y más corto, casi por los hombros. Sabía que era Clarke sin duda alguna, pero algo en ella era diferente. Tenía un aura distinta, algo la acompañaba que no la había acompañado antes.

\- Clarke…

No sabía ni como dirigirse a ella, pues la propia chica la miraba con una expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo que no entendía.

\- Lexa, tengo que explicarte algo muy importante y no hay tiempo – dijo la rubia rápidamente -. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de cambiar el destino, de salvarnos y…de estar juntas.

Lexa se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué quería decir con el destino? ¿Salvarnos?

\- Clarke, si has cambiado de idea y has decidido quedarte…

\- No, Lexa. No soy esa misma Clarke que acaba de salir por la puerta. Soy una que…bueno, viene del futuro. No te lo puedo explicar ahora mismo y es por eso que te suplico que confíes en mí. Sé que puedes hacerlo…

La expresión de la chica no podía ser más transparente y sincera, Lexa la conocía bien.

\- Habla.

Clarke tragó saliva.

\- En seguida vamos a oír varios ruidos fuertes seguidos, son disparos, provienen de un arma skaikru que Titus ha encontrado. Va a intentar matarme.

Lexa se quedó petrificada. Clarke estaba adivinando lo que iba a pasar, ¿o lo tenía preparado?

\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco skaikru para sabotear la condición que me he visto obligada a imponer? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

En su interior sabía que era absurdo, que la rubia nunca intentaría hacer nada contra ella, que lo evitaría de todas las formas posibles. Pero se veía obligada a cuestionarlo como mandataria de ese territorio que era, no debía olvidar proteger a su pueblo.

Clarke parpadeó rápido y frunció el ceño, mostrando transparente incredulidad.

\- De ninguna manera, te lo puedo prometer – se acercó con expresión de súplica y le cogió la mano entre sus dos manos -. Escúchame bien, tienes que seguirme y confiar ciegamente en mí. Sé…sé que te estoy pidiendo algo imposible y casi ni yo misma sé manejarlo, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Tengo que…no puedes m…

Se quedó callada, cortando su propia frase, y justo en ese momento se oyó un sonido veloz, fuerte, como muchas flechas cayendo de golpe.

\- Vamos, ¡sígueme!

Clarke la cogió de la mano. Lexa seguía extremadamente confusa, pero, por algún motivo, la rubia tenía una certeza y veracidad en ella que derribaban cualquier atisbo de desconfianza que tuviese. Era una cuestión de blancos y negros, o confiaba en ella o no confiaba, y su decisión final, sin temblor alguno, era confiar profundamente en Clarke, en esa Clarke.

Salieron de la estancia y corrieron a toda pastilla por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de Clarke, donde se seguían oyendo un par más de esos fuertes ruidos. Justo antes de entrar, Clarke frenó en seco y retuvo a Lexa con el brazo, esperando unos segundos. Se oyó un último disparo, y justo en ese momento, sin saber por qué, Lexa sintió una especie de pinchazo en el abdomen, se rascó y desapareció inmediatamente. Le pareció una especie de advertencia de su propio cuerpo, nunca lo llegaría a saber. Un instante después, Clarke abrió la puerta delante de ella, y lo que vio dentro de la habitación la dejó absolutamente descolocada.

Otra versión de Clarke, con toda seguridad la que había estado con ella en su cama, se hallaba corriendo por la habitación, a refugio, parecía, de ese arma de fuego que la otra Clarke había mencionado. Arma que portaba, exactamente, Titus. Tanto el hombre como la otra Clarke cortaron la acción de lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron, desconcertados, mirando a las recién llegadas.

Lexa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, todo era muy confuso. Quería confiar en Clarke, ¿pero en qué Clarke? Conocía bien a la Clarke que estaba dentro de la habitación huyendo de Titus, pero algo la empujaba a seguir ciegamente a la otra Clarke, algo conocido y oculto la atraía hacia ella.

\- Titus, suelta el arma – exigió la Clarke que acompañaba a Lexa -, o te arrepentirás de lo que pasará.

El consejero estaba prácticamente inmóvil, mirando a una Clarke y a otra.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Heda, te advertí que los skaikru no eran de fiar…esto es algún tipo de brujería. Te suplico que te decidas a apoyar a tu pueblo de una vez por todas y dejes de defender a esta…- buscó las palabras, cambiando unas con toda seguridad menos deseables por otras más adaptadas - gente.

En realidad, Lexa no estaba menos confusa que él. Por primera vez, no sabía cómo actuar. El profundo desconcierto nublaba sus ideas, y siendo Clarke, las dos versiones de Clarke, el tema de conflicto, lo hacía todavía más difícil. Las miró a ambas. La rubia que se hallaba respirando entrecortadamente dentro de la habitación no escondía su cara de extrañeza mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la otra Clarke, que, por su parte, miraba amenazante a Titus. Fue esta última la que rompió el tenso e inexplicable hielo.

\- Titus, suelta ese arma, no la puedes controlar, lo sabes – la chica acompañó su seguridad de su mano alzada, ofreciéndosela al hombre para que le cediese el arma.

\- Si crees que voy a confiar en ti, quien quiera que seas, no dudes que antes tomaré una decisión más radical – pronunció Titus, apuntando directamente hacia la Clarke de la puerta.

En ese momento, Lexa supo que tenía que frenar aquello y ponerle fin como fuese. Fuera quien fuese esa nueva Clarke, tenía mucho que decir, y no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarla morir.

\- ¡No, Titus! – La Comandante sacó sus dotes de líder y se interpuso entre la rubia y su consejero.

Todo lo que Lexa pudo oír fue un fogonazo, acompañado de un empujón que la derribó estrepitosamente y la hizo caer de lado. Se hizo daño en el brazo izquierdo al caer, eso fue dolorosamente evidente, acto seguido notó el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella.

\- Heda… - oyó la voz de Titus temblorosa – no quise…

Lexa giró la cara desde el suelo para ver el peso que había caído sobre ella. Era la nueva Clarke, que la miraba mientras respiraba fuertemente. Resopló y se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara.

" _Me ha salvado de ese disparo_ ".

Ambas se miraron, la skaikru asintiendo, en señal de que todo estaba bien, y Lexa meditando, cavilando que los argumentos que esa Clarke le había anticipado unos minutos antes estaban sucediendo. Se levantaron.

Titus estaba a un metro de ellas, todavía con la pistola en la mano, pero el temblor que se apoderó de él le obligó a soltarla, dejándola caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

\- Lo siento, Lexa, yo…no pretendía disparar hacia ti.

\- Por suerte no le ha pasado nada – se alzó la Clarke que se hallaba junto a Lexa -. Pero podría haber pasado.

Ella misma fue la que se agachó para recoger el arma del suelo, y siguió hablando.

\- Sé que ninguno de los que estáis aquí entendéis lo que está pasando, pero es normal – explicó, con evidente nerviosismo -. Apenas yo lo entiendo… - añadió con un deje de voz – pero lo que vamos a vivir aquí es un cambio del destino, uno que hará que todos los que estamos en esta sala salgamos vivos de aquí, lo que no pasaría si yo no hubiese venido, y creedme que no ha sido fácil. Estoy corriendo un riesgo muy, muy alto.

Por primera vez, se dirigió a la versión de sí misma que se había acercado con cierta agresividad en el rostro. Claramente, esa Clarke quería seguir escuchando lo que tuviese que decir su igual.

\- Un riesgo que tú tendrías que correr en el futuro – sentenció -. Provienes del Arcca, en el espacio, tu padre fue expulsado al espacio con el consentimiento de tu madre, tienes una peca en la pierna izquierda, justo encima de la rodilla…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – La rubia dio un paso más al frente.

\- Porque yo también la tengo – se detuvo un par de segundos -. Soy la misma persona que tú, solo que he vivido más cosas.

Lexa estaba estupefacta ante aquella conversación. Nada tenía sentido. Pero a la vez, todo tenía un sentido débil y oculto en algún sitio, lo sabía.

\- Sólo me queda hacer una cosa, y es lo único que puedo hacer – la rubia que se alzaba con determinación junto a Lexa, apuntó con el arma a la otra Clarke -. Sé que lo entenderías… - dijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma – sé que lo entendería.

Lexa sólo pudo ver como la Clarke que sostenía el arma cerraba los ojos, mientras con la mano temblorosa hacía sonar un potente disparo.

 **POV CLARKE**

La sensación que la embargó fue descomunal, inabarcable, imposible de definir. No era capaz de abrir los ojos, ni siquiera sabía si ella misma estaba viva, no sabía las consecuencias de matarse a sí misma en el pasado y estaba profundamente asustada. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No podía saberlo. Era algo que había pensado antes, antes incluso de ir hacia delante en el tiempo hasta llegar a esa fecha, pero haberlo vivido era muy distinto de haberlo imaginado. No era capaz de enfrentarse a la realidad. Aunque lo que más le pesaba era la carga del cambio de destino que había generado y que ahora recaía enteramente sobre sus hombros. La suerte estaba echada, ya no podría reparar lo que había hecho, ya no podría pedir ayuda ni a Becca ni a Raven. Sólo quedaba una opción, y era seguir adelante.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue su cama, la que fue su cama, y en ese espacio entre ella y su cama donde se alzaba segundos antes su otro yo, ya no había nada, ahora esa otra rubia yacía a poco más de metro y medio de ella, desangrándose en el suelo. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda como si estuviese inmersa en la más macabra de las películas de miedo. Se había matado a sí misma, pero por otro lado, ella seguía allí. El shock ante lo que acababa de hacer era tal que unas desgarradoras ganas de llorar se apoderaron de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar y casi hasta moverse. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inmóvil, pero en ese tiempo, fue Lexa la que interrumpió la escena.

\- Clarke… - se acercó a ella, alterada, mirando primero al cadáver y luego a ella, y su mirada no era amigable -. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Acabas de arrebatar una vida!

La Comandante no lo dudó y, con un movimiento rápido, cogió a Clarke por el cuello y la retuvo contra la pared. Eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la rubia.

\- Lexa, ¡lo siento! ¿Crees que no me resulta doloroso a mí? ¡Me he matado a mí misma! Porque es algo que tenía que pasar… - sentía los fuertes dedos de la grounder apretarse por debajo de sus mandíbulas -. Puede que nunca llegues a entenderlo…pero te he salvado la vida.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Clarke hizo uso de toda su fuerza y dignidad para retener las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos azules. Fue una explosión de miedo y casi arrepentimiento, un intento de desatascar lo compungido de sus emociones en aquella extravagante situación. Pero lo retuvo. Como siempre había hecho.

Lexa la miró fijamente, sondeando aquellos ojos húmedos que suplicaban comprensión y paciencia. Clarke sabía, o quería saber, que aquella grounder con la que tantas aventuras y tiempos había compartido podía encontrar la verdad dentro de ella. Era una cuestión de fe, sin duda, y Clarke lo entendía, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que depositase su confianza en ella. Y sabía que podía hacerlo, siempre lo había hecho.

\- Has adivinado lo que iba a pasar – admitió compungidamente la Comandante -. Eso te da cierta credibilidad. Pero no explica eso que has mencionado del…futuro.

\- No puedo explicártelo ahora, son cosas de…de la tecnología skaikru – explicó de forma rudimentaria la rubia -. Sé que no es fácil de entender, y ni siquiera contaba con que lo entendieses, pero tengo la certeza de que he hecho lo correcto, al menos de acuerdo a mi corazón.

\- Heda, ¿acaso no ves lo que acaba de pasar? ¡esto es de locos! – Intervino abruptamente Titus -. No la puedes dejar ir así.

En ese momento, Clarke se percató de la presencia de Murphy en la esquina de la habitación.

" _Él deberá oír la misma explicación y tener la misma fe que Lexa_ ".

Lo consideró un problema menor en esa situación, dando prevalencia a los dos Trikru.

Lexa seguía sosteniendo a Clarke por el cuello con la misma fuerza, y Clarke incluso llegó a tener el pensamiento fugaz de que la chica era bastante más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, usando la fuerza sin apenas hacer esfuerzo.

\- Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir – dijo la mandataria, todavía indagando en los ojos azules con la cara algo ladeada.

Clarke cogió aire como pudo y se dispuso a dar el último discurso, el definitivo para salir de aquella situación.

\- Escuchadme todos, los tres, tú Murphy también. Si no llego a aparecer por aquí, Titus hubiese matado a Lexa por accidente – hizo énfasis en esta última palabra -. Con los avances de nuestro pueblo he podido venir del futuro, sí, eso es – añadió al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su compañero skaikru -. Los cuatro que estamos aquí debemos seguir instrucciones rigurosas. Titus, está escrito en el futuro que hoy hay un cuerpo sin vida al que todos los clanes velarán. Hubiese sido el de Lexa – dijo con orgullo, alzando la barbilla -, pero no lo será.

Lexa pareció perderse momentáneamente en aquella mirada poderosa y sincera, olvidándose de que le estaba apretando el cuello. Cuando volvió en sí tras varios segundos, relajó los dedos y decidió soltar a la skaikru, lo que esta agradeció mientras se daba un suave masaje a sí misma en esa zona. Luego prosiguió.

\- Este cuerpo que tenemos aquí – explicó señalando a su otra yo que yacía frente a ella – sustituirá al de Lexa. Lo cubrirás, Titus, y anunciarás que Heda ha muerto.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la estancia. Sus palabras sonaban extremadamente tétricas y confusas en medio de aquella situación funesta.

\- Pero, acabas de matar…- empezó a decir la Comandante – acabas de matarte a ti misma.

Mientras lo pronunciaba su perturbación era evidente, sin embargo, acabó alzando el mentón con cierta seguridad y miró a la skaikru.

\- Quiero creerte, Clarke, quiero confiar en ti ciegamente – aseguró, entrecerrando con fiereza los ojos -, dime una vez más que puedo confiar en tu palabra, por favor.

Era casi más una súplica que la amenaza encubierta que había tratado de hacer. Clarke sabía que Lexa, en el fondo, ya estaba confiando en ella. Aun así, aún tenía un último as en la manga para terminar de convencerla.

\- Está bien, date la vuelta, Lexa.

Lexa la miró con incredulidad, casi dejando entrever una imperceptible sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Clarke le devolvió una mirada algo pícara.

\- Heda, cuidado – soltó Titus.

Clarke lo ignoró por completo y le pasó la mano delicadamente por el pelo castaño a la grounder, para luego retirárselo hacia un lado. Acto seguido deslizó la mano hasta su nuca y se la acarició con cuidado.

\- Quia nunc vale – murmuró.

" _Hasta pronto_ ".

La piel de Lexa empezó a removerse rápidamente. La castaña se llevó la mano atrás, sintiendo ya la dolorosa sensación de la flama saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Shhh, confía en mí, te va a molestar un poco.

Clarke notó la tibia sangre deslizarse por sus dedos mientras el pequeño objeto se abría paso con sus finos tentáculos entre la piel de la grounder. En cuestión de dos segundos, la pieza azulada emergía de su nuca y se dejaba coger por la mano de la skaikru. Clarke se la mostró, y también a Titus. Lexa se llevó de nuevo la mano a la nuca como tratando de hilar la conexión entre esa cosa y su cuerpo, a su vez que cuestionándose su propia supervivencia. Titus, por su parte, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

\- Le has extraído la flama – pronunció con solemnidad -. Le has arrebatado el derecho de ser Comandante.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, el espíritu de los Comandantes debe pasar al siguiente, la labor de Lexa ha acabado.

Lexa se mostró confusa, agitó ligeramente la cabeza y se animó a coger el objeto que sostenía la rubia.

\- Así que en esto consistió el ritual de _flamekipa_ el Día de la Ascensión, era esto – masculló, meditabunda -. De aquí provienen todas las voces incansables de los anteriores Heda.

\- Así es. Ese es el corazón de los espíritus de los Heda – explicó el consejero algo nervioso-. Nunca se supo que se podía sacar en vida – soltó una especie de rebuzno -. Clarke, has sobrepasado la línea llegando hasta este punto, ¡has acabado con la dinastía de los Heda! ¡Esto echará a perder el balance de los clanes!

\- ¡Basta, Titus! – Explotó Lexa - ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No puedes ni llegar a imaginártelo? Si esta Clarke no estuviese aquí, ¡estarías sacando ese objeto de mi cadáver! – Respiró con fuerza.

\- Piénsalo, Titus, ahora llevarías sobre tus espaldas el remordimiento de haber asesinado a Lexa, de esta manera, sólo llevas un secreto que guardar.

A pesar de la ardua relación que tenía con el Guardián de la Flama, Clarke esta convencida de que haría su trabajo y guardaría el secreto. Había pensado en darle la pastilla del olvido, pero esto trastocaría demasiado el destino, para empezar, Titus ni siquiera sabría por qué la Flama estaba en sus manos de nuevo, así que decidió mantenerlo al tanto de todo y con el peso del secreto, que guardaría hasta su muerte sin dudar.

\- Ahora, Clarke, dinos qué debemos hacer – Lexa parecía dispuesta a colaborar, y se erguía frente a la rubia con decisión.

" _Esta vez, tu lucha no ha acabado_ "

Clarke lo pensó con tanta satisfacción que se le escapó una sonrisa apenas sin darse cuenta. Había logrado evitar la muerte de Lexa por ahora, ahora debía proceder con extrema precaución. Ahora, tenía un cadáver, un cuerpo que sabía de antemano que sería cubierto hasta el final, hasta ser incinerado, y no tendría que ser el de Lexa. Ahora sólo quedaba ocultar a Lexa, y hacer que Titus mantuviese el silencio.

Clarke se tomó un momento para reflexionar. El final del atardecer dorado ya entraba por la ventana, dejando paso a los primeros matices violetas previos al anochecer. Era exactamente el mismo que aquella vez, lo tenía grabado en algún lugar de su subconsciente. Poco a poco iría dando paso a aquella oscura y fúnebre noche. Le parecía sumamente desorbitado el hecho de tener, justo en esa misma situación que tantos desconsoladores recuerdos le traía, a Lexa junto a ella.

Pero no había ido hasta ese tiempo para ver aquel atardecer, sino para salvar a Lexa, y lo que tenía que hacer era llevarlo a cabo de la manera más limpia posible, de la única forma que se le ocurría. La lógica le decía que Lexa ya no debería estar allí, así que su plan pasaba a la siguiente fase. Tomó aire y se armó de fuerzas para continuar.


End file.
